A New Duelist Legend
by AngelOfBlades
Summary: The Assault on Duel Academy: As East Duel Academy is under siege from the forces of the dark, unexpected heroes my rise... and fall. The games are over. The war has begun.
1. A Hero Emerges

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: Just a little info about this fic I think you should know. First, this is something of a retelling of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, although there are differences. It will mostly follow the basic GX storyline for a while, except for a couple of new characters. As for rules, I'm mostly using the TCG rules (8000 LP, normal tributes, and so on). If I change anything, I'll put it at the end of the chapter it's in. By the same token, any cards I make up will be at the end of the chapters they're in as well. I'm sure you're fed up with my rambling, so, on with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 1 - A Hero Emerges

It was the day of the entrance exam for the legendary East Duel Academy. Aspiring duelists from all over flocked to the exam, in hopes of being accepted to one of the most prestigious Dueling institutions in the world, joining the elite, the greatest ever.

"Excuse me! Watch your step! In a hurry here!"

And Jaden Yuki was late. _Very_ late.

The brown-haired teenager was currently barreling down a park walkway at max speed, trying desperately to get to the exam hall before it closed.

"Woah, hey, watch where you're going!"

Barreling so fast, that he missed the fact that there was a person right in front of him.

WHAM!

Jaden felt rather like he had hit a brick wall. He fell on his back, dazed.

"Owww... that hurt..." Jaden moaned.

"Need any help?"

The question was accompanied by an outstretched hand from the person Jaden had run into. He was a rather lean man in his mid 20s, wearing a black tank top, and he had a strange golden pendent hanging from his neck by a thick chain.

"Thanks." Jaden accepted the man's hand and pulled himself off the ground. As he did, a bell tolled four times in the distance.

"Oh man, I'm gonna be late!" Jaden exclaimed, almost panicking, "I gotta go!"

"Wait," the man said, "you're a duelist, right?"

"Yeah..." Jaden replied, a little unsure why the man wanted to know.

The man smirked. "I feel that this belongs with you..." he said, pulling a card out of the deck case at his waist and handing it to Jaden. Before Jaden could even thank him, he walked off.

Jaden looked at the card. "Winged Kuriboh...?" he said in wonder.

He stared at the card for a second, before snapping back to reality. "I'm gonna be late!"

With that, he dashed off to the exam hall.

"Mr. Crowler? Sir?"

Doctor Vellian Crowler, the head of Obelisk Blue dorm and Department Chair of Techniques at East Duel Academy, was rather annoyed.

"Mister? Did you just call me MISTER!"

"Oh, sorry." Replied the suited official, "Ms. Crowler..."

"I have a PhD in Dueling, and I have earned the title of Doctor, thank you very much." replied the rather feminine-looking Crowler, adjusting his blue coat.

The official coughed and started again. "_Dr. _Crowler, we have two late arriving applicants for examination."

"Tell the truants to come back next year." Crowler replied tersely. "Duel Academy is for the elite, and someone who can't even get to a test on time is _not_ elite."

The official coughed again. "I also have a memo from Chancellor Sheppard, which instructs you to make sure all the applicants get a fair shot. He says he'll check the records and make certain everyone who signed in dueled.."

Crowler flinched. "Very well." he sighed. "What are their names?"

The official looked at the paper he was holding. "Jaden Yuki and Tsukanna Kanshisha."

"Which one got here last?"

"That would be Jaden Yuki."

Crowler grunted. "I'll deal with him personally. Set up a proctor for the other one."

"Yes, sir."

"That's DOCTOR!"

Jaden had barely managed to get to the exam hall in time. He had gotten there only seconds before they closed the registration. He had since made his way to the dueling hall, where he jumped behind a short boy.

"Man, this is sweet!"

"Ahhh!" The short, silver-blue haired boy jumped a foot into the air and spun around. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Oh, sorry," Jaden replied absentmindedly, "All this dueling just gets me completely psyched!"

"Well glad someone's happy..." the boy sighed.

Jaden blinked. "What's wrong? Lose your duel?"

"No..." the boy replied, "I won, but just barely..."

Jaden slapped him on the back, eliciting another shout from the blue-haired boy. "Congratulations! You're in! I'll be in too, just as soon as I duel!"

"Umm... I think this supposed to be the last duel..."

"Huh?" Jaden nearly fell over.

"Look!" The boy pointed to the big board which displayed all of the applicants. As soon as he did however, The names "Jaden Yuki" and "Tsukanna Kanshisha" were added after "Bastion Misawa".

"See? Told you I'm next!" replied the now grinning Jaden, slapping the boy on the back again.

"Yeah... so, your name's Jaden, right?" The boy asked.

"Yep!" replied Jaden, "What's yours?"

"Huh? Oh, my name's Syrus. Syrus Truesdale."

"Sweet!"

At that moment, the loudspeaker crackled to life. "Jaden Yuki, please report to the field for your exam duel."

"Awesome!" Shouted Jaden, "I'm up!" He then ran off in the indicated direction, calling over his shoulder "See you later Sy!"

"Good luck..." replied Syrus.

Jaden finished fitting his D2 Duel Disc onto his arm as he walked into the dueling arena. Already in the arena was Dr. Crowler, his Duel Vest being adjusted by two female attendants. As they finished the adjustments, Crowler waved them off and introduced himself.

"Greetings, young scholar, I am Dr. Vellian Crowler, Head of Obelisk Blue Dorm and Department Chair of Techniques at Duel Academy, and I will be your proctor for this exam."

"A department chair? Sweet!" Replied Jaden, almost jumping up and down with excitement. "Man, where did you get that Awesome Duel Vest?"

"Oh this? A lot of hard work and a regional championship or two."

Jaden grinned. "Awesome! Now, let's throw down! Duel Disc, ON!"

Crowler smirked. "Duel Vest, on!"

CLP: 8000

JLP: 8000

Up in the stands, a nervous looking Syrus was joined by another teenager who had his black hair in a single spike.

"You're friend's in for quite a challenge." The spike-haired boy said in a British accent.

Syrus turned around. "Hey you're Bastion Misawa!" He said. "I watched you duel."

"Indeed I am," replied Bastion, "And you are?"

"Oh, right. My name's Syrus!" Syrus replied, "And what did you mean about Jaden being in for a challenge?"

"That's Dr. Vellian Crowler, one of the Dorm heads, and a very accomplished duelist." Bastion replied.

Syrus turned back to the arena, even more nervous then before.

"Now," said Dr. Crowler, "The test rules state that the student goes first. So, make your move, young scholar."

"Right! I draw!" Jaden replied, drawing a sixth card. He placed it in his hand, and took out another one.

"I play Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" Jaden called as he placed the card in his disk. In front of Jaden, the green-clad birdman appeared, standing ready to attack. (1000/1000)

Jaden smirked. "I also play one card facedown! Sweet move, huh teach? I end my turn!"

Crowler caught a card as it flew off his duel vest and placed it in his hand. "Hmm... This is good, this is good but, young scholar, now I'll show you some real dueling!"

Crowler placed a card in a magic/trap slot. "I play the spell card Confiscation! For the low cost of 1000 life points I can look at your hand, chose a card in it, and send that card to the graveyard!"

CLP: 7000

JLP: 8000

The image of confiscation appeared in front of Crowler along with four cards with their backs to Jaden - his hand.

"My, my, my," exclaimed Crowler "I remember some of these cards from when I was a naive rookie! Hmmm, I pick... Monster Reborn, to the graveyard!" Crowler pointed, the image of Monster Reborn shattered, and the other images disappeared. Jaden grimaced as he discarded the powerful spell.

High up in the stands sat three Obelisk Blue students. However, only one of them has any real significance - the one in the center, with spiky black hair and his feet leaning on the seat in front of him. Chazz Princeton.

Chazz was one of Duel Academy's elite. One of the top duelists in the school. And rich to boot. He also possessed intelligence - though nowhere near the level of Bastion's IQ, he was still smart enough to know that a card as powerful as Confiscation would never be in any of the test decks. Which meant, of course, that Crowler was using his personal deck. Chazz laughed to himself.

"Come on, Crowler, show that slacker he doesn't belong in Duel Academy!"

Higher still, up in an overlooking observation room were two more Obelisk Blues, one male with a long white coat and dark blue hair, the other female with a standard girl's uniform and short blonde hair.

At the moment, the girl was more then a little irritated by Crowler.

"Using his own deck against a rookie? Someone should report him!"

"Calm down Alexis," the boy replied, "If he loses, he loses, regardless of who he's up against."

"Zane..." Alexis replied.

"Besides," finished Zane, "This will be a good opportunity to see that 'ultra rare monster' Crowler supposedly has in his deck."

Alexis just bit her lip and turned back to the escalating duel below.

"Now" said Crowler, "That's only the beginning of my turn! I play two cards facedown! And then," Crowler continued, placing the two cards in his Duel Vest and preparing to add another, "I play another spell card! Heavy Storm!"

A soon as Crowler placed the card in a slot, A massive wind whipped up, which picked up both Jaden's facedown Mirror Force and Crowler's facedowns and shattered them.

"Heavy Storm destroys every spell and trap card on the field." Said Crowler, completing the move by placing his spent spell in the graveyard.

"Hah!" Jaden called "Did you forget? You had two facedown cards!"

Crowler just smirked as two golden serpent-looking monsters appeared on the field. (1000/1000)x2

"Huh?" Syrus leaned forward in confusion and shock. "Where did those come from!"

"The two facedown cards Crowler destroyed were traps called Statue of the Wicked," Bastion replied, a picture of composure. "It creates a token monster when destroyed."

"So Crowler destroyed his facedown cards on purpose?" asked Syrus, still confused.

Bastion nodded. "And," he replied "I think I know what he intends to do with them..."

"Alright, young scholar," Crowler said, "Watch carefully, you'll only get to see this move once! I tribute my two Wicked Tokens to summon..." Crowler dramatically flourished his card before placing it in his Duel Vest's center monster slot. "The legendary... Ancient Gear Golem!"

A titanic metallic construct rose up on the field, easily towering fifty feet in the air. It was a mass of clockwork gears and brown metal, with a single glowing crimson eye on it's head. (3000/3000)

"Woah!" exclaimed Jaden.

In the stands, Chazz began laughing like a madman, and then he yelled. "Show him where he belongs, Crowler!" at the top of his lungs.

Up in the observation room Alexis looked like she was about leave to go tell one of the other dorm heads, until Zane put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"What are you doing, Zane? He shouldn't be allowed to use a monster that powerful against a rookie like that!"

"Wait." replied Zane, "I want to see how that kid handles it."

"So, young scholar, are you impressed with my ultimate monster?" cackled Crowler, "You can give up if you like, and try again next year!"

Jaden's head was hanging forward, obscuring his eyes, and he was shaking.

"Scared, young scholar?" Crowler called mockingly.

Jaden's head lifted, an his mouth was set in a fierce grin, and he laughed. "No way! I've always wanted to throw down against an Ancient Gear Golem! And your moves are great! Nope, I'm having WAY to much fun to give up!"

Crowler frowned. "Very well, young scholar, I'll just give you a taste of it's power firsthand! Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!"

The massive Golem's gears whirled, and it lunged forward, slamming one huge fist into Avian, instantly smashing him into pixels. The shockwave continued through to Jaden, knocking him off his feet and cutting his life points by a quarter.

CLP: 7000

JLP: 6000

"How do you like that, young scholar?" asked Crowler mockingly, "And not only that, Ancient Gear Golem's special abilities prevent you from activating spell or trap cards while it attacks, and they also makes defense position monsters useless, because it deals damage even when you're monsters are in defense mode!"

"Hahahahahahah!" Jaden laughed again. "Man, this is awesome! Is it my turn yet!"

Crowler frowned. "Yes, it's your turn."

"Sweet! I draw!" Jaden pulled a card off the top of his deck and looked at it. "Winged Kuriboh?"

_coo!_

Jaden blinked. "What was that?" He blinked again. "Ah well, I'll take it as a sign I should play you!"

_coo!_

"I play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" shouted Jaden as he placed the card on his duel disc and the winged fuzzball appeared in front of him. (300/200)

"And I end my turn!" finished Jaden.

"Winged Kuriboh? In DEFENSE MODE! Didn't you just hear me say that defense mode isn't a protection against my Ancient Gear Golem!" Yelled Crowler. "Fool."

Almost negligently, Crowler drew a card, glanced at it, and put in one of his magic/trap slots.. "I play a facedown, and then, Ancient Gear Golem, attack that fuzzball with Mechanized Melee!"

Once again, the massive beast's gears spun, and it plowed it's massive fist into Winged Kuriboh, annihilating it completely.

"Sorry, Winged Kuriboh," Jaden said as he put the monster in his graveyard, "But thanks for taking one for the team!"

"Check your gear!" barked Crowler, "Your Life Points didn't change!"

"Sorry teach," replied Jaden with a grin, "But on the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I don't take damage!"

Crowler frowned again. "I end my turn."

Jaden smirked, and drew. He looked at the card he drew, then his hand, and smirked again. "Time to turn this Duel around!"

"What are you blathering about?" asked Crowler, "What could you possibly have that can destroy my Ancient Gear Golem?"

"Watch and see, teach!" responded Jaden, "First, I play the spell card Silent Doom! It lets me revive Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" As Jaden slammed the card into it's slot, the green-suited birdman appeared, and crouched in defense mode. (1000/1000)

"Next," Jaden continued "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" A red-suited woman with a mask, white skin, and long black hair appeared next to Avian, and made a heroic pose. (1200/800)

"But," Jaden said, "Neither of them is staying long! I play another spell, Polymerization!" As Jaden placed the card in his Duel Disk, a vortex appeared, and swirled together Avian and Burstinatrix. "This spell card will fuse them in order to create ELEMENTAL HERO FLAME WINGMAN!

A tall figure in green appeared in the place of the two former monsters, with a single wing and one arm ending in a dragon head. (2100/1200)

"Impressive, young scholar," Crowler said, "But it's still 900 points weaker then my golem!"

"Not for long," replied Jaden "Because I play a field card! Skyscraper!"

All around the two duelists, massive buildings shot up, creating a giant city in every direction. Flame Wingman flew up and perched on top of one of the buildings.

"HAH!" Crowler cackled, "Your field spell didn't lower my golem's attack by one point!"

"It wasn't supposed to!" replied Jaden, "Skyscraper's effect raises the attack power of any monster with "Elemental Hero" in it's name by 1000 points when it battles with a stronger monster! Which means..."

"It has more attack points then my golem!" finished Crowler in a panicked voice.

"Exactly!" yelled Jaden, "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Attack Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!"

"NO!" Crowler yelled, as, true to Jaden's word, Flame Wingman's attack skyrocketed. (2100/1200)–(3100/1200)

BOOM! With a massive explosion, Flame Wingman collided with Ancient Gear Golem, and completely smashed it, taking a small bite out of Crowler's Life Points.

CLP: 6900

JLP: 6000

"Now," cried Jaden "My Wingman's special effect activates! You take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!"

Crowler's eyes widened, and he looked up. The massive mechanical carcass of Ancient Gear Golem was still standing - for a second at least. With a groaning noise, the rubble fell on Crowler, taking a massive chunk out of his life points, then fading away.

CLP: 3900

JLP: 6000

"Of course," Jaden finished, "Now Wingman's Attack goes back to normal." (3100/1200)(2100/1200) "And it's your turn."

Crowler got up with a growl. _"I can't let this slacker humiliate me!"_ he thought as he drew a card. He immediately played it.

"I play Pot of Greed, to draw two cards." The green jar appeared, Crowler looked at the two cards he drew, and smiled. "First, I activate my facedown: Red Gadget: Stronghold! It creates a gadget token on my field." At the card flipped, a bulky mechanical man with three holes on his chest appeared. (0/2000)

"However," Crowler continued, "He won't be here long! I tribute the token to summon Ancient Gear Beast in attack mode!" As the token vanished, what appeared to be a large wolf made out of the same materials as Ancient Gear Golem appeared. (2000/2000)

"And I'm still not done! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Skyscraper!" A narrow tornado appeared, streaked towards Jaden's Skyscraper, and destroyed it. As he did, all of the surrounding buildings vanished.

"And, last but not least, I play 7 Completed on Ancient Gear Beast to increase it's attack by 700!" Three slot-machine esque sevens appeared on Ancient Gear Beast's back, and it's attack jumped. (2000/2000)--(2700/2000)

"Now," Crowler yelled triumphantly, "Ancient Gear Beast, attack with Mechanical Hunter!"

Crowler's gear beast leapt through the air and landed on Flame Wingman, shattering it and dropping Jaden's Life Points again.

"No way! Flame Wingman!" Jaden exclaimed.

CLP: 3900

JLP: 5400

"Now, _young scholar_," Crowler said sarcastically, "It's your turn"

"Right." Jaden drew, and immediately played the drawn card. "I play Graceful Charity!" An angel appeared and handed Jaden three cards from his deck. He looked at them, smirked and handed two of them back to the angel, who placed them in his discard slot. Jaden then grabbed one of his remaining cards.

"I'm gonna end this _now_, teach!" Jaden proclaimed. "I play Miracle Fusion!"

"What on earth is that?" asked Crowler.

"Simple," replied Jaden, "It's like Polymerization, with three differences. First, whatever monsters I use as components are removed from the game. Second, it can only summon Elemental Heroes, and third, It lets me use monsters from my graveyard as components!"

"WHAT?" Crowler yelled.

"I'll fuse the two cards I discarded for Graceful Charity: Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman!" A shining portal appeared and the two Elemental Heros floated into it. "And I create... Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Out of the portal came a massive hero in yellow metal armor. The portal disappeared behind him. (2400/1500)

"It's still to weak to destroy my Beast!" yelled Crowler.

"It doesn't need to be stronger!" responded Jaden, "Because when it comes into play, it's effect activates, which lets me destroy one monster on the field with fewer original attack points then him!"

"NO!" Screamed Crowler as Thunder Giant pointed and shot a lightning bolt at Ancient Gear Beast, destroying it.

"But I'm still not done!" said Jaden "I'll play the last card of this duel: Fusion Weapon! I can only equip it to a fusion monster of level six or below, but it raises that monster's attack and defense by 1500 points!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Crowler shrieked as Thunder Giant's arm turned into a cannon and it's power raised to exactly his life points. (2400/1500)–(3900/3000)

"Now!" Jaden yelled, "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! Finish this duel with Fusion Thunder Attack!" Thunder Giant powered up a massive surge of electricity in his arm-cannon and shot it directly at Crowler, blasting him across the arena.

CLP: 0

JLP: 5400

"WHAT!" Chazz sat bolt upright in his seat. "How on earth did that slacker win? GRRRRR..." Chazz got up and stalked out of the arena, his two toadies following him.

Up in the observation box, Zane looked at Jaden impassively, and Alexis looked impressed.

"I never expected him to be able to pull it off," said Alexis, "That was pretty impressive."

Zane simply walked off towards the exit.

"Huh? Zane, where are you going?" Alexis started to follow him, but happened to glance at the board. "Zane, there's still another duel!"

Zane stopped, looked at the board, then walked back to his previous position, still not saying anything. Alexis sighed, and went to stand next to him.

Jaden met up with Syrus and Bastion in the lobby.

"Hey Sy," he asked, "Who's this guy?"

"Oh!" Syrus exclaimed, "This is..."

"My name is Bastion Misawa." Bastion stepped forward and offered Jaden his hand.

Jaden shook it. "Jaden Yuki. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." replied Bastion, "And your duel with Crowler was an added bonus. You're quite a skilled player."

"Thanks!"

"Hey guys," Syrus piped up, "How about we go see how we ranked?"

"Sounds good to me." Jaden replied. "Bastion?"

Bastion simply nodded and walked of in the direction of the ranking room.

Which unfortunately, was out of range of the loudspeaker, so they didn't hear it chime: "Tsukanna Kanshisha, please report to the Exam Field for your exam duel."

Up at the top of the stands, above the top seats but just below the observation boxes, stood another figure who had watched Jaden's duel.

If you saw this person, you probably wouldn't see many stranger looking people after that. The figure was a girl of about fifteen, with an unremarkable build and skin tone. No, there were other strange things about her.

First were her eyes. They were a deep violet. Naturally a deep violet. No contacts. But what was really strange was her hair. Her hair was a mass of braids. Not a single strand of her hair wasn't in a braid. Even stranger was the fact that one of the two "ropes" of hair that made up each braid was black, and the other was dyed crimson. Also, the end of each braid was secured with a pair of silver bells, so she made chiming noises whenever her head moved.

She had a single earring in each ear, a pair of small silver rings, each of which had a red stone and a black stone on it. She was wearing a loose black tank top shirt and grey cargo pants. Lastly, she had a fingerless black leather glove on her left arm which went up past her elbow.

"Finally..." The girl smirked. "It's my turn."

New Cards:

None

Changes:

I'm using the anime effect for Thunder Giant. The real effect is the same, except it requires a discard and can be used once each turn.

Next Time: The abilities of the mysterious Tsukanna are revealed, as she duels against a dorm leader with a powerful - and unusual - deck in her exam match! Don't miss "D.D. Trainer"!


	2. DD Trainer

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: I apologize to anyone who disliked the fact that my first chapter was basically a repeat of the first episode of the series. I think it was necessary for the plot. I will retell episodes again in the future, but I shouldn't have to do it to often. Now, on with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 2 - D. D. Trainer

The end was approaching for this year's East Duel Academy entrance exams. Many aspiring duelists had the greatest dream of their young lives realized: acceptance into the most prestigious Duel Monsters school in the world. Many more had been turned away, some with hopes of succeeding in the years to come, others with their dreams in pieces.

But, things weren't done just yet.

"Tsukanna Kanshisha, Please report to the exam field for your exam duel."

Tsukanna stretched her neck, making the bells on her mass of braids chime, sounding almost excited about the upcoming duel.

She smirked. "This is gonna be fun."

As Tsukanna walked to the exam field, she was not unobserved. High above the stands, in a private viewing box, stood two Duel Academy students in the uniform of Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale.

"That's a really weird hairstyle."

Zane either ignored Alexis's observation, or simply didn't respond.

"Zane!"

"There's something familiar about her..."

Alexis blinked. She hadn't expected the stoic Zane to say anything. "What do you mean? Where do you know her from?"

"I'm not sure," Zane replied, "But I'm certain I've seen her somewhere before..."

A couple hundred feet below, Tsukanna had reached the dueling arena. Although the stands were mostly empty, the odd person had stayed to watch the last duel of the day.

On the other side of the arena, Tsukanna's opponent, a stately woman with brown hair and large glasses in a Ra Yellow uniform, was already in place.

"Good, you're here, applicant, now we can get started.." the woman said, "I'm Professor Noriko Mizuna, and I'm the head of the Ra Yellow girl's dorm. I'll be your examiner for this duel."

"A dorm head?" replied Tsukanna with a smirk, "This'll be REALLY fun!"

The examiner didn't even blink. "Now, in accordance with the exam rules, before we begin the duel, I tell you the name of the exam deck I'll be using, which gives you a clue to the deck's weakness. Your real objective is to survive while you find the weakness and exploit it."

Tsukanna paused in attaching a special left-handed duel disc to her right arm. "You're using an exam deck?"

This time Professor Mizuna did blink. "Yes... why, is that a problem?"

"Of course it is!" Tsukanna shouted back. "An exam deck is irrelevant! You brought your _real_ deck with you, right?"

"My... real deck...?"

"Yes! Your real deck! The deck you've put your heart and soul into!" Tsukanna yelled, an then, in a calmer voice, finished, "Beating up on children is easier the dueling someone whose heart isn't in the deck they're using."

The professor frowned. "So, you want to duel my personal deck?"

"Exactly!"

"Very well, applicant..." the examiner said, switching the deck in her duel disk for another in her pocket. "Just remember... It was your choice, so no complaining if you lose!"

Tsukanna smirked again, and finished attaching her duel disk to her right arm. "I'm not _going_ to lose! Duel Disc, _on_!"

"Alright then, applicant! Let's begin the exam! Duel Disc, on!"

MLP: 8000

TLP: 8000

"I'll go first!" Tsukanna proclaimed, drawing a card. After looking at it, she added it to her hand and selected another. "I place a monster facedown in defense mode, and end my turn!"

"A typical starting move, applicant!" Professor Mizuna shouted as she drew, "You'll need to do better! I summon D.D. Crazy Beast in attack mode!"

A portal appeared in front of the examiner, and a massive red and grey beast with a large fanged mouth lunged halfway out of it and roared. (1400/1400)

"I also play two cards facedown! Now D.D. Crazy Beast, devour her facedown monster!"

The beast roared again and lunged, it's body extending as one end of it remained in the portal. The beast lunged at Tsukanna's facedown... which flipped to reveal a slightly obese, bald Egyptian man in a black robe carrying a staff and sitting on one knee.

"Sorry!" Tsukanna shouted, "But your beast doesn't have enough attack points to munch on my Gravekeeper's Guard!" (1000/1900)

True to her word, the bald Gravekeeper blocked D.D. Crazy Beast's lunge with his staff and pushed it back, making Professor Mizuna's life points drop.

MLP: 7500

TLP: 8000

"Not only that," Tsukanna said with a grin, "When Gravekeeper's Guard is flipped, I get to return a monster on the field to it's owner's hand, and I choose D.D. Crazy Beast!"

The beast was sucked back into it's portal, and Professor Mizuna's duel disk ejected the card. The she returned it to her hand. "I end my turn."

"Alright! My turn!" Tsukanna drew a card, and smiled. "I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode!"

Another black-robed Egyptian man appeared, this one wearing a head-cloth and carrying a golden-shafted spear. (1500/1000)

"I also change Gravekeeper's Guard to attack mode!" Tsukanna smirked as the bald man got off his knee and brandished his staff.

"Now, Gravekeeper's Guard, Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, attack directly!"

Obeying Tsukanna's command, the two Gravekeepers charged forward, the Spear Soldier stabbing The professor in the stomach, and the Guard knocked her down with a staff jab to the chest.

MLP: 5000

TLP: 8000

"I end my turn!" Tsukanna said, almost sweetly.

"Wow."

Up in the observation booth, Alexis was very impressed. "She's taken a really early lead!"

"I'm not surprised." Zane stated, "Based on the monster she played, Professor Mizuna is using her own deck."

"Huh? If she's using her own deck, shouldn't she be in the lead?"

Zane shook his head. "Against Professor Mizuna's deck, an early lead like this is negligible."

"What do you mean, negligible?"

"You'll see."

Professor Mizuna got up from where she had fallen and drew a card from her disc. "Clever moves, applicant." She looked at the card she had drawn and smirked. "I play Pot of Greed!" The green jar appeared, and Professor Mizuna drew two cards. She smirked again.

"To bad, applicant, I have all the cards I need for my perfect combo!"

"Huh?" Tsukanna cocked her head to one side, confused.

"I'll show you!" replied Professor Mizuna, "I activate my two facedowns!" The two holographic cards flipped up, revealing two traps Tsukanna had never seen before.

"What the heck do those do?"

"Glad you asked, applicant!" Professor Mizuna replied, "The first is continuous trap called Insatiable Greed! It allows me to, once during my turn, discard any number of monster cards from my hand to that many cards from my deck!"

"Okay..."

"The second is another continuous trap called Skull Lair! It allows me to destroy any monster on the field by removing monsters in my graveyard equal to it's level! And last but not least, I play the continuous spell Soul Absorption! Now, every time a card is removed from play, I gain 500 life points!"

Tsukanna's eyes widened as the full implications of the combo hit her.

"Now! Watch this, applicant! I discard four cards from my hand - all monsters - to draw four more cards!" Professor Mizuna placed the four monsters in her graveyard, and drew four cards from her deck. "Now, I remove those four cards," the cards ejected from her graveyard, and she shifted them to her removed from play slot, "To destroy Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"

Four floating wisps of blue energy in the shape of skulls appeared around Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier. The gravekeeper looked at them in confusion, and tried to beat the back with his spear, but they phased into his body and he shattered.

Tsukanna's eyes narrowed as she placed the card in her graveyard. "Heh. This'll be harder then I expected."

"Don't forget my Soul Absorption!" Professor Mizuna shouted as a blue energy aura appeared around her, "I removed four cards, so I gain 2000 Life Points!"

MLP: 7000

TLP: 8000

"Before I end my turn," Professor Mizuna said, "I'll play two more continuous spells. The first is called D. D. Borderline. With this card, as long as I have no spell cards in my graveyard, neither of us get a battle phase. The second is Soul Backlash, which lets me remove a spell card from my graveyard to do 500 points of damage to you!"

"Damn..."

"Scared, applicant? I warned you about facing my personal deck. You can surrender, if you like!"

Tsukanna burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! _Scared_? NO WAY!"

"Huh?" Professor Mizuna started, not expecting such a reaction.

"I'm having _way_ to much fun to be scared! Hahahahaha!" Tsukanna laughed again.

Professor Mizuna frowned. "I'll just remove Pot of Greed from my graveyard to deal you 500 points of damage, and then end my turn. Of course, because I removed a card from play, I also gain 500 life points."

Tsukanna flinched as she was wrapped in a red aura, and the blue aura reappeared around Professor Mizuna.

MLP: 7500

TLP: 7500

"See what I meant, Alexis?"

Alexis, not taking her eyes of the duel, replied "Yeah. With that combo, she's completely locked down."

Zane just stared at Tsukanna. _"Where have I seen that girl before...?"_

"My draw!" Tsukanna pulled a card off of her deck and looked at it. _"Perfect! Now I just need a couple more cards, and I can win this!"_

"I play a card facedown," Tsukanna announced, placing the card she drew in a magic/trap slot, "And then I summon Gravekeeper's Curse in defense mode!"

Another black-robed Gravekeeper, this time with dreadlocks and carrying a silver crook, appeared and crouched defensively. (800/800)

"And," Tsukanna shouted, "With this guy, I don't need a battle phase to hurt you! Whenever he's summoned, he deals you 500 points of direct damage!"

Gravekeeper's Curse smirked, raised his staff, and shot a burst of black energy at Professor Mizuna, knocking her over again.

MLP: 7000

TLP: 7500

"Now, seeing as I can't attack, I switch Gravekeeper's Guard back to defense mode and end my turn." The portly Gravekeeper once again got down on one knee and set his staff defensively.

"You're doing well applicant, but, with my combo in place, you can't beat me." Professor Mizuna said as she drew, "First, I use Insatiable Greed to discard three more monsters and draw three cards!"

"Now," Professor Mizuna continued, "I'll remove the three monsters I just discarded to destroy Gravekeeper's Curse!"

"Hold it!" Tsukanna shouted, interrupting the examiner, "I activate my facedown! Go, Dust Tornado!"

Tsukanna's facedown lifted, and a whirlwind sprung up from the revealed trap. "Destroy Soul Backlash!" The whirlwind launched itself at the named card and shattered it. "And, I use Dust Tornado's other effect to set another card from my hand!" As the whirlwind subsided, another facedown appeared in front of Tsukanna.

"Hah!" Professor Mizuna cackled, "The pressure must be getting to you, applicant! I can still destroy Gravekeeper's Curse, and I still gain 1500 life points from Soul Absorption!" The skulls reappeared, this time homing in on Gravekeeper's Curse. As before, they entered the Gravekeeper's body and it shattered.

MLP: 8500

TLP: 7500

"Was it such a bad move?" Tsukanna retorted in a whimsical voice, "Now you have a spell card in your graveyard, so D. D. Borderline doesn't work, and you can't remove spells anymore, so it'll stay that way!"

The Professor's eyes bugged out as she realized her predicament. "So now you get your battle phase!"

"Yep!"

Professor Mizuna frowned. "In that case, I'll play D.D. Warrior in defense mode, and end my turn." A strangely garbed warrior with a scimitar appeared, and crouched in defense mode. (1200/1000)

"Alright then! I draw!" Tsukanna drew a card from the top of her deck, looked at it, grinned, and placed it in her hand.

"First, since, I _do_ know what D.D. Warrior's special effect is, I play Tribute to the Doomed!"

Professor Mizuna gasped.

"By your reaction, you know what it does. I discard a card from my hand," Tsukanna smirked as she discarded the card she had drawn earlier, "And I can destroy any monster on the field! So, say goodbye to D.D. Warrior!"

The oddly clad warrior gasped as a hole appeared in the ground, and a large number of mummy wrappings flew out of it. The rags wrapped around the warrior and pulled it into the hole, which closed.

"And, there goes your only defense!" Tsukanna grinned happily, "How's that for a move?"

Professor Mizuna's only response was an irritated grunt.

"Don't be like that!" Tsukanna said, responding to the professor's unspoken comment, "_I'm _having loads of fun!"

The examiner just glared.

Tsukanna sighed. "I guess I'll just finish my move, then. I tribute Gravekeeper's Guard..." she smiled as bald Gravekeeper vanished, "To play the leader of the Gravekeepers! Gravekeeper's Chief in attack mode!"

Another Egyptian man appeared, this time wearing robes that were mostly black with white sleeves and trim. He had a white head-cloth and black goatee, and brandished a golden staff with a head shaped like a serpent's. (1900/1200).

"And he's not just powerful in attack points!" Tsukanna almost sang, "He's also got a powerful effect! When I tribute summon Gravekeeper's Chief, I can summon any monster with "Gravekeeper's" in it's name from my graveyard. And I'll summon my favorite monster! Gravekeeper's Assailant, in attack mode!"

Another Gravekeeper, a female one this time, appeared. She was covered by a bulky black robe, and wore a hood and facemask, but was indeed female. She brandished a long kris dagger. (1500/1500)

"Wait!" Shouted Professor Mizuna, "When did that go to your graveyard?"

"Silly teacher!" Tsukanna responded cheekily, "I discarded her for Tribute to the Doomed!"

"Oh. Right." the professor coughed, embarrassed she had made such a simple mistake.

"Now let me think..." said Tsukanna, mock-wondering, "You have no defenses... I've got two monsters... so that means... 3400 points of damage to you! Gravekeeper' s Chief! Gravekeeper's Assailant! Attack directly with Grave Spell and Assassin's Strike!"

Gravekeeper's Chief chanted for several seconds, and the head of his staff shot a beam of black energy that blasted Professor Mizuna off her feet. Gravekeeper's Assailant leapt forward, vanished for a moment, and reappeared over the fallen professor before slashing her with a black-glowing kris and leaping back to her previous place.

MLP: 5100

TLP: 7500

"I set two cards and end my turn!" As Tsukanna spoke, two more facedown cards appeared next to the one set by Dust Tornado. "Let's see if you can catch up!"

Professor Mizuna got back up, breathing heavily after the powerful direct attack. She shakily drew a card. She looked at the cards in her hand, then at the grinning Tsukanna.

"Make your move already!"

"Alright!" the professor called "I discard three monsters to draw three cards!" She pushed the three cards into her graveyard slot, and drew three from her deck. "Now, I remove those three monsters and the D.D. Warrior you destroyed to gain 2000 life points and destroy Gravekeeper's Assailant!"

MLP: 7100

TLP: 7500

"Sorry, but no." Tsukanna replied, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Activate trap! Interdimensional Matter Transporter!"

Professor Mizuna's jaw dropped. "No!"

"Actually, that's a "Yes!"," Tsukanna replied with a happy grin, "This trap removes one of my monsters from the field until the end of the current turn. And I chose Gravekeeper's Assailant!"

A silver ring appeared behind the female Gravekeeper, and a portal opened in the ring. The Gravekeeper jumped through it, and it closed.

"Now," Tsukanna said with another grin, "Because your effect has no target, it fizzles! Nice move, huh?"

"Ye-yeah..." The professor replied shakily.

"Of course, since the effect of Interdimensional Matter Transporter removes my monster from play, you gain 500 extra Life Points..." Tsukanna mused, "But - I can live with that."

MLP: 7600

TLP: 7500

Professor Mizuna's mind was reeling. _"Who _is_ this girl?"_ she thought, _"Even before I make my moves, she already has ways to counter them!"_ The professor realized that she never looked at the cards she drew earlier with Insatiable Greed. She glanced a them. The first two were worthless. The third made her eyes pop.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Professor Mizuna started laughing almost madly. "You've played a good game applicant, but it's over now! I summon the strongest monster in my deck! Rise, GREN MAJU DA EIZA!"

It was impossible te easily describe the massive fiend which appeared on Professor Mizuna's field. It looked like some bizarre, impossible cross between a four-legged beast, a red dragon, and Summoned Skull. It threw back it's draconic head and roared. (0/0)

"It's points may not look like much, but - " the professor started before Tsukanna interrupted her.

"Oh, hey, I thought you might have Gren Maju Da Eiza!" Tsukanna said musingly, tapping her chin, "Let me see, you've removed twelve cards from the game, so it's attack and defense are both 4800, right?"(0/0)--(4800/4800)

"Ummm... right." The professor said, a little shocked that Tsukanna a recognized such an obscure card so easily. "So, if you know that, you know that you can't hope to destroy my ultimate beast!"

"Like I said," Tsukanna responded, grinning as she hit a button on her disc, "I expected you'd have him. So I set this! Activate Quick-Play Spell, Magical Dimension!"

"Magical Dimension? What the heck does that do!" Professor Mizuna demanded a little fearfully.

"Well, first, I have to tribute a Spellcaster, so let's say goodbye to Gravekeeper's Chief for the moment." As Tsukanna spoke, Gravekeeper's Chief vanished in a flash of light. "Next, I can special summon any Spellcaster with fewer then 2000 attack points from my hand, and I choose Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, which, despite the spear, is a spellcaster." As Tsukanna finished, the black-robed Gravekeeper once again appeared on the field and brandished his spear. (1500/1000)

"HA!" Professor Mizuna laughed, "You tributed for a monster with _fewer_ attack points! You've _definitely_ cracked under the pressure!"

"Nope." Tsukanna responded with a smirk, "Because the _other_ effect of Magical Dimension destroys one monster on the field!"

"WHAT!"

As Professor Mizuna watched, Gren Maju Da Eiza body was covered in glowing cracks. After a moment, the titanic fiend exploded with a blast of lightning. "NO!"

"Any other moves?" Tsukanna asked.

"I'm done." the professor replied with a sigh. "Go."

"Alright! Now, since your turn finished, I get Gravekeeper's Assailant back!" The portal opened again, and the black-robed woman stepped out and brandished her kris. The silver ring shattered behind her. (1500/1500)

"Now, I draw!" Tsukanna looked at her card and played it immediately. "Pot of Greed! I draw two cards!" The green jar appeared as Tsukanna drew her additional cards and smiled. "First, I play Monster Reincarnation and discard a card to bring Gravekeeper's Chief back to my hand! Now, I tribute Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier summon him in attack mode!"

The Spear Soldier vanished in a flash of light, out of which stepped the Gravekeeper leader once again. (1900/1200)

"And don't forget his special ability! I use it to summon Gravekeeper's Curse from my graveyard!"

The crook-wielding Gravekeeper once again appeared on the field and shot another burst of black energy at the professor, knocking a chunk off of her life points. (800/800)

MLP: 7100

TLP: 7500

"Just so you know..." Tsukanna started, "This is gonna be the last turn."

"Really? And why is that?" retorted Professor Mizuna, "You may have a field advantage, but I still have 7100 Life Points! I doubt you can take down that many in one turn!"

"Actually, I can." Tsukanna stated, "First, I activate my last facedown! Rite of Spirit! It lets me special summon one monster with "Gravekeeper's" in it's name from the graveyard! So welcome back Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"

For the third time that duel, the spear-wielding Gravekeeper appeared. He bowed to Gravekeeper's Chief, who nodded back, before settling into an attack stance. (1500/1000)

"Now, I play the last card in my hand! Let me officially welcome you to the ancestral home of the Gravekeepers: NECROVALLEY!"

Tsukanna slid the card into the extended field slot, and as she did, the whole arena changed. It was replaced by a desert canyon, with multiple small temples and openings carved into the walls. Out of the canyon's mouth, pyramids could be seen in the distance.

Tsukanna smirked. "Like it? I do, and so do my Gravekeepers. As long as we're dueling in Necrovalley, every card with "Gravekeeper's" in it's name gains 500 attack and defense points. Impressive, no?"

Tsukanna's words were proven true, as the four Gravekeepers stretched and looked around, obviously glad to be home... until their eyes fell on the professor. Just their looks made it obvious. She wasn't welcome here. (1500/1500)(2000/2000), (1900/1200)(2400/1700), (800/800)(1300/1300), (1500/1000)(2000/1500)

"Also, Necrovalley prevents you from targeting cards in either graveyard with monster effects, trap cards, and magic cards. In addition, you can't remove cards in either graveyard from the game... Kinda shuts down you're whole strategy, huh?"

Professor Mizuna responded with a noise that was halfway between a groan and a gurgle.

"I _would_ be affected the same way..." Tsukanna continued, _"if_ I didn't have him on the field." She pointed her thumb at Gravekeeper's Chief, who smirked slightly.

"But, really only the attack point bonus matters," she finished, wearing the biggest smile she had the entire duel, "Because with that bonus, the combined attack of my Gravekeepers is 7700, which is 600 more then your life points!"

Professor Mizuna just stood in slack-jawed amazement.

Tsukanna waved with her free hand. "Bye bye."

Exactly on cue, the four Gravekeepers attacked. The Spear Soldier slashed her front with his spear, knocking her back at the same time as the Assailant slashed her back, which knocked her forward again. They then jumped out of the way as the Chief and the Curse combined their magic attacks in a single massive blast.

MLP: 0

TLP: 7500

As the holograms faded, Professor Mizuna fell to her knees.

"You ok?"

Tsukanna walked over to the fallen dorm head and offered a helping hand.

Professor Mizuna smiled. "I'm fine." She grabbed Tsukanna's hand and pulled herself up. "I just never expected to lose. Especially not with my own deck."

Tsukanna smirked and rubbed her head. "We all lose sometimes. You lose, I lose, Yugi loses..." she paused. "Well, I'm not certain about that last one, but you and I lose!"

"Hehehe!" Professor Mizuna chuckled, "Well, regardless, I _did_ lose, and you played masterfully. Not only do you pass, I'm putting in my recommendation that you be assigned to the Ra Yellow dorm!"

"Wow!" Up in the observation booth, Alexis was well beyond impressed. "She incredible! I've never seen someone beat a teacher's deck so easily!"

Next to her, Zane was deep in thought. _"Hmmm... strange hairdo, uses Gravekeepers, predicts opponent's moves easily..._" Zane's eyes widened suddenly. "That's it!"

"What's it, Zane?" asked Alexis, throughly confused by his sudden outburst.

"I remember where I've seen her before."

"Really? Where?"

"It was in an article I found on the internet about two ago, soon after I started at Duel Academy," Zane started, his eyes narrowing, "An article about a particular Duel Monsters tournament in which a thirteen year old girl entered, played, and completely destroyed everyone. She never even came close to losing."

"And that girl was her?" Alexis asked, disbelieving.

Zane nodded. "But _which_ it was tournament it was is what worries me..."

Alexis gulped. That tended to happen when _Zane_ was worried about something. "Which tournament?"

"The Eastern Grandmaster finals."

"WHAT?" Alexis practically shrieked, "She won a GRANDMASTER tournament? When she was THIRTEEN?"

Zane nodded again. "But that's not the strangest thing..."

"What could possibly be stranger then _that_!"

"That was the only tournament she ever participated in."

"Huh?"

"After dominating that one tournament, she completely vanished off of the dueling circuit."

"Why on earth would someone _that_ good only enter one tournament, and then, two years later, enroll in a dueling school?"

"I don't know." Zane responded as he turned and walked off, "But I'm going to find out."

The next day, all the dorm assignments had been handed out, people had said their goodbyes and farewells, and all those skilled or lucky enough to be accepted flocked to one place: the pier from which departed the only boat to Duel Academy.

"This is sweet!"

Jaden Yuki, new Slifer Red and the future King of Games (at least in his own opinion), couldn't be happier.

"This year is gonna be great, don't you agree, guys?"

"Of course," Bastion Misawa, newly appointed Ra Yellow and still just as much of a genius as before, replied "It will be a year filled with the three things I love most: learning, dueling, and learning about dueling."

"Ohhh... I'm good with the dueling, but not so much with the learning..." Syrus Truesdale, Also new Slifer Red, and friend to the future King of Games (in Jaden's opinion) groaned.

"Cheer up, Sy!" Jaden said, "As long a you can duel, who needs learning?"

"That would be you, Jaden." Bastion bantered.

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!

"If you don't then why are you in Slifer Red?"

"..."

"He's got you there, Jay!"

"Get over here, Syrus!"

"Hey! No fair! No tickling!"

"Would you two please stop roughhousing? It's embarrassing."

"Hahahahahah!"

"Grrrrr... stupid Slifer Slackers..."

On a deck above where Jaden was currently wrestling with Syrus, Chazz Princeton, destined to be an Obelisk Blue, (after all, he did get top of the class in duel prep school!) and the future King of Games (in his own opinion) was very angry at the aforementioned 'Slifer Slackers'.

"This school is for the _best_! the _elite_! Not lucky no-talent slackers like them!"

We'll leave him there, as his next 200 or so sentences all mean basically the same thing as the first two.

At the other end of the deck where Chazz was muttering about 'slackers' Alexis Rhodes, already an Obelisk Blue, and the best female duelist in the school, was relaxing.

"Zzzzzzzz..."

Okay, so she's sleeping.

"Zzzzzzzz... Hehe... Zane... Zzzzzzzz..."

Let's move on, shall we?

On the very top deck of the ship, Zane Truesdale, still an Obelisk Blue, the best in the school, the'Kaiser' of Duel Academy, and future King of Games (in the opinion of just about everyone but himself, Jaden, and Chazz.) was worried. Several decks below, under his watchful eye, was the source of his worries.

Tsukanna Kanshisha.

Also a new Slifer Red, possessing a weird hairdo, and beyond that, a complete enigma.

Gonna be a fun year, don't you think?

New Cards:

Insatiable Greed

Continuous Trap

Once during your turn, you may discard as many monsters from your hand as you like to draw the same number of cards from your deck.

Image: A fat man it ornate clothes snatching a bag of money from a beggar.

Soul Backlash

Continuous Spell

As often as you like during your turn, you may remove a spell card in your graveyard from play to do 500 points of direct damage to your opponent.

Image: A sorcerer in an arcane lab crouched over and surrounded by red mist.

Changes:

None

Next Time: It's an unexpected clash, as the dueling begins even before the ship gets to Duel Academy! When mysterious men with mysterious intentions take Jaden and Chazz hostage, their lives may rest on a the outcome of a dangerous double duel! Don't miss "Darkness Approaches"


	3. Darkness Approaches

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: Just a little heads-up: This chapter will contain a 2 on 1 duel. The exact rules for such duels are a little murky, so I'll clarify: I'll be using a variation of the rules that the 2 on 2 duel in episodes 10 and 11 used, namely giving each side a shared life point pool instead of one for each player. The full rules will be explained later. Now, on with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 3 - Darkness Approaches

It was a nice, sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky. The perfect kind of day to be a passenger on a ship, just relaxing as you make your slow, leisurely way to whatever your destination might be.

"Rrrrggghhh..."

Of course, if you happen to be in a cramped, sweltering black helicopter with no air conditioning, that's a completely different story.

"Why aren't we back yet, pilot?"

That particular complaint came from a man, sitting within the dim, cramped crew compartment of the helicopter, which, despite being as large as a 747 commercial jet, had far to much space devoted to it's "cargo" to leave much room for comfort.

"Well?"

The man himself would have elicited comment almost anywhere but here, dressed as he was. He wore a black, almost draconic mask with blue lenses which covered the top half of his face. All his other clothes, from his gravity-defying leather duster to his tight leather shirt and pants, were black as well.

"PILOT!"

And, as the man had recently become aware of, wearing heavy black leather in a sealed black metal box with fifty other people when it's 98 degrees outside is _not_ very comfortable.

"Sorry sir," the pilot, a middle-aged man in black military-cut clothes responded, "I was talking with the scanner operator. It seems we'll be taking a detour."

"Really." Behind his mask, the man's eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"

"Because," responded the pilot, "The scanner picked up a number of signatures."

"How many?"

"The scanner couldn't say for sure. Fifty at least."

"_Fifty!_" The man stood up so fast his chair - which was fastened to the floor - almost tipped over. "We've been trolling the globe for _weeks_ and we haven't found _two_ together, but now that we're finally done, we find enough to fill our entire quota in the _same place_!"

"Looks that way."

"RRAAGGGHHH!" The man sat down so hard he almost dented his chair's metal seat. Then he sighed, and rubbed his temples. "How strong are the signatures?"

The pilot hit several buttons on his control panel, and a readout appeared on one of the small screens. "Pretty wide disparity," he responded, going over the readout, "Most weak or average, although a couple are stronger then most of what we've got in the hold put together."

The masked man sighed and started rubbing his temples harder. "This would have to happen on my watch..." The man looked over his shoulder to address the third man in the cabin, a 20-something year old with a crew cut, cameo pants, combat boots and a muscle shirt. "Zak, how many more can we fit in the hold?"

"Not many," the obviously military Zak replied, looking over a list on a clipboard, "We're pretty full. Two, maybe three if they're small. We had a good run."

"Yes," the masked man replied in an exasperated voice, "And, of course, at the end of said run, we find the biggest goldmine anyone's ever seen." He sighed again, shifted in his chair, and addressed the pilot again. "We're flying over the middle of the ocean, and there are no islands nearby, so they must be on a ship. We'll go in, get the two strongest, and plant a tracer so we can come back for the rest later. Zak!"

"Hm?"

"Prepare the shadow-warp chamber. And tell the technicians to get a _good_ lock this time, we need our 'guests' in one piece."

"Roger." Replied Zak, walking out of the cabin.

"And get someone to fix the blasted air conditioner!" The masked man called after him.

In the cooler, brighter, and generally nicer atmosphere of the ship to Duel Academy, things are a lot less tense. For instance, we can look to Jaden and Syrus, who are...

"Ahhhhh! Jaden, stop! Hahahah!"

"Why?"

...who are apparently either wrestling again, or still wrestling.

"Jaaaaddennnn!"

I really hope it's the former.

"Honestly Jaden, why don't you just sit still and relax?" asked Bastion, laying in a deck chair under an umbrella, his new Ra Yellow jacket bunched under his head as a makeshift pillow. "Once classes start, we probably won't get many chances to."

"I can't help it, Bastion!" Jaden replied, getting up off the deck as he finally ceased his good-natured torment of Syrus, "I want to duel! I _need_ to duel! That's what I came here to do, not take naps!"

"Well," Bastion replied, "They told us when we got on that there was no dueling allowed on the boat. There are too many people in to small a space."

"I know that!" replied Jaden, who was practically hopping up and down with unreleased energy, "But I can't just sit around! I've gotta do _something_!"

Bastion sighed and closed his eyes. "If you're really that desperate for something to do, why don't you go for a run around the deck? Maybe that will tire you out enough that you can sit still for the rest of the trip."

"That's a great idea! Thanks Bastion!" Jaden yelled, jumping up as he began a mad dash down towards the rear of the ship, "Come on, Syrus! You're falling behind!"

"But Jaden, I don't- Oohhhh..." Syrus groaned as Jaden dashed off, "Why me?" He then started running as fast as his legs could carry him. "Wait for me, Jaden!" He yelled at Jaden's swiftly departing backside, "I can't run as fast as you! My legs are shorter! Jaaaddeeeennn!"

Bastion sighed contentedly as the two's footsteps faded. "Now maybe I can get some sleep."

"I don't see what your problem is, Chazz."

Alexis sipped her virgin Pina Colada in the Obelisk Blue lounge and (non-alcoholic) drink bar, as, across the table from her, Chazz seemed about to shatter the glass containing his own drink with the sheer amount of force he was gripping it with.

"Don't see my problem? I don't see why you _don't_ have a problem!"

"So some people get lower scores then others on the entrance exams. That's why we have different dorms - so the lower-achieving students are in an environment that will motivate them to do better."

Chazz slammed his fist on the table. "Slackers like them shouldn't be here at _all_! Duel Academy if for the _best_! Not morons who got lucky on their exams!"

"Luck is as much a part of dueling as skill, Chazz." Alexis replied, taking another sip of her drink, "Even the greatest players in the world will lose if they never draw the right cards."

"That's not the _point_!" Chazz shouted, attracting an irritated glance of two, "It's the principle of it! We're the _best_, so we should go to the _best_ school! They're _not_, so they _shouldn't_!"

"How does that make sense?" Alexis replied calmly, "If they're worse, then they need the better school more then we do."

"You don't get it!" Chazz almost screamed, causing more people to glare in his direction, "They're worse. We're better. We'll always _be_ better, so Duel Academy is wasted on those losers!"

Alexis slowly shook her head. "You're argument doesn't make logical sense, Chazz. If we give people who aren't doing well what they need to do well, then there's no reason they can't do as well as we do."

"RRRAAAGGHHH! NEVER MIND!" Chazz yelled, knocking over his chair before stalking out of the lounge, a number of now-curious stares following him.

Alexis sighed. "He's going to be trouble this year..."

On the lower deck, Jaden and a winded Syrus had almost reached the rear of the ship.

"Jaden," Syrus gasped from his position about ten feet behind Jaden, "Could we take a break?"

"Just as soon as we get to the ship's rear!" Jaden called back.

Syrus just groaned and concentrated on keeping up.

"We're almost there!" Jaden called about half a minute later, "Just a few more- WOAH!" Before he could finish his, sentence, Jaden tripped, his forward momentum making him roll for half a dozen feet before stopping, sprawled of his back.

"Jaden! Are you alright?" Syrus called as he ran to Jaden's side, "What happened?"

"I'm fine." Jaden replied as he got up, wincing as he did so, "and I tripped."

"Over what?"

"Good question." Jaden turned around and looked back the way they came. It didn't take long to find what he had tripped over: A pair of legs in grey cargo pants.

Jaden followed the legs up to a female torso clad in a loose black tank top and an unbuttoned Slifer Red jacket. The torso was connected to arms, the left of which had a fingerless glove that went up under the jacket sleeve. On top of the torso was perched a head, on which was a mass of bell-adorned red and black braids. And, if the closed state of the head's eyes was any indication, the person who those collected parts made was asleep.

"Hey! Wake up!" Jaden yelled.

"...huh?" The girl said, blinking sleep out of her eyes. "What?"

"You tripped me!"

"...I did?"

"Yes!"

"...when?"

"Just now!"

"...oh. Sorry." The girl stood up, yawned, stretched, and shook her head, causing the bells on her head to chime chaotically. She then straightened, and looked Jaden in the eyes. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be back here, so I figured it would be a good place for a nap."

Jaden just stared for a second.

"...what?"

"Your eyes..."

"What about my eyes?"

"...they're purple."

"Yeah? And?"

"I don't think people a supposed to have purple eyes."

The girl just shrugged. "I do. So what?"

Jaden scratched his head. "I dunno."

"..."

"..."

Jaden glanced around for something that would break the uncomfortable silence. His eyes fell on the girl's jacket. "So, you're in Slifer Red too?"

The girl smirked. "Yep."

Syrus, who had been silent up to this point, put his two cents in. "So, let me guess... you failed the written test, right?"

"Nope. Aced it."

Syrus blinked. "So... then you failed your exam duel?"

"Nope. Aced that too."

At this point, Syrus was throughly confused. "Then why are you in Slifer Red?"

"Well," the girl said musingly, "My examiner wanted to put me in Ra Yellow... but I turned her down."

"What!" Both Jaden and Syrus yelled, "WHY?"

"Well..." the girl responded, tapping her chin, "I don't like Ra. Or the color yellow, as a matter of fact."

Jaden and Syrus facevaulted.

The girl looked at them quizzically. "What?"

"...nothing." Jaden said, coughing. "Well, regardless of circumstances, let me welcome you to Slifer Red!" He finished, extending his hand.

The girl shook it. "It's a pleasure. My name's Tsukanna. Tsukanna Kanshisha."

"Nice to meet you!" Jaden replied, "I'm..."

"Jaden Yuki." Tsukanna finished as she released Jaden's hand.

Jaden blinked. "How'd you know that?"

Tsukanna grinned. "I watched your duel. You're pretty good. Elemental Hero decks are tough to use if you don't know what you're doing."

"Thanks!" Jaden said, "One day, I'm gonna be King of Games!"

"Hah!" Tsukanna replied, "With you current skill? While Yugi holds the title? I doubt it."

"Well..." Jaden started, simpering.

"Don't get your head in a knot over it." Tsukanna said, clapping him on the shoulder and smiling, "'One day' is still a long way off. You've got plenty of time to get better."

Jaden smiled back.

"Well," Tsukanna continued, clapping Jaden on the shoulder again, "I'll see you around. I'm gonna go find another place to sleep."

With that declaration, Tsukanna walked off, and several seconds of silence followed.

"She has really weird hair." Syrus proclaimed suddenly.

"Yep."

"Grrrrr... stupid Alexis..." Chazz stalked down the hallway to his cabin, muttering all the while. "Stupid Slifer slackers..."

As Chazz was stalking and muttering down the hall, unfortunately for him, he wasn't paying to much attention to his surroundings. Even considering that however, one still wonders...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

...how on earth _anyone_ could possibly miss a big black hole suddenly appearing in the floor.

"What the hell is going on!" Chazz shrieked as he fell. Despite the fact that physics said that, if holes could spontaneously in floors, he should just fall one level down the ship, he was instead falling through a seemingly endless black tunnel. When Chazz took a second to examine one of the walls, he wished he hadn't. The walls appeared almost fleshy, and there were vague, moving outlines, as if screaming faces were pressed against the other side.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chazz shrieked again, before suddenly tumbling out of the tunnel and landing - hard - on a metal floor. He looked up, and saw what appeared to be a sphere of black energy, suspended in the air by three black lightning bolts, which were being generated by devices that looked suspiciously like ray guns.

"Fools. Be more gentle with the other one, they're no use to us with broken spines."

Chazz turned his in the direction the voice was coming from, and, just for a moment, saw the masked man. Then he blacked out.

Back on the ship, Jaden and Syrus were having a much easier time of things. After their encounter with Tsukanna, they had finished their run around the deck, which, unfortunately for Bastion's nap, meant they were in the same place they started. With Jaden getting bored, and Bastion getting irritated, Jaden and Syrus had fallen back on a most rudimentary and childish activity.

"Jaden! Where are you?"

Hide and seek. After Jaden had soundly defeated Syrus in their first game, now Syrus was 'it'.

"Jaaaddeeeennn!"

He really wasn't having much luck. Not particularly surprising, seeing as how Jaden had decided to hide in an obscure, out-of-the-way broom closet.

"Hehehehe!" Jaden chuckled to himself, "Syrus'll never find me here!" No truer statement has ever been made. The very dark broom closet was a highly conducive environment for not seeing a half dozen arms made out of shadow energy come out of a wall.

"Heheh - Oomph!" The arms caught Jaden completely by surprise, and, ignoring the laws of physics (as such things do), pulled him into a the wall they had come out of.

It was an exceedingly uncomfortable experience, as Jaden found himself transported to a place completely devoid of light. Although he couldn't see, Jaden could still feel, and he felt like he was floating in a sea of disembodied hands, which were silently passing him through the strange place Jaden had found himself. After a minute, Jaden was unceremoniously dumped out of the same black orb Chazz fell out of, blissfully unconscious.

The masked man sighed as Jaden fell next to Chazz and didn't stir. "Idiots!" He yelled, whirling to face the technicians who were working on a nearby console. "This one's unconscious to! We have a schedule to keep, and I can't afford delays!"

"Sorry, sir." One of the technicians replied, "Teleporting living matter through the Shadow Realm isn't exactly a precise science."

The masked man simply sighed, the growled, "Just wake them up..."

"Oohhhh..." Several minutes and one injection later, Jaden stirred. Next to him, Chazz was waking up as well.

"Where the heck am I?" Chazz asked, "What happened?"

"A question I'd be happy to answer."

Chazz jerked his head in the direction of the voice, and saw the masked man standing on the other side of the small, cramped room the three of them occupied. "Who the heck are you?" He asked.

The masked man smirked. "You may call me Nightshroud."

"What do you want with us?" Jaden called as he got to his feet.

"That's simple." Nightshroud replied, "I'm going to give you a choice."

"I'm listening..." Chazz responded.

"Option A is simple: I knock you both out and take you with me back to my headquarters."

"What!" Chazz yelled, echoed by Jaden's simultaneous "No way!"

"Or," Nightshroud continued as if he hadn't heard them, "You can duel me."

"Huh?" Jaden said, "A duel?"

"Exactly." Nightshroud responded, as he opened up a crate next to him and took out a spiky, angular, black duel disk and affixed it to his arm. He then took two normal discs out and slid them across the floor to Jaden and Chazz. "A simple duel with a simple wager. If you two can defeat me in a two on one duel, then I'll send you back to your ship. If I win, however, then you have to come with me willingly." He smirked. "Your choice?"

"We duel!" Jaden proclaimed, pointing straight at Nightshroud, "Let's go!"

Chazz sighed. "Do I really have to duel with that slacker?" He asked, "Couldn't I just duel you one on one?"

"No," Nightshroud replied, "This duel affects you both, so you must both participate."

Chazz groaned, and picked up one of the duel discs.

Jaden picked up another and all three of them inserted their decks.

"Do you both know the rules for a 2 on 1 duel?" Nightshroud said questioningly.

Chazz nodded.

Jaden simpered. "Actually, no."

Nightshroud sighed. "Fool boy..."

"Don't call me boy!" Jaden shouted, "The name's Jaden Yuki! And I'm gonna be King of Games!"

"Stupid slacker," Chazz muttered, "Making idiot declarations before a life and death duel."

"Why me?" Nightshroud sighed, and began explaining the rules of a 2 on 1 duel.

"Your team shares Life points," he started, "Instead of having 8000 for each player, both of you have pool of 16000. I have only 8000. Chazz will go first, then me, then Jaden then back to Chazz. No one can attack until all players have taken their first turn. If your partner has no monsters, you may defend him with your own. Players may tribute cards on their partner's field, and any monster summoned using cards from your partner's field is considered to be controlled by both players. Also, players may not look at their partner's facedowns, the cards in their partner's hands, or share strategies with their partners. Got it?"

Jaden nodded.

"Very well." Nightshroud shouted, going to activate his duel disk, but stopping. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" Chazz asked impatiently.

"This duel will be special..." Nightshroud began, as he raised his free hand, and a sadistic smirk affixed itself on his face, "This will be a SHADOW GAME!"

"What?" Chazz and Jaden yelled at the same time.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nightshroud clenched his raised hand into a fist, and shadow energy gathered around it, beginning to expand. As the energy engulfed them, Jaden and Chazz shut their eyes. When they opened them, they were standing on a flat black 'plain' under a black 'sky' which seemed to extend for forever in every direction.

"Hahahahahaha!" Nightshroud laughed like a maniac, spreading his arms as if in greeting. "Welcome to the Shadow Realm! A far better place for a duel then that dingy cargo hold! Now, let us begin! Duel disc, on!"

Jaden and Chazz gulped, shaken by Nightshroud's display, but still activated their duel discs, and as the three drew their starting hands, the duel began.

J+CLP: 16000

NLP: 8000

"I draw!" Chazz shouted, drawing a card from his deck. He looked at the card, then the cards in his hand. _"Heh. Everything I need."_

Chazz added the card he drew to his hand and selected another. "I play Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" The grey-armored warrior appeared and brandished his curved greatsword menacingly at Nightshroud. (1200/1400)

"Next, I play four facedowns!" The facedown cards appeared, hovering behind Chazz's soldier.

"I end my turn. Beat that, Night_-curtain_." Chazz said arrogantly.

Nightshroud drew. "Trash talk. Juvenile. I'm not going to be goaded by your silly taunts, boy."

Chazz just growled.

"And I will beat that." Nightshroud looked at his cards. "Not this turn, however. This turn, I'll simply summon Dark Blade attack mode." A hulking warrior is spiky black armor appeared, brandishing a massive curved sword in one hand and a smaller sword in the other as his red cape fluttered in the wind. (1800/1500)

"Next," Nightshroud continued, "I'll play three cards facedown. Then I play a continuous spell: Crimson Egg." The facedown cards appeared behind Dark Blade, then next to it appeared a spell card with... well, a red egg on it.

"Crimson Egg? What does that do?" Jaden asked cluelessly.

Nightshroud smirked. "You'll find out on my next turn. On that note, I'm done for now."

"My draw!" Jaden shouted. He smirked as he put the card he drew in his hand, and selected three others.

"I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" In front of Jaden, Sparkman appeared in a flash of lightning and got into a fighting stance. (1600/1400)

"Now, I play the field card Skyscraper!" Jaden shouted as he placed the named card in his field slot. All around the three combatants, massive buildings sprung up, and the shadowy plain was replaced with concrete. Sparkman looked around for a moment, and then looked back at Nightshroud and got into a more aggressive fighting stance.

"Last, I play a facedown! Your turn, Chazz!" Jaden called, as his facedown appeared and Chazz drew his card. He looked at it and smirked. "You shouldn't have played your field card, slacker," Chazz began as he opened his own field slot, "Because now I play my own! Mystic Plasma Zone!" The buildings and streets shattered as Jaden's field was replaced with a more sinister one. The black sky and plain reappeared, along with red clouds shooting purple lightning as a dark mist surrounded the three duelists.

"Hey!" Jaden yelled at Chazz, "Why'd you do that?"

Chazz smirked again. "Because, slacker, my Mystic Plasma Zone gives every dark-attribute monster on the field, such as my Chthonian Soldier, 500 extra attack points at the cost of 400 defense points. Your Skyscraper got me nothing." True to Chazz's word, the mists seeped into his soldier's armor, bulking up it's already impressive muscles. (1200/1400)–(1700/1000)

Jaden just growled.

"Unfortunately for you," Nightshroud said, "As the name suggests, Dark Blade is dark monster, so he gets a boost from Mystic Plasma Zone as well!" Dark mist seeped into the Dark Blade's armor. He shifted, as if to accommodate more muscle. (1800/1500)–(2300/1100)

"I don't care!" Chazz shouted, "I'll have Chthonian Soldier attack Dark Blade!"

"Wait!" Jaden exclaimed, "Chazz, his monster is stronger!"

Chazz just smirked.

The Chthonian Soldier charged towards Dark Blade with his sword upraised, but Dark Blade just slashed him before he got a chance to swing it. Instead of shattering, however, Chthonian Soldier exploded.

J+CLP: 15400

NLP: 7400

As the explosion washed over Jaden and Chazz, they both stiffened for a moment. They felt like someone has simultaneously slapped them all over their bodies. Nightshroud didn't even flinch. He just smirked and said, "Enjoying your first Shadow Game?"

"Huh?" Jaden asked, confused, "What just happened?"

"Shadow Games," Nightshroud began, "Make things a little more real! Whenever you take damage you actually _feel_ it!"

Jaden gasped.

"Of course, If what you were asking about was why I took damage..." Nightshroud started.

"...it's because of Chthonian Soldier's special ability." Chazz finished cockily, "Whenever he's destroyed in battle, both sides take damage."

Jaden smirked. "Nice move, Chazz. You're pretty good!"

Chazz just grunted.

"Yes, indeed, nice move." Nightshroud said sarcastically, "You sacrificed you only defense to deal me 600 points of damage."

"Did I?" Chazz smirked again. "I activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted, and I use it to revive Chthonian Soldier!" The trap card flipped up and Chthonian Soldier reappeared on the field, once again brandishing his sword. (1200/1400)–(1700/1000)

"And," Chazz continued, "Because I special summoned a monster, I can use this: go, Inferno Reckless Summon!" The second of Chazz's facedowns, a quickplay magic card, flipped up. As it did, two more Chthonian Soldiers appeared next to the first one, lifting their swords as well. (1200/1400)x2–(1700/1000)x2

"Inferno Reckless Summon allows me to special summon every monster in my hand, deck and graveyard with the same name as the one I just special summoned," Explained Chazz, "Of course, you get to choose a monster on your side and do the same for that monster, but it won't do you much good."

Nightshroud smirked. "I choose Dark Blade."

"Fine!" Chazz replied, "I activate two more traps: first, Bottomless Trap Hole to remove the two monsters you special summon because of Inferno Reckless Summon..." As the Dark Blades appeared, they fell into a deep hole, which closed after them. "And also," Chazz continued, "Ring of Destruction! Destroy his Dark Blade!"

The bomb-laden collar attached itself around Dark Blade's neck, and, after a few seconds, exploded, blasting both players with debris. As the debris hit them, Jaden wobbled, and Chazz's knees buckled. The pain had been worse that time. Unfortunately for them, when the smoke cleared, a ring with four metal "fans" on it hovered in front of Nightshroud.

"Sorry," He said, smirking, "My Ring of Defense reduces the damage to me from your trap to zero."

J+CLP: 13100

NLP: 7400

Chazz growled. "My battle phase isn't done yet! Chthonian Soldier, attack him directly!"

"I have a trap as well!" Nightshroud announced, "I activate Aerial Dive! When I'm attacked, I can activate this trap to summon any dragon of level four or lower from my hand! So, Troop Dragon, in defense mode!"

A green dragonlike humanoid in armor appeared in front of Nightshroud, crouching behind it's sword. (700/800)

Chthonian Soldier lunged forward and swung his sword, shattering Nightshroud's dragon with a single swing.

Nightshroud smirked. "Watch." As he said that, another Troop Dragon appeared in place of the destroyed one. (700/800)

"What the heck?" Chazz yelled, "Where did that come from?"

Nightshroud smirked again. "Whenever Troop Dragon is destroyed in battle, I can summon another one from my deck."

Chazz growled. "Fine. My second Chthonian Soldier, destroy his second dragon!" Chazz's second soldier charged, and, as the first one did, destroyed the Troop Dragon with one swing. As soon as he did, however, a third dragon appeared in place of the second. (700/800)

"Rrrgggghhhh!" Chazz growled. "I'll have my last soldier destroy your third dragon!" As Chazz's soldier charged, he laughed triumphantly, "Hahahahahah! Since this is your third dragon, and you can only have three copies of a single card in your deck, after this your defense is gone!" As Chazz said, After the third dragon shattered, no more appeared.

"Unfortunately," Chazz continued, "That's all my attacks for this turn. But, before I finish, I'll play the equip spell Chthonian Alliance to one of my Soldiers! This will increase his attack by 800 points for every other monster with the same name as him." As Chazz placed the card in his disc, purple energy flew to his center soldier from the two beside him and the soldier's muscles got even bigger. (1700/1000)–(3300/1000)

"I end my turn." Chazz finished with a smirk, "What was that about beating me, Nightcurtain?"

Nightshroud drew his card. "I'll show you," He replied. "First, during my standby phase, the effect of my Crimson Egg activates." The card he named vanished in a flash of light. "I merely send Crimson Egg to the graveyard, and I can special summon this monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard: Red-Eyes Black Chick!" In front of Nightshroud's facedown, a small red egg appeared. A few cracks appeared in it, and part of the top popped off. Out of the hole poked the head of a cute, miniature Red-Eyes Black Dragon. (800/500)–(1300/100)

"Hahahahahah!" Chazz laughed hysterically, "_That's _your big move? That thing doesn't even have the power to destroy one of my _regular_ soldiers, let alone my powered-up one!"

"Yeah, he's right," Jaden said, "Even boosted by the field, that thing doesn't isn't all that strong."

"Actually, no," Nightshroud replied, "That's not my big move. I activate Red-Eyes Black Chick's special ability!" The tiny dragon vanished in a flash of light. "By tributing Red-Eyes Black Chick, I can special summon a certain monster from my hand. Now rise, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

The field rumbled as a massive form materialize in front of Nightshroud. A giant, horned head, curving claws, and gleaming scales of a deep black, offset by a pair of burning crimson eyes. One of the strongest of all dragons had arrived. (2400/2000)–(2900/1600)

Chazz looked at it, shaken. "It still can't beat my soldier!"

"It doesn't have to." Nightshroud responded, "Because he was a special summon, I can also summon Spirit Ryu in attack mode." A creature which was little more then a dragon's head and wings connected by a rope of white energy appeared next to the Red-Eyes, growling. (1000/1000)

"Not strong, I know," Nightshroud said, "But he serves my purpose. I activate my last facedown - Burst Breath!" Nightshroud's trap flipped up, and Spirit Ryu drew it's head back and covered the field with a massive blast of fire that consumed Spirit Ryu and Chazz's soldiers, but left Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Jaden's Sparkman unharmed.

"What!" Chazz shouted in disbelief, "What happened?"

"Simple." Nightshroud replied. "Burst Breath allows me to tribute a dragon on my field to destroy every monster with defense equal or less then the sacrificed dragon's attack. So, it appears you essentially wasted your last turn."

"No..." Chazz stuttered.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Nightshroud called, "Attack Chazz directly with Inferno Fire Blast!"

"Not so fast!" Jaden called, "Sparkman, defend Chazz!"

Sparkman rushed in between Chazz and the onrushing fireball, which consumed him but protected Jaden and Chazz's life points somewhat.

"I also active my facedown! Hero Spirits!" Jaden called as his facedown flipped up, and a ghostly version of sparkman appeared. "I can activate this when an Elemental Hero is destroyed, and, if I do, we don't take damage this turn!" True to Jaden's word, their Life Points remained untouched.

J+CLP: 13100

NLP: 7400

"I forgot about you." Nightshroud said, irritated. "I suppose I'll just play a facedown and end my turn, then."

"Alright! I draw!" Jaden called. He smirked as he saw his card. "First, I'm going to play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" As in Jaden's duel with Crowler, a vortex appeared, Avian and Burstinatrix were sucked in, and the one-winged, dragon-armed Elemental Hero appeared on Jaden's field. (2100/1200)

"Nice," Nightshroud said, "But not good enough."

"I'm not done!" Jaden replied, "I play Fusion Weapon! I can equip this card to a level six or below fusion monster and it's attack and defense increase by 1500 points!" The dragon-head on Flame Wingman's arm shifted and warped into a biogenetic cannon, and his stats skyrocketed. (2100/1200)–(3600/2700)

"What?" Nightshroud's eyes widened behind his mask. "Impossible!"

"It's not just possible, it's happening!" Jaden yelled, "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, destroy Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Fusion Scorcher!" Flame Wingman took to the air and pointed his arm cannon at the Red-Eyes. He powered up a massive blast of flame and shot it right at the dark dragon. The resulting explosion obliterated Red Eyes and took a chunk out of Nightshroud's life points.

J+CLP: 13100

NLP: 6800

"And don't forget Flame Wingman's special ability!" Jaden called, "When he destroys a monster, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points!" Flame Wingman flew down and landed in front of Nightshroud. He pointed his arm-cannon and shot the masked man with a point-blank blast of flame, knocking him over.

J+CLP: 13100

NLP: 3900

"Now I end my turn." Jaden finished.

"I draw!" Chazz drew his card, looked at it, and played it immediately. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." The green jar appeared, and Chazz drew twice. He looked at what he drew and laughed.

"Now, I play Silent Doom, which lets me revive Chthonian Soldier in defense mode!" The armored soldier once again appeared on Chazz's field, this time crouching defensively behind his sword. (1200/1400)–(1700/1000)

"But," Chazz continued "He's not staying. I tribute him to summon Mefist the Infernal General in attack mode!" The Chthonian Soldier disappeared, and is his place appeared a heavily armored knight on a black horse who was carrying a long-handled axe in one hand. His horse stomped impatiently. (1800/1700)–(2300/1300).

"But don't think I'm done!" Chazz shouted as he placed another card in his duel disc, "I equip him with Axe of Despair to increase his attack by 1000!" Mefist's normal axe vanished, and in it's place appeared a single-headed axe with a short handle that looked almost... fleshy. Mefist swung it experimentally. (2300/1300)–(3300/1300)

"And don't forget about Mefist's special abilities!" Chazz exclaimed, "Not only does he still damage your life points when he attacks a monster in defense mode, whenever he damages a player, they have to discard a random card from their hand. Now, Mefist, attack directly!"

"Negate attack!" Nightshroud called, activating his facedown, "This stops your attack and ends the battle phase!"

"What!" Chazz yelled, as Mefist skidded to a stop before crashing into a force field.

"I end my turn." Chazz growled "And next turn, I'll crush you!"

Nightshroud silently drew a card, looked at it, and laughed. "You've put up a good fight, children, but now, it's over!"

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked, "Why is it over?"

"I'll show you!" Nightshroud shouted, "I play Card of Sanctity, so we all draw until we have six cards in our hands!" As each player drew, Nightshroud laughed again. "This is the beginning of the end! I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red-Eyes!" A shining ankh appeared on the field, out of which rose Red-Eyes. (2400/2000)–(2900/1600)

"However," Nightshroud continued, "He's only the means to an end! I call a monster so fearsome, it can only be summoned by tributing a Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my field! Rise, my ultimate beast! RED EYES DARKNESS DRAGON!" The Red-Eyes' body covered with red cracks before abruptly bursting. In the place of Red-Eyes Black Dragon was an even larger, more fearsome beast, with tri-sectional wings and massive veins of fiery red-orange running over it's body. (2400/2000)–(2900/1600)

"Ultimate beast?" Chazz exclaimed, "What a joke! It has the same points as a normal Red-Eyes!"

"For the moment, yes." Nightshroud replied, smirking "But not for long! I play three copies of the magic card Foolish Cemetery!"

"Foolish Cemetery?" Jaden asked, "Never heard of it. What's it do?"

"Simple," Nightshroud replied, "It lets each player search their deck for up to five monster cards and place them into their graveyards. Since I played three, that makes fifteen monsters total."

"And I," stated Nightshroud, "Will take the full fifteen!" Nightshroud quickly searched his deck and took out almost half the cards, then placed them in his graveyard. He then shuffled his deck and returned it to it's slot.

"What a stupid move!" Chazz shouted, "Now you've got almost no monsters! I won't take any."

"Me neither!" Jaden exclaimed, "I'd never do that to my cards!"

"Fine." Nightshroud said, "Now, I play the spell Double Attack! By discarding a monster from my hand," He said, as he discarded a fearsome-looking dragon, "One monster of lower level on my field can attack twice this turn. Since the monster I discarded was level 10, my level nine Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon can attack twice this turn!"

"I still don't get it," said Jaden, "Even if it can attack twice, your monster's still weaker then either of ours."

"I suppose, then," Nightshroud said, grinning cruelly, "I should let you in on the secret."

"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon," He finished with a shout, "Gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard!"

"What!" Jaden gasped at the same moment Chazz screamed, "No!"

"And," Nightshroud continued, a smirk affixed on his face, "The three Troop Dragons, Spirit Ryu, Red-Eyes Black Chick, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, The monster I discarded for Double Attack, and the fifteen dragons I buried with Foolish Cemetery make 22 dragons in my graveyard. 22 times 300 is 6600. 6600 plus 2900 equals... 9500 attack points!"

Jaden and Chazz were speechless as the ethereal forms of a dozen different kinds of dragons appeared and phased into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's body, making it grow to astronomical proportions, and it's attack score climbed higher then anything they had ever seen. (2900/1600)–(9500/1600)

"And don't forget," Nightshroud said mockingly, "It can attack twice this turn! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, annihilate them! Double Infernal Hellfire Blast!" The titanic dragon reared it's head back and shot two fireballs the size of small buildings at Flame Wingman and Mefist. The massive explosions sent Jaden and Chazz flying thirty feet through the air, as well as cutting their life points to almost zero.

J+CLP: 1000

NLP: 3900

"So, do you want to surrender?" Nightshroud asked the two prone students mockingly.

Jaden struggled to his knees, in agony from the enormous power of the direct attack. "I'm... not... gonna... give... up..."

"Your resolve is admirable, but foolish. You can't win. If you wish to continue, however, I will end..." Before he could finish his sentence. He was interrupted by a ringing sound.

"What? Who on earth..." Nightshroud exclaimed as he pulled a cell phone from his pocket, opened it, and put it to his ear. "What?"

A few moments of mumbled talking followed.

"WHAT!" Nightshroud yelled suddenly, "HOW?"

More mumbled talking.

"That shouldn't have been... yes... very well." Nightshroud sighed, and returned the phone to his pocket. "It seems, children," he said, addressing the kneeling Jaden and Chazz, "That I have more important business to attend to." He shut off his duel disc and the massive dragon vanished. He also gestured with one hand, and the shadows vanished as well. "So I must concede."

Nightshroud walked towards Jaden and Chazz, pulling a syringe out of his pocket. "I will keep my end of the deal and send you back. Just remember, we will meet again. And next time, I hope you provide some small challenge..."

As he said that, he injected Jaden, then Chazz. After a moment, the grips of unconsciousness claimed them.

New Cards:

Aerial Dive

Normal Trap

You may activate this card when you are attacked by an opponent's monster. Special summon one level four or lower Dragon-type monster from your hand.

Image: A Spear Dragon diving to attack a Buster Blader.

Crimson Egg

Continuous Spell

During your standby phase, you may send this face-up card to your graveyard to special summon one "Red-Eyes B. Chick" from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

Image: A red egg.

Foolish Cemetery

Normal Spell

Both players may search their decks for up to five monster cards and put those cards in their graveyard. If a player does so, they then shuffle their deck afterwards.

Image: A gravedigger scratching his head and looking a an overfilled graveyard.

Changes:

I'm using the anime effect for Card of Sanctity. The actual effect has you discard all cards in your hand and on your field, then draw until you have two cards in your hand.

Next time: Jaden and co. finally reach Duel Academy! Everyone's given a week settle in and mingle before classes start, but it doesn't even take a day for a conflict to erupt between Tsukanna and the tyrannical headmistress of the Slifer Red girl's dorm! Don't miss "Harpie's Hunting Ground"


	4. Harpie's Hunting Ground

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. Recently, my life has been rather... hectic. But, regardless, it's here. A quick note first: On the advice of another author, I made some pretty major changes to chapter 3. I recommend you go re-read it, or you'll be completely lost. That being said... on with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 4 - Harpie's Hunting Ground

"Owww... what the heck happened?"

A extremely disoriented Jaden attempted to sit up and bumped his head on the thing he was laying under... which happened to be a deck chair.

"Jaden, why are you under my chair?"

The deck chair Bastion had been napping in, to be precise. Jaden slid out from under Bastion's chair and stood up, rubbing his temples. "I don't know. I'll tell you once I stop hurting... I feel like Thunder Nyan Nyan is doing a drum solo in my head."

Bastion sat up, concerned. "Just from bumping your head on my chair?"

Jaden rubbed his temples harder. "Doesn't feel like it... owww..."

"So there you are, Jaden!" Jaden and Bastion turned to the voice, and saw Syrus running around the corner. "You must have picked a really good hiding place! I looked for almost two hours and couldn't find you. Did you get bored of waiting or something?"

"Hiding...?" Jaden said, still rubbing his temples as he sat down on another deck chair. "Why was I hiding?"

Syrus blinked. "Don't you remember? We were playing hide and seek." He turned to Bastion. "What's wrong with Jaden?"

Bastion got up and stretched. "He was complaining of a headache, so perhaps he has suffered some sort of head trauma which is affecting his memory."

"What!" Syrus yelped, "Are you ok, Jaden?"

"Yeah..." Jaden said after a moment, "The headache's getting better already."

"You sure?" Syrus asked, still concerned.

"Of course I'm sure." Jaden said, standing up and grinning. "I'm fine."

"Well, if you're sure..." Syrus started, "Then I believe you!" He finished, smiling back at Jaden.

As he said that, the ship's PA crackled. "All students please report to the front deck. We will be arriving at Academy Island in fifteen minutes. I repeat, All students please report to the front deck. We will be arriving at Academy Island in fifteen minutes."

"Well then, shall we go?" Bastion asked as he walked off.

"Yeah!" Syrus said, following him.

Jaden stayed back for a moment, thinking back, now that his head was a little clearer.

"_So, do you want to surrender?" Nightshroud asked the two prone students mockingly._

_Jaden struggled to his knees, in agony from the enormous power of the direct attack. "I'm... not... gonna... give... up..."_

"_Your resolve is admirable, but foolish. You can't win. If you wish to continue, however, I will end..." Before he could finish his sentence. He was interrupted by a ringing sound._

"_What? Who on earth..." Nightshroud exclaimed as he pulled a cell phone from his pocket, opened it, and put it to his ear. "What?"_

_A few moments of mumbled talking followed. _

"_WHAT!" Nightshroud yelled suddenly, "HOW?"_

_More mumbled talking._

"_That shouldn't have been... yes... very well." Nightshroud sighed, and returned the phone to his pocket. "It seems, children," he said, addressing the kneeling Jaden and Chazz, "That I have more important business to attend to." He shut off his duel disc and the massive dragon vanished. He also gestured with one hand, and the shadows vanished as well. "So I must concede."_

_Nightshroud walked towards Jaden and Chazz, pulling a syringe out of his pocket. "I will keep my end of the deal and send you back. Just remember, we will meet again. And next time, I hope you provide some small challenge..."_

"Was that just a dream...?" Jaden asked, talking to thin air.

"Jaden, you're falling behind!" Syrus yelled.

Jaden shook himself out of his daze, and called back. "I'm coming, Syrus!" As he ran to catch up, he thought to himself, _"I need to try and ask Chazz if he remembers. I almost hope he doesn't..."_

About an hour later, all the new students were gathered in the auditorium, listening to the end of their official 'welcome speech'.

"Now," Crowler finished, "that I have briefed you on the general rules of Duel Academy, I will give the podium to our esteemed Chancellor for a final note." As he moved aside, a slightly obese, bald man with a small beard walked up to the podium and began speaking.

"Welcome, students, to East Duel Academy!" The man said, "I am Chancellor Sheppard, the, well, chancellor of this esteemed institution!"

A chorus of yawns was the only answer he got from the assembled students. Sweatdropping, he continued. "I realize that it's fairly late in the day, so I'll keep this short. After you leave here, you will report to your dorm. Dorm assignments were handed out before the ship left. Once there, report to your dorm's cafeteria, where you will meet your dorm's headmaster and have your welcome dinner. Your headmaster will lay down the rules for the rest of the evening. Starting tomorrow, you will have a week to get used to the island. During that time, no classes will be held, so feel free to explore, learn where everything is, and mingle with the other students. Now, report to your dorms, and I hope everyone has a great year!"

Outside, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion, all carrying the bags with their things, were walking together, as, for part of the trip, anyway, the path to Slifer Red also led Ra Yellow.

"Man, that took forever!" Jaden complained. "They could at least given us a drink, or something."

Bastion sweatdropped. "They usually don't give out drinks at school initiation speeches, Jaden."

"I know," Jaden responded, "But still..."

"Besides," said Syrus, "I bet they didn't want to spoil dinner!"

As Syrus and Bastion continued talking, Jaden fell back a few steps, and, rubbing his chin, started thinking. _"I never got an opportunity to talk_ _to Chazz... and he's the only one who can tell me wether that really happened or not! Of course... I don't want to think about what it could mean if it _did _happen..."_

His thinking was interrupted by a voice from behind him. "You look like you're pretty deep in thought. You probably shouldn't keep it up for to long, the position doesn't look natural on you."

Jaden turned around, and was greeted by the smirking Tsukanna, who greeted him with a wave. "Hey, Tsukanna!" He said, "Good to see you!"

"Likewise." She said, shifting the weight of the duffel bag on her back.

In front of them, Syrus and Bastion turned around to see where Jaden was. Bastion blinked. "Well who's this?" He asked.

"Tsukanna." The self-identified individual replied as she and Jaden caught up. "Tsukanna Kanshisha."

"Nice to meet you," replied Bastion as the four resumed walking, "I'm Bastion Misawa." He turned to Jaden. "Where did you meet her, Jaden?"

"On the boat." He replied, "I tripped over her."

Bastion blinked, and decided he didn't want to know.

"So," Tsukanna asked, "You're in Ra Yellow?"

"Um... yes." Bastion said after a moment. "I would think the blazer made it obvious."

"That's true." Tsukanna replied. "Still, people, myself included, have a strange tendency to ask questions we already know the answers to."

Bastion blinked again. "That's an accurate observation."

Tsukanna smiled. "Observing is something I'm good at."

After that their conversation got fairly meaningless, and, after a few minutes, Bastion took the offshoot path that led to th Ra Yellow dorms. A few minutes after that, Jaden, Syrus, and Tsukanna came to the fork that separated the paths to the boy's and girl's Slifer dorms. They said their goodbyes, and Syrus and Jaden went one way, while Tsukanna went the other.

"Good evening, students. I'm professor Lyman Banner, headmaster of the Slifer Red boy's dorm." The speaker was a man in his late twenties, with long, slightly spiky black hair, who was wearing glasses, a white dress shirt, and tan pants. "And this is my cat, Pharaoh." The slightly round-looking feline 'meowed'.

"I welcome all of you to Slifer Red!" The professor continued, sitting down at his own table. "Enjoy your welcome dinner, and afterwards, come see me. I'll give you your PDA and room number. Now, dig in!"

"Is this really our welcome dinner?" Jaden asked Syrus.

"It looks like it..." Syrus said, staring forlornly at the fairly cheap-looking meal.

Jaden took a bite and grimaced. "It's not very good..." Then he shrugged. "Oh well, at least there's plenty of it."

With that, Jaden and Syrus dug in.

"Welcome, ladies, to the Slifer Red girl's dorm!" Over in the other Slifer dorm, the shrill-voiced headmistress was introducing herself. "My name is Professor Elizabeth Crane, and I am the headmistress." Professor Crane was a thin woman in her early thirties, and her face looked sharp enough to cut someone by looking at them. She was wearing a white blouse and red skirt that went to her ankles. "Once you finish you dinner, you will sit quietly until I am finished. At that time, I will call you up one at a time to receive your PDA and room assignments." She stalked down the center aisle, still talking. "Just remember, during your time in this dorm, I expect each and every one of you to conduct yourselves in a ladylike manner..."

As she said that, she passed Tsukanna, who didn't appear to be paying much attention. "YOU!" The headmistress shrieked, causing several people in the room to hold their ears, and pointed a Tsukanna "You don't belong here!"

Tsukanna blinked. "I don't?"

"This is the girl's dorm!" The headmistress said, still shrieking Or did all of the girls around not tip you off?"

Tsukanna blinked again. "I am a girl."

"WHAT!"

"See?" Tsukanna said, taking her wallet out of a pocket, opening it, and producing an I.D. card, which clearly labeled her gender as 'female'.

"If you're a girl..." The head mistress started, almost calmly, "WHY ARE YOU WEARING A BOY'S UNIFORM!" She finished with a shriek that seemed like it could shatter glass.

Tsukanna appeared completely unfazed by the professor's volume. "A simple reason." She said, putting her I.D. back in her wallet and replacing her wallet in her pants, "Skirts don't have pockets."

The headmistress looked like she was going to blow a blood vessel. "I'm afraid your opinion isn't a factor. The rules clearly state that all students must wear their appropriate uniform!"

"No it doesn't." Tsukanna replied, "And I quote: 'Official Duel Academy Rulebook, chapter four, section nine, subsection five: All students must wear approved Duel Academy uniforms while on the premises.' It doesn't say anything about wearing the uniform intended for your gender." Tsukanna smirked. "Go look it up is you like."

Professor Crane dashed to the rulebook, flipped to the indicated section, and read. Her face fell, then twisted into an expression of pure rage, all of it directed at the grinning Tsukanna. "You..."

"Don't get angry just because I'm right." Tsukanna said cheekily, "And... I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening..." Professor Crane responded.

Tsukanna pulled her deck out of one of her pockets. "We'll have a duel, right here, right now. If you win, I'll change to a girl's uniform. If I win, you get off my case. Permanently."

Professor Crane's face twisted into an evil grin. "Just let me get my deck."

As the professor left the room, Tsukanna pulled her Duel Disc out of her bag and attached it to her right arm. As she did, the girl she had been sitting next to tugged on her sleeve. "E-excuse me.." The girl stuttered nervously.

Tsukanna blinked, and looked down at the small, mousy girl, who had brown hair and was wearing large, wire-rimmed glasses. "Yeah?"

"Well..." The mousy girl fidgeted, "Although I... and probably most everyone here, respect you for standing up to her... you really shouldn't duel her."

"Why not?" Tsukanna asked.

"She's a really good duelist!" The mousy girl said, "Really good! And the rules are on your side anyway..."

Tsukanna smirked. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm a pretty good duelist myself. And I _really_ don't want to listen to her screeching at me for the rest of the year."

"O-okay..."

As they finished speaking, Professor Crane came back out of her private office, wearing a duel vest like Crowler's. "Duel Vest on! Are you ready to lose?" She asked, grinning evilly.

"I don't lose." Tsukanna replied. "Duel Disk, on!"

They both drew their starting hands and the duel began.

CLP: 8000

TLP: 8000

"I'll go first!" Professor Crane called as she drew a card, smirked, and played it. "And I summon Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode!" As she placed the card on her disc, a red-haired Harpie wearing purple appeared. She brandished her claws at Tsukanna and screeched. (1300/1400)

"And let's not forget her special ability!" Professor Crane yelled, before Tsukanna interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Boosts all Wind monsters on the field by 300. Jeez... why am I not surprised you use a Harpie deck...?"

"Err... that's right." Professor Crane said, caught off guard. A small tornado spun around Harpie Lady 1 for a second, and then dissipated. The Harpie Lady screeched again, and her attack points rose. (1300/1400)–(1600/1400)

"I'll end my turn by placing three cards facedown!" Professor Crane slid the cards into her magic/trap slots, and they appeared on the field behind her Harpie.

"Alright then, my draw!" Tsukanna smirked. "My key card already... how's that for luck? I play a facedown, and then the field spell Necrovalley!" The facedown appeared in front of Tsukanna, and the cafeteria changed into a desert canyon with pyramids in the distance. All the students were sitting on stone benches.

"What happened!" Asked one girl.

"I-it's her field spell..." The mousy girl from earlier stuttered. "And it's powerful... no spell, trap or monster effect that targets anything in any graveyard works, and all Gravekeepers get a 500 point attack bonus.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Tsukanna said, giving the girl a thumbs-up. The girl blushed.

"It doesn't matter!" Professor Crane yelled, "I activate Dust Tornado!" Her facedown lifted, and a tornado launched out of it. "This trap..."

"I know what it does, I use it too." Tsukanna interrupted, "And I was prepared. I activate a Quick-Play Spell! Big Red Bulls-Eye, do your thing!"

"Big Red what?" Professor Crane yelped.

"Bulls-Eye." Tsukanna cheekily, grinning. "Whenever you choose a target for anything, by simply discarding a card..." She took a card from her hand and placed it in her graveyard. "I can change it's target to any other legal target!"

"Hah!" Professor Crane shouted, "Dust Tornado can only target a card on your side of the field, so you still lose a card!"

Tsukanna smirked. "I said I was expecting something like that, didn't I?" A paintbrush appeared, and painted a bulls-eye on Tsukanna's set card. The tornado twisted it's flight path, and slammed into Tsukanna's set card, which shattered it... but a moment later it reformed facing forward.

"What! What happened?" Professor Crane shrieked.

"Simple." Tsukanna replied. "The card you destroyed was called Gravekeeper's Lure. Whenever an opponent's card effect sends it to the graveyard, I can special summon any monster with 'Gravekeeper's' in it's name from my graveyard."

"Hah!" The headmistress laughed again. "You don't have any monsters in your graveyard!"

Tsukanna wagged her finger at Professor Crane. "I discarded one to use Big Red Bulls-Eye. And, before you object again, this card's effect ignores Necrovalley."

Professor Crane sweatdropped. Apparently she hadn't even thought of that.

"Now," Tsukanna finished, "come on out, Gravekeeper's Curse!" Gravekeeper's Lure shattered, and it reformed into the familiar black-robed, dreadlock wearing, crook wielding gravekeeper. (800/800)–(1300/1300)

"And..." Tsukanna continued, "When he's summoned, you take 500 points of damage!" Gravekeeper's Curse raised his crook, and shot a beam of black energy from the head of it at Professor Crane. The impact knocked her back a step.

CLP: 7500

TLP: 8000

"You'll pay for that..." The headmistress growled, "Your monster's still to weak to defeat my Harpie Lady!"

Tsukanna smirked. "I can fix that. Because I special summoned Curse, I can still normal summon this turn. So, I tribute Gravekeeper's Curse to summon Gravekeeper's Chief in attack mode!" Tsukanna placed the card, Gravekeeper's Curse vanished, and the leader of the Gravekeepers appeared, brandishing his serpent-headed staff. (1900/1200)–(2400/1700)

Professor Crane grimaced.

"And I'm not done!" Tsukanna said, "Due to the effects of Gravekeeper's Chief, not only is my Graveyard no longer affected by Necrovalley, but I get to special summon a Gravekeeper from my graveyard! So, return, Gravekeeper's Curse!" The dreadlocked Gravekeeper mage once again appeared, brandishing his crook. (800/800)–(1300/1300)

"And don't forget his special effect!" Tsukanna smirked. "Gravekeeper's Curse, blast her!" Gravekeeper's Curse once again shot a blast of black energy at Professor Crane, knocking her back again.

CLP: 7000

TLP: 8000

"1000 damage, and my battle phase hasn't even started yet." Tsukanna grinned. "Well, I'll start it with a bang! Gravekeeper's Chief, attack Harpie Lady 1! Grave Spell!"

Off to the sidelines, the mousy girl's heart was pounding. _"Could she actually win?"_

"I activate a trap!" Professor Crane yelled, and the mousy girl flinched. "Absolute End!"

Tsukanna looked at her quizzically. "Why would you use that?"

"By your comment, I assume you know what it does." The headmistress smirked, "It makes all of your attacks this turn direct attacks on my life points."

"The only reasons to do that," Tsukanna mumbled to herself, "Are to protect your monsters... but her's is fairly weak, so it must be because she wants to take damage... but why..." Her eyes widened as she realized what Professor Crane's other card was. "NO! Gravekeeper's Chief, stop!"

But it was to late. Gravekeeper's Chief had already launched a beam of black energy from his staff. It shot through the air, and slammed Professor Crane in the stomach, knocking her down.

CLP: 4600

TLP: 8000

"Ahahahahahah!" Professor Crane laughed madly. "By your reaction earlier, you probably guessed what y my other facedown is! I activate Damage Condenser!"

Tsukanna flinched.

Professor Crane grinned cruelly. "I'm also guessing you know what it does. I can activate this trap whenever I take battle damage, and it lets me summon any monster in my deck with attack equal or less then the damage I took. Now, come out, Harpie's Pet Dragon!" A tornado appeared on Professor Crane's field, and when it dissipated, there stood a massive red dragon with a chain on it's neck. (2000/2500)

Tsukanna's face was grim. "And by the combination of his effect and Harpie Lady 1's, he gains 600 more attack and 300 more defense points."

"Exactly." Professor Crane said, still grinning cruelly, as the dragon's stats raised. (2000/2500)–(2600/2800)

Tsukanna looked at her cards. "Well, since Absolute End is still in effect, I'll have Gravekeeper's Curse attack you directly." The named Gravekeeper shot a black energy blast, which again bypassed Professor Crane's monsters and struck her in the chest.

CLP: 3600

TLP: 8000

"I end my turn."

"Excellent! I draw!" Professor Crane cackled as she added her new card to her hand. She cackled again. "I start this turn off by playing a powerful spell card called Gathering of the Harpies!"

Tsukanna's eyes narrowed.

"First, on the turn I activate this card, I can't normal summon, set, or special summon any monsters other then by this card's effect. Then I pay 1000 life points."

CLP: 2600

TLP: 8000

"Now, this card lets me summon any number of cards from my hand, deck or graveyard that are named Harpie Lady! So, I summon two more Harpie Lady 1s!" Next to the first Harpie, two identical duplicates of it appeared, and they screeched. (1300/1400)x2–(1600/1400)x2

"And the combination of their effects will boost all of my Wind monsters' attack by 600, and their mere presence boosts Harpie's Pet Dragon Attack and Defense by another 600!" All of the students watched in horror as all of Professor Crane's monsters climbed to absurd heights of power. (1600/1400)x3–(2200/1400)x3, (2600/2800)–(3800/3400)

"There's nothing you can do to stand against my monsters!" Professor Crane shouted, "Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack Gravekeeper's Chief with Blazing Flame Breath!" The massive dragon breathed a torrent of fire at Gravekeeper's Chief, who stood without flinching. When the fire receded, Gravekeeper's Chief was standing untouched and glowing black. Gravekeeper's Curse was glowing also. Despite the untouched state of her monsters, Tsukanna's Life Points still took a hit.

CLP: 2600

TLP: 6600

"What happened? Why isn't your monster destroyed?" Professor Crane yelled.

"Simple." Tsukanna replied, gesturing at her graveyard. "I discarded Charm of Shabti. I can discard it from my hand to make all battle damage my Gravekeepers suffer until the end phase of the current turn zero. I still take damage, but my monsters survive."

Professor Crane growled. "Fine! My three Harpie Ladies attack Gravekeeper's Curse!" The three harpies all launched a sonic scream at Gravekeeper's Curse. The monster ignored them, but Tsukanna doubled over in pain and clutched her ears.

CLP: 2600

TLP: 3600

"I end my turn. There's no way you can recover!"

Before she drew her card, Tsukanna heard a noise. Looking over, she saw that the mousey girl from earlier was shaking, and on the verge of tears. She looked around the room, and everywhere she saw other signs. Everyone in the room was deathly afraid that the headmistress would win, and they were all certain she was going to.

"Well?" Professor Crane said, irritated, "Are you going to draw, or forfeit?"

"Neither, at the moment." Tsukanna said. "Before we continue, I'd like to change the wager I made." The mousy girl looked up, astonishment and betrayal in her eyes.

"What makes you think I'll let you weasel out of it?" The headmistress asked scornfully.

"I'm not trying to." Tsukanna replied. "The new wager is this: If I win, you quit your job at Duel Academy. You'll no longer be the headmistress of this dorm."

"WHAT!"

"I'm not done." Tsukanna said calmly. "If you win, I'll do whatever you say to make me the perfect 'lady' for the rest of the year."

Professor Crane froze for a moment. She looked at the field. Then at her hand. "Anything?" She asked.

Tsukanna nodded. "Anything."

Professor Crane smiled, a fierce, sadistic grin on her face. "I accept. You'll look wonderful in a skirt, with that tangle of hair combed out, a little makeup and a more feminine deck, instead of those nasty Gravekeepers. Of course, I'll also have to squash that sassy attitude of yours!"

The mousy girl's expression, and the atmosphere of the whole room, changed. This time, Tsukanna could see hope, albeit one that those hoping thought was impossible.

"We'll see." Tsukanna drew a card, and immediately placed it on her Duel Disk. I activate Pot of Greed." The familiar green pot appeared on the field, and Tsukanna drew two cards before the pot shattered.

"I play a monster facedown in defense mode. Then I switch my Gravekeeper's Curse to defense mode. I'll also set two cards." Gravekeeper's Curse crouched behind it's crook, and then three facedowns appeared, one to his left and two behind him.

"Next," Tsukanna continued, "I'll play Poison of the Old Man. This card lets me either gain 1200 life points or deal 800 damage to you, and I chose to have you take 800." An old man in brown robes holding a vial of purple liquid and a vial of green liquid appeared. He floated over to Professor Crane, and forced the contents of the purple vial down her throat before disappearing.

CLP: 1600

TLP: 3600

Professor Crane coughed for several seconds. "That tasted _disgusting_!"

"Now," Tsukanna said, a determined look on her face, "Gravekeeper's Chief, attack one of those Harpie Ladies."

Gravekeeper's Chief chanted, and launched a black energy beam at one of the Harpie Ladies. It shattered, and Professor Crane's life points dropped.

CLP: 1400

TLP: 3600

"In addition to the Life Point damage, your monsters are now weakened." As Tsukanna spoke, the loss of the Harpie was dispiriting all the others, and their stats fell. (2200/1400)x2–(1900/1400)x2, (3800/3400)–(3200/3100)

"I end my turn." Tsukanna finished, her expression not wavering on bit.

"I draw!" Professor Crane looked at the card she drew , then at another card in her hand. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You may have done some damage last turn, but it doesn't matter! I play the spell card Harpie's Vengeance Ritual!" The two Harpies on her field surrounded Harpies Pet Dragon and began to chant.

"Harpie's Vengeance Ritual..." Professor Crane continued, "Prevents me from summoning again this turn, can only be played when I have at least one Harpie Lady on my field, and at least one more in my graveyard. It allows me to tribute Harpie's Pet Dragon to summon my ultimate monster! Meet HARPIE'S VENGEANCE DRAGON!" As the harpies finished their chant, the Dragon grew to massive proportions. The chain around it's neck broke, it's skin turned black, and it's eyes turned red. Massive red spines grew out of it's back, and strange red symbols appeared all over it's body. (3000/1500)

Tsukanna didn't react to the massive dragon at all.

"Hahahaha! It appears the sight of my dragon has frozen you with fear!" Professor Crane laughed madly. "Well it's not done yet! Harpie's Vengeance Dragon–"

"Gains 800 attack points for each Harpie Lady on your field and 500 for each one in your graveyard. In sync with your harpies' abilities, it has a grand total of 5900 attack points. Also, as long as there's a Harpie Lady in play or in your graveyard, it can't be targeted by spell of trap cards. Lastly, it has a trample effect, so it does damage to monsters in defense mode." Tsukanna finished for the headmistress, her voice not shifting at all. "I'm familiar with it. Now finish your turn." As Tsukanna spoke, the Dragon roared, and it's stats skyrocketed. (5900/1500)

Despite herself, Professor Crane was impressed. _"She's facing down an invincible monster with 5500 attack points, and she's not even quivering."_ She grinned sadistically. _"Oh well. I need to break her spirit to make her a lady, and now's as good a time as any to start!"_

"Harpie's Vengeance Dragon!" The headmistress called, "Attack Gravekeeper's Curse with Vengeance Flame Blast!"

"I activate a trap." Tsukanna said, her voice still not shifting.

"Did you forget? Harpie's Vengeance Dragon is immune to traps!" Professor Crane retorted.

"It doesn't target the dragon. I activate Shift, which changes the target of your attack to my facedown monster."

Before the fire hit, the mousy girl in the sidelines covered her eyes.

The stream of fire bent in midair, splashing down on Tsukanna's facedown monster, which flipped up briefly before shattering. The fire went past the card and slammed into Tsukanna, sending her flying through the air, and reducing her life points to almost nothing.

CLP: 1400

TLP: 100

"What! How did you survive?" Professor Crane shrieked.

Tsukanna got up and picked a card up off her disc, and showed it to the headmistress. "The monster I redirected your attack to was Gravekeeper's Guard. It's normal defense is 1900, but it was boosted to 2400 by my Necrovalley. 5900 minus 2400 is 3500, 100 less then my life points."

"Grrr... I'll get you next turn."

"You won't get another turn. Gravekeeper's Guard has a flip effect. It returns one monster on the field to it's owner's hand."

"NO!" Professor Crane shouted.

Tsukanna pointed, still stone-faced. "I choose Harpie's Vengeance Dragon."

"NO!" Professor Crane shrieked again, as Harpie's Vengeance Dragon dissolved in a shower of light.

"Finish your turn." Tsukanna said.

Professor Crane gritted her teeth. "I'll have one of my Harpies destroy your Gravekeeper's Curse." The harpy shot another sonic scream, which shattered the crouching Gravekeeper. Tsukanna still didn't react.

Professor Crane grimaced. "I end my turn."

Tsukanna drew a card, which she played without even looking at. "I play Gravekeeper's Cannonholder in attack mode." In front of her, another black-robed Gravekeeper appeared, this one crouching with an antique cannon over it's shoulder. (1400/1200)–(1900/1700)

Professor Crane snorted. "What can that do?"

"You'll see." Tsukanna replied. "I activate my final trap - Rite of Spirit. This allows me to special summon a Gravekeeper from my Graveyard. I choose Gravekeeper's Guard." The portly, staff-wielding gravekeeper rose onto the field and bowed to Gravekeeper's Chief. (1000/1900)–(1500/2400)

Professor Crane sneered. "I would have hoped you would have summoned that Curse of yours. At least you could have said you got me down to less then a thousand Life Points before I finish you."

"It wouldn't have mattered." Tsukanna responded. "I tribute Gravekeeper's Chief and Gravekeeper's Guard fot the special effect of Gravekeeper's Cannonholder. For each Gravekeeper I tribute to his effect, you take 700 points of damage."

"NO!" Professor Crane shrieked.

"Gravekeeper's Cannonholder, Cannonball Blast Barrage." Gravekeeper's Chief and Gravekeeper's Guard both melted into light, which flowed into the Cannonholder's cannon. Gravekeeper's Cannonholder fired twice, both cannonballs slamming into Professor Crane, knocking her over and depleting the last of her life points.

CLP: 0

TLP: 100

Necrovalley faded as Tsukanna deactivated her duel disc, took it off, and replaced her deck in her pocket. She then walked over to Professor Crane, who was kneeling on the floor in shock.

"You lose. According to our wager, you must now resign your post here at Duel Academy."

"No..." Professor Crane said, her face and voice contorted by rage, "You little bitch, you were just lucky!"

"I was _not_ just lucky." Tsukanna replied, her face stone. "From the moment we made our wager, your defeat was inevitable."

"How–" Professor Crane's words cut off with a strangled croak. For just a second, a curtain of black had flowed across Tsukanna's eyes.

"AHHHHH!" Professor Crane screamed, tore off her duel vest, and ran out the door and into the night.

The assembled Slifer Red girls had watched the whole exchange in shocked silence. They continued to watch as Tsukanna gathered up Crane's dropped deck, and tossed it down the garbage chute in the wall.

Tsukanna then continued to Crane's former table, and looked at a sheet of paper on it, running her finger it down for a moment. Having found what she was looking for, Tsukanna grabbed a PDA from the box next to the former Professor's chair. That done, she finally spoke. "I suggest you all look at your room assignments and get PDAs yourselves. I doubt she'll be back to help." With that, Tsukanna walked out of the room. No one moved or spoke for several minutes.

About an hour later, Tsukanna was in her room, laying on the bottom bunk, and just staring up at the bunk above her, when the door opened. "E-excuse me..."

Tsukanna looked up to see who had opened the door. "You're the girl from before..."

The small, mousy girl gulped and walked into the room, holding her duffel in one hand and a paper bag in the other. "M-my name's R-rita. Rita Anzem. Ac-ccording to the sheet we're.. roommates... If that's ok that's ok with you..."

Tsukanna smiled tiredly. "Of course it's ok. Come in."

Rita started, as if the answer had been unexpected. "R-right!" She walked in, closed the door, and set her duffel on the floor. Then, she offered the paper bag to Tsukanna. "When I saw we were roommates, I, well, got you some food. It's cold... but... you never got a chance to eat..."

Tsukanna smiled tiredly again, "Thank you. Cold food is fine."

"R-right! You're welcome!" Rita responded, jumping slightly.

Tsukanna ate in silence, with Rita watching her carefully. Tsukanna finished the food, and, with a sigh, put the plate on the floor. "That hit the spot. Thanks again, Rita."

"O-oh! You're welcome again!"

"I'm gonna go get changed for bed." Tsukanna said, walking into the bathroom.

Rita sat and fidgeted for a minute, then picked up the paper bag, paper plate, and plastic silverware, and threw them in the trash, before sitting down and fidgeting until Tsukanna came back out, wearing a long nightshirt.

Tsukanna walked over and sat down on the bed. "Sorry I'm not at my most energetic." She said, "That duel took a lot out of me. I like my duels to be fun... and that definitely wasn't fun. I'm gonna go the sleep now. Thanks again for the food." Tsukanna's bells jingled as her head hit the pillow, and, within moments, she was fast asleep.

Rita sat for a moment, blinking. "She has really weird hair."

Hours later, in the middle of the forest, Professor Elizabeth Crane was finally to tired to run anymore. Panting, she sat against a tree. "That little bitch... I'm going to get her..."

"Heh. Not likely." A feminine voice emanated from a shadowed figure which had appeared suddenly in front of the former professor.

"What!" Crane said, panicking, "W-who are you?"

"That duel was pretty pathetic, but such rage as yours might be useful..." The figure continued.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You'll see." The figure responded.

A single, shrill scream pierced the night, before all was ruled by silence.

New Cards:

Big Red Bulls-Eye

Quick-Play Spell

You may activate this card when your opponent chooses one or more target(s). Discard a card from your hand to shift those target(s) to any other legal target(s).

Image: A Goblin Calligrapher painting a bulls-eye on a sleeping Cave Dragon.

Gravekeeper's Lure

Normal Trap

When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard by as part of an opponent's effect, you may select 1 Monster that includes "Gravekeeper's" in it's card name and from your Graveyard and Special Summon it. This card's activation and effect are unaffected by "Necrovalley".

Image: Freed the Brave Wanderer charging to attack a dummy wearing a Gravekeeper's robe, with a Gravekeeper's Assailant hiding in a trench behind it.

Gathering of the Harpies

Normal Spell

Pay 1000 life points to activate this card. During the turn you activate this card, you may not Normal Summon, Set, or Special Summon a monster. Special Summon any number of monsters named "Harpie Lady" from your hand, deck or graveyard.

Image: Harpie Lady Sisters diving to attack Freed the Matchless General.

Harpie's Vengeance Ritual

Normal Spell

You may only activate this card when a "Harpie Lady" exists on your field, an another one exists in your graveyard. During the turn you activate this card, you may not Normal Summon, Set, or Special Summon a monster. Tribute 1 "Harpie's Pet Dragon" on your field to Special Summon 1 "Harpie's Vengeance Dragon" from your hand.

Image: A slain Harpie Lady, with two others nearby, chanting in front of a Harpie's Pet Dragon.

Harpie's Vengeance Dragon

Wind, Effect Monster - Dragon, Level 10, 3000/1500

The ultimate weapon of the Harpies, this monster is only called upon to avenge their slain kin. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the effect of "Harpie's Vengeance Ritual". This card gains 800 ATK for each "Harpie Lady" on your field, and 400 ATK for each "Harpie Lady" in your graveyard. As long a "Harpie Lady" exists on your field or in your graveyard, this monster cannot be targeted by spell or trap effects. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher then the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's life points.

Image: A giant black Harpie's Pet Dragon with no chain on it's neck, red eyes, red spines on it's back and neck, and red symbols all over it's body.

Next time: An innocent (partially) midnight romp explodes into a fearsome duel! It's the queen of Obelisk Blue versus the newbie of Slifer Red! Don't miss "Maiden of the Moonlight"


	5. Maiden of the Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to post. Uploading it was hell. Anyway, first off, I would like to thank Time Mage, who provided me with the new Slifer Red girl's dorm headmistress, along with her entire deck, although you won't see that this chapter. Second, just a small note about original cards and changed effects: I'll only put the full description of an original card or effect change in the first chapter it appears in. After that, I'll simply put the card's name and the chapter the full effect is in. Now then, on with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 5 - Maiden of the Moonlight

The free week had come and gone. Friendships had been made, rivalries formed, and all manner of people mingled in a air of (general) companionship. Except in the Slifer Red girl's dorm. No, in that dorm, then entire week has been a single, seemingly unending party. After Tsukanna defeated the headmistress of the dorm, she had apparently vanished without a trace.

However, all good things must come to an end, and an in-school vacation is certainly no exception. So, with the week gone, now begins the greatest trial Jaden Yuki will ever face...

"Yaaaawwwwnnn..."

Staying awake through class.

Jaden fought to keep his head off of his desk section as his first class of the year began. He yawned again. "Man, 7:30 in the morning is _way_ to early to have to get up for a class."

"Just how late were you up last night, Jaden?" Bastion asked from his position immediately above and behind the Slifer Red.

"I dunno..." Jaden replied drowsily, "two, three, in the morning, maybe."

"Honestly," Bastion said, shaking his head, "What on earth kept you up that late on the night before classes start?"

"I was dueling Syrus and Chumley."

Bastion sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Cheer up, Jaden." Said Tsukanna, who was sitting to Jaden's left, "At least this class won't be all that hard."

Jaden stared. "...you think 'Advanced Mathematical Duel Theory and it's Applications' isn't hard?"

Tsukanna blinked. "Yeah... why would it be?"

Jaden sweatdropped. "Never mind."

"Good morning students!" Chancellor Sheppard's voice boomed over the school's PA system. "Before you begin class, I have a couple of announcements. First, because of the recent thefts of several students' rare cards, I ask everyone to remember that, unless you have a pass, you are not allowed to be outside of the main school building during the school day, or outside of your dorm's grounds after 8:00 PM. Second is mostly only a concern of the Slifer Red girls. Due to circumstances beyond her control, Professor Crane has had to take an extended leave of absence. Therefor, I am appointing Ms. Izumi Kojima as temporary headmistress until the matter is settled. Now, everyone enjoy your first day!" With that, the PA crackled off.

All of the Slifer Red girls, with the exception of Tsukanna, had simultaneously stood up and cheered at Chancellor Sheppard's announcement of the new dorm head.

"Now, now, settle down everyone." Professor Kabayama, the headmaster of the Ra Yellow boy's dorm, said as he walked up to the podium. "I know you're all eager to learn Duel Theory, but you really must calm down."

"Hey Bastion..." Jaden said, whispering as Professor Kabayama was gearing up for his lecture. "Why are all the girls so happy about the new headmistress, anyway?"

Bastion looked around nervously, then leaned close to Jaden. "Meet me outside after class, and I'll tell you what I know."

"Alright, everyone," Professor Kabayama started, "now I'll begin your introduction into the exciting world of advanced Duel Theory! First, as you can see from these slides..."

After class, Jaden was walking next to Bastion, groaning and rubbing his head. "That guy is to... enthusiastic..."

"Perhaps so, Jaden," Bastion replied, "But I rather enjoyed his class."

Jaden groaned again. "Yeah, well I couldn't understand more then every third word he said."

"So," Jaden continued, "You were gonna tell me why everyone was so excited about that new headmistress, right?"

Bastion stopped, looked around briefly, and pulled Jaden to the side of the hall. "Well," He began, "The reason concerns the old headmistress. According to the rumors floating around school, it appears that the former headmistress, Professor Crane, was more then a little... unstable."

"Unstable? What do you mean, unstable?"

Bastion sighed. "There were... allegations that Professor Crane was physically abusing some of the girls in her dorm."

"What!" Jaden yelped.

"Calm down." Said Bastion, "From what I hear, the allegations never went anywhere. A student in Ra Yellow reported some unusual bruising on a girl in Slifer Red. The Slifer girl never made a complaint, however, so, nothing ever happened. Things like that happened several times, so, you see, Professor Crane wasn't well liked, and probably would have been fired soon anyway, even without any formal complaint." With that, Bastion turned away. "I'll see you later, Jaden. I need to get to my next class."

Jaden was silent for a moment. As he was mulling over Bastion's words, the bell rang. "Oh, man!" He yelled, "I'm gonna be late!"

At the same time Jaden was beginning his frantic dash to class, Tsukanna and Rita were changing out of their normal uniforms and into their gym clothes.

"Honesty, Rita, I don't get it." Tsukanna said as she pulled her gym shirt over her mass of braids, which shook her bells in every direction, creating a cacophony of jangling. "We've dueled, so I know you're a good duelist, but when you duel anyone else, you start making all kinds of amateur mistakes."

"I'm sorry..." Rita said, "I don't know why I do so badly most of the time..."

Tsukanna sighed as she put on her gym shoes. "Rita, I've told you before, you really should stop apologizing for everything."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Rita said, jumping slightly.

Tsukanna smacked her forehead. "Rita, you're doing it again."

"Oops... I'm sorr-"

"Rita!"

From across the room, Alexis watched as Tsukanna vainly tried to get Rita to stop apologizing for apologizing to much.

"_Is she really as good as Zane said she is?"_ Alexis thought.

As Alexis was lost in her thoughts a hand waved in front of her face. "Yoo-hoo! Earth to Alexis!"

Alexis turned to Mindy, one of her roommates, who was the owner of the waving hand. "Yeah?"

"You just really zoned out for a second there." Alexis's other roommate, Jasmine, said. "What's up with you?"

"Just a little worried..." Alexis responded, looking at Tsukanna and Rita again.

After the day's classes had concluded, the students all returned to their dorms to relax, hang out, and do whatever. For the Slifer Red girls, however, things were a little more exciting, as all of them had gathered in the cafeteria to meet the new headmistress.

"Hello, everyone." The new headmistress said with a small smile. Izumi Kojima was 25 years old, a little on the thin side, and just a few inches shy of six feet. She had pale blonde hair which was cut short and then pinned up in the back, and her bangs were combed so they hung just to the side of her right eye. She was wearing a uniform which was nearly identical to the normal Slifer girl's uniform, with the exception of having a longer skirt.

"As you no doubt gathered from Chancellor Sheppard's announcement earlier," Izumi continued in a kind voice, walking forward. "I am Izumi Kojima, the new headmistress for the Slifer Red girls dorm. At least until we resolve the... situation with Professor Crane."

The Slifer girls were silent.

"As for the rules," Izumi said, "There will be no additional rules beyond those stated in the school rulebook."

Now the Slifer girls cheered.

Izumi smiled again. "Now feel free to go have fun until lights-out." With that declaration, there was a small stampede to the cafeteria door. Once everyone was gone, Izumi was about to walk out to, when she noticed one student hadn't left yet. A student in a boy's uniform.

"Excuse me," Izumi began, walking over, "Are you supposed to be here?"

Tsukanna blinked and looked up from what she had been working on, which caused her bells to let out a symphony of jingling. "Yeah. Why would I be here if I wasn't supposed to be?"

"It's just..." Izumi continued, "The boy's uniform threw me off a bit."

Tsukanna shrugged, returning to her work. "Skirts don't have pockets."

"True." Izumi replied, beginning to walk away. "Oh!" She turned around. "What's your name, by the way?"

Tsukanna looked up again and smirked. "Tsukanna Kanshisha."

Izumi smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsukanna."

"Likewise." Tsukanna replied, getting up. "I'm gonna head up to my room. I need to get the rest of this assignment, so, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Tsukanna walked out of the room and shut the door. Izumi just stood for a moment. "She has really weird hair."

Several hours later, in Tsukanna and Rita's dorm room, Rita was fast asleep on the top bunk. Tsukanna, however, was still awake, lying fully dressed on the bottom bunk. She sighed. "I've put if off to long already..." She said to herself.

Tsukanna got out of her bed and went to the shared closet. She took her backpack out, and removed most all of the contents. She then dug deeper in her side of the closet, eventually pulling out a dead black metal strongbox with a big padlock holding it shut. "This thing's way to risky to keep here." She put the box in her backpack.

Tsukanna shouldered her backpack, sighed again, and quietly went out the door.

Over in the Obelisk girl's dorm, Alexis couldn't sleep. She sighed. _"I just can't stop thinking about that girl. Anyone who makes _Zane _worry has got to be bad news..."_ Alexis got out of her bed. "There's no point in laying here thinking in circles..." She said to herself. "Maybe a walk will clear my head."

About half an hour later, Tsukanna had walked out to the middle of the campus woods. "There's got to be a place around here somewhere..." She muttered to herself. She continued to look until she found an old, dried-up well.

"Perfect." She said to herself, grinning. "This'll be a great place to stash these things till I can send them on their way." With that, Tsukanna took the strongbox out of her backpack and dropped it in the well. She smirked. "Now that that's done, maybe I can get some sleep."

Unfortunately for her, that wasn't going to happen just yet. For Tsukanna's route back to the Slifer girl's dorm took her through the gardens of the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm, where Alexis was about to take her walk.

"Huh?" Alexis had just stepped outside when she saw a figure about seventy-five feet away, walking at a slow pace. Since the moon was fairly bright, Alexis could see the figure clearly. "I think that's that girl Tsukanna!"

Alexis' eyes widened. She had a perfect way to see if Zane was right about this girl. But first, she ran inside to grab what she needed.

"Hey!" Tsukanna had almost reached the edge of the gardens when someone shouted to her. She froze, turned around, and saw Alexis running towards her. "Crap."

She walked a few steps towards Alexis, who stopped running about twenty feet from her. "Something I can do for you?" She asked warily.

"What are you doing out so late?" Alexis asked.

"What are _you_ doing out so late?" Tsukanna countered.

"I was taking a walk, until I saw you." Alexis replied.

"As was I." Tsukanna said.

"Maybe so, but there's a still difference between us, though." Alexis said, smirking, " You're the only one breaking the rules."

Tsukanna's eyes narrowed. "How so?"

"Simple." Alexis replied, "I'm still on the grounds of Obelisk Blue, but you're a long way away from Slifer Red."

Tsukanna frowned. "What do you want to keep quiet? Obviously something, or you wouldn't have bothered to confront me, you'd have gotten a teacher."

"Again, simple." Alexis responded, lifting up the duel disc she had gotten from inside. "To duel you!"

Tsukanna raised her eyebrow. "You want a duel? If you wanted a duel from me, why in the name of Ammut didn't you just _ask_?"

"Because," Alexis replied, "If you lose, I'm still going to turn you in, so you've got incentive to do your very best"

"_Good thing I didn't take this out..." _Tsukanna thought as she took her disc out of her backpack. "I accept. And who the heck are you, anyway?"

"I'm Alexis Rhodes! Now, show me your best, or you'll lose!" Alexis slammed her deck into her duel disc, and hit the activator. "Duel Disc on!"

Tsukanna finished attached her disk and slid her own deck in. "I don't lose! Duel Disc, _on_!"

As the life point counters clicked up to 8000, Alexis and Tsukanna drew their starting hands.

ALP: 8000

TLP: 8000

"I'll go first!" Alexis announced as she drew her sixth card. She smirked as she saw it. "I play Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" Alexis slid the card into her disk, and the red and blue jumpsuited cyber-ballerina appeared in front of her. (1000/1000)

"I also play a card facedown, and then I end my turn." Alexis fitted another card into her disk, and it appeared behind her ballerina.

"Alright, I draw!" Tsukanna pulled the top card off of her deck and added it to her hand.

"What to play first...?" Tsukanna fiddled with the cards in her hand for a second before deciding. "I'll summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode!" Tsukanna smirked, fitted the card into her disc, and the familiar black-robed gravekeeper appeared, brandishing his spear. (1500/1000)

"Seeing as how nothing else in my hand helps at the moment," Tsukanna began, flourishing her cards in Alexis' direction, "I'll just attack! Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, attack Cyber Tutu with Tomb Spear Strike!" At her command, the Spear Soldier charged forward and thrust his weapon at Cyber Tutu.

"Not so fast!" Alexis called, hitting an activation switch on her disc, "I activate my trap! Doble Passe!" Alexis' facedown flipped up, and Cyber Tutu did an elegant pirouette and spun out of the Spear Soldier's way. That didn't stop his charge, however, and he continued forwards, slashing Alexis with his spear before returning to Tsukanna's side.

ALP: 6500

TLP: 8000

Tsukanna smirked. "So you saved your monster by making my monster attack your life points directly? Doesn't seem to smart... but do whatever you'd like."

"That's not all my trap does!" Alexis shouted, pointing at Tsukanna, "Now Cyber Tutu gets a direct attack on _your_ life points!"

Tsukanna's eyes widened. "What?"

"Cyber Tutu,"Alexis began, smirking, "attack Tsukanna directly with Tours en L'air!" Cyber Tutu smiled sweetly before jumping forwards and landing in front of Spear Soldier. She then jumped over the Gravekeeper's head, spun around in midair half a dozen times, and finished with an aerial kick to Tsukanna's cheek, snapping her head sharply to the side. Her routine finished, Cyber Tutu bounded back over to Alexis, landing in front of her with a spin.

Tsukanna slowly turned her head forward. "...ow. That hurt."

ALP: 6500

TLP: 7000

Tsukanna smirked, winced, and rubbed her cheek. "I guess I'm gonna have to put a little more effort into this then I thought." She slowly surveyed the cards in her hand. "However, I don't have anything helpful in my hand right now, so I'll just pass this turn to you."

Alexis grinned as she drew her card.. _"This'll be useful."_

"But first," Alexis called, "I'll once again have Cyber Tutu attack you directly! Go, Tours en L'air!" Cyber Tutu giggled as she darted forward, once again spinning over the surprised Gravekeeper and kicking Tsukanna in the face, this time on the other cheek.

ALP: 6500

TLP: 6000

Tsukanna furiously rubbed her face, grimacing as she did so. "Jeez, that hurts! I'm gonna have to put a stop to it."

"Go ahead and try!" Alexis retorted, slipping a card into her disc. "One card facedown, and I end my turn!"

Alexis smirked as Tsukanna drew. _"Once she attacks me, my Mirror Force will destroy her monsters, leaving her completely defenseless! Maybe Zane was wrong about who she was, she doesn't seem to be _that _skilled..."_

Tsukanna grinned at her newest card. "Time to bring out my favorite monster! I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant in attack mode!" The female Gravekeeper assassin appeared next to the Spear Soldier, and they nodded to each other before the Assailant brandished her kris. (1500/1500)

"Now that she's on the field," Tsukanna started, "I think I'll attack! Gravekeeper's Assailant, destroy Cyber Tutu! Assassin's Strike!"

As the Gravekeeper lunged forward, Alexis shouted, "That's not going to work! I activate my facedown card, Mirror Force!" As Alexis' card flipped face-up, a silvery shield appeared around her field, protecting her. "This trap-"

Tsukanna cut her off. "I know what Mirror Force does. I doubt there's a single duelist who's been playing the game for more then a week that _doesn't _know what that card does!"

Tsukanna smirked, choosing a card from her hand. "Besides, I thought you might do that, so I have a ready defense! I activate a Quick-Play Spell! My Body as a Shield!" A red aura appeared around Tsukanna, and her life points dropped.

ALP: 6500

TLP: 4500

"At the cost of 1500 life points," Tsukanna began, indicating the aura, "I can negate the activation of any card effect which would destroy at least one of my monsters, and destroy the card the effect came from! So, I destroy Mirror Force!" Tsukanna pointed, and the red energy around her turned into a beam, which shot across the field and into Alexis' Mirror Force, destroying it. As Mirror Force shattered, the dome around Alexis' field faded.

"Now," Tsukanna continued with a smirk, "Since I completely negated Mirror Force, my attack goes through." Alexis gasped at Gravekeeper's Assailant continued it charge, slashing at Cyber Tutu with her kris. The futuristic ballerina screamed and shattered, doing a little damage to Alexis' Life Points.

ALP: 6000

TLP: 4500

"But that's not all!" Tsukanna said with a grin, "Because your field is empty, Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier can now attack you directly!" The Gravekeeper roared a battle cry and spun his spear in the air as he charged, slashing Alexis and knocking her down before returning to Tsukanna's side. "Had enough?" Tsukanna asked with a smirk.

ALP: 4500

TLP: 4500

"I'm not done by a long shot." Alexis grimaced as she stood up. "In case you didn't notice, our life points are equal, and a field advantage is easy enough to get rid of."

"We'll see." Tsukanna replied, still smirking. "In any case, my turn's done, so make your move."

"Alright!" Alexis drew, and smirked as she looked at her card. "Perfect!" She said, placing the card in her hand, "But before I can play that, first I need to play this!" Alexis took another card from her hand and slammed it down onto her disc. "I summon Blade Skater in attack mode!" A purple and blue woman appeared on Alexis' field. She had large ice skates which seemed to be part of her feet, and identical blades on her wrists. (1400/1500)

"Nice." Said Tsukanna with a grin. "But it's still 101 attack points shy of being able to destroy my monsters... of course, since you played it in attack mode, I'm guessing you've got a way to power it up."

"Exactly." replied Alexis, sliding another card into her disc, "I'll activate an Equip Spell card: Horn of the Unicorn!" As Alexis' spell card activated, her Blade Skater doubled over, clutching her head. After a few seconds, a unicorn horn had grown out of her forehead, and she stood up, looking more intense then ever. (1400/1500)–(2100/2200)

"Nice choice." Tsukanna said, still grinning. "Raises both of your monster's stats by 700, so now my monsters are the ones short on attack points." She smirked, and looked at Alexis appraisingly. "Of course, Horn of the Unicorn's other ability, which places it on top of your deck when it's destroyed, can clog up your hand if you don't use it right." Tsukanna's grin became almost feral as she continued. "It'll be interesting to see how you handle it."

"I'll show you how!" yelled Alexis, pointing at Tsukanna, "Blade Skater, attack Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier with Accel Slicer!" Blade Skater rushed forward at Alexis' command, 'skating' on thin air. Before reaching the Gravekeeper, she broke into a spin and slashed him with all four of her blades, shattering him instantly. She then skated back in front of Alexis, and assumed a ready position.

ALP: 4500

TLP: 3900

"Nice move," Tsukanna commented, "But not a very good choice. In addition to having more defense points, Gravekeeper's Assailant lets me choose the battle position of whatever monster she attacks." Alexis recoiled as she realized her mistake. "Fortunately for you," Tsukanna continued, "She can only activate this effect when Necrovalley is on the field, so it's a moot point anyway. You done?"

Alexis nodded. Tsukanna smirked and drew a card. "Perfect." She said, looking at the cards in her hand. "Simply perfect."

"Alright!" Tsukanna called, "I'll keep this turn simple. First off..." Tsukanna selected a card in her hand, and layed it on her disc. "I'm going to play a monster facedown in defense mode." The set monster appeared next to Gravekeeper's Assailant, who didn't appear to notice it.

"Next," Tsukanna said, continuing, "I'm going to set two other cards as well." The brown-backed cards appeared behind Gravekeeper's Assailant, who didn't appear to notice those either.

"And with that," Tsukanna finished, "I'll end my turn." She smirked. "Let's see what you can do."

Alexis grimaced as she drew. _"My monster has more attack points then hers, but she still seems perfectly confident. Not only that, but she even left it in attack mode... so those facedowns must be something deadly_." Alexis looked at the cards in her hand and gnawed her lip. _Nothing that could help me with traps... so I'll just have to set up a backup defense._"

"First!" Alexis called, "I'll summon Etoile Cyber in defense mode!" Another female monster appeared, this one with blue skin and brown hair. She was wearing a sleeveless red jumpsuit and a headband which was pulled down over one eye. She crouched in defense mode. (1300/1600)

"But I'm not done yet," Alexis continued, "I'll play Double Attack! By discarding a monster card from my hand, a monster on my field with a lower level then the one I discarded can attack twice this turn!"

"Keep the discard, lose everything else." Tsukanna retorted, "I'll activate the effect of Gravekeeper's Watcher!"

None of Tuskanna's facedowns flipped. Alexis blinked. "Where is it?"

"In my hand," Tsukanna replied, "You see, I can discard Gravekeeper's Watcher from my hand whenever my opponent activates any effect which involves discarding a card to negate the effect and destroy the card it originated from!"

"Not only that," Tsukanna continued, smirking, "Since your discard was an activation cost, you don't get it back."

Alexis growled. "I'll still have Blade Skater attack Gravekeeper's Assailant! Accel Slicer!" Blade Skater once again sped through the air, this time aimed at the female Gravekeeper. Gravekeeper's Assailant blocked the first strike of Blade Skater's arm blades with her kris, but Blade Skater kicked her in the stomach with one of her bladed feet, and Gravekeeper's Assailant shattered.

ALP: 4500

TLP: 3300

Alexis blinked. "No trap?" She said questioningly.

"Nope." Tsukanna replied. "I actually don't have a single attack-blocking trap or spell in my entire deck."

"What!" Alexis exclaimed, stunned. "Why not?"

"Because," Tsukanna grinned, "It's a lot more fun to break apart my opponent's strategies so they can never effectively attack anyway."

"_Is she crazy?"_ Alexis thought, _"I don't think I've ever_ _even _heard _of a duelist who didn't have a single card for stopping attacks!"_ Alexis stared at Tsukanna for several seconds. _"Is she so confident in her ability to counter her opponent's strategies that she doesn't feel she needs cards like that?"_

"Hello... Earth to Alexis..."

Alexis blinked. "What?"

"Are you gonna finish your turn or not?" Tsukanna replied.

"Oh. Right." Alexis looked over the cards in her hand. "I end."

"Sweet!" Tsukanna said, grinning as she drew.

As Tsukanna surveyed the cards in her hand, Alexis' thoughts turned again to Tsukanna's earlier statements. _"She may think she can counter my deck, but I'll prove her wrong!"_

"Alright!" Tsukanna shouted, "Let's get things started! First off, I'm going to Flip Summon the monster I set last turn!" Tsukanna pressed a button on her disk, and her set card flipped face up, revealing a portly Gravekeeper holding a staff. (1000/1900)

"Meet my Gravekeeper's Guard!" Tsukanna practically sang, "And when this loveable guy is flipped, I can return a monster on the field to it's owner's hand! And, because it's beginning to annoy me, I choose Blade Skater!" Gravekeeper's Guard lunged forward, smashing Blade Skater on the chin with his staff. Blade Skater flew through the air and vanished, and the card popped off Alexis' disk.

"Don't forget," Tsukanna continued, "When your Blade Skater left the field, Horn of the Unicorn was destroyed, and that means it goes on top of your deck." Alexis grimaced, and the card popped out of her Graveyard. She replaced it on the top of her deck.

"Seeing as how I haven't normal summoned yet this turn," Tsukanna said as she chose a card in her hand, "I'll do that now! Gravekeeper's Curse, in defense mode!" Tsukanna slid her card onto her Disk, and the crook-wielding gravekeeper appeared on the field, crouching in defense. (800/800)

"And Curse's effect is one of my favorites!" Tsukanna said, smirking, "When he's summoned by any means, he blasts you for 500 points of direct damage!" Gravekeeper's Curse raised his crook, and a blast of black energy shot out of it, slamming into Alexis' chest and pushing her back a foot.

ALP: 4000

TLP: 3300

Tsukanna sighed. "Seeing as how my hand's empty, I'll pass the turn to you."

Alexis re-drew her Horn of the Unicorn and placed it back in her hand. Then she selected another card, and placed it on her disc. "I activate Pot of Greed."

"Clever." Tsukanna said, "You saved your Pot of Greed to give you a draw even if Horn of the Unicorn was destroyed."

The familiar green pot appeared, and Alexis drew twice before it shattered. She looked at what she drew, and her heart leapt. _"This is perfect!"_

"Alright, Tsukanna," Alexis announced, "You've played a good game, but it's over."

"Really?" Tsukanna replied cheekily, "Perhaps you should prove that before declaring it."

"Fine by me!" Alexis yelled, "I activate Polymerization, fusing the Etoile Cyber on my field and Blade Skater in my hand to form one of my strongest monsters! Come on out, Cyber Blader!" The female monster that appeared looked like a mix of Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater. She had long blue hair, pale skin, and a mixed red and purple jumpsuit. Like Cyber Blader, she was wearing a pair of ice skates, although she didn't have arm blades. (2100/800)

Tsukanna smirked. "I knew you'd have that the moment I saw Blade Skater." She grinned wryly. "Probably one of the most _annoying_ monsters in the entire game."

"Only to you!" Retorted Alexis, "She's my most valuable ally! And-"

"Because I have two monsters on the field, her attack points double." Tsukanna finished for her. "Do you think I'd recognize the monster and not know the effects? When I have one monster it can't be destroyed in battle, when I have two it's attack doubles, and when I have three it's not affected by magic, trap or monster effects. Like I said, annoying." Exactly as Tsukanna said, Blade Skater glowed red for several seconds and it's attack power skyrocketed. (2100/800)–(4200/800)

"With that attack power," Tsukanna said, "Even if you attack and destroy Gravekeeper's Guard, I'll still have 100 Life Points, which is more then enough to work with."

"Not likely!" Retorted Alexis, "Because I activate the equip spell I re-drew! Horn of the Unicorn! And because Blade Skater's effect doubles what her _current_ attack would be before it activates, my spell boosts her attack by 1400 instead of just 700!" Alexis slammed the card into it's slot, and, as with Blade Skater, a unicorn horn grew from Cyber Blader's head, massively boosting her stats. (4200/800)–(5600/800)

"Now," Alexis yelled, "Cyber Blader attacks Gravekeeper's Guard for the win! Cyber Accel Slicer!"

As the obscenely powerful Cyber Blader charged, Tsukanna smirked. "Don't you remember what I said at the beginning? _I don't LOSE!_ I activate my facedown card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" A grey metal ring with a portal in it appeared behind Gravekeeper's Guard, and, despite his bulk, he easily jumped in, the portal closing behind him.

"No!" Yelled Alexis.

"Based on that yell," Tsukanna replied with a grin,"I'm guessing you know that Interdimensional Matter Transporter removes one of my monsters from play until the end of the current turn." Tsukanna grinned even wider. "He's not here, so you can't attack him! Since my only other monster is in defense mode, that means no win for you!"

Alexis just growled.

"If you want to beat me, you gotta work at it." Tsukanna replied cheekily, "And you're not working anywhere near hard enough."

Alexis frowned. "If I can't win this turn, at least I can cut down your options! Cyber Blader, attack Gravekeeper's Curse with Cyber Accel Slicer!" Once again, Cyber Blader charged forward, breaking into a spin and slashing Gravekeeper's Curse to pieces.

Alexis sighed. "With that, my turn ends."

"Works for me. Of course, because your turn ended, now my Gravekeeper's Guard returns to play." The ring opened it's portal again, and Gravekeeper's Guard jumped out. Behind him, the portal closed and the ring shattered. (1000/1900)

"Now, I draw!" Tsukanna whipped to top card of her deck, looked at it, and immediately played it. "This works for me also! I play Graceful Charity!" An angel appeared, and handed Tsukanna the top three cards of her deck. Tsukanna took them, and immediately returned one, also giving the angel another card from her hand. The angel placed the two cards in Tsukanna's graveyard, and then faded.

"Next," Tsukanna continued, "I'm going to play my own Pot of Greed!" The green pot appeared, and Tsukanna drew two more cards. She smirked as she saw them.

"We're getting close to the endgame now." Tsukanna smirked. "I'm going to tribute Gravekeeper's Guard to summon Gravekeeper's Chief in defense mode!" The staff-wielding Gravekeeper vanished in a flash of light, and was replaced by the white-robed leader of the Gravekeepers, who crouched behind his serpent-headed staff. (1900/1200)

"And Gravekeeper's Chief is never alone for long!" Tsukanna said in a singsong voice, "Because, when he's tribute summoned, I can summon a Gravekeeper from my Graveyard! Now rise, Gravekeeper's Curse, also in defense mode!" The dreadlocked gravekeeper reappeared, and crouched behind his crook. (800/800)

"I love this part!" Tsukanna yelled, "Because he was summoned, Gravekeeper's Curse once again blasts you for 500 points of damage!" For the second time that duel, Gravekeeper's Curse raised his staff and blasted Alexis with black energy.

ALP: 3500

TLP: 3300

"But there's more!" Tsukanna continued, still almost singing.

Alexis groaned. "Does there have to be?"

Tsukanna smirked. "Yes! There does! I activate my other facedown, Rite of Spirit!" Tuskanna's card flipped up, and Gravekeeper's Assailant appeared next to Gravekeeper's Chief, also kneeling in defense. (1500/1500)

"As you might have guessed," Tsukanna continued, "Rite of Spirit allows me to summon any Gravekeeper from my graveyard. And don't forget, now that I have three monsters, your Cyber Blader's attack drops, and it becomes immune to effects, instead." A blue aura briefly pulsed around Cyber Blader, dropping its's phenomenal attack score to merely high." (5600/1500)–(2800/1500)

"And, now that that's done, I'll play the last card in my hand, a spell card by the name of Gravekeeper's Secret Stores!"

Alexis blinked. "What's that do?"

"Glad you asked," Tsukanna replied, "This card lets me tap into the emergency stashes of the Gravekeepers. It has one of two effects: either I draw one card for each Gravekeeper in play, or I gain 400 Life Points for each Gravekeeper in play."

She sighed. "Of course, if Necrovalley were on the field, I'd get both effects... But it's not, so I don't!" A small golden box appeared floating in front of Tsukanna. She opened the lid, and inside were a pile of gold coins and a strange fruit. Tsukanna picked up a handful of coins, and the box vanished.

"I obviously chose the coins," Tsukanna finished, "Which means I now draw a card for each Gravekeeper in play. There are three, so I draw three cards." Tsukanna pulled the top three cards off her deck and smiled.

"I'll play one of the cards I drew facedown, and then end my turn."

Alexis drew, and smirked at her card. "I'll start off this turn by playing Monster Reborn!" Alexis called, "And I'll use it to revive and old friend of yours! Monster Reborn summons Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" An shining ankh appeared on the field, and the jump-suited cyber-ballerina rose out of it. (1000/1000)

Tsukanna groaned and smacked her forehead. "Not again..."

Alexis smirked. "She may not be able to attack you directly with Gravekeeper's Curse on the field... but I can fix that! Cyber Blader, attack Gravekeeper's Curse! Cyber Accel Slicer!" Cyber Blader almost instantly zoomed up to Gravekeeper's Curse, and slashed his throat with one bladed skate, shattering him.

"Because you're down to two monsters," Alexis continued, "Cyber Blader's attack doubles again!" Tsukanna frowned as the red aura reappeared around Cyber Blader, boosting it's attack to it's former astronomical level. (2800/1500)–(5600/1500)

"Now, Cyber Tutu attacks you directly! Tours en L'air!" As before, Cyber Tutu jumped over Tsukanna's monsters, spun in the air, and kicked her in the face before jumping back to Alexis' side. "Gaahh!" Tsukanna yelped, rubbing her forehead. "That _still_ hurts!"

ALP: 3500

TLP: 2300

Alexis smirked. "I'll end my turn by placing a card facedown. Your move." The brown-backed facedown appeared behind Cyber Tutu as Alexis ended her turn.

Tsukanna almost tore the top card of her deck as she glared a Cyber Tutu. "Gotta get rid of that thing..." She mumbled to herself as she looked at the card she drew. She scowled at it. "That's not much use..."

Tsukanna took a deep breath, held it for a second, then let it out. "Regardless of that, I've got most of what I need..." She took another deep breath. "I summon Gravekeeper's Vassal in defense mode." Tsukanna's latest Gravekeeper was considerably different then the others. It was a short, rat-looking Egyptian man in a brown robe, a turban and a green vest. His defensive crouch looked more like a cringe then anything. (700/500)

Alexis blinked. "That's... different."

Tsukanna shrugged. "He's useful in the right situation. Unfortunately, this isn't the right situation, so all he really does is lower your Cyber Blader's stats again." The blue aura reappeared, and Cyber Blader's eternally fluctuating attack power shot down again. (5600/1500)–(2800/1500)

"Now I'll just play another facedown and end my turn." Tsukanna's second facedown appeared next to the first and behind her crouching Gravekeepers as she ended her turn.

Alexis drew another card from her deck, looked at it, and placed on her disc. "I'll keep things moving, so first I play a facedown." The brown-backed card appeared between Alexis and her monsters as soon as she finished speaking.

"Now, Cyber Blader, attack Gravekeeper's Vassal! Cyber Accel Slicer!" Once again, Cyber Blader shot forward. She spun like a tornado, and slashed Gravekeeper's Vassal so fast he shattered before he knew he'd been hit. The red aura reappeared, once again raising Cyber Blader's attack. (5600/1500)–(2800/1500)

With a dramatic wave of her arm, Alexis yelled "Cyber Tutu now attacks you directly!"

Tsukanna flinched. "Not again." As with the previous three times, Cyber Tutu bounded across the field, jumped over Tsukanna's monsters, spun in midair, and kicked Tsukanna in the face. Or, in this instance, the nose.

ALP: 3500

TLP: 1300

"Ahhh! Crap!" Tsukanna fell back a couple of steps, holding her nose. "Owww... damn it, that hurts..."

Alexis smirked. "Had enough?"

Tsukanna frowned. "Yeah, I have. Next turn I'm gonna crush that blasted thing."

Alexis smiled. "Feel free to try, since I end my turn."

"Alright, I draw." Tsukanna pulled the top card off of her deck and smiled grimly. "I'm not just going to crush that Tutu, I'm going to crush you."

"Really," Alexis responded, consciously mimicking Tsukanna's earlier words. "Perhaps you should prove that before declaring it."

"Fine." Tsukanna replied, "First, I'll shift Gravekeeper's Chief into attack mode." Gravekeeper's Chief got up off his knee and brandished his serpent-headed staff, ready to attack.

"Second, I activate the facedown I set last turn: another Rite of Spirit." Tsukanna's familiar trap card flipped up, and Gravekeeper's Curse reappeared on the field. (800/800)

"Obviously, I chose Gravekeeper's Curse." Tsukanna smirked at Alexis. "And you know what that means..."

Alexis grimaced. "500 more direct damage."

"Exactly!" Tsukanna shouted as Gravekeeper's Curse once again blasted Alexis with black energy from his crook.

ALP: 3000

TLP: 1300

"Of course, in addition to that," Tsukanna continued, "Cyber Blader loses attack points once again." The blue aura reappeared, and Cyber Blader's obscene attack was again cut in half. (5600/1500)–(2800/2500)

"And I'm not done." Said Tsukanna, "I'll activate my second facedown, another trap called Rite of Flesh!" Tsukanna's trap flipped up, and Gravekeeper's Assailant vanished in a flash of light. "In order to activate this card, I need to tribute a Gravekeeper on my field, and I choose Gravekeeper's Assailant."

As Tsukanna continued speaking, she pulled her deck out of it's slot and fanned it out into a massive 'hand'. "In return, I now get to special summon any Gravekeeper from my deck to the field. I'll choose one of the strongest Gravekeepers, known as Gravekeeper's Swordmaster!" Another black-robed male gravekeeper appeared, this one had his entire head shaved except for a ponytail high on the back of his head. He carried a exotic kopesh sword in each hand. (1800/1400)

"It's fortunate that I could special summon him," Tsukanna said, "As he normally requires two tributes to summon."

Alexis blinked in confusion. "A two-tribute monster with only 1800 attack points?"

"His effects more then make up for it." Tsukanna replied, "He gains 200 attack points for each Gravekeeper on the field, including himself." Gravekeeper's Swordmaster bowed deeply to Gravekeeper's Chief, before brandishing his kopesh at Alexis, an intense look on his face. (1800/1400)–(2400/1400)

"And, I still haven't explained to full effects of my Rite of Flesh." Tsukanna continued.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked. A she did, a number of intricate tattoos appeared all over the Swordmaster's body, increasing his stats. (2900/1900)

"Rite of Flesh," Tsukanna answered, "It treated as a equip card after it activates, equipping to the monster I chose to special summon, giving him a 500 point bonus to attack and defense. Also, if the monster Rite of Flesh is equipped to has an effect which requires Necrovalley to activate, I can use that effect as though Necrovalley were in play."

"Gravekeeper's Curse won't be staying long either." Tsukanna continued, "As I tribute him to summon another of the strongest Gravekeepers... and, while it's not my _favorite_ per say, it has a more special meaning to me then any other card in this deck. Now, come, Gravekeeper's Priestess!" Gravekeeper's Curse vanished in a flash of light, and an Egyptian woman took it's place. This new monster different from the other Gravekeepers, as she was wearing pure white robes, as opposed to the black robes most Gravekeepers wear. In one hand, she brandished a short scepter shaped like an ankh. When she appeared on the field, she gave a small bow to Gravekeeper's Chief, who gave an equally small bow back. (1600/1900)

"That monster's not really all that strong..." Alexis said.

"Look again." Tsukanna replied, "Because Gravekeeper's Priestess gains 300 attack points for each Gravekeeper in my graveyard. If you've been counting, with the two I discarded for Graceful Charity, I have eight! So her attack points increase by 2400!" A white aura enveloped Gravekeeper's Priestess, and, as the ghostly forms of the fallen Gravekeepers surrounded her, her attack skyrocketed. (1600/1900)–(4000/1900)

"She also cannot be chosen as an attack target as long as there is another Gravekeeper on my field, but that effect is negligible right now."

Alexis grimaced. "That's a lot stronger then my Cyber Blader..."

Tsukanna smirked again. "This gives me two monsters which are stronger then it, actually." She glared at Cyber Tutu. "But first, I'll get rid of that annoying thing."

"Gravekeeper's Priestess!" Tsukanna roared, pointing at Cyber Tutu, "Destroy Cyber Tutu with Arcane of the Ancients!" Gravekeeper's Priestess raised her ankh scepter and fired a beam of white light at Cyber Tutu.

"I activate my trap card, Grand Jette'!" Shouted Alexis, "This trap reduces all damage from your attack to zero, and then prevents your monster from attacking or changing position for the next two turns!" Cyber Tutu jumped over both the energy beam and Gravekeeper's Priestess with a midair split, landed on the other side of her, kicked Gravekeeper's Priestess in the head, knocking her out.

Tsukanna growled. "You're going to regret that. Gravekeeper's Chief now attacks Cyber Tutu with Grave Spell!" Gravekeeper's Chief launched a beam of black energy at Cyber Tutu, and this time, Alexis didn't have a trap card. The energy struck Cyber Tutu in the chest, and the cyber-ballerina shattered, dropping Alexis' life points.

ALP: 2100

TLP: 1300

"Even if you destroy my Cyber Blader, you won't do enough damage to win." Alexis smirked. _"And,"_ she continued to herself, _"I have a pair of cards in my hand that will guarantee I win next turn!"_

"I already told you," Tsukanna responded, "I'm _going_ to win this turn. You'll see that in a moment. Now, Gravekeeper's Swordmaster, attack Cyber Blader with Sandstorm Slash!" The Swordmaster rushed forward and preformed a dizzying array of cuts and slashes on Cyber Blader. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, but after a second, Cyber Blader screamed and shattered.

ALP: 2000

TLP: 1300

"See?" Alexis said. "I've still got Life Points, so you haven't won yet!"

"I'm not done attacking yet, either." Tsukanna responded.

"What?" Alexis said, confused. "You're out of monsters!"

Tsukanna smirked. "I said Gravekeeper's Swordmaster's special abilit_ies_ made up for it's low attack points. It has two." Tsukanna's smirk turned into a grin. "As long as Necrovalley is on the field, Gravekeeper's Swordmaster can attack twice during each battle phase!"

"Necrovalley _isn't_ on the field." Alexis retorted.

Tsukanna's grin got wider. "It doesn't need to be. You forget, Rite of Flesh allows the monster it's equipped to use abilities that require Necrovalley, even if it isn't in play!"

"No!" Alexis shouted.

Tsukanna kept grinning. "Gravekeeper's Swordmaster! Finish the duel, and attack Alexis directly with Sandstorm Slash!" The gravekeeper charged forward, slashing in an 'X' on Alexis' chest, knocking her over and depleting the last of her life points.

ALP: 0

TLP: 1300

Tsukanna smirked as she deactivated her duel disc. "I win. I assume you'll keep you end of the bargain, and not tell anyone about this little 'encounter'."

Alexis nodded ruefully.

"Alright." Tsukanna replied, "In that case, I'll be going." She started to walk off, then turned around. "Oh, if you ever want another duel, could we please do it during the _day_ next time?" Not even waiting for a response, Tsukanna ran off in the direction of the Slifer Dorms.

Alexis walked back to her room. _"Well, that was a bust."_ She thought,_ "Now I'm even _more _worried." _She sighed. "I'll have to tell Zane about this tomorrow..." She changed and got back into bed. _"I wonder what she was doing out so late..."_ After that last thought, Alexis fell asleep.

New Cards:

Doble Passe

Normal Trap

You can activate this card when your opponent attacks a monster on you side with "Ballet" or "Ballerina" in it's card name, or is named Cyber Tutu. That attack becomes a direct attack on your life points. The monster which was the original target of the attack then attacks your opponent's life points directly.

Image: A dancer in white doing a pirouette.

(Note: This card has been used by Alexis in the anime, however, I changed it's effect slightly.)

Gravekeeper's Secret Stores

Normal Spell

Select and activate 1 of the following effects:

–Draw 1 card for each monster with "Gravekeeper's" in it's card name on your side of the field.

–Increase your Life Points by 400 for each monster with "Gravekeeper's" in it's card name on your side of the field.

If "Necrovalley" is in play, you may choose to activate both effects instead.

Image: Gravekeeper's Vassal digging up a small chest buried in the desert.

Gravekeeper's Priestess

Dark, Effect Monster - Spellcaster, Level 5, 1600/1900

The spiritual guide of the Gravekeepers, she commands authority equal to Gravekeeper's Chief. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each monster with "Gravekeeper's" in it's card name in the controlling player's Graveyard. If another face-up monster with "Gravekeeper's" in it's card name exists on your field, this card cannot be the target of an attack.

Image: An Egyptian woman in white robes, holding a scepter shaped like an Ankh.

(Note: This card was created by King Dragun for his fic, "YuGiOh Jr: Sister Of Anansi")

Rite of Flesh

Normal Trap

Tribute 1 monster with "Gravekeeper's" in it's card name on your side of the field to activate this card. You may then Special Summon 1 monster with "Gravekeeper's" in it's card name from your deck. After this effect activates, this card is treated as an equip card which equips to the monster you Special Summoned. Raise the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 500 points. If the equipped monster has an effect which requires "Necrovalley" to be in play, you may activate that effect as though "Necrovalley" were in play, even if it isn't. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, destroy the equipped monster.

Image: A kneeling Egyptian man clad only in a loincloth, with Gravekeeper's Chief standing over him holding a ritual knife.

Gravekeeper's Swordmaster

Dark, Effect Monster - Spellcaster, Level 7, 1800/1400

The Gravekeeper's most loyal and skilled warrior, the rapid speed of his attacks can create small cyclones. Increase the ATK of this card by 200 for each face-up monster with "Gravekeeper's" in it's card name on your side of the field. If "Necrovalley" is in play, this monster can attack twice during the same battle phase.

Image: An Egyptian man in a black robe with a shaved head except for a ponytail, wielding a Kopesh (a kind of sword) in each hand.

Grand Jette'

Normal Trap

You can activate this card when your opponent attacks a monster on you side with "Ballet" or "Ballerina" in it's card name, or is named "Cyber Tutu". Reduce all damage from the attack to zero. The attacking monster cannot attack or change battle position for it's controller's next two turns.

Changes: None

Next Time: Jaden continues to try and talk to Chazz about their encounter with Nightshroud, and is given a perfect opportunity when he and Chazz are paired up as opponents in the year's first exam: The Improvisational Dueling Skills Test! But wait, what's this...? They have to switch decks! Don't Miss "Exchange"!


	6. Exchange

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. And is a little shorter then last time. It was really annoying to write, and I haven't had much time recently. So, once again, sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter out more promptly. Now that I've apologized, on with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 6 - Exchange

Jaden Yuki was annoyed. Four days into the school year, and he _still_ hadn't managed to talk to Chazz about the incident on the boat. He had a couple of classes with Chazz, but he couldn't exactly talk to someone halfway across the room, and Chazz always seemed to vanish as soon as Jaden started looking for him.

"It's like he's avoiding me or something..." Jaden muttered to himself.

Jaden's drummed his fingers on his desk as he distantly listened to Professor Banner's lecture and mused about his disastrous attempt to talk to Chazz in the Obelisk dorm...

"Now class, as you can see here, the question is..."

"_Where do you think you're going, loser?"_

_The owner of the voice which confronted Jaden was a muscular black-haired teenager in an Obelisk uniform. He stood in front of Jaden with his arms crossed._

"_I just want to talk to someone inside." Jaden responded, a bit nervously. "So... how about you let me through?"_

"_Who do you want to talk to?" The muscular Obelisk responded._

"Anyone? Jaden, perhaps?"

"_Chazz Princeton."_

"_HAH!" The Obelisk let out a laugh. "You think I'd let some Slifer nobody bother Chazz? Not likely!"_

"_I need to talk to Chazz!" Jaden said angrily._

"_Beat it, loser!" _

"_Grrrrr.." Jaden growled an started to walk around the Obelisk._

"Jaden..."

_The Obelisk grabbed Jaden by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "It seems you can't take a hint, loser."_

"_Put me down!" Jaden yelled._

"_Sure." The Obelisk grabbed Jaden in both hands and hurled him out of the gate. "And don't come back."_

Jaden sighed. "I need to talk to Chazz _somehow_..."

"JADEN!"

Jaden started. "Huh?"

"Now Jaden," Professor Banner said, "While I appreciate that Dueling History might not be the most exciting class, I would still prefer it if you would take less then a minute to respond when I ask you a question."

Jaden sheepishly rubbed his head as the class laughed. "Right... what did you ask again?"

BRIIINNNNG!

About half an hour later, the bell rang and class ended. Just as everyone was leaving, however, Professor Banner called out an announcement.

"Now class," He began, "Tomorrow is the school-wide Improvisational Dueling Skill Test."

"What!" Half the class yelled.

"I know a test with only one day's notice this early in the year seems a bit harsh..." Banner continued, "But, that's the nature of the test. It will measure your abilities at adapting to unusual and unexpected conditions while dueling. Hence the one day notice. Your partner for the exam is posted on the bulletin board in the main hall. I suggest you check it, as that's the only information you get prior to the test."

The bell rang again, and all the students ran out of the room.

"Man..." Jaden complained to Bastion, who was walking with him to check the bulletin board, "A test already? It's only four days into the year!"

"The earliness of the test isn't what concerns me." Bastion replied, "It's very difficult to calculate which cards and stratagems would be best to use when I don't know the conditions we'll be dueling under."

"You calculate your cards in advance?" Jaden replied, sounding a little dumbstruck.

"Of course." Bastion replied. "It's the best way to achieve the result I want."

"Ookkaaayy..." Jaden replied as they came up to the crowd of students surrounding the bulletin board.

After a few minutes of waiting, the two if them finally worked their way through the crowd. Bastion ran his finger down the list, stopping when he reached his name. "Hmmm..." He said "My opponent is someone named 'Brier' is it?" He nodded and spoke. "If you'll excuse me, Jaden, I'm going to do a little research on this 'Brier' person's deck."

"Okay." Jaden responded, "See you later, Bastion!" With that, Bastion melted into the crowd.

"Now let's see," Jaden said, "Who's my opponent?" Jaden looked down the list of names until he located his. "My opponent is... Chazz?"

Jaden's heart leapt. _"This will be a perfect opportunity to as Chazz_ _about that duel on the boat!"_ Jaden's face sombered as he worked his way out of the crowd. _"I hope he doesn't have a clue what I'm talking about..."_

A few minutes later, Chazz walked up to the board. Most of the students had already seen their opponents, so there wasn't any big crowd. Chazz looked at the board for several seconds, then his eyes widened. _"My duel's with that slacker Jaden?"_ He sighed. "I guess it was gonna happen sooner or later."

"_I suppose, then," Nightshroud said, grinning cruelly, "I should let you in on the secret." _

"_Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon," He finished with a shout, "Gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard!"_

"_What!" Jaden gasped at the same moment Chazz screamed, "No!"_

"_And," Nightshroud continued, a smirk affixed on his face, "The three Troop Dragons, Spirit Ryu, Red-Eyes Black Chick, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, The monster I discarded for Double Attack, and the fifteen dragons I buried with Foolish Cemetery make 22 dragons in my graveyard. 22 times 300 is 6600. 6600 plus 2900 equals... 9500 attack points!"_

_Jaden and Chazz were speechless as the ethereal forms of a dozen different kinds of dragons appeared and phased into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's body, making it grow to astronomical proportions, and it's attack score climbed higher then anything they had ever seen. (2900/1600)–(9500/1600)_

"_And don't forget," Nightshroud said mockingly, "It can attack twice this turn! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, annihilate them! Double Infernal Hellfire Blast!" The titanic dragon reared it's head back and shot two fireballs the size of small buildings at Flame Wingman and Mefist. The massive explosions sent Jaden and Chazz flying thirty feet through the air, as well as cutting their life points to almost zero._

"Ah!" Jaden gasped as he woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at his clock, which read two in the morning. He sighed. "The same nightmare again..." Jaden's dreams had been replaying the disastrous duel with Nightshroud every night since it happened. Jaden settled back in bed, thinking to himself, _"Tomorrow, maybe I can finally put my mind at ease."_

The next morning, Jaden, who, for once, hadn't overslept, walked into the waiting room for the test. He looked around at the assortment of red, yellow and blue-clad students who were waiting for their tests to start.

"No one I know..." He murmured to himself.

"Hey! Jaden!"

Jaden turned to the voice, and saw a familiar braided head.

"Tsukanna!" Jaden called back.

Tsukanna walked away from the hallway which led to the arena and up to Jaden. "Here for your exam, I assume?"

"Yeah." Jaden replied, "When's yours?"

"Just finished it." Tsukanna replied, "Some guy named Damon. He was pretty good, but not good enough to beat me."

"So," Jaden asked, "What's the exam like?"

"Well," Tsukanna said, "Since you're gonna take your exam soon anyway, I guess there's no harm in telling you..."

As Tsukanna began, a loudspeaker called, "Jaden Yuki, please report to the test arena for your exam duel."

Tsukanna smirked. "Well, you'll find out in just a second. I'll leave the explanation to them." She waved, and walked off. "I'm gonna go find Rita and see how she did."

"Later." Jaden replied, running towards the arena.

"Now, students," Professor Crowler began, "This is how the exam will work." Jaden and Chazz, who were facing each other in the center of the arena, nodded.

"Now," Crowler activated his Duel Vest, and slipped a card in. A unstable looking machine with six numbers on it appeared. "This is a Dangerous Machine Type-6. In a moment, it will select a number between one and six. That number will determine the special conditions for this duel." One of the six numbers lit up, then another. The numbers randomly flashed for about ten seconds, before stopping in the six.

"Well, now!" Crowler said, "Won't this be interesting! A six means..." Crowler smirked. "The two of you have to switch decks!"

"WHAT?" Jaden and Chazz both simultaneously yelled. "There's no way I'm giving my deck to him!"

"Sorry children," Crowler said, still smirking, "But those are the rules. If you refuse to comply, then you automatically _fail_!"

Jaden and Chazz flinched.

Chazz sighed. "Alright, fine." He walked up to Jaden, took his deck out of his disc, and offered it to Jaden. "Here. Now give me yours so we can get this over with."

Jaden reluctantly nodded and took his deck out as well. He handed it to Chazz, then took Chazz's deck and placed it in his own disc. Chazz placed Jaden's deck in his disc, then turned to walk back to the other side of the arena.

"Wait!" Jaden called.

Chazz turned. "What do you want, slacker?"

Jaden pulled another several cards out of a slot on his disc. "I almost forgot. You need my fusion deck, to."

"You almost forgot?" Chazz replied, "Gimme those." He snatched the cards from Jaden and put them in his own fusion slot before walking back to his side of the arena.

"Now, can we hurry this up? I've got things to do." Chazz said, "Duel Disc, on!"

"Fine with me!" Jaden replied, "Duel Disc, ON!"

The two of them drew their starting hands, and their Life Point meters clicked up to full.

CLP: 8000

JLP: 8000

"I'll go first!" Jaden yelled, pulling a card off the top of his deck. He looked at the cards in his hand. _"I barely recognize any of these!" _He thought to himself, _"Although..."_

"I recognize this guy, and I'm sure you will to!" Jaden called, "I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" The muscular armored warrior appeared, looked quizzically at Jaden for a moment, then shrugged and brandished his curved sword. (1200/1400)

"Next," Jaden continued, "I'll play two cards facedown!" The two facedown cards appeared between Jaden and the soldier, who glanced at Jaden again, apparently still confused. "Now I end my turn."

"Fine! I draw!" Chazz drew a card and added it to his hand.

"_I can't believe this slacker!"_ Chazz thought, _"All these cards are absurdly weak!"_

"Do you have a single strong card in your entire deck, slacker?" Chazz angrily called, "Or are they all as weak as you?"

"My cards aren't weak!" Jaden yelled back, "And, if you knew how to use them, you'd see that!"

"Whatever." Chazz replied, "Seeing as how he seems to be the strongest of these weak monsters, I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" The blue and yellow clad hero appeared on Chazz's field. He looked at Jaden, then Chazz, and scratched his head. (1600/1400)

"Sorry Sparkman," Jaden said, "But for this duel, we're on opposite sides." Sparkman reluctantly nodded and got into a fighting stance.

"If you're finished with that touching conversation," Chazz said, "Elemental Hero Sparkman will attack Chthonian Soldier!" Electricity crackled between Sparkman's palms, and he shot a burst of lightning at the muscular soldier, who roared and exploded."

CLP: 7600

JLP: 7600

"And I'm well aware of Chthonian Soldier's special ability." Chazz continued, "When he's destroyed in battle, both players take damage."

"Since you're so familiar with your deck, you should be well aware of what I'm going to do next, to!" Jaden called, "I activate a trap! Call of the Haunted!" The trap card flipped up, and Chthonian Soldier reappeared on the field. (1200/1400)

"Yes," Chazz said sarcastically, "Call of the Haunted lets you special summon a monster from your graveyard. Do you want a gold star for figuring it out?"

"I'm not done yet!" Jaden yelled back, "I activate my other facedown, Inferno Reckless Summon, which lets me summon the other two from my deck." Another two Chthonian Soldiers appeared next to the first one, both brandishing their swords. (1200/1400)x2

"So what?" Chazz called, "Now I get to summon all my copies of Sparkman!" He pulled Jaden's deck out of his disc, and looked through it. Not seeming to find what he wanted, he looked through it several more times, becoming more irritated each time.

"What gives?" Chazz yelled angrily, "You only have one of this guy in here!"

"I only have one copy of each of my monsters." Jaden replied with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Chazz roared.

"Sorry."

"Whatever!" Chazz yelled, "You think you're so smart! You just remember that combo from when we dueled that weirdo on the..." Chazz's eyes widened as he realized what he was saying, and he cut off in mid-sentence.

"So you do remember!" Jaden yelled.

Chazz growled. "We'll talk about it after the duel. There isn't much more I can do, so I'll play a facedown and then end my turn." Chazz's facedown appeared behind Sparkman, and he signaled the end of his turn.

"Then, I draw!" Jaden whipped a card off his deck and smirked. "I remember this, too! I activate Chthonian Alliance!" The magic card appeared behind the center Chthonian Soldier, and ropes of purple energy stretched from the other two soldiers. The center soldier's muscles bulged, and he roared. (1200/1400)–(2800/1400)

"As I'm sure you know, Chazz," Jaden said, "Chthonian Alliance grants one of my monsters 800 extra attack points for each other monster on the field."

"Yes, I know." Chazz replied impatiently, "Will you just attack so we can get this over with?"

"Fine!" Jaden yelled, "I hate to do this, but, Chthonian Soldier, attack Sparkman!" The soldier roared again and charged Sparkman.

"That's not going to work!" Chazz interrupted, "I activate Negate Attack!" Chthonian Solder's strike was blocked by an energy dome that appeared in front of Sparkman.

"As I'm sure _you_ know, slacker," Chazz said mockingly, "This trap negates your attack and ends the battle phase."

Jaden smirked. "Nice move, Chazz."

Chazz snarled. "I don't need your compliments, slacker! Are you done yet?" Jaden nodded.

"Then I draw!" Chazz practically ripped a card off the top of his deck and looked at it. _"Elemental Hero Clayman?"_ He thought, _"Another weakling."_ Chazz was about to select another card, but he paused. _"Wait..."_ He thought back to Jaden's duel with Crowler.

"_I'll fuse the two cards I discarded for Graceful Charity: Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman!" A shining portal appeared and the two Elemental Heros floated into it. "And I create... Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Out of the portal came a massive hero in yellow metal armor. The portal disappeared behind him. (2400/1500)_

Chazz laughed hysterically. "Hahahaha! I can remember things too, slacker! I activate Polymerization!" Jaden grimaced as the vortex appeared on the field. "I offer Sparkman from the field," Chazz continued as Sparkman jumped into the vortex, "And Elemental Hero Clayman from my hand!" Clayman briefly appeared and jumped into the portal behind Sparkman. "And you know what's coming, slacker! I summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Out of the vortex came the massive yellow and blue clad hero. He flexed his muscles and shouted. (2400/1500)

"And when he's summoned," Jaden said worriedly, "He destroys on monster on the field with equal or fewer attack points..."

"Exactly, slacker!" Chazz yelled, "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, destroy the center Chthonian Soldier!" Thunder Giant pointed, and a blast of lightning flew from Thunder Giant's finger, completely shattering the pumped-up soldier.

"Now," Chazz continued, still yelling, "Thunder Giant attacks one of the remaining soldiers!" Thunder Giant charged up another blast of electricity, launching it at another one of Jaden's soldiers, causing it to explode.

CLP: 6400

JLP: 6400

"I may have lost life points from that attack," Chazz finished, "But your defenses are almost gone. I play a facedown and end my turn!" Chazz's facedown appeared behind Thunder Giant, who looked at it and nodded.

"Sweet! My draw!" Jaden pulled a card off his deck and slammed it onto his disc. "I activate Pot of Greed!" The green jar appeared, and Jaden pulled two more cards off his deck. He looked at them and smirked.

"I'll start things off with a field spell! I activate Mystic Plasma Zone!" The duel arena darkened, and purple mists wafted up from the ground in response to Jaden's card. "And this card boosts all dark monster attack points by 500, and reduces their defense by 400!"

Purple mist seeped into Chthonian Soldier's armor, and it's muscles bulged, straining the warrior's tight armor. (1200/1400)–(1700/1000)

"I know that slacker, it's my card, remember?" Chazz said, "And your monster still don't have anywhere near enough power to beat Thunder Giant."

"That was only the beginning, Chazz!" Jaden called back, "I summon Mataza the Zapper in attack mode!" A green armored samurai appeared on the field, brandishing a katana. The purple mist seeped into his armor, as well as lining his sword with a purple aura. (1300/800)–(1800/400)

Chazz snorted. "He doesn't have enough power either!"

"He does now!" Jaden yelled, "I activate the equip spell Axe of Despair, and equip it to Mataza!" Mataza's katana disappeared, and a short handled axe appeared in it's place. Mataza swung it, and, despite the axe's greater weight, it still moved faster then the eye could follow. (1800/400)–(2800/400)

"No!" Chazz yelled.

"Yes!" Jaden yelled back, "Mataza the Zapper, attack Thunder Giant with Zapping Axe Slash!" Mataza rush forward, moving so fast he was just a green blur, barely giving Chazz enough time to activate his set card.

"I activate Hero Barrier, which negates your attack as long as I have an Elemental Hero out!" Chazz yelled, and his trap flipped up, producing another barrier... which Mataza slashed through before cutting Thunder Giant in half with a second slash.

CLP: 6100

JLP: 6400

"What happened?" Chazz yelled, "That should have blocked your attack!"

"It did." Jaden replied, "But it only blocked Mataza'a _first_ attack. He's your card, so you should know that he has two."

Chazz just growled.

"And now," Jaden continued, "Chthonian Soldier attacks you directly!" The armored soldier slashed Chazz with his oversized curved sword, knocking him back a step and taking a chunk out of his life points.

CLP: 4400

JLP: 6400

Chazz growled. "I'm still going to win!"

Jaden just smirked. "I end my turn."

Chazz growled and drew. "I also activate Pot of Greed!" A second green jar appeared in front of Chazz, and he added two more cards to his hand. He smirked when he saw them.

"I'm going to crash you, slacker!" Chazz yelled. "I activate Monster Reborn! This card lets me summon one monster from either player's graveyard, and the monster I choose is Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" A shining ankh appeared on the field, and the massive yellow-armored hero reappeared on the field. (2400/1500)

"And," Chazz continued, "now I use his effect to destroy your Chthonian Soldier!" Chazz dramatically pointed at the soldier... Except nothing happened.

"What gives?" Chazz yelled at Thunder Giant, "Destroy that monster!" Thunder Giant just crossed his arms and turned away from Chazz.

"I don't think he likes you to much, Chazz." Jaden said, with a small laugh.

"Shut up, slacker!" Chazz yelled back, then yelled at Thunder Giant, "DO WHAT I SAY!"

"He can't." Jaden said, "Thunder Giant's special effect only activates when he's _Fusion_ summoned. He wasn't, so he can't destroy my monster."

Chazz ground his teeth. "FINE!" He yelled, "He can still attack! Thunder Giant, attack Chthonian Soldier!" Thunder Giant charged up another bolt of Electricity, shooting it at Chthonian Soldier. When the lightning hit, the soldier twitched for a moment before exploding.

CLP: 3700

JLP: 5700

"I play a facedown and end my turn." Chazz slid another card into his disc, still grinding his teeth

"My draw, then." Jaden said as he added another card to his hand.

"I'm going to keep this turn simple." Jaden continued, "Mataza the Zapper, attack Thunder Giant!"

"Not so fast, slacker!" Chazz yelled, "I activate my trap, Dust Tornado!" Chazz's set card flipped up, unleashing a narrow funnel of wind, which smashed the axe in Mataza's hand.

(2800/400)–(1800/400)

Unfortunately for Mataza, he was too distracted by the loss of his weapon to notice Thunder Giant's lightning-charged fist until half a second before he was smashed into pieces.

CLP: 3700

JLP: 5100

"How'd you like that, slacker?" Chazz crowed triumphantly.

Jaden just frowned.

"I thought so." Chazz said, "Are you done yet?"

"I'll set a monster facedown first." Jaden replied, the set monster which was his only defense appearing in front of him.

"Pathetic." Chazz said as he drew, "Although I suppose I shouldn't have expected a Slifer to be able to use an expert's deck like mine to it's full potential."

Jaden's eyes narrowed. "We'll see, Chazz."

"Yeah!" Chazz yelled back, "We will! Thunder Giant, attack his monster!" Once again, Thunder Giant charged up a bolt of lightning and launched it at Jaden's monster. As it flipped up, the card was briefly revealed to be a floating purple sphere before it was destroyed.

"cough What the heck?" Chazz said. The destruction of Jaden's monster had covered the field in a noxious purple gas. "What! cough is this stuff?"

CLP: 3200

JLP: 5100

"As you should know," Jaden said, "When Giant Germ is destroyed, you take 500 points of damage."

Chazz just glared as the purple smog faded.

"Also," Jaden continued, smirking, "I can special summon the others in my deck to the field!" Two more floating purple globes emerged from the last of the purple fog on Jaden's side of the field. (1000/100)x2

Chazz frowned. He looked at the cards in his hand. _"He'll probably tribute at least one of those to summon something powerful. I'd better get a jump-start on preparing a defense."_

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode," Chazz said, "And I end my turn." The feathered, green hero appeared next to Thunder Giant and crouched in defense mode. (1000/1000)

"My draw, then." Jaden said. He pulled a card off the top of his deck, looked at it, and his eyes bulged. _"2600 attack points for a four star monster? I gotta try this guy! Even though he does look a little creepy..."_

Jaden smirked. "I just drew a sweet monster, Chazz, and I think I'll try him out! I summon Korv the Bloodstained in attack mode!" The monster that rose on Jaden's side was incredibly fearsome. It was a barbarian wielding a massive black sword and wearing fur armor. It was impossible to tell his original hair color, or the color of his armor, as they were both soaked in blood. Most of his skin was covered in blood as well, and his sword was caked with it. He roared with bloodlust. (2600/0)–(3100/0)

Chazz's eyes widened.

Jaden stared at Korv for a second. "Okay, so he's a bit creepier then I thought. But still, that many attack points is more then enough destroy Thunder Giant! Korv the Bloodstained, attack with Bloodstained Blade!" Korv roared again, and launched a berserker charge at Thunder Giant, easily cutting him in half with one swing of his massive sword.

CLP: 2500

JLP: 5100

"Since I can't destroy Avian with my Germs," Jaden continued, "I'll just switch them into defense mode, and then end my turn."

"Hehehehehe..."

Jaden blinked. "What's so funny, Chazz?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe you did something so stupid!" Chazz laughed hysterically. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Jaden frowned. "And what would that be?"

Chazz smirked. "Summoning a four-star monster with 2600 attack points that you know absolutely nothing about!"

"And why is that?" Jaden replied.

"Simple." Chazz said, smirking wider, "Every single four-star monster with over 1900 attack points has a drawback. Allow me to educate you about Korv's." Chazz drew his card, and Korv jumped onto his side of the field, faced Jaden, and roared.

"What the heck happened?" Jaden yelled in surprise.

"I'll fill you in." Chazz said arrogantly. "Korv the Bloodstained is completely insane, and has an insatiable lust for blood!" Chazz yelled, "He'll do anything to spill more blood, including change sides in the middle of battle! So not only does he have to attack every turn he can, at the beginning of each player's turn, they gain control of him!"

"No..." Jaden said.

"I'm not done!" Chazz yelled again, "Korv also isn't very cooperative, so he can't be tributed or switched to defense mode by any means!" Chazz grinned cruelly. "But that's still not all! Korv also has a trample ability, so he deals damage even while your monsters are in defense mode!"

Jaden was speechless.

"Should've kept those Germs in attack mode." Chazz mocked, "Too bad for you. I switch Avian into attack mode, and then I have both my monsters attack both of yours!" Avian launched a blast of feathers at one Germ, shattering it, while Korv charged the other and cut it in half.

CLP: 1500

JLP: 2100

"I'll end my turn with two facedowns, slacker. Let's see if you can recover!"

Jaden nodded and drew his card. As he did, Korv leapt back onto his side of the field. Jaden stared at him for a second. _"What a drawback! No wonder he's so powerful."_ Jaden looked at Chazz's facedowns. _"I'm almost certain that those block attacks..." _Jaden frowned. _"Until I can find a way around his traps, I need to play defensively."_

"I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode." Jaden said, "Now, Korv attacks Avian! Bloodstained Blade!"

"I activate my continuous trap!" Chazz yelled, "Protecting the Weak! This card lets me block one attack on level four of lower monster per turn for each Elemental Hero on my field!" Korv charged, but was halted when a shield in the shape of the Elemental Hero symbol appeared in front of him.

Jaden nodded. "I play two facedowns to finish my turn."

Chazz smirked. He drew his card, and Korv jumped onto his side again. "I pay 100 life points to maintain Protecting the Weak."

CLP: 1400

JLP: 2100

Chazz looked at the cards in his hand. _"Now what was the card on top of that slacker's Fusion Deck again...?"_ He thought for a second. "Oh yeah... I remember." He smirked. "I activate Polymerization! I'll fuse Avian on my field with Elemental Hero Bubbleman in my hand to form Elemental Hero Mariner!" A familiar vortex appeared, and Avian and Bubbleman were drawn into it. Out of the vortex came a black-haired hero in a light blue costume. It had an anchor affixed to each of it's forearms. (1400/1000)

"Sorry Chazz," Jaden yelled "But I activate Chthonian Polymer! I tribute my facedown card to take control of the monster you just fusion summoned!" Jaden's facedown monster dissolved, and ropes of yellow energy grabbed Mariner and brought him on to Jaden's field. "Now, my hero is back where he belongs!"

Chazz's face twisted with rage. "Not for long! Korv, attack Mariner with Bloodstained Blade!"

"I don't think so!" Jaden yelled, "I activate Mirror Force!" A shining barrier appeared on Jaden's field, and Korv slammed into it and shattered.

Chazz snarled. "Fine. I activate Fusion Recovery, which lets me bring back Polymerization and a fusion material monster from my graveyard to my hand." Chazz slipped the cards out of his graveyard, put one in his hand, and placed the other on the field. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode." The clay-bodied hero appeared on Chazz's field and crouched in defense. (800/2000)

"Now I play a facedown and end my turn." Chazz slipped the card into his disc and laughed to himself. _"Hehehe. His Mariner can't destroy Clayman_,_ and my Draining Shield will give me plenty of life points, then I can crush him easily!"_

"My draw!" Jaden yelled, pulling a card off his deck, and Korv returned to his side. Jaden looked at his card. "This is the last turn!" He yelled.

"Really?" Chazz said sarcastically, "Prove it!"

"I will!" Jaden called, "I activate the continuous spell card Chthonian Edict!"

Chazz's eyes bulged. "NO!"

"Yes!" Jaden yelled, siding the card into his disc, "And I'm sure you know it's effect! At the cost of half my life points each turn, all your spell and trap cards are negated!"

Chazz's face twisted with unimaginable rage.

"And that's not all!" Jaden yelled, "Whenever I have a spell or trap card on my field, Mariner can attack you directly!"

"_NO!_" Chazz roared.

"Once again, yes!" Jaden yelled back, "Elemental Hero Mariner, attack Chazz directly for the win! Ocean Chains!" Mariner pointed his wrists at Chazz and launched both anchors directly at him. They slammed into Chazz, knocking him over and depleting the last of his life points.

CLP: 0

JLP: 2100

Jaden walked over to Chazz and offered him a hand. "Great duel."

Chazz slapped his hand away. "The only reason you won is because I couldn't use my own deck, slacker!" He pulled all of Jaden's cards out of his disk. "Now take your crummy cards back!" He shoved them into Jaden's hands. "Now, give me mine!" He pulled his own cards out of Jaden's disc and walked off.

Jaden blinked, then ran after him. "Chazz, wait!"

Up in the stands, Crowler looked distastefully at the Slifer's retreating back. _"I can't believe that Slifer slacker beat one of my best Obelisks!"_ He frowned. _"Something must be done!"_

Jaden caught up with Chazz in the halls. "Chazz!"

"What do you want, slacker?" Chazz said.

"You said you'd talk about it!" Jaden replied, out of breath.

"About what?"

"The duel on the boat!"

"What about it? It happened, so what?"

"Well... shouldn't we do something about it?" Jaden asked.

"Like what?" Chazz responded, "Tell someone? They'd think we were crazy!"

Jaden frowned worriedly. "Still..."

"Besides," Chazz continued, "It's already over and done with." He began walking away, saying, "Anyway, I'm Chazz Princeton. What could that wack-job possibly do to me?"

Jaden stood, watching Chazz's retreating back. _"Despite what Chazz thinks,"_ He thought worriedly, _"I don't think it's over..."_

New Cards:

Korv the Bloodstained

Dark, Effect Monster - Warrior, Level 4, 2600/0

_An insane, diabolical barbarian with an unending lust for blood. _This card cannot be tributed for any purpose. During each player's standby phase, that player gains control of this card. This card must attack each turn, if it is possible for it to attack. This card cannot be switched to defense position, even by a card effect. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher then the DEF of your opponent's defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's life points.

Image: A barbarian with blood covered skin, blood soaked hair and fur armor, and a massive black sword caked in blood.

Protecting the Weak

Continuous Trap

Pay 100 Life Points during your Standby Phase. If you do not, this card is destroyed. You may negate 1 attack on a Level 4 or lower monster once during your turn for each Elemental Hero on your side of the field.

Image: Elemental Heros Avian, Burstinatrix, and Sparkman in a the 'Skyscraper' city, standing between a Goblin Attack Force and some bystanders.

Chthonian Edict

Continuous Spell

Pay half your life points, rounded up, during your Standby Phase. If you do not, this card is destroyed. As long as this card is on the field, negate the effects of all your opponent's face-up Spell and Trap cards. Your opponent can no longer activate Spell and Trap cards.

Image: A Chthonian Soldier on a podium, holding a scroll and addressing a group of peasants.

Changes: I've never seen Jaden special summon Thunder Giant except by fusion, so this is how it will work for this fic.

I'm removing "This card cannot be special summoned except by fusion summon." From every Fusion Monster with that in it's text.

Next Time: Izumi Kojima, the new Slifer Girl's Dorm headmistress, also happens to be the school psychologist. One of her frequent patients is Rita Anzem, and Izumi is bound and determined to overcome Rita's confidence problems. Her solution: A duel! Don't miss "Little-Winguard"!


	7. Little Winguard

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

A/N: A couple of notes. First, as I stated in Chapter 5, Izumi Kojima, along with most of the cards in her deck, were created by Time Mage for my use. Once again, thank you, Time Mage. Also, the other deck used in this chapter is mostly original cards as well, except those were made by me. Said other deck was inspired by the deck of a certain duelist in one of Seeker of the Soul's fics. Figure out whose and, well, you figured it out. Last but not least, I used the Japanese names of some of the cards in this chapter. Now, enough blathering! On with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter Seven - Little Winguard

"D-minus...?" Rita sighed.

Rita Anzem was depressed. This was the fourth test in a row that she had bombed.

"I still don't get it, Rita." Tsukanna said from her seat next to her roommate, "I know that you know this stuff. It's easy."

"Tsukanna," Rita replied. "You think everything's easy."

"Yeah, well, for me it is." Tsukanna replied, "But that doesn't change the fact that in our duels, you've shown a lot more competence then you do on tests."

Rita sighed again. "I don't know why..." Rita replied, "I just... freeze up."

Tsukanna sighed. "We've got to do something about your confidence, Rita. Well, we can work on it more tonight..." She paused. "Oh, wait, no we can't."

Rita flinched. "W-why n-not?" She stuttered.

Tsukanna rubbed her forehead. "Calm down, Rita," She said to the mousy girl, "I just have a class tonight."

Rita blinked. "I didn't know they had classes at night..."

Tsukanna smirked. "Just this one. It's a special class called Art of Dueling 103."

Rita touched her chin with her finger and thought for a second. "I think I remember hearing Ms. Kojima mention that class."

"That's not surprising," Tsukanna replied, "She teaches it."

"Besides," Tsukanna continued, "The class ends at 8:30. We'll still have some time before lights-out."

Rita smiled. "Alright. Have fun, Tsukanna."

"Yeah," Tsukanna responded with a smirk, "I think I will."

At 5:30, A small hand reached out and knocked on the door marked 'Ms. Izumi Kojima, School Psychologist' "Come in." A voice called from inside.

Rita opened the door and walked in, greeting the room's sole occupant. "Hello Ms. Kojima."

"Hello, Rita." Izumi said as she spun her swivel chair around to face her guest, "Make yourself comfortable." Rita complied, sitting down on Izumi's couch and fidgeting.

"So," Izumi asked, "How was today's test?"

"Horrible." Rita replied, "D-minus."

"I'm sorry." Izumi replied.

Rita sighed. "It's not your fault. It's just... I don't know... every time I try to show what I can do in front of someone, or even on a test, my mind just blanks."

Izumi looked at Rita for a second. "Do you have any idea why?" She asked.

Rita just sighed again. "Not really..."

Izumi tapped her chin. "Do you think maybe you're afraid of failing in front of others?"

"I don't know... maybe." Rita replied.

"Well," Izumi said, "How about we try and find out?"

An hour later, Rita had said her goodbyes and left Izumi alone with her thoughts. _"Hmmm..."_ She thought to herself, _"How can I help that girl...?"_ Izumi sat in her chair for a few minutes, before a proverbial lightbulb went off in her head. "I think that will work..." She opened her student files to a specific page. "I just need a little help." On that page was the grinning face of Tsukanna Kanshisha.

Later that day, around 7:00, Tsukanna walked into the normally empty classroom where Art of Dueling was being taught.

"It seems our last student has arrived." Izumi said from the room's podium.

Tsukanna sat in a seat, along with the other 20-odd students attending the class. Izumi stood behind the podium and started her introduction. "This is not a run-of-the-mill dueling class," Izumi began, "This is a very special class. Although one facet of it will teach you about your cards," Izumi continued, walking around the podium, "The far more useful aspect of this class will teach you about both you and your opponent. Only by understanding your own weaknesses and your opponent's strengths can you hope to prevail in the most difficult of situations. Now," She finished, "Let's begin."

An hour and a half later, the students shuffled out of the classroom, their heads full of things about dueling they had never even considered before. Tsukanna was about to leave as well, when Izumi called out to her. "Tsukanna, could you please come here for a moment?"

"Sure." Tsukanna called back as she walked to the podium, "What's up?"

"You're Rita Anzem's roommate, right?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah..." Tsukanna replied, unsure of what her teacher really wanted.

"I assume you know I'm the school psychologist?" Izumi continued.

Tsukanna nodded.

"And I also assume you know that Rita has an appointment three days a week with me?"

Tsukanna nodded again. "Where are you going with this?"

"Right to the point, I see." Izumi replied before continuing, "I believe I've found a way to help Rita with her confidence problems."

Tsukanna's ears perked up. "I'm listening."

"Well..." Izumi said, "I think the root of her problems is a considerably elevated fear of failing in front of others, especially those she thinks will mock her for failing."

Tsukanna nodded, understanding.

"So," Izumi continued, "I've arranged for her to duel me in the last of the exhibition duels being held on Friday."

Tsukanna's eyes narrowed. "I've never seen you duel," She began, "But somehow, I doubt Rita has enough skill to beat you. Based on what you just said, wouldn't losing in front of a crowd be exactly the opposite of what's good for her?"

"Well," Izumi responded, "That is a valid point. However, what I'm trying to show Rita is that she doesn't need to fear failing like she does. Even if she loses, she'll still be a better duelist then she was at the beginning of the duel."

Tsukanna thought for a second before nodding. She then looked Izumi straight in the eye. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well..." Izumi began, before explaining her plan to Tsukanna. As she finished, Tsukanna was stone-faced.

"Alright," Tsukanna replied, "I'll do it, but only if you're sure it will help."

"I'm sure."

Two days later, Rita walked into Izumi's office for her Friday appointment. "Hello Ms. Kojima." She said as she walked in.

"Hello, Rita." Izumi replied, "And don't sit down just yet."

Rita blinked. "Why not?"

"Because," Izumi replied, "We're doing something different today."

"Like what?" Rita asked.

"Follow me." Izumi replied, walking out of the room, a confused Rita following her.

About five minutes later, Izumi and Rita came to a large pair of double doors. "Why are we here?" Rita asked.

"You'll see in a second." Izumi replied, as the doors opened.

The two of them walked into a dueling arena, the stands crowded with most of Duel Academy, just as the announcer was saying, "...and the last of today's exhibition duels, Izumi Kojima versus Rita Anzem!"

"W-what's he talking about, Ms. Kojima?" Rita stuttered.

"Simple," Izumi replied, "We're going to duel."

"W-what? Why?"

"Because you need to learn something." Izumi said attaching a Duel Disc to her arm, "Defeat isn't anything you need to fear. Now," She finished, "Pick up your Disc and duel me!"

Rita took a deep breath, picked up another disc, inserted her deck, and attached it to her own arm. "A-alright..."

The two duelist's life points clicked up to max, and they both drew their first five cards, signaling the start of the duel.

ILP: 8000

RLP: 8000

"Hey Tsukanna," Jaden, who was sitting with Syrus and Chumley up in the stands, said "Isn't that your roommate?"

"Yep." Tsukanna replied.

"And she's dueling a teacher?" Asked Chumley, a rather obese boy with his hair up in a pair of small balls, who was Jaden's other roommate, asked, "That's pretty lishus."

"Yeeaah. 'Lishus'." Tsukanna replied, "Exactly the word I would have used. But, regardless," She continued, turning to Jaden, "I think you'll like her deck, Jaden."

"Why's that?" Jaden asked.

Tsukanna smirked. "You'll see."

"I-I'll go first, okay?" Rita said questioningly.

Izumi nodded.

Rita took another deep breath. "Okay. I draw." She pulled a card off the top of her deck and added it to her hand. "Now," She continued, her voice still unsteady, "I have no monsters in my hand." She briefly flashed her hand, and Izumi could see they were all green and purple bordered - no monsters.

"Why did you show me?" Izumi asked, "You don't need to, and really shouldn't."

"So I could activate the effect of a monster in my deck." Rita responded. "It's effect allows me to instantly add it to my hand." Rita's disc scanned her deck for a moment, and then a card popped out.

"_Hmmm..."_ Izumi thought to herself, _"There are very few monsters with an ability like that... I suppose I'll find out what it is soon."_

"Now," Rita continued, "I can activate another of my monster's special abilities. If I have no monsters on my field, I can instantly play it from my hand! I summon Young Hero in attack mode!" The monster that appeared on Rita's field was... unimpressive. To say the least. It was a normal-looking brown-haired teenager dressed in a blue Japanese high school uniform. The only thing the slightest bit unusual about him was a bulky blue and white watch on his right wrist. He just stood there. (0/0)

Virtually everyone the entire arena simultaneously facevaulted. Even Izumi sweatdropped. "Ummm... it probably wasn't the wisest play to put a monster with zero attack points in attack mode."

"Maybe..." Rita replied. "I end... oh, wait." Rita slipped two cards into her disc, and two facedowns appeared behind Young Hero. "Almost forgot. I play two facedown cards, and _then_ I end my turn."

Up in the stands, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were just getting up from their facevaults. Syrus rubbed his head. "That's... not a very impressive monster."

"Yeah," Jaden said, turning to Tsukanna, "Why'd you think I'd like her deck, anyway?"

Tsukanna just kept smirking. "You'll see."

"Alright, my draw." Izumi said as she took a card off her deck. She examined it, along with her other cards, and formulated a plan. _"I know I've heard of that card before..."_ She thought to herself, _"But I have no clue what it does. I'll have to be careful."_

"Let's begin!" Izumi called, "First, I active the Spell card Faithful Prayers. This allows me to special summon any level four or lower Fairy-type monster from my deck. I choose Earth, Angel of Soul, in attack mode!" There was a flash of white light and some heavenly chanting on Izumi's field, and when they subsided, a figure with light blur skin had appeared. He had green hair and white wings, and was dressed in a short white robe. His eyes shone with divine radiance. (1900/0)

"Earth has a powerful effect," Izumi said, gesturing to her monster, "Whenever he destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to 300 times the level of the monster he destroyed."

"W-well..." Rita replied, "Young Hero is level 3, so that would be 900 damage."

Izumi nodded. "And, since I special summoned him with Faithful Prayers, I now normal-summon Uranus, Angel of Benevolence in attack mode as well!" The monster which appeared next to Earth was a female, with dark pink skin, white hair and white wings. She was also wearing a short robe. She was carrying a golden staff, which had a small orb, colored to resemble a planet, for a head. (1700/0)

"When Uranus battles a monster, I get to draw a card." Izumi continued. "And I soon will. Uranus, Angel of Benevolence, attack..."

"W-wait!" Rita said. "When there's a monster on your field, Young Hero's effect activates." She nodded to her monster. "Do your thing." Young Hero nodded back to her, then raised his watch and pressed down on the face. He was surrounded by blue light, which, after a few seconds, solidified. Now the high-schooler was dressed in white metal gloves, boots, belt and shoulder armor. He was wearing a blue spandex with a white stripe down the center of the torso and on the inside of the legs. He had a white gem in a blue metal fixture on the center of his chest, and was also wearing a cape which was blue on the inside and white on the outside. Completing his new ensemble was a white and blue helmet with a black visor. He struck a heroic pose. (0/0)–(1600/1600)

Izumi, as well as the entire audience, (sans Tsukanna) were dumbstruck. Rita smiled. "This is the real power of Young Hero. The greater the challenge he faces, the stronger his resolve to defeat it. As long as you have a monster on your field, His base attack and defense scores are set equal to 400 times the level of your highest level monster."

"Wow!" Jaden yelled, "You were right, Tsukanna, I _do_ like her deck!"

Tsukanna smirked wider. "Told ya."

"Yeah, I agree with Jaden." Chumley said, "That's a totally lishus monster. Not as cool a my koalas, though."

"We'll see what you think later." Tsukanna replied, "Rita's just getting started."

"Hmmm..." Izumi said, "While that is impressive, both my monsters are still stronger. Uranus, Angel of Benevolence, attack Young Hero!"

"I-I activate both my traps!" Rita called, "The first is Staunch Defender! This will force all your monsters to attack my Young Hero!"

"Alright..." Said Izumi, "I don't see the point, though."

"This is the point!" Rita called back, "My other trap is called Heroic Savior!" Until the end phase of this turn, it increases my Young Hero's attack by 100 times the level of your strongest monster. Also, when he destroys a monster this turn, I gain it's attack as life points!" Izumi's eyes widened as Young Hero was surrounded by a white aura, making it's attack shoot up past either of her monsters. (1600/1600)–(2000/2000)

"Young Hero, counterattack and destroy her angels!" Young Hero nodded, and sprang forward. He shattered Uranus with a spinning kick, then dispatched Earth with a blue energy beam he fired from one of his hands. His foes vanquished, he flashed for a moment, returning to his previous highschool attire. (2000/2000)–(0/0)

ILP: 7600

RLP: 11600

Izumi frowned as Rita's life points shot up past the 10000-point mark. "It seems the first round goes to you."

"T-thanks..." Rita said, blushing.

"Well, regardless," Izumi said, "I draw a card from Uranus' effect." She took a card off the top of her deck and immediately set it on her field. "I play one facedown, then end my turn."

"A-alright..." Rita drew a card from her deck and added it to her hand. "I'll play two cards facedown again." She slid the cards into her disc, and two new facedowns took the place of the ones she had used last turn.

"Well..." She continued, "There's not much of a point in attacking, seeing as how my monster has zero attack points, so I'll just end my turn."

Izumi nodded and slipped a card off her deck. _"Defensive traps will be less useful, Because she won't attack unless I have a monster out."_ She thought, _"So I'll need to change strategy."_

Izumi selected two more cards from her hand, and placed the first on her disc. "I summon Guardian of Heaven in defense mode." Another angel appeared on Izumi's field, crouching behind a massive silver shield. This angel was wearing silver armor anda silver helmet, his wings extending through holes in the armor. (0/2100)

"D-don't forget," Rita said, "Since you have a monster on your field, YoungHero's effect activates." Young Hero once again pressed the face of his watch, the blue light springing up and solidifying into his costume. He struck another pose. (0/0)–(1600/1600)

"Well," Izumi replied, "His attack points are to low to pierce my Guardian's defense, and it's still my turn anyway. I set another card facedown, and then it's your turn." A second facedown appeared behind Izumi's guardian, next to the one Izumi set last turn.

"O-okay... I draw, then." Rita said, taking a card off the top of her deck. Her eyes lit up. "Perfect!"

Izumi examined her clinically. _"It seems her draw was good. Let's see what she can do with it."_

"A-alright, here I go!" Rita said, sliding a card into her disk. "I activate the spell card Bank Robbery!"

"Bank Robbery?" Izumi said, confused. "That doesn't seem too heroic..."

"Just watch." Rita replied. A large building with a sign that read 'First National Bank' appeared behind Rita. A loud alarm rang, and the bank exploded. Out of the smoke of the explosion ran four men wearing black ski masks, each one carrying a large money bag. They took refuge on Izumi's field, and Young Hero clenched his fists and seemed on the verge of attacking without Rita's orders. (0/1000)x4

"What on earth is going on...?" Izumi asked.

"Well..." Rita replied, "Bank Robbery special summons one Bank Robber token on each empty space of your field. Whenever a Bank Robber token is destroyed in battle, the stolen money gets returned, so I draw two cards."

"I see..." Izumi responded.

"Of course, Bank Robbers are good at escaping." Rita continued, "So any tokens I haven't destroyed are removed from the play at the end of my turn, and I either discard a card or, if I can't, pay 500 life points for each one."

Izumi's eyes narrowed. "That move will cost more then it gets you..."

"Maybe..." Rita said. "But I've already done it. So, Young Hero, attack one of those Bank Robbers!" Young Hero lunged forward, and Izumi hit an activation switch on her disc. "I activate Mirror Force!" A silvery shield appeared in front of the charging Young Hero, ready to destroy him.

"I have a trap also!" Rita called back, "Unshakeable Resolve! This trap costs me 1000 life points, then negates the activation of one spell, trap or monster effect that affects my Young Hero and destroys the card it originated from!" The charging Young Hero glowed blue and slammed through the shield in front of him, resuming his charge at one of the Bank Robbers.

ILP: 7600

RLP: 10600

"Now, I'll overcome the drawback of Bank Robbery with this card!" Rita said, "I activate a Quick-Play Spell: Anti-Minion Fighting Tactics!" Young Hero's helmet chattered several times, relaying information to him. He smirked and changed his stance. (1600/1600)–(1200/1200)

"You decreased his stats?" Izumi asked, "Why?"

"T-that's what happens when I activate this card." Rita replied, "It decreases the attack and defense of Young Hero by 100 times the level of the highest level monster on your field. In return," she continued, "Whenever he destroys a level three or lower monster this turn, he can immediately attack another level three or lower monster."

"And those tokens are level one, so you can attack all of them!" Izumi finished.

"Right!" Rita replied, "Young Hero..."

"I'll activate Guardian of Heaven's special effect!" Izumi yelled as she placed one of her cards in her discard slot. "By discarding half of my hand, rounded down, I can instantly end your battle phase!" Guardian of Heaven's shield pulsed, and a white dome pushed Young Hero away from Izumi's field.

Rita blanched. "I-I guess I'll play a facedown, then end my turn..." Her facedown card appeared, and Young Hero shifted back to his normal combat stance. (1200/1200)–(1600/1600)

"Don't forget those Bank Robbers." Izumi said. The four monsters snickered at Young Hero, then ran off Izumi's field and vanished.

"And now, I discard..." Rita said with a sigh. She placed the remaining card in her hand into her graveyard slot. "Of course..." She continued, "Since I could only discard one card, I now take 1500 points of damage."

ILP: 7600

RLP: 9100

"My turn, then." Izumi said, drawing a card. She smiled at it. "Now, Rita, watch closely as I show you true dueling." She selected a card from her hand and placed it on her disc. "I first activate Pot of Greed." The omnipresent grinning jar appeared, and Izumi pulled two more cards off of her deck.

"Now, it begins with this!" She called, "I activate the Spell Card Ascension! This card allows me to tribute one fairy-type monster on my field to either summon one fairy-type of a higher level or two of an equal or lower level! I choose the second effect!" Guardian of Heaven rose into the air and transformed into a large sphere of light. The sphere split into two smaller spheres, both of which settled on Izumi's field and took on humanoid shape.

"The first monster I summoned with this effect is Venus, Angel of Creation!" Izumi continued. The first ball of light had taken the shape of a long-haired woman in a green and white dress. She had white wings, and three shining orbs surrounded her. (1600/0)

"The second," Izumi said, "Is Pluto, Angel of Humility!" The second ball of light formed another female angel, this time with dark purple skin and long white hair. Her wings were again white, and she was wearing a pure white dress. She seemed to be praying, her eyes closed. (1500/0)

"Pluto has a very potent effect," Izumi explained, "Granting each fairy-type monster on the field a bonus of 100 attack points times their level." Both Venus and Pluto were surrounded by silvery light, further increasing both their attack points by 400. (1600/0)–(2000/0), (1500/0)–(1900/0)

"But that's hardly the end of my turn." Izumi said, "I now activate Venus' effect, which allows me to pay 500 life points to summon a Holy Shine Sphere from my hand or deck. I'll pay 1500 life points to summon three." Three of the spheres surrounding Venus flashed, and three identical shining balls appeared on Izumi's field. They also received a power boost from Pluto. (500/500)x3–(700/500)x3

ILP: 6100

RLP: 9100

"Next," Izumi said, "I sacrifice two Holy Shine Spheres to summon one of the strongest monsters in my deck! Solis, Angel of Eternity, arise!" The two of the glowing balls vanished, and in their place appeared something truly extraordinary. The male angel which appeared was easily fifteen feet tall. His hair and six wings were golden, and he was dressed in a simple sleeveless white robe. The look on his face was serene, and he was surrounded by dozens of constantly moving spheres, each like a miniature sun. (2700/2700)–(3500/2700)

The entire audience was in awe. "What a monster!" Jaden said. "I'd love to duel against her!" Behind Jaden, Tsukanna frowned. _"She's a lot more skilled then I thought. I may have to alter my original plan slightly..."_

Back on the field, Rita gulped. _"3500 attack... I can't win against that..." _Her hand inched towards her deck, to press the hidden button which signaled her surrender.

"_Rita!"_

"_Huh?" _Rita thought, _"Who... Young Hero...?"_

In front of her, Rita's monster nodded. _"Don't forget, Rita, no matter how strong the opponent, there's always a way to win!"_

"_That's right!" _Rita thought, _"My facedowns!_"

"Don't forget my monster's special ability!" Rita said out loud, "Now, Young Hero gains attack points!" Young Hero stared at Solis, clenching his fists as his resolve to win grew higher. (1600/1600)–(3200/3200)

"Your monster's special ability is potent," Izumi replied, "But Solis is more potent still! Solis, Angel of Eternity, attack Young Hero with Thousand Suns!" Solis nodded, the spheres that surrounded him spinning faster and launching at Young Hero.

"I activate my trap!" Rita yelled, "Righteous Defense! This trap will switch My Young Hero into defense mode, then increase his defense by 200 times the level of your highest level monster!" Rita's trap flipped up, and Young Hero began to crouch in defense mode.

"Your trap would do that," Izumi replied, "But I activate my own trap, Wrath of Heaven! By sacrificing or discarding a fairy-type monster," She pointed to her final Holy Shine Sphere, which vanished in a flash of light, "I can negate and destroy any magic or trap card!" A blast of white lightning shot from the sky and shattered Rita's trap.

"Now, Solis completes his attack!" Izumi finished. Solis' spheres slammed repeatedly into Young Hero, who held out for a few seconds before shattering.

ILP: 5900

RLP: 9000

"Now, you're open to attack by my other monsters!" Izumi called.

"Not for long," Rita called back, "Because I activate my other facedown, A Hero Never Dies!" The trap flipped up, and, in a flash of light, Young Hero reappeared on the field, giving Solis a small salute. (0/0)–(3200/3200)

"As you probably guessed," Rita said, "A Hero Never Dies brings Young Hero back from the graveyard."

"And all my other monsters are too weak to destroy him..." Izumi replied. "Very well. I'll activate Solis' ability." She slid a card in her hand into her graveyard. "By discarding a card in my hand, I can either special summon a fairy-type monster from my graveyard, or return a magic/trap card in my graveyard to my hand. I choose the latter effect." A card popped out of Izumi's graveyard, and she set it, along with another card from her hand, onto her field. "I'll set two cards facedown, and my turn ends."

Up above the stands, Tsukanna lowered her perpetually gloved left hand and opened her eyes. "That went well." She said to herself, "I believe my work here is done." Whistling, Tsukanna walked out a nearby exit.

Back in the arena, Rita drew her card. _"One of those facedowns is a no-brainer,"_ she thought to herself, _"It's the one I'm sure she returned with Solis, Mirror Force."_ She smirked, and looked at the card she drew. _"This gives me plenty of options."_

"Alright," Rita called, "Time to counter-attack!" She placed the card she drew onto her disc. "I activate Using Your Wits!" Young Hero began scratching his chin, and seemed to be sizing up Solis.

"This spell will give me exactly what I need." Rita continued, "Because, as long as I have Young Hero on my field, I draw one card per level of the highest level monster on your field... And with Solis in play, that's eight!"

Izumi gasped.

Rita smirked and drew eight times. _"This is perfect!"_ She raised her eyes. "The only downside to this card is, unless I destroy the highest level monster on your field this turn, I have to discard once for each card I drew." She smirked again. "But that won't be a problem. I activate another of the cards I drew, Hero's Triumph!" On her field, Young Hero snapped his fingers, then smirked at Solis.

"By forfeiting my battle phase this turn," Rita said, "Young Hero can instantly destroy any monster on your field!" Izumi's eyes widened as Young Hero charged at the larger Solis. Solis launched several of his spheres, but Young Hero dodged them all. He jumped on Solis' shoulder, using it as a springboard to fly into the air. Solis spun just in time to catch Young Hero's double-handed photon beam in the chest, which shattered him instantly.

"Not only that," Rita finished, "But he also deals you 200 points of damage per level of the destroyed monster." Young Hero landed in front of Izumi and punched her in the stomach, staggering her. His strongest foe vanquished, his attack points fell once again. (3200/3200)–(1600/1600)

ILP: 4500

RLP: 9000

Izumi frowned and activated one of her facedowns. "I activate Last Hope. When a monster is destroyed, I can use this to raise my life points by the destroyed monster's attack points." Solis' shards transformed into white light, which flowed into Izumi and brought her life points close to what they were at the duel's start.

ILP: 7900

RLP: 9000

Rita frowned. "I set three facedowns, then end my turn." Rita slid three cards into her disc, leaving her with four in her hand.

Izumi drew, looked at her card, and smirked. _"I was wondering when you'd show up."_

"Alright!" Izumi called, flipping open her field slot, "With this card, I'll completely shut down your strategy! I activate the field spell Sanctuary in the Sky!" Izumi slid the card into her disc, and the whole arena changed. Instead of standing in a high tech duel arena, Izumi, Rita and the entire audience appeared to be in a celestial palace. Every surface was white or gold, and the entire place felt like it was singing. The angels on Izumi's field sighed, happy to be home.

"As long as my Sanctuary is on the field," Izumi said, "All battle damage to the controller of a fairy-type monster from a battle involving a fairy-type monster is reduced to zero. Since your monster only has attack power when there's a monster on my field and all my monsters are fairies, you can't damage me through battle."

Rita started shaking. _"She's right... I, I can't win..."_ Once again, her hand inched towards her deck, and towards surrender. This time, however, she stopped of her own volition. "NO! I won't give up!"

Izumi blinked. "What?"

"I said," Rita repeated, "I won't give up! I'll find a way to destroy your Sanctuary and win this duel!"

Izumi smiled. "Ifcan, by all means, do so. On your turn, of course, because I'm not done with mine!" She smirked and activated her other set card.. "I now activate the card I brought back with Solis' effect: Ascension!"

Rita blinked. _"So she didn't bring back Mirror Force?"_

"Now," Izumi continued, "I sacrifice Venus to summon two fairy monsters of equal or lesser level!" Venus transformed into a ball of light, which split into two smaller balls, both of which settled on her field.

"First, Priest of Zerato!" Izumi called. The monster which appeared from the first ball looked almost identical to Warrior of Zera, except instead of being bare-chested below his armor, he wore a white robe. He also carried an angel-wing tipped staff instead of a sword. (1400/0)–(1800/0)

"Second, Mercury, Angel of Wisdom!" The second monster was a turquoise-skinned angel with wings of a similar color. He wore a black robe and carried a book in one hand. He crouched defensively. (0/1700)–(400/1700)

"Mercury's effect," Izumi continued, "Allows me to draw one card during my standby phase if I had no cards during the end phase of my last turn. As for Priest of Zerato..." Izumi smirked. "I'll just show you."

Priest of Zerato slammed the butt of his staff into the ground and was consumed with divine light. "When Sanctuary in the Sky in on the field," Izumi began, "I can tribute Priest of Zerato so summon a certain monster from my hand, deck or graveyard. Now, arise, mightiest of angels, _Archangel Zerato_!" Another massive angel appeared, this one with light purple skin. He wore a light blue helmet, and had blue-tinted wings. He wore a red scarf and was wearing a blue loincloth. He held a divinely glowing sword in one hand. Like the other angels, Pluto's prayers increased his strength. (2800/2300)–(3600/2300)

On the other side of the field, Young Hero smirked and tensed up as another powerful opponent was presented to him. (1600/1600)–(3200/3200)

"Fortunately for you," Izumi said, "I have no hand, so I can't use his effect to destroy all of your monsters by discarding a light attribute monster, but he's still stronger then your hero." She glanced at Rita's facedowns. "However, I'll hold off attacking for this turn."

Rita frowned. _"Rats. She didn't attack. Most of my traps require Young Hero to be in play, and, since she'll draw two cards next turn, there's a good chance she'll draw a light attribute monster. I'll have to destroy Zerato now."_

"My draw, then." Rita said, pulling a card off of her deck. She smiled. "Perfect. Now, I'll get rid of Zerato! I activate an equip spell: Photon Beam Upgrade!" A slot clicked open on each of Young Hero's gauntlets, and a small cartridge sild into each slot. Young Hero smirked and fired off a test blast from his newly upgraded gauntlets. (3200/3200)–(4000/4000)

Izumi's eyes widened. "What?"

Rita smirked. "Photon Beam Upgrade increases Young Hero's power by an additional 100 times the level of your highest level monster. Meaning he's strong enough to take down Five God Dragon, were one placed in front of him!"

Izumi blanched.

"Young Hero, attack! Destroy Archangel Zerato!" This time, Young Hero didn't even bother moving. He just powered up a two-handed photon blast and shot it directly at Zerato. The archangel tried to deflect the beam with his sword, but it shattered first the sword, then Zerato.

ILP: 7500

RLP: 9000

Rita smiled. _"I'm winning!"_ She thought, before saying, "I end my turn."

Izumi nodded. "I draw one card, then another from Mercury's effect." She drew twice, then looked at the cards. "Before I play either of these," She said, "I'll activate the effect of one of my monsters."

Rita blinked. "But neither of your monsters have activated effects..."

"The monster whose effect I'm activating is in my graveyard." Izumi replied, her graveyard spitting out a card. "Priest of Zerato!" She slid the card into her removed from play slot. "By removing a Priest of Zerato in my graveyard from the game, I can special summon an Archangel Zerato in my graveyard back to the field!" An incorporeal version of Priest of Zerato appeared on Izumi's field. It disappeared in a pillar of light, once again revealing the towering form of Archangel Zerato. His power was again increased by Pluto's effect. (2800/2300)–(3600/2300)

"Zerato returns!" Izumi called, "And, I bet you can guess what one of the cards in my hand is."

Rita gulped. "A... light monster card?"

"Exactly!" Izumi slid a card from her hand into the graveyard. "Archangel Zerato, destroy her monster! Divine Wave!" Zerato's Sword pulsed with holy energy, and he swung it. A wave of white light consumed Rita's field, knocking her off her feet. When the light subsided, Young Hero was nowhere to be seen. Rita looked on the verge of tears. _"Young Hero..."_

"Now that you defenses are down, I attack you life points directly!" Izumi yelled. "Archangel Zerato and Pluto, Angel of Humility, attack!" Pluto opened her eyes, and a pair of divine energy beams shot out. At the same time, Zerato swung his sword, creating a focused blade of energy. The two attacks converged, and sent the already down girl sprawling.

ILP: 7500

RLP: 3500

Rita didn't stand up. _"I've already lost..."_ she thought, _"Young Hero's_ _gone, I'm out more then half my life points and am facing down a monster that not only has enough attack points to wipe me out on his next hit, but can also destroy everything on my field just by discarding a monster... I should just surrender..."_

"_Hey!" _A voice in her head called, _"I'm not gone!"_

"_Young Hero?" _Rita thought, _"But... how_..."

"_I'm not gone..."_ Young Hero replied, _"I'm just dead. An easy enough thing to fix."_

"_How are you talking?"_

"_Oh. that._" Young Hero replied, _"Well, every monster has a spirit. Most just can't express it. Neither could I, until today."_

"_So how can you now?"_

Young Hero shrugged. _"I dunno."_

If Rita had been standing, she would have facevaulted.

"_Sorry." _Young Hero said, _"But, anyway, that's not why I'm here. You can still win this!"_

"_How? That Zerato is to powerful!"_

"_Eh, I can take 'em." _Young Hero replied.

"_He already beat you once!"_

"_Who cares?" _Young Hero said, _"Look, we share a bond. I know why you based your deck around me. You admired my confidence, you wished you could have a fraction of it."_ Young Hero smirked. _"Well, I'll let you in on a secret. You do. You only need to remember that. As for the rest... just have faith."_

"_Besides," _He finished, _"What could one more draw hurt?"_

"Rita Anzem, if you do not make a move in the next ten seconds, you will forfeit."

Izumi sighed at the judge's ruling. _"It's over. I guess I pushed her to hard..."_ She looked around the stadium. _"And where's Tsukanna? She's supposed to give Rita a confidence boost at a critical time, and this qualifies!"_

"Rita Anzem," The judge said, "If you do not make a move in the next five seconds, you will forfeit." The crowd was beginning to get restless, and random shouts of "Call the match!" And "She's lost, already!" Were starting.

"I'm here!" Rita said, getting unsteadily to her feet, "Sorry.."

Izumi blinked in surprise. _"I guess I underestimated her..."_

"Are you done with your turn?" Rita asked.

Izumi nodded.

"Then I draw!" Rita pulled a card off her deck. She smiled. "Exactly what I needed." She slid the card into her disc. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Young Hero!" For the third time that duel, Young Hero appeared on Rita's field. He smirked at Zerato, and Rita heard a faint voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like _"Told you so."_ (0/0)–(3200/3200)

"Now, I activate Makeshift Planning!" Rita slid a second card from her hand into her disc. "I can only activate this card when Young Hero is in play," Rita continued, and Young Hero stared at Zerato, apparently racking his brain for a way to defeat the more powerful monster. "This card lets me discard any number if cards from my hand, as well as any number of spell/trap cards on my field." She said, sliding her three card hand and the three cards on her field into her graveyard. "In return, I can draw the same number of cards from my deck." She pulled six cards off of her deck, smirking as she saw them.

"I'll set five cards facedown, then end my turn." Rita slid almost her entire new hand into her disc, and the five cards appeared behind Young Hero, who looked happy to have the backup.

Izumi drew her two cards. "Whatever you have there, it won't stop Zerato." She discarded a card in her hand. "Archangel Zerato, Divine Wave!" Zerato once again charged his sword with holy energy and began to cover Rita's field with a wave of light.

"I activate Heroic Sacrifice!" Rita called, her trap flipping up, "I can activate this whenever Young Hero is destroyed, and it destroys all monsters on the field!" This time, instead of vanishing in the onrushing holy wave, Young Hero let out a massive blast of blue energy which covered the entire field. When the blast subsided, Zerato, Pluto and Mercury were nowhere to be seen.

"Now, I activate another facedown! A Hero Never Dies!" Rita smiled. "I'm sure you remember this card." Once again, Young Hero reappeared on Rita's field, although devoid of his costume. (0/0)

Izumi frowned. "I suppose I must simply set one card on the field, then end my turn."

"Alright, I draw." Rita smirked. "This is the card that will end the duel!"

"If it can, I invite you to do so." Izumi replied.

"Alright!" Rita called, "I activate Striking the Heart of the Evil! Until the end of my turn, for all purposes involving card effects, the opposing player is considered to be a monster, with one level for every thousand life points, rounded down." Young Hero activated his costume, and he pointed directly at Izumi, seeming to be making a declaration to defeat her. (0/0)–(2800/2800)

Izumi was silent.

"Now, I activate the card I just drew! It's called Faith in Yourself! First, I play 1000 life points." As Rita played the card, her life points fell.

ILP: 7500

RLP: 2500

"Next," Rita continued. "I may pay any number of 1000 life pint increments. I'll pay two, so 2000 life points." Rita life point counter clicked down to triple digits, and blue energy flowed from her to Young Hero.

ILP: 7500

RLP: 500

"And what was the point of sacrificing so many life points?" Izumi asked.

"Simple." Rita replied, "For each increment of 1000 life points I payed, Young Hero gets an extra attack this turn!"

Izumi's eyes widened.

"And, just to make it a sure deal," Rita continued, "I'll activate one of my traps, Heroic Blitz. It increases Young Hero's power by 100 times the level of your highest monster, in this case you, for a total of 700. Also, you can't activate any traps in response to Young Hero's attack this turn." Another energy aura surrounded Young Hero, further increasing his drive to win. (2800/2800)–(3500/3500)

"Now, Young Hero!" Rita called, "Triple direct attack! Finish the duel!" As Young Hero charged forward at breakneck speed, Izumi calmly activated her set card.

"I active my Quick-Play Spell, Angel's Mirror of Blessings." A large, angelic mirror appeared in front of Young Hero, who simply kicked through it, resuming his charge. "This card negates one of your three attacks." Young Hero reached Izumi kicking her once in the side, then punching her in the sternum, dropping her life points considerably.

ILP: 2000

RLP: 500

Rita blinked. "You should have fewer life points then that!"

Izumi smiled. "My Angel's Mirror of Blessings also grants me 1500 life points."

Rita pouted. "I've still got the advantage. I end my turn." Young Hero's costume vanished in a flash of light, and he snapped his fingers, irritated at not finishing Izumi. (3500/3500)–(0/0)

Izumi slipped a card off of her deck, looked at it, and smiled. "You've dueled well, Rita, but it's time to end this."

Rita smirked. "Prove it."

"Very well." Izumi replied. "I activate the spell card Angel's Return. This allows me to special summon any angel from my Graveyard to the field."

Rita gasped. _"She'll use it to get back Solis or Zerato... but without a power boost, Young Hero can beat either!"_

"I special summon Saturn, Angel of Judgement." The monster Izumi summoned was neither Solis nor Zerato. It was an angel with blue wings and several blue tattoos. She wore a blue helmet, along with a white and blue dress. (2400/0)

As Izumi's monster appeared on the field, Young Hero activated his costume again, bursting with confidence and resolve. (0/0)–(2400/2400)

"When did that monster go into your graveyard?" Rita asked.

"It was one of the two I discarded to use Zerato's effect." Izumi replied.

"Well, our two monsters are evenly matched, so you can't win with that!" Rita said.

"Yes, I can." Izumi replied. "Like all of my angels, Saturn has an effect. I can activate it As long as Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field, and my life points are higher then yours."

"Okay..." Rita said.

"Now I activate Saturn's effect! I tribute her to do you direct damage equal to the difference in our life points!"

Rita gasped. "No!"

"Saturn, Thunder of Judgement!" Saturn's body burst into light, which shot into the sky, then rocketed down towards Rita in the form of a thunderbolt, blasting her off of her feet and knocking out the last of her life points.

ILP: 2000

RLP: 0

As the holograms shut off, Young Hero turned to Rita and she heard, _"Good job..."_ whispered in her thoughts.

"_Thank you." _Rita silently replied.

Izumi walked over to Rita and pulled her onto her feet. "As I said at the beginning, losing is no big thing to fear. Look around you." She pointed to the cheering crowd. "They're hardly mocking you, now are they?"

"I-I guess not..." Rita replied unsteadily. Now that the duel was over, her shyness was back in full force.

Izumi smiled. "Come with me, I have something I want to give you."

About twenty minutes later, they arrived in Izumi's room at the Slifer Girl's dorm. "What's here?" Rita asked as they went in.

"My cards." Izumi replied. She opened a piece of wardrobe-looking furniture, in inside were hundreds of cards on shelves.

"Wow..." Rita said.

"I used to be part-owner of a card shop." Izumi said, "And I still have some connections there, so getting rare cards isn't a huge problem for me." She began to flip through the cards. "The card I'm going to give you is one I've had for a long time, though. Ah, here it is." She handed the card to Rita. "It goes perfectly with that Young Hero of yours."

"I can really have this?" Rita said, looking at the card.

Izumi nodded.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Rita yelled. "I'm going to go show Tsukanna right now!"

Izumi's eyes narrowed. _"I need to find her first, and I think I know where she is..."_

A few minutes later, Izumi arrived in the nearly empty cafeteria. As she had suspected, Tsukanna was sitting at one of the tables, working on something. She looked up. "Hey, Teach. Something up?"

Izumi's frowned. "Where were you when Rita needed you today?"

"Rita didn't need my help." Tsukanna replied, "She needed to find her own strength. Otherwise it wouldn't have stuck."

Izumi's face softened. "Still..."

"Besides," Tsukanna continued, "She came through just fine on her own. Isn't that right, teach?"

Izumi nodded, and Tsukanna gathered up her work. "I'm gonna go congratulate Rita. Later."

Izumi nodded, and Tsukanna walked off. "Something about her," Izumi said, "Just doesn't feel right..."

New Cards: ...Screw it. For this chapter, I'll just list them. If you want full descriptions, tell me with a review or PM and I'll email them to you.

Made by Me: Young Hero, Heroic Savior, Bank Robbery, Unshakeable Resolve, Anti-Minion Fighting Tactics, Righteous Defense, A Hero Never Dies, Using Your Wits, Hero's Triumph, Photon Beam Upgrade, Makeshift Planning, Heroic Sacrifice, Striking the Heart of the Evil, Faith in Yourself, Heroic Blitz

Made by Time Mage: Faithful Prayers, Earth - Angel of Soul, Uranus - Angel of Benevolence, Guardian of Heaven, Ascension, Pluto - Angel of Humility, Solis - Angel of Eternity, Priest of Zerato, Angel's Mirror of Blessings, Angel's Return.

Changes: None

Next Time: Alexis tells Zane about her duel with Tsukanna, and saying Zane is interested would be an understatement. In the dead of night, Zane confronts Tsukanna, and offers her a deal: They duel, and if he wins, she tells him whatever he wants to know. But what if she wins...? Don't miss "The Eye of Truth"!


	8. The Eye of Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

A/N: I apologize for taking so long. I had to re-do this duel twice in order to get everything balanced. Is it just my imagination, or do I spend every other author's note apologizing for being late? Well, whatever. On with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter Eight - The Eye of Truth

Zane Truesdale was worried. Not something that happened often. The object of his worries? Tsukanna Kanshisha. A duelist skilled enough to win a Grandmaster tournament at thirteen. And she enrolled in Duel Academy, despite probably knowing more about Duel Monsters then some of the teachers.

Zane was currently sitting in one of the Obelisk Blue common rooms, mulling over his worries. _"Logically," _He thought to himself, _"There's no reason I should be concerned. There are plenty of reasons someone that skilled would come here. Easy formal recognition of those skills, for example. However..."_ Zane's eyes narrowed. _"Despite that... she still worries me..."_

As Zane's thoughts continued to circle, his PDA beeped, jarring him out of his thoughts. "Alexis?" He said, "What could she want?"

Shrugging, Zane sent her back a message saying he'd meet her.

About ten minutes later, Zane had met Alexis outside, and she'd given him a brief overview of her duel with Tsukanna.

"So, let me get this straight." Zane said, "You saw Tsukanna running around outside, in the dead of night, and challenged her to a duel."

Alexis nodded.

"And in the subsequent duel, you lost, and Tsukanna went on her way."

Alexis nodded again.

Zane sighed. "Didn't I say that she might be dangerous?"

"I know." Alexis replied, "But... you being worried makes _me_ worried. I wanted to know how strong she was, to find out if those worries were justified."

Zane nodded, understanding. "And how strong was she?"

"Very." Alexis replied. "The more it replay the duel in my mind, the more certain I become... she was hardly putting any effort into the duel. It was like... despite my reputation, my skills, and the fact that I might be able to get her suspended or expelled, she felt I wasn't worth her time."

Zane's eyes narrowed. "I see... if she's as skilled as you say she is, then maybe I'll have to duel her myself."

Alexis just frowned slightly.

"And," Zane continued, "It seems that she likes to wager on her duels..." Zane smirked. "Maybe I'll make a wager of my own."

"So," Alexis asked, "When will you duel her?"

"Probably tonight." Zane replied, "I need to make a few preparations."

Later that night, Tsukanna, Rita, Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus had all gathered in Jaden's room.

"...and then," Jaden was saying, "I attacked him directly with Mariner, and bam! Victory!"

"Heh. Nice." Tsukanna replied. "Rita's duel with Ms. Kojima was still better, though."

"N-not really..." Rita said uncomfortably.

"Of course it was!" Tsukanna responded, slapping Rita on the back and nearly knocking her over. "Come on, you gotta give yourself more credit!"

"Yeah, Rita," Jaden said, "That was a sweet duel!"

"Well... maybe..." Rita replied, "It was pretty fun..."

"See?" Tsukanna asked, "My point! Any duel's good, as long as it's fun!"

The five of them continued their conversation for several more minutes, until Tsukanna's PDA rang. "Just a sec." Tsukanna said, opening her PDA. She read the message, then looked up. "Anyone know someone named 'Zane'?"

"Zane?" Bastion and Syrus said at the same moment, standing up so fast they knocked their chairs over.

Tsukanna blinked. "So.. Who is he?"

"Zane Truesdale is the best duelist in the school!" Bastion said, "I can't believe you've never heard of him!"

"Truesdale..." Jaden said thoughtfully, "Isn't that your last name, Syrus?"

Syrus reluctantly nodded. "Yeah... he's my brother."

"Your brother is the best duelist in the school, and you never told me about it?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Well... yeah..." Syrus replied, "Because he's a lot better the me... I don't want to drag him down."

"You wouldn't drag him down, Syrus! You're a great duelist!"

"Not really..."

Throughout that entire exchange, Tsukanna had remained silent. "What could he want?" She asked herself.

"What could who want?" Jaden replied.

"Zane." Tsukanna replied, "He wants to duel me."

"MY BROTHER WANTS TO DUEL YOU!"

"ZANE WANTS TO DUEL YOU!"

Tsukanna nodded at Jaden and Syrus' simultaneous outbursts. "Yep."

"WHY?"

"WHEN?"

"I don't know, and now."

"Accept, already!" Jaden yelled.

"I already did." Tsukanna replied, standing up. "Anyone want to join me?"

The room's other four occupants all stood up and rushed out the door. Tsukanna blinked. "I never said where..."

Ten minutes of confusion later, Tsukanna and Co. met Zane and Alexis on a cliff overlooking the sea.

"I wasn't expecting you to bring guests." Zane said.

"You didn't say that I couldn't." Tsukanna replied.

"True." Zane said, "And It doesn't really matter."

"So," Tsukanna said, "Why do you want to duel me, anyway?"

"Simple." Zane replied, "I'm in possession of a rather... puzzling piece of information, and I want the other pieces."

Tsukanna's eyes narrowed. "And what would this information be?"

"About two years ago," Zane began, "A thirteen year old girl entered and won the Duel Monsters Eastern Grandmaster finals."

Tsukanna flinched.

"She had her hair in a large number of braids,"

Tsukanna flinched again.

"She used a Gravekeeper deck,"

Tsukanna flinched a third time.

"And she was an expert at predicting and countering her opponent's moves."

Tsukanna flinched again, and her mouth set in a grim line.

"In other words," Zane said, pointing at Tsukanna, "You."

Tsukanna grimaced. "Crap."

Her four companions stared at her with varying degrees of amazement. "You won a grandmaster tournament...?" Jaden said in awe.

Tsukanna frowned harder. "Double crap."

"So..." Zane asked, "What do you know about it?"

Tsukanna unconsciously clenched her left hand. "That tournament was a mistake. A mistake I already payed for."

"Really?" Zane said, "That's not good enough." His disc snapped into position. "I have a wager for you. We'll duel. If I win, you tell me what I want to know."

Tsukanna's disc also snapped on. "What if I win?"

"You won't."

The two of them drew their first five cards, and the duel began.

ZLP: 8000

TLP: 8000

"How about you make the first move?" Zane said.

"Alright." Tsukanna replied, pulling a sixth card off of her deck.

"Anyone have a clue what's going on?" Jaden asked.

"Not at all..." Syrus replied.

"I don't have much of an idea either." Alexis said, walking over to them.

Jaden blinked. "And you are...?"

"Alexis Rhodes. I'm a friend of Zane's."

"So, you don't know what's going on either?" Bastion said.

Alexis shook her head. "Not really. But, knowing Zane, we'll find out soon enough..."

"Let's see..." Tsukanna said, surveying her hand, "I'll summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode." In a flash of light, the spear-wielding Gravekeeper appeared on Tsukanna's field, brandishing his weapon. (1500/1000)

"Now," Tsukanna said, "I'll set these four cards facedown." Four facedown cards appeared behind the Spear Soldier, bringing Tsukanna's hand down to a single card.

"I'll end my turn with that." Tsukanna finished.

"Very well. My draw." Zane pulled the top card off of his deck, and smirked at the sight of a familiar serpentine machine.

"First," Zane said, "Because you have a monster on your field and I don't, I can special summon Cyber Dragon!" Zane slipped a card into his disc, and a large metal snake-looking dragon appeared on his field, roaring. (2100/1600)

"And since that was a special summon," Zane continued, "I now summon Proto-Cyber Dragon." Zane slid a second card onto his disc next to Cyber Dragon, and a half-size, less streamlined version of Cyber Dragon appeared next to the real thing. It roared, although less impressively. (1100/600)

"Now," Zane said, "Cyber Dragon, attack Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier! Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon charged up a blast of energy, and was about to release it when Tsukanna spoke up.

"Hold it." She hit two activation switches on her disc. "I activate Shift!"

Zane blinked. "You only have one monster. You can't switch my target."

Tsukanna smirked. "Yes, I can. I chain Shift to another facedown, A Villain Emerges!"

"Hey Jaden," Syrus said on the sidelines, "Don't you use that card?"

Jaden shook his head. "No, I use A Hero Emerges. I wonder what this one does?"

"Simple," Tsukanna said, overhearing, "A Hero Emerges lets you pick a card from my hand, and, if it's a monster, lets me special summon it. A Villain Emerges is almost the same, but it lets me set the card instead." She held up the single card in her hand. "And, since I only have one card, you don't have to pick, so I just set this guy." A set monster appeared next to the Spear Soldier as Tsukanna placed her last card on her disc.

"Now," She continued, "The effect of my Shift resolves, and I change Cyber Dragon's target to my newly set monster." Cyber Dragon shifted it's aim slightly, and blew away Tsukanna's set card.

Tsukanna chuckled. "Thanks to my Shift, your Cyber Dragon activated the flip effect of Gravekeeper's Spy!" In the space her set card had occupied, the familiar form Gravekeeper's Curse appeared, crouched in defense mode. (800/800)

"Gravekeeper's Spy lets me special summon a Gravekeeper with 1500 or less attack from my deck when flipped." Tsukanna continued, "I chose Gravekeeper's Curse, who, when summoned, hits you for 500 direct damage!" The crouching Curse smirked and shot a bolt of black energy from his crook at Zane, dropping his life points slightly.

ZLP: 7500

TLP: 8000

Zane smirked. "You are good. However, your Curse is weaker then my Proto-Cyber Dragon, so I can destroy it easily! Proto-Cyber Dragon, Demi Strident Blast!" The smaller metal dragon charged a smaller blast of energy, then fired it at the crouching Curse, instantly destroying it.

"I'll play two facedowns, then my turn is done." Zane said.

Tsukanna smirked. "My draw." She pulled a card off of her deck, and added it to her hand.

"First off," She said, "I activate another of my facedowns, Rite of Spirit!" The trap flipped up, and Gravekeeper's Curse reappeared. (800/800)

"This lets me special summon any Gravekeeper from my graveyard. Since Gravekeeper's Curse was summoned, he hits you for another 500 points of damage!" The dreadlocked Gravekeeper once again shot a burst of black energy at Zane, knocking his life points down again.

ZLP: 7000

TLP: 8000

"Next," Tsukanna continued, sliding the card she had drawn into her disc. "I activate a spell called Overbearing Ego!"

The five spectators sweatdropped. "Well..." Alexis said, "That card certainly fits her..."

"This powerful spell," Tsukanna said, "Can only be activated when it's the only card in my hand, I have at least 1000 more life points then you do." She smirked, and her deck shot off half a dozen cards. "I now draw until I have six cards in my hand."

Zane grimaced. _"She's better then I had expected. It's only the second turn, but she's already used seven cards and has a six card hand... impressive."_

"I think," Tsukanna continued, "I'll play another spell. This time, a continuous spell called Card of Safe Return." Tsukanna slid the spell into her disc, and it appeared next to her last set card. "As long as this spell is in play, whenever a monster is special summoned from my graveyard, I draw a card."

Tsukanna smirked and selected another card in her hand. "Also, I haven't normal summoned yet, so I tribute Gravekeeper's Curse to summon Gravekeeper's Chief!" The crook-wielding gravekeeper vanished, and in his place appeared the leader of the gravekeepers, who brandished his snake-headed staff. (1900/1200)

"Since I tribute-summoned him," Tsukanna said, "His effect activates, letting me special summon a gravekeeper from my graveyard. I chose Gravekeeper's Curse!" For the second time that turn, Gravekeeper's Curse appeared and blasted Zane. (800/800)

ZLP: 6500

TLP: 8000

"And don't forget my Card of Safe Return." Tsukanna said, "I now draw a card." Another card popped off of Tsukanna's deck, and she added it to her hand.

"Now..." Tsukanna said, "I'll activate the key card of my deck! Necrovalley!" Tsukanna slid the card into her field slot, and the entire field changed. Instead of standing on a forest cliff overlooking the ocean, they were now standing on a desert cliff overlooking a tomb-riddled valley. Tsukanna's gravekeepers stared at Zane and his dragons, obviously unhappy with their presence. (1900/1200)–(2400/1700), (1500/1000)–(2000/1500), (800/800)–(1300/1300)

Tsukanna smirked. "Gravekeeper's Chief, attack Cyber Dragon!"

"Not so fast." Zane said, "I activate a trap! Polymeracceleration!"

Tsukanna's eyes bugged out. "You actually have one of those!"

"Actually," Zane said, smirking, "I have three."

"What the heck is Polymeracceleration?" Jaden asked, clueless.

"Well, Jaden," Bastion said, his eyes wide. "You run Elemental Heroes, so you know what Polymerization does, correct?"

Jaden nodded.

"Allow me to finish." Zane said, interrupting. "Polymeracceleration is almost exactly the same as Polymerization, except you can only use monsters on your field, and it's a trap instead of a spell."

"Wow!" Jaden said.

"Exactly." Zane replied. "Now, since, when he's on the field, Proto-Cyber Dragon counts as a Cyber Dragon, I now fuse him with my normal Cyber Dragon to create Cyber Twin Dragon!" The large and small Cyber Dragons were pulled into a fast-moving vortex. After a few seconds, a larger Cyber Dragon with two heads appeared. Both it's heads roared. (2800/2100)

Tsukanna grimaced. "Because the monsters on your field changed, I can recall my attack."

Zane nodded. "Anything else?"

Tsukanna slid another card into her disk. "One card facedown, and I end my turn."

"Very well. My draw." Zane took a card off of his deck and added it to his hand. He looked at his cards for a moment then selected one. "I will play the Continuous Spell card Branch." An image of the card appeared on Zane's field. "As long as this card is in play, whenever a Fusion monster is destroyed, I may special summon one of the monsters that was used to summon it from my graveyard."

"Also," Zane continued, placing another card into his disc, "I activate Different Dimension Capsule." A sarcophagus appeared on Zane's field, and a card shot out of his deck. Zane placed it in the capsule, which sank into the ground. "This Card removes a card in my deck from the game. In two turns, I will add it to my hand."

"Now," Zane said, pointing at Tsukanna, "Cyber Twin Dragon, attack with Double Strident Blast!"

"Sorry," Tsukanna said, "But no. I activate my trap, Windstorm of Etaqua!" A strong wind covered Zane's field, and Cyber Twin dragon curled up into defense position.

"Windstorm of Etaqua changes the battle position of every monster on your field." Tsukanna said, smirking. "So, no attack for you."

Zane's face was impassive. "I end my turn."

"Alright!" Tsukanna pulled a card off of her deck and added it to her hand. "I'll keep this turn short and sweet. Gravekeeper's Chief, attack Cyber Twin Dragon! Grave Spell!" Gravekeeper's Chief shot a beam of black energy out of his staff, which impacted the curled-up Cyber Twin Dragon, blowing it apart.

"Due to my continuous spell," Zane said, "I now summon Cyber Dragon from my graveyard." The smoke cleared, revealing the silver form of Zane's original Cyber Dragon. (2100/1600)

Tsukanna frowned. "I end my turn."

Zane simply drew another card as a response. He slipped it into his disc. "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary, creating a metal fiend token on my field." A small, puppet-like metal creature appeared on Zane's field. (0/0)

"Now," Zane said, "I sacrifice my token to summon a second Cyber Dragon." The token vanished and was replaced by a second one of Zane's metal dragons. (2100/1600)

"My first Cyber Dragon attacks Gravekeeper's Curse! Strident Blast!" Zane said, pointing. Zane's Dragon charged up a blast of energy and fired it at Gravekeeper's Curse.

"Once again, not happening!" Tsukanna said, smirking widely. "I activate the most powerful trap in my deck, one almost guaranteed to bring me victory! Go, The Light of Horakti!"

"Powerful trap or not," Zane said, "It will avail you little. I activate Trap Jammer!"

Tsukanna's eyes bulged as purple smoke from Zane's counter trap enveloped her trap and shattered it. She then looked at the onrushing energy blast from Cyber Dragon. "Oh crap."

The powerful blast hit Gravekeeper's Curse, destroying it instantly and sending Tsukanna sprawling, as well as taking a chunk out of her life points.

ZLP: 6500

TLP: 7200

"And now," Zane continued, "My second Cyber Dragon attacks Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier! Strident Blast!" Zane's other dragon launched a second energy blast, destroying the Spear Soldier and taking another bite out of Tsukanna's life points.

ZLP: 6500

TLP: 7100

"With that," Zane said, "I set my last two cards facedown, then end my turn." Two set cards shimmered into existence behind Zane's dragons as he passed the turn to Tsukanna.

Tsukanna got up and took a card off the top of her deck. _"He's better then I had anticipated."_ She thought,_ "He set that Trap Jammer first turn, and made me think it was useless by not stopping my Windstorm of Etaqua. That move also let me destroy Cyber Twin Dragon, which got him back Cyber Dragon, which he can use to make several other monsters."_

She smirked. "You're good Zane, but I'm better. I activate Monster Reborn!" The familiar shining ankh appeared on her field, and Gravekeeper's Curse rose from it, blasting Zane with black energy once again. (800/800)–(1300/1300)

ZLP: 6000

TLP: 7100

"Of course," Tsukanna said, "Don't forget Card of Safe Return." Another card popped off of Tsukanna's deck, and she placed it in her hand. She immediately slid it into her disc. "I activate Rite of Mind. To activate this spell, I have to discard a spell or trap card with either 'Gravekeeper's' or 'Necrovalley' in it's name or card text from my hand." She slid a card from her hand into the graveyard. "Now," She said, "I can take another spell or trap from my deck with either of those same words." A card popped out of her deck, and she placed in her hand. "This should do nicely."

Tsukanna slid the card she had searched for, along with another card from her hand, onto her disc. "I'll set two facedown cards as well. I'm not stupid enough to attack without a way to counter those facedowns, so I'll end my turn."

Zane took the top card of his deck, looked at it, and placed it in his hand. Then he gestured, and the Different Dimension Capsule returned. "Two turns have passed since I activated Different Dimension Capsule, and now the card I removed is added to my hand." He slid it into his disc. "And I'll activate it now! Power Bond!"

Tsukanna flinched. "I knew this was coming..."

A vortex appeared on Zane's field, and a third Cyber Dragon appeared. "I offer the two Cyber Dragons on my field, as well as a third from my hand." Zane continued, and the three dragons were sucked into the vortex. After a few seconds, a massive form appeared. "Using Power Bond, I now fusion summon **_Cyber End Dragon!_**"

The monster that had appeared on Zane's field was a massive metal dragon. It had a somewhat egg shaped body with three long necks, each one the size of a normal Cyber Dragon. It's three heads roared. (4000/4000)

Rita made a small 'Eep!' of fright and hid behind Jaden.

"That's massive!" Jaden exclaimed.

Syrus nodded. "That's my brother's strongest monster. And it's about to get even stronger..."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"You'll see..." Syrus responded.

"The special effect of Power Bond now activates." Zane said. "It can only be used to summon a machine-type monster, and it doubles that monster's attack." Cyber End Dragon glowed brightly and roared louder. (4000/4000)–(8000/4000)

"Oh." Jaden said. "That's what you meant."

"Of course," Zane continued, "During then end phase of this turn, I take damage equal to his original attack, which is 4000, but I doubt it'll be a problem."

Tsukanna smirked. "Check your math. I'll survive your attack."

"We'll see." Zane said. He flipped one of his set cards. "I activate Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands." A rain of golden coins fell from the sky, and Zane drew six cards, while Tsukanna drew three.

Zane selected a card from his new hand. "I now summon Cyber Phoenix in attack mode." A silver, metallic bird appeared on Zane's field, next to the colossal Cyber End Dragon. (1200/1600)

"As long as Cyber Phoenix is on the field," Zane continued, "You can't target my Cyber End Dragon with spell or trap cards."

Tsukanna frowned.

Zane smirked. "Cyber End Dragon, attack with Ultimate Strident Blast!" The dragon's three heads charged up a massive blast of energy and launched it at Gravekeeper's Chief. The blast hit the gravekeeper head on, obliterating him instantly and covering Tsukanna's field in a massive explosion.

"Tsukanna!" Rita yelled.

When the smoke cleared, Tsukanna had slid twenty feet back, and her life points had taken a sharp dive. "That... hurt... a lot..."

ZLP: 6500

TLP: 1000

Zane smirked. "Cyber Phoenix attacks you directly for the game!"

Tsukanna grimaced. "I activate another Rite of Spirt, reviving Gravekeeper's Chief!" Her trap card flipped up, and Gravekeeper's Chief reappeared. "Since he wasn't tribute summoned, he can't revive anyone, but he's still stronger then your phoenix. Also, I draw again, due to the effect of Card of Safe Return." (1900/1200)–(2400/1700)

Zane nodded. "I'll end my turn here. Since I am, the effect of Power Bond deals me damage... or at least it would, but I activate Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment to reduce any effect damage to me to 0." Zane's other trap flipped up, and he was briefly surrounded by a glowing barrier.

Tsukanna drew, giving her a grand total of eight cards in her hand. "Let's see..." She looked at her hand, then the field. "Hmmm..." Her eyes widened, and she smirked. "Perfect."

"First," She said, "I summon Gravekeeper's Curse from my hand." Another of the crook-wielding gravekeepers appeared and blasted Zane with black energy. (800/800)–(1300/1300)

ZLP: 6000

TLP: 1000

"Now, I activate my facedown card, Rite of Flesh! In order to activate this card, I have to tribute a Gravekeeper on my field, and Curse fits the bill." Tsukanna's set card flipped up, and Gravekeeper's Curse vanished, only to be replaced by... another Gravekeeper's Curse, which blasted Zane yet again. (800/800)–(1300/1300)

ZLP: 5500

TLP: 1000

"Rite of Flesh let me summon a gravekeeper from my deck, and I obviously chose my third Curse." Tsukanna continued. "Now, Rite of Flesh equips to him, boosting his stats by 500 and allowing him to use Necrovalley-reliant effects without Necrovalley. Also, if it's leaves play he's destroyed, and vice versa." (1300/1300)–(1800/1800)

"Next," Tsukanna continued, "I activate Dimensional Magic! Now watch this." A large, black energy ball appeared on the field, and Gravekeeper's Curse and Cyber Phoenix were sucked in. After a moment, it subsided, revealing the white-robed form of Gravekeeper's Priestess. (1600/1900)–(2100/2400)

Zane arched a eyebrow.

"Dimensional Magic," Tsukanna explained, "Requires I tribute a spellcaster, which was my Curse. After that, it destroys a monster on your field, which was Cyber Phoenix. Lastly, it summons a spellcaster with fewer then 2000 attack points from my hand, such as Gravekeeper's Priestess."

Zane nodded.

"Also, we can't forget about Priestess' Special ability." Tsukanna said, smirking. "She gains 300 attack points for each gravekeeper in my graveyard. There are five, so 1500 extra attack!" Gravekeeper's Priestess was surrounded by incorporeal versions of the fallen gravekeepers, which flowed into her body, increasing her attack. (2100/2400)–(3600/2400)

"It hardly matters." Zane said, "My Cyber End Dragon still has far more attack points." Cyber End Dragon roared, apparently agreeing with it's master.

"Be patient." Tsukanna said, "I'm not done just yet." She placed another card on her disc. "I'll activate one of the strongest Spell Cards there is, Crisis Bonds!"

Bastion's eyes widened. "Crisis Bonds?"

"What's Crisis Bonds do?" Jaden asked.

"Crisis Bonds is a very powerful spell that can only be activated when your opponent has at least twice the life points you do. Now, all of the monsters on Tsukanna's field will share effects!"

Jaden blinked. "What's that mean?"

"How about I just demonstrate?" Tsukanna said. "You see, as long a Crisis Bonds is on the field, each of my monsters is treated as though it had the effect text of each of my other monsters. The effects my Chief gives to my Priestess aren't very useful, but now he gets her effects! First, an extra 300 attack points for every Gravekeeper in my graveyard!" A glow surrounded Tsukanna's two monsters, and Gravekeeper's Chief's attack shot up. (2400/1700)–(3900/1700)

"That's still not enough." Zane said.

"It doesn't need to be." Tsukanna replied, "Because he also gets her second effect. Now, neither of them can be attack targets as long as I have another Gravekeeper on my field. So, therefore, you're locked out of attacking!"

Zane's eyed widened.

Tsukanna smirked. "I'll set two cards facedown, then end my turn."

Zane drew a card and smirked. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Crisis Bonds!" Zane's card appeared, and a tornado launched from it.

"Nope." Tsukanna said, "I activate Big Red Bulls-Eye! Now, I discard a card from my hand to change the target of your spell to my facedown card!" A paintbrush painted a bulls-eye on Tsukanna's set card, which shattered, then reformed.

"The facedown card I had you destroy," Tsukanna continued, "Was Gravekeeper's Lure. So now, I can special summon a Gravekeeper from my graveyard. I think I'll summon the monster I discarded for Big Red Bulls-Eye, Gravekeeper's Assailant!" The reformed trap exploded, and the robed female gravekeeper assassin appeared next to Chief and Priestess. Recognizing her leaders, she bowed deeply before brandishing her kris at Cyber End Dragon. (1500/1500)–(2000/2000)

"And now," Tsukanna said, smirking, "Crisis Bonds goes to work. My Assailant gains 1500 attack points and can't be attacked as long as I have another gravekeeper on my field, and my Chief and Priestess can now change the battle mode of any monster they attack as long as Necrovalley is on the field." The glow surrounded Gravekeeper's Assailant as well, and further intensified around all three monsters. (2000/2000)–(3500/2000)

Zane frowned. "I'll set two cards facedown, then end my turn."

Tsukanna drew. She smirked, and placed the card she had drawn onto her duel disc. "I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode!" The spear-wielding gravekeeper appeared next to the other three and bowed to his leaders before getting into a battle position. (1500/1000)–(2000/1500)

"Now," Tsukanna said, as the light from Crisis Bonds enveloped him a well, "All of my monsters can deal damage through defense. Unfortunately, I still can't bring down Cyber End Dragon, but all I need is one more monster in my graveyard." (2000/1500)–(3500/1500)

She smirked again. "I believe that I'll end my turn just as soon as I set these two cards." Two facedowns appeared behind her small army of monsters, further bolstering her defenses.

Zane drew a card and added it to his hand. He looked over his cards, then over Tsukanna's field. He smirked. "I'll break your lock this turn, Tsukanna."

"Will you, now?" She asked. "Go right ahead, if you can."

"Very well." He responded, "I activate Re-Fusion System! At the cost of discarding a Polymerization card in my hand, I can return two monsters that were use for a fusion summon, as well as whatever card fused them, from my graveyard! So I return two Cyber Dragons and Power Bond!" He slipped a card from his hand into the graveyard, three different cards slid out, and he added them to his hand.

Tsukanna grinned. "So what? You can Summon another Cyber Twin Dragon. It still can't attack."

"Next, I summon another Proto-Cyber Dragon!" A second of the small Cyber Dragons appeared on Zane's field, roaring rather unimpressively. (1100/600)

Tsukanna's grin diminished, but only slightly. "Ok, you can summon another Cyber End Dragon. Still not that big a thing."

Zane didn't respond. "Once again, I activate Power Bond, fusing Proto Cyber Dragon and the two Cyber Dragons in my hand into Cyber End Dragon!" Another vortex appeared on Zane's field, and it once again sucked in three metal dragons. A second massive three-headed metal dragon appeared, roaring as Power Bond doubled it's attack. (4000/4000)–(8000/4000)

Tsukanna just smirked. "Still can't attack me."

"True enough." Zane replied. "Next, I activate Card of Demise, allowing me to draw five cards, at the expense of having to discard my hand in five turns." He pulled five more cards off of his deck, then set three of them facedown, filling up his magic/trap slots.

"Now," Zane finished, "I end my turn."

"So," Tsukanna asked cheekily, "By what method shall you avoid Power Bond's side effect this time?"

"I won't" Zane replied.

All of the spectators facevaulted. "Say what?" Tsukanna asked incredulously.

"I won't avoid Power Bond's side effect, and I will take 4000 points of damage."

ZLP: 500

TLP: 1000

Tsukanna laughed. "Aren't you supposed to me the best duelist here? And you used Power Bond when it cut your life points down to 500, despite knowing that I can do that much direct damage easily?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Simple." Zane replied, "Look at your monsters."

Tsukanna looked, and saw that the glow had vanished and her spell card was gone. "How..." Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened. "You did that on purpose!" (3900/1700)–(2400/1700), (3500/2000)–(2000/2000), (3500/1500)–(2000/1500)

Zane smirked.

"Uhhhh... what just happened?" Jaden asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Bastion said.

"W-well..." Rita answered, "Crisis Bonds gets destroyed if your opponent's life goes below double yours..."

"Ingenious!" Bastion said, "He used Power Bond's negative effect to benefit him by destroying his opponent's greatest advantage!"

Tsukanna growled. "I'll still win!" Tsukanna drew, and placed the card in her hand. "I activate my last Rite of Spirit, bringing back one of my Gravekeeper's Curses to finish the last of your life points!" One of the dreadlocked gravekeepers reappeared and blasted Zane with black energy, bringing his life points down... although not to the amount Tsukanna thought it would.

ZLP: 8000

TLP: 1000

"WHAT IN AMMUT'S NAME JUST HAPPENED!" Tsukanna yelled, "HOW ARE YOU AT 8000 AGAIN!"

"Notice anything missing?" Zane asked, indicating his field.

Tsukanna just stared. "...you used the negative effect of Power Bond to get rid of Crisis Bonds, then offered then Cyber End Dragon you summoned to Mystic Wok to get 8000 more life points, bringing you back to full..."

Zane smirked. "Correct."

Tsukanna's amazed expression was replaced by a fierce grin. "You really are good."

"I'm the best." Zane replied.

Tsukanna's grin became even more fierce. _"I definitely can't beat you while holding back..."_ She thought, _"And maybe not even at full power. This duel is yours... but I'll make sure to give it a spectacular finish!_"

"Alright!" Tsukanna yelled, "Here I go! First, special summoned Gravekeeper's Curse from my graveyard, so I draw a card!" She pulled another card from her deck and added it to her hand. "Next, I activate Gravekeeper's Secret Stores, letting me draw five cards and gain 2000 life points!" She pulled five more cards off of her deck, and her life points shot up.

ZLP: 8000

TLP: 3000

"But I'm not done!" Tsukanna continued, "Next, I activate Emergency Provisions and Emergency Hospital, allow me to sacrifice all of my monsters as well as my magic and trap cards, except Necrovalley, to gain 6000 more life points!" All of the cards on Tsukanna's field vanished, and her life points rocketed up past Zane's.

ZLP: 8000

TLP: 9000

"Now," Tsukanna said, "I'll activate the strongest of the Gravekeeper's Rites." She slid a card into her disc, and three cards popped out of her graveyard. The held them up, revealing Rite of Flesh, Rite of Mind and Rite of Spirit, then slid them into her removed from play slot. "I activate Gravekeeper's Ascension Rite! This spell can only be activated by removing Rite of Flesh, Rite of Mind and Rite of Spirit in my graveyard from the game! It allows me to special summon any number of Gravekeepers from my graveyard!"

Egyptian chanting filled the air, and five lights flashed, revealing Gravekeeper's Chief, Gravekeeper's Priestess, Gravekeeper's Assailant, and two Gravekeeper's Spear Soldiers. (1900/1200)–(2400/1700), (1600/1900)–(3000/2400), (1500/1500)–(2000/2000), (1500/1000)x2–(2000/1500)x2

Tsukanna grinned. "I set my other five cards facedown, then end my turn." Five set cards appeared behind Tsukanna's small army of Gravekeepers, completely filling her field.

Zane smirked. _"It looks like she's actually enjoying herself now."_ He pulled a card off of his deck and placed it in his hand. "Now," He said, "It begins! I activate my set Harpie's Feather Duster, destroying all magic and trap cards on your field!" Tsukanna's five set cards systematically shattered, and Necrovalley faded as well, reducing the power of her gravekeepers. (2400/1700)–(1900/1200), (3000/2400)–(2500/1900), (2000/2000)–(1500/1500), (2000/1500)x2–(1500/1000)x2

"Cyber End Dragon," Zane yelled, "Attack Gravekeeper's Priestess! Ultimate Strident Blast!" The three-headed Cyber Dragon charged up a massive blast of energy and unleashed it on the white robed gravekeeper, blowing her to pieces and taking out half of Tsukanna's life points.

ZLP: 8000

TLP: 4500

"Next," Zane yelled, "I activate my facedown De-Fusion, separating my Cyber End Dragon into three Cyber Dragons! I'll have them attack Gravekeeper's Assailant and the two Gravekeeper's Spear Soldiers! Triple Strident Blast!" The three newly formed Cyber Dragons let loose three blasts of energy at the named targets, further devastating Tsukanna. (2100/1600)x3

ZLP: 8000

TLP: 2700

"Now," Zane continued, "I activate Polymeracceleration, Re-Fusing the three Cyber Dragons into Cyber End Dragon!" A quick-moving vortex appeared on Zane' field, sucking in the Cyber Dragons and throwing out the massive Cyber End Dragon. (4000/4000)

"Last but not least," Zane called, "I activate Limiter Removal, doubling Cyber End Dragon's attack power, at the cost of him being destroyed in the end phase! However..." Zane smirked, "That won't be a problem." Steam started to shoot out of Cyber End Dragon as it's internal safeties were disengaged.

"Cyber End Dragon," Zane yelled, pointing at Gravekeeper's Chief, "End it! Attack with Unlimited Ultimate Strident Blast!" Cyber End Dragon let loose with a massive blast of power which dwarfed any of it's others. It covered the field, vaporizing Gravekeeper's Chief and obscuring Tsukanna completely.

ZLP: 8000

TLP: 0

When the light faded, Tsukanna was sprawled on the ground, a good thirty feet away from where she'd been standing.

"Tsukanna!" Rita yelled, running up to her. As she approached Tsukanna, the prone girl got to her feet and smirked. "I'm fine, Rita."

Zane, stone faced as always, walked up to Tsukanna. "I believe we had a wager?"

Tsukanna nodded, stone faced as well. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you here?" Zane asked.

Tsukanna smirked. "I'm looking for something that was... misplaced."

"What?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Zane's eyes narrowed. "Because I beat you, you said you would tell me what I wanted to know."

"I did." Tsukanna replied, "You said you wanted to know what I was doing here. I answered."

Zane's face was grim. "That's hardly all I wanted to know."

Tsukanna shrugged. "Not my problem." She turned around. "I'm heading back to the dorm. It's getting late."

Alexis ran up to Zane. "Are you just going to let her go?"

Zane reluctantly nodded. "For now, yes. But..." His eyes narrowed. "It's not over."

Later that night, having managed to dodge questions from her dorm-mates, Tsukanna was sitting at a computer in an out of the way room.

"...and that's my report." She said, concluding her short speech to the figure on the screen.

"**_So..." _**The figure said, **_"You've been compromised."_**

Tsukanna shook her head. "Not badly. Zane knows next to nothing. My only concern is... He somehow knows about the tournament."

"**_Does he, now?" _**The voice said, **_"He warrants more investigation..."_**

"Do you want me to..." Tsukanna started.

"**_No." _**The figure interrupted, **_"That won't be necessary. Not yet, at least."_**

Tsukanna nodded. "Anything else?"

"**_Just make sure to keep a low profile. We don't want _them_ finding out about our interests here."_**

"Very well." Tsukanna replied. The computer blinked off. She sighed. "This is getting harder and harder..."

New Cards:

A Villain Emerges

Normal Trap

Your opponent selects a card at random from your hand. If it's a monster you may set it on the field in face down defense position.

Image: A Giant Orc rushing an unseen target.

Overbearing Ego

Normal Spell

You may only activate this card when it's the only card in your hand and you have at least 1000 more Life Points then your opponent. Draw until you have six cards in your hand.

Image: An arrogant-looking man surrounded by money.

Polymeracceleration

Normal Trap

Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck.

Image: A vortex.

The Light of Horakti

Normal Trap

Image: A man surrounded by light.

Rite of Mind

Normal Spell

Discard a spell or trap card with 'Gravekeeper's' or 'Necrovalley' in it's name or effect text to activate this card. Take a spell or trap card with 'Gravekeeper's' or 'Necrovalley' in it's name or effect text from your deck and add it to your hand.

Image: An Egyptian man meditating in front of a hieroglyphic-covered slab.

Rite of Flesh: Chapter 5

Gravekeeper's Priestess: Chapter 5

Crisis Bonds

Continuous Spell

If your opponent has less then double your Life Points, this card is destroyed. Each face-up monster on your field is treated as though it had the Effect text of each other monster on the field, in addition to it's own.

Image: Marauding Captain, Freed the Matchless General and Command Knight standing in a destroyed town with Red-Eyes Black Dragon flying overhead.

Big Red Bulls-Eye: Chapter 4

Gravekeeper's Lure: Chapter 4

Re-Fusion System

Normal Spell

Discard 1 'Polymerization' from your hand to activate this card. Select any two fusion material monsters used for a fusion summon in your graveyard and return them to your hand, along with whatever spell was used for the fusion summon they were involved in.

Image: Magical Scientist working on a complicated machine.

Gravekeeper's Secret Stores: Chapter 5

Emergency Hospital

Normal Spell

Send Monster cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Increase your Life Points by 1000 points for each card sent to the Graveyard.

Image: A makeshift medical tent.

Gravekeeper's Ascension Rite

Normal Spell

Remove 1 'Rite of Flesh', 1 'Rite of Mind' and 1'Rite of Spirit' in your graveyard from the game to activate this card. Special Summon any number of monsters with 'Gravekeeper's' in their card name from your graveyard to the field.

Image: A gathering of Gravekeepers, with Gravekeeper's Chief and Gravekeeper's Priestess chanting, and spectral forms flying through the air.

Changes: None

Next Time: Crowler is very dissapointed with Chazz for losing to Jaden, so he gives him one chance to redeem himself: beat Jaden! Of course, Crowler wins either way, because if Chazz loses, he and Jaden will switch dorms! Don't miss "Rivalry of Warlords"!


	9. Rivalry of Warlords

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: I'm _very_ sorry this took so long to get out. My life has been insanely hectic lately. Also, a heads-up: I'm very lazy. And I'm getting impatient with myself. So, rather then re-write them when everybody knows what happened anyway, please assume that events of episodes 3 and 4 of the show happened just after chapter six of this fic. I should write out chapters that serve the same purpose... but, I really want to get to the meat of the story.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter Nine - Rivalry of Warlords

Dr. Vellian Crowler was extremely annoyed. The punk kid who had defeated him during the entrance exams was still here. Despite his massive academic failings, Jaden Yuki had overcome every dueling challenge thrown at him!

Crowler ground his teeth. "Insolent brat..."

Even Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes, two of the most skilled of Crowler's students, had been defeated. It was unprecedented... but not intolerable.

Crowler began stroking his chin. "I believe..." He said to himself, "I can turn this to my advantage..." He smirked. "Jaden Yuki is skilled... very skilled. Such skills are wasted in Slifer Red." His smirk widened. "Yes... I think I have the perfect way to bring Jaden under my tutelage!"

Crowler walked over to his office phone. "But first, I need to make a few arrangements."

The next morning, in the Slifer Red cafeteria, Tsukanna was quickly proving that Crowler wasn't the only extremely annoyed person on campus.

"Stop pestering me!" She yelled at Jaden.

"Oh, come on!" Jaden said, "Just tell me!"

Tsukanna got up from her seat and started walking out. "No!"

Jaden seemed to materialize in front of her, throwing her off balance. He held up a Duel Monsters card. "I'll give you this card if you tell me!"

"Jaden, for the last time, I am _not_ telling you about the tournament!" She stalked around Jaden and out the door. "I need to get to class." She slammed the door behind her.

Jaden blinked. "What's her problem?"

A second later, Tsukanna's statement about class sunk in. "I gonna be late!" With that, he bolted out the door.

About an hour later, Professor Kabayama was putting the finishing touches on a massively complex mathematical equation.

"Now, class, as you can clearly see, this equation states conclusively how you can win on the first turn using only Kuriboh, Thunder Crash, Double Attack, Command Knight, and Final Flame!"

The entire class stared at Professor Kabayama.

The professor blinked. "What?"

Jaden slumped on his desk. "Just trying to understand the first line of that gives me a migraine..."

"Yeah..." Replied Syrus, who was in a similar position. He then turned to Jaden. "So... get an answers out of Tsukanna?"

"Nope." Jaden replied. "I don't think she wants to talk about it."

"I wonder why?" Syrus asked. "If I had a record like that, I'd tell everyone!"

"Dunno." Jaden replied, turning back to Professor Kabayama, "Maybe if we back off, she'll tell us."

"Maybe."

"ACHOO!" Halfway across campus, Tsukanna sneezed so hard she almost fell out of her seat.

Next to her, Rita blinked. "Bless you."

"Thanks." Tsukanna said, "Must've gotten some dust in my nose or something."

Rita smiled. "You're welcome."

"Now," Tsukanna continued, turning back to the front of the room, "What was he saying?"

The 'he' Tsukanna was referring to was Professor Banner, who was currently giving a lecture about the connections between Duel Monsters and Ancient Egypt.

"Oh." Tsukanna said, "Right. Ancient Egypt and Duel Monsters."

"Yeah..." Rita shook her head. "I don't see how a modern card game could be connected to Ancient Egypt. This stuff couldn't possibly be true."

Tsukanna shrugged. "Well, the school must think there's something redeeming about it, or they wouldn't teach it."

"I suppose..." Rita replied.

"Even if they did get half the stuff wrong..." Tsukanna muttered under her breath.

Rita blinked. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

It a third class, Chazz was also very annoyed.

"Stupid Slifer..." He muttered under his breath. Virtually his entire dorm had started mocking him since his defeat at the hands of Jaden. "I'll get you..."

"Chazz Princeton, what is the answer?"

Chazz started and stood up. He hadn't been listening. "Uhhhh..."

"That's what I thought." Crowler, who was teaching the class, said. "Chazz, your grades have been slipping, you can't pay attention in class, and on top of that, you've lost to a Slifer! Twice! Such behavior is intolerable from one of my elite Obelisks!"

"He just got lucky, Dr. Crowler." Chazz responded, "Next time, I'll crush him!"

"You'd better." Crowler said. "I cannot abide failure in my dorm. Come to the Obelisk arena early tomorrow. 7:00 _sharp_!"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." Chazz said sullenly, sitting back down.

Later that evening, Jaden was in his room, dueling with Syrus and Chumley.

"Come on, Syrus, turn it up a notch!"

Well, it might be more accurate to say that Jaden was dueling and Syrus and Chumley were losing.

Syrus groaned. "Jaden, I don't have any more notches!"

"Sure you do, Syrus!" Jaden said, "You just gotta give it another try, that's all."

"Jaden, you've won the past nine duels in a row!"

"Yeah," Chumley said from the top bunk, "And one of those was against both me and Syrus."

"Well..." Jaden began, but was spared having to answer when someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Professor Banner." Came the muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Door's open." Jaden called. The door opened, and Professor Banner walked in.

"Something up?" Jaden asked.

Professor Banner handed him a note. "I'm just a messenger tonight. This came from Dr. Crowler."

Jaden blinked and opened it. "Wonder what he wants?"

"Whatever it is," Chumley said, "It can't be good."

Jaden scanned the note for a moment. "It looks like he wants me to meet his at the Obelisk arena at 7:00 tomorrow morning."

"Well then," Banner said walking out, "You should probably get to sleep, or you'll never get up that early."

Jaden rubbed his head. "I guess so."

The next morning, a half asleep Jaden, followed by a half asleep Syrus and an almost completely asleep Chumley walked into the Obelisk Blue dueling arena. Their greeting was less then warm.

"Hello, slackers." Chazz said arrogantly.

"Chazz!" Jaden said, instantly awake and on guard. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Chazz responded.

"Calm down, Chazz." Crowler said, walking in. "I called him here."

"Why the heck would you do that?" Chazz asked.

"Simple." Crowler replied, "Chazz, recently you have been a disgrace to Obelisk Blue."

"Hey!" Chazz yelled. "That's not true!"

"So," Crowler continued, ignoring him, "I'm giving you one last chance. All you need to do," He said, "Is defeat Jaden Yuki in a duel."

"Is that all?" Chazz asked, "Easy."

"Hold on a moment." Crowler said, "This is a special duel. You see, Chazz, if Jaden wins, then the two of you will switch dorms!"

"WHAT?"

"It's either that," Crowler said, "Or I simply demote you without a duel."

Chazz growled. "Fine." He turned to face Jaden and activated his disc. "I'm going to crush you, slacker! Duel Disc, on!"

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on," Jaden said, "But I never turn down a duel! Duel Disc, ON!"

Jaden and Chazz's life point counters both set to 8000, and they both drew their starting hands.

CLP: 8000

JLP: 8000

"This should be an interesting duel."

Syrus leapt a foot in the air and whirled around, seeing the blue-haired form of his brother. "Zane, when did you get here?"

"Yeah," Said Alexis, who was standing next to Zane, "It should be."

Syrus blinked. "Alexis too?" He looked around for a moment. "The door is on the other side of the room. How'd you get behind me?"

"Yes, I agree. This will be interesting." Syrus turned again to see Professor Banner standing behind his other shoulder.

Syrus fell down in surprise. "You as well? Can you three teleport or something?"

Alexis looked at him. "Either of you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"Shhhh." Professor Banner said, "It's starting."

"Alright Chazz," Jaden called, drawing a sixth card, "I'll go first!" He smirked and selected a card in his hand. "I'll start out by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" He slid the card into his disc, and, in a flash of lightning, the golden-armored hero appeared on his field. He got into a fighting stance. (1600/1400)

"Next," Jaden continued, "I'll set two cards facedown." He slid two more cards onto his disc, and they appeared behind Sparkman, diminishing his hand to half it's starting size. "And I think that's it for this turn."

"Fine!" Chazz yelled, pulling a card off of his own deck. He smirked at what he saw. "Hahahaha! Perfect! I got exactly what I need!" He took the card he had just drawn and slammed it onto his disc. "I'm sure you remember this guy! I summon Korv the Bloodstained in attack mode!" In a flash of light, the insane, blood-covered warrior appeared on Chazz's field, hefting his sword and roaring with bloodlust. (2600/0)

"What a monster!" Chumley, who was standing next to Syrus, said. "2600 attack points with no tribute? That's incredible!"

"Maybe," Zane said, "But, it helps Jaden just as much. During each player's standby phase, that player gains control of him."

"Maybe so," Syrus said, "But it's Chazz's turn, and Korv is a lot stronger then Sparkman..."

"HAHAHAHA!" Chazz laughed manically, "Korv, crush his puny 'hero'! Bloodstained Blade!" Korv launched himself forward, roaring and swinging his sword with incredible force, easily slicing Sparkman in half. The shockwave from Korv's swing knocked Jaden off of his feet.

CLP: 8000

JLP: 7000

Jaden got off of his feet and hit an activation switch on his disc, flipping up one of his traps. "I activate Hero Signal! Because a monster on my field was destroyed, I can special summon any Level 4 or lower Elemental Hero from my deck! I choose Elemental Hero Avian!" The green-suited bird-man appeared on Jaden's field and got into a fighting stance. (1000/1000)

"Hah!" Chazz yelled, "He's no match for Korv!"

"Except," Jaden replied, "On my next turn, Korv comes over to my side!"

Chazz just grinned. "We'll see. I set a two cards facedown and end my turn." Two facedown cards appeared behind Korv, depleting Chazz's hand to three as well."

"Alright," Jaden said, "Then I draw!" Jaden drew another card and was about to announce his next move when Chazz stopped him.

"Hold it!" The arrogant Obelisk yelled, "In response to your draw, I activate my Trap! Solomon's Ruling!" One of Chazz's facedowns flipped up, revealing a trap with the image of a wise man on a podium.

"What the heck does that do?" Jaden asked.

"Simple." Chazz replied, "This trap forces you to skip your standby phase!"

Jaden blinked. "...and?"

Chazz growled. "Stupid slacker. That means that any effect which would happen during your standby phase doesn't happen! And the effect which switches Korv to your control happens during your standby phase!"

Jaden's eyes widened. "So you keep control of him!"

"Exactly!" Chazz yelled, "Normally, with this trap on the field, I'd have to pay 1000 life points during my standby phase, but, I activate my other trap card, Solomon's Lawbook!" Chazz's second trap flipped up, joining the first. "This trap skips _my_ standby phase, so, I no longer have to pay that cost!"

"No!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yes!" Chazz said arrogantly. "Now, finish your turn so I can get back to crushing you!"

Jaden grimaced and looked at the cards in his hand. _"Nothing that can beat his combo... I guess I have to defend."_

"I set one more card facedown." Jaden said, the card appearing next to the one he had set last turn. "And that's all."

"Giving up already?" Chazz asked. As he drew, not even bothering to look at his new card. "Fine with me! Korv, attack with Bloodstained Blade!"

As Korv charged, Jaden smirked and activated his newly set card. "I activate Hero Ring!" A metal shield appeared in front of Avian, and Korv's sword bounced off of it. The hulking warrior roared and leapt back to Chazz's field.

"What!" Chazz yelled, "What happened?"

Jaden smirked. "Hero Ring is a trap that can be equipped to any Warrior monster with an attack of 1500 or less, and, while it's equipped, you can't attack that monster with anything that has over 1900 attack."

Chazz growled. "Fine! I end my turn."

"Alright then, my draw." Jaden said, pulling another card off of his deck.. He looked at it and grimaced. _"This doesn't help much. And it's only a matter of time until he gets past Avian..."_

Jaden thought for a moment, then selected another card from his hand. He slid it into his disc. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode." The bulky clay hero appeared next to Avian and crouched in defense mode. (800/2000)

"Next," Jaden continued, sliding two of his remaining cards into his disc. "I set two other facedown." The two facedown cards shimmered into existence behind Jaden's heroes.

"Last," Jaden said, "I activate the continuous spell card Mirage of Nightmare." Jaden slid his last card into his disc and the card's holographic representation appeared on his field. "When this card is on the field, during your standby phase..." His eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

"Hahahahaha!" Chazz laughed, "I know exactly what that card does, and it's useless! My traps skip both our standby phases, so that card's just dead weight!"

Jaden grimaced. "I end my turn."

"Alright then," Chazz said, "I'll make sure you don't have another turn! Draw!" Chazz slid another card off of his deck and placed it in his hand. He chuckled when he saw it. "Perfect." He slid the card into his disc, and it appeared facedown next to his two face-up traps. "I set one card facedown."

"Now..." Chazz said, grinning, "I don't know why you summoned that hunk of mud, especially because Korv can deal damage through defense, but I don't really care, either! Korv, attack with Bloodstained Blade! The berserk warrior charged and easily cut the clay hero in half, the shockwave again knocking Jaden off of his feet.

CLP: 8000

JLP: 6400

From the sidelines, Crowler chuckled. _"The superiority of Obelisk Blue continues to be proven. I doubt that slacker will last three more turns."_

Chazz snickered. "I end my turn. Do your worst, slacker, and you might even scratch me."

"Oh, I'll do more then that." Jaden replied, drawing another card. He smirked. and slid the card into his disc. "I play Pot of Greed!" The laughing green jar appeared, and Jaden drew another two cards from his deck. He smirked again.

"Alright Chazz," He called, "Here's where I start my comeback!"

"Whatever, slacker." Chazz replied, "Just hurry up so I can crush you. I have better things to do with my time."

Jaden growled. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!" Jaden slid one of his cards into his disc, and a muscular tan-skinned warrior in a loincloth appeared. He had long black hair, his body was covered in tribal tattoos, and he wore a large sword on his back. He looked disgustedly at the blood-covered form of Korv. (1500/1600)

Chazz raised an eyebrow. "Why the heck would you summon that thing? He's no match for Korv." As if agreeing, the blood-covered barbarian roared again.

Jaden smirked. "You'll see. Next, I equip him with Cyclone Boomerang!" Jaden slid the other card in his hand into his disk, and a large bone boomerang appeared in Wildheart's hand. He swung it experimentally. (1500/1600)–(2000/1600)

"So what?" Chazz asked, "There's still no way he can beat me."

Jaden just kept smirking. "I end my turn."

"Fine by me!" Chazz yelled, once again drawing a card without looking at it. "Korv, crush that fool! Bloodstained Blade!" Once again, Korv charged and slashed Jaden's monster in half with almost no effort, and knocked Jaden off of his feet with the shockwave.

CLP: 8000

JLP: 5800

Chazz blinked. "Huh?" After Wildheart was destroyed, his boomerang was still flying. "What's going on?"

"It's easy," Jaden replied, "When Wildheart is destroyed while equipped with Cyclone Boomerang, it destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!"

"Of course," Jaden continued, "Some of my facedowns are good, so I'll use them now! First, I activate Sacrifice Fusion!" One of Jaden's set cards flipped up, and the shattered fragments of Wildheart were sucked into a vortex.

"I have to pay 1000 life points to use this card, but it's worth it." Jaden continued, "When a monster on my side of the field that's a component for a fusion summon is destroyed, then I can sent the other components for that fusion to the graveyard and summon that fusion monster!" Avian was also sucked into the vortex, and Jaden called, "Meet Elemental Hero Wild Wingman! Out of the vortex appeared a monster that, well, basically looked like Wildheart with Avian's wings. He got into a fighting stance. 1900/2300

CLP: 8000

JLP: 4800

"What the heck does that thing do?" Chazz asked.

Jaden smirked. "You'll see on my next turn. On that note, I'm still not done, because I chain Emergency Provisions to my Sacrifice Fusion! I send Sacrifice Fusion, my other facedown and Mirage of Nightmare to the graveyard to gain 3000 life points!" The three named cards vanished, and Jaden's life points shot up almost to full.

CLP: 8000

JLP: 7800

"And now," Jaden continued, "All of your spell and trap cards are destroyed!"

"I don't think so, slacker!" Chazz called, "I have something to chain as well!" His set card flipped up. "Fake Trap!" A goblin holding a sign that said 'False' appeared in front of the onrushing boomerang. The boomerang slammed into the goblin and shattered it, but went no further.

Jaden blinked. "What just happened."

"Well slacker," Chazz said, "I can activate Fake Trap when any trap cards on my field would be destroyed, and Fake Trap is destroyed in their place."

Jaden nodded. "Well... Cyclone Boomerang's second effect activates now dealing you 100 points of damage for each card destroyed by it effect!" A small cyclone whipped up, and hurled the shards of Chazz's destroyed trap at him doing a minor amount of damage.

CLP: 7900

JLP: 7800

Chazz smirked sarcastically. "Oh no. You did me a whole 100 damage with that move. Whatever shall I do?"

Jaden was silent.

"Whatever." Chazz said, "I'll just end my turn. You're up, slacker."

Jaden nodded and drew. He smirked when he saw the card. "First off," He said, "I'm going to activate Wild Wingman's special effect!"

"Special effect?" Chazz asked, "And what would that be?"

"I'll show you!" Jaden called, sliding the last card in his hand into his graveyard, "By simply discarding one card, I can destroy one magic or trap card on your field!"

"WHAT?" Chazz yelled.

"Elemental Hero Wild Wingman," Jaden yelled, "Destroy Solomon's Lawbook! Wild Windstorm!" The hero jumped into the air and beat his wings once, launching a cascade of feathers at Chazz's trap card, shattering it.

"NO!" Chazz roared.

"Now," Jaden said, smirking, "On my next turn, Korv will transfer to my side of the field without going back to yours!"

Chazz growled. "FINE! Just end your turn, already!"

"Jeez, some people..." Jaden said to himself, "I switch Wild Wingman to defense mode, then end my turn. As Wild Wingman knelt and crossed his arms defensively, Jaden signaled the end of his turn.

Chazz drew his next card an looked at it. He smirked. "This'll work." He slid the card into his disc. "I activate After the Struggle!" The spell card appeared on Chazz's field, flashed and vanished.

Jaden blinked. "And... that did _what_ exactly?"

Chazz just smirked. "You'll see. Now, for my next move, I'll summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" The bulky, armored warrior appeared on Chazz's field next to Korv, and he brandished his large sword, also seeming to shy away from larger barbarian, who was looking at Chthonian Soldier as though he might eat him. (1200/1400)

"Now," Chazz continued, "Korv the Bloodstained, attack Wild Wingman! Bloodstained Blade!" Korv bellowed and leapt into the air, coming down in a wicked two-handed slash that split Wild Wingman in two, as well as knocking down Jaden's life points.

CLP: 7900

JLP: 7500

"Now," Chazz yelled, "Chthonian Soldier, attack him directly!" The muscular soldier charged and slashed Jaden, knocking him backwards and taking a large chunk out of Jaden's life points.

CLP: 7900

JLP: 6300

"Then I play two facedown cards and I end my turn." Chazz said, "And, now the effect of After the Struggle activates." The two facedowns appeared behind Korv and Chthonian Soldier, who both looked exhausted. As Jaden watched, they simply fell over and shattered. "After the Struggle," Chazz explained, "Destroys every monster that was involved in damage calculation this turn."

"So you sacrificed both your monsters, just so I wouldn't get on of them?" Jaden asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah." Chazz replied, "So what? They're just cards. They don't care."

Jaden grit his teeth. "That's why you'll never beat me, Chazz. You don't have any connection to your cards at all!"

"HAH!" Chazz yelled, "You think that there's some _connection_ between a duelist and their cards that helps them win? Like some kind of Heart? That's a load of crud!"

"We'll see about that, Chazz!" Jaden called, "I draw!" He pulled a card off of his deck, bolstering his currently nonexistent hand. He smirked. "And I couldn't have asked for a better one! Because he's the only card in my hand, I special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" In a spray of bubbles, the rather odd-looking warrior appeared and made a silly pose. (800/1200)

"Only 800 attack points?" Chazz said, "What good does that do?"

"Well," Jaden replied, "Whenever Bubbleman is summoned, if he's the only card on my field, I get to draw twice!" Jaden pulled two more cards off of his deck, giving him a few more options.

Jaden grinned. "Well Chazz, it's been nice knowin' ya!"

Chazz snorted. "Stupid slacker. Nothing you could possibly have drawn will help you!"

"Not by itself..." Jaden began, "But, I have a little help. I activate the effect of a monster in my graveyard, Elemental Hero Necroshade!" The incorporeal form of a hero clad in bone-looking armor appeared on Jaden's field.

"What the heck?" Chazz yelled, "What's going on? When did he go into your graveyard?"

Jaden smirked. "He's the card I discarded for Wild Wingman's effect. As for what's going on, once, while he's in the graveyard, Necroshade allows me to summon a high-level Elemental Hero from my hand without needing to tribute!"

Chazz just growled.

"Now," Jaden said, "Say hello to Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Necroshade burst into light, and a tall form in gold appeared in his place. The new hero was completely covered in golden plates, and he had a blade on each forearm. (2600/1800)

"Wow!" Syrus said from the sidelines, "What an awesome monster!"

Jaden smirked. "Why, thank you, Sy."

Chazz sneered. "So what? You've got a big, golden hunk of metal. I'm _so_ scared."

Jaden frowned. "See what you think of him after this! Elemental Hero Bladedge, attack Chazz directly! Edge Cutter!" Bladedge leapt forward, extending his blades. He then slashed the Obelisk once with each blade, knocking him off of his feet.

CLP: 5300

JLP: 6300

Chazz hit an activation switch on his disc, and his set cards flipped up. "Now that that thing's attacked, I activate Call of the Haunted! I'll use it to revive Chthonian Soldier! And I'll also activate Inferno Reckless Summon, which special summons the other two from my deck. Since I know you only have one copy of each of your monsters, I know that you won't benefit from it." The three Chthonian Soldiers once again appeared on Chazz's field, brandishing their swords. (1200/1400)x3

"_He's up to something,"_ Jaden thought to himself, _"Or he would have summoned them before Bladedge attacked..."_

"Since that pathetic little bubble-shooter doesn't have enough attack to beat my monsters, I assume you're done?" Chazz asked.

"First I set this card facedown." Jaden replied, as the set card materialized "Then, yes I'm done."

"Good." Chazz said, drawing another card with an evil smirk, "I was getting bored." He placed the card in his hand, then took the one that was already there." I hope you're ready, slacker, because I'm going to show you something that you'll probably never see again."

"And what would that be?" Jaden asked.

"It's a very unusual fusion monster," Chazz replied, "That can't be summoned with Polymerization. I have to discard this," he held up the card he was holding, revealing Chthonian Polymer, "And tribute three Chthonian Soldiers on my field." A dark vortex appeared, and the three soldiers were sucked into it.

"Now," Chazz continued, yelling, "I can summon the strongest monster in my deck! Reveal yourself, CHTHONIAN WARLORD!" The monster that descended bore a superficial resemblance the soldiers, but that was all. His armor was far more ornate, decorated with a number of spikes and ominous designs. He wore a red cape and carried a massive, cruel spear in one hand. (2800/2000)

"Woah!" Jaden said, "That's incredible!"

"More then you know, slacker." Chazz said arrogantly, "Whenever Chthonian Warlord deals you damage when he attacks a monster, then that damage is doubled!"

"And." He continued, "With bubble-boy there in attack mode, you'll take 4000 points of damage!" He sneered. "Chthonian Warlord, attack Bubbleman with Doom Spear!"

Jaden growled and activated his set card. "I activate Staunch Defender! I select a monster on my field, and, during this turn, you have to attack that monster! I select Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Chthonian Warlord veered mid-charge and instead slammed his spear into Bladedge, shattering him instantly, as well as sending his pieces flying into Jaden.

CLP: 5300

JLP: 5900

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Chazz laughed, "You can't possibly stand against the might of my Chthonian Warlord!"

Jaden just smirked. "We'll see. You done?" Chazz nodded, and Jaden drew, once again only having a single card in his hand. He looked at it. "Perfect." He slid the card into his disc. "I activate Round Trip, which returns one monster on my field and one monster in my graveyard to my hand!" Bubbleman vanished from the field, and a card popped out of Jaden's Graveyard.

"Now," Jaden continued, "I once again summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Jaden slid the card back into his disc, and the blue-armored hero reappeared on his field. (800/1200)

"And," Jaden said. "Now, I draw two cards!" He grabbed two more cards off of his deck, and immediately played one of them. "I activate Polymerization! I'll fuse Bubbleman on my field with Clayman in my hand to form Elemental Hero Mudballman!" Bubbleman and Clayman were sucked into a vortex, out of which appeared a monster which looked like a massive version of Clayman with Bubbleman's head. It crouched in defense mode. (1200/3000)

Jaden smirked. "I'll just end my turn there."

Chazz drew and sneered at his card. "I may no be able to crush that hunk of mud this turn, but it's just a matter of time until a draw a card that can."

"Until then, though," He continued, "I'll summon Mataza the Zapper in attack mode." A green armored samurai appeared on Chazz's field next to the towering Chthonian Warlord. He drew his katana faster then the eye could see. (1300/800)

"I'll set this last card facedown," Chazz continued, "And finish." Chazz's facedown shimmered into existence behind his two monsters just as Chazz signaled the end of his turn.

Jaden drew a card and immediately played it. "I'll activate Fusion Recovery! This spell allows me to return a fusion material monster and a Polymerization card from my graveyard to my hand!" The two cards slid out of Jaden's graveyard, and he placed the in his hand. _"Almost all of what I need."_ He thought, _"Just one more card!"_

"I'll end my turn with that." Jaden said.

"Good!" Chazz replied, drawing. He also instantly played his card. "I activate Card of Sanctity!" A rain of coins fell from the sky and pelted the field, as Jaden drew three cards and Chazz drew five.

"HAHAHA!" Chazz laughed, "This is perfect! I activate my field spell, Mystic Plasma Zone!" The entire field was covered in black and purple fog, which slid into the cracks of Chazz's monster's armor and caused their muscles to swell, straining the armor almost the breaking. (2800/2000)–(3300/1600), (1300/800)–(1800/400)

"NOW!" Chazz yelled, "Chthonian Warlord, crush that stupid hunk of mud! Doom Spear!" Chthonian Warlord charged and plunged it's spear into Mudballman's chest, shattering him.

"And that still leave Mataza!" Chazz continued, "Mataza the Zapper, attack directly! Double Zapping Slash!" Mataza blurred forward, slashed Jaden twice, knocked him off his feet, and returned to his place on Chazz's field, all in under a second.

CLP: 5300

JLP: 2300

Jaden growled and got back up. Chazz just laughed again. "HAHAHA! Still kicking, I see. Well, next turn I'll make sure to change that!"

"Does that mean you're done?" Jaden asked.

Chazz nodded, and Jaden drew, bringing his hand up to seven cards.

_coo!_

Jaden smiled as the furry, winged form of his partner separated from it's card and floated up around his shoulder.

_coo!_

"Well," Jaden said, "Not what I was looking for, but still perfect for this situation."

"First," Jaden began, "I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Jaden slapped the card onto his disc, and the furry form of Winged Kuriboh appeared and crouched in defense mode. (300/200)

"I know what that card does," Chazz said "So don't expect it to save you. I'll get rid of it another way."

Jaden didn't respond. "Next, I activate Polymerization, fusing Avian and Burstinatrix together to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The two heros appeared and were sucked into another vortex, out of which emerged the green dragon-armed hero. (2100/1200)

"Now," Jaden said, smirking, "Flame Wingman, attack Mataza the Zapper! Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman flew up into the air and suddenly plummeted, slamming into the green samurai, destroying him.

CLP: 5000

JLP: 2300

"And don't forget about his special ability!" Jaden called, "Now you take your monster's attack points as damage!" Flame Wingman floated in front of Chazz and blasted him with fire from his dragon-arm, knocking Chazz off of his feet.

CLP: 3200

JLP: 2300

Chazz got up and growled. "There's still no way you can win! I'll crush you!"

Jaden smirked. "Well you're about to get the chance. I set one card facedown, then end my turn." Jaden facedown appeared in front of him at almost the same instant that Chazz drew. Chazz didn't even bother to look at his card.

"Chthonian Warlord, destroy him! Doom Spear!" As Chthonian Warlord charged, Chazz yelled, "With my Warlord's special ability, you'll take 2400 points of damage from this, more then enough to for me to win!"

Jaden just grinned. "Don't think so. I activate my facedown, Transcendent Wings!" Winged Kuriboh glowed, and was replaced with a figure of unearthly beauty and poise. (300/200)

Chazz's eyes bulged. "NOT AGAIN!"

"Yes again!" Jaden called back, "I activate Winged Kuriboh Lv 10's special ability, tributing it to destroy all of your attack mode monsters, then do their combined attack to you a damage!" A brilliant light cover the field, and when it was gone, the duel was over.

CLP: 0

JLP: 2300

"NO!" Chazz screamed, "IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I CAN'T LOSE TO A SLIFER!"

"Possible or not, it happened, Chazz." Crowler said, walking up to the duelists. "You are a disgrace to Obelisk, and are hereby demoted to Slifer Red."

Chazz clenched his fists in rage. "I'm going to get you for this!" With those parting words, he ran out of the room.

"As for, you, Jaden," Crowler said more warmly, "Welcome to Obelisk Blue!" Alexis and Zane both welcomed him as well.

"JAAAADDDEEENNN!" Syrus cried, running up and hugging him, "I'm gonna miss you!"

"Me too!" Chumley, who was also crying, hugged him from the other side.

After a moment, Jaden managed to extract himself from their hugs. He walked over to Crowler. "I'm sorry Dr. Crowler, but I can't accept your offer."

"What?" Crowler asked, frowning, "Why not?"

"Well," Jaden replied, turning back to Syrus and Chumley, "All my friends are in Slifer. I don't want to leave them." Hearing this, Syrus and Chumley instantly hugged Jaden again, crying tears of happiness.

"Well," Crowler said, "I suppose I can't force you." He walked off _"Jaden Yuki... you refuse to accept my kindness, and you've made a very dangerous enemy today..."_

Off on the sidelines, Zane smirked. _"He's good... maybe I'll have to test him myself..."_

"Students," Professor Banner said, "You all realize you still have class today?"

Later that night by the docks, we see the figure of Chazz Princeton, carrying a duffel bag and boarding a small boat. "East Duel Academy..." He said to himself, "You've made a mockery of Chazz Princeton for the last time. I'll be back, and I'll crush you."

However, Chazz wasn't the only person out that night. Standing on top of the Slifer Dorm was a cloaked figure holding a cell phone up to one ear. "...so," The figure was saying to the person on the other end of the phone, "It's time, is it? Very well, I'll begin gathering tomorrow night." The figure hung up and chuckled. "Soon, students of Duel Academy, you'll meet your worst nightmare..."

New Cards:

Korv the Bloodstained: See Chapter 6

Solomon's Ruling

Normal Trap

Pay 1000 life points during your Standby Phase. This is not optional. Your opponent skips their standby phase.

Image: A wise-looking king reading from a scroll.

Sacrifice Fusion

Quick-Play Spell

You may activate this card when a Fusion Material Monster that is listed by a Fusion Monster Card from on your side of the field is destroyed. Pay 1000 life points. Send the other Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on the same Fusion Monster Card from your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck.

Image: A vortex surrounding a live M-Warrior #1 and a dead M-Warrior #2

Chthonian Warlord

Dark, Fusion/Effect Monster - Warrior, Level 8, 2800/2000

_The king of the Chthonian, he rules his subjects with an iron fist. _"Chthonian Soldier" + "Chthonian Soldier" + "Chthonian Soldier" This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending the above monsters to the graveyard from your field or hand and discarding 1 "Chthonian Polymer" When this monster battles another monster, any damage dealt to the opposing player is doubled.

Image: A Chthonian Soldier with more ornate armor, a red cape and a spear.

Round Trip

Normal Spell

Return 1 monster on you side of the field and 1 monster in your graveyard to their owner's hands.

Image: A Giant Rat flying up and an Dark Magician Girl falling down next to it.

Next Time: There's a mysterious cloaked figure lurking around Duel Academy. Why is this person here? To find out, don't miss "Dark Designator"!


	10. Dark Designator

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: Yes! Finally a chapter that I enjoyed writing! I love being evil! Oh, also, the OC in this chapter, as well as her deck, were both submitted to me by Black Death X. Thank you. And, with that, on with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 10 - Dark Designator

Nighttime. The Slifer Red Girl's Dorm. Tsukanna was silently leaning on the railing just outside the room that she shared with Rita, deep in thought. She sighed.

"_I may not like it,"_ She thought to herself, _"But orders are orders."_

"Hey Tsukanna," Rita said, emerging from their shared room, "It's 9:30. Lights out."

Tsukanna looked over her shoulder. "I'll be there in just a minute, Rita."

"Alright..." Rita replied, "I just don't want you to get in trouble for staying out too late."

Tsukanna smiled. "I know. And, like I said, I'll just be a minute."

Rita nodded and walked back in.

Tsukanna waited a few minutes before cracking open the door. She peeked into the room and saw that Rita was already asleep. She quietly closed the door again and walked off into the night.

On a remote corner of the island, a cloaked figure seemed to materialize out from the shadows under the treeline. The figure reached into it's cloak and pulled out a small clock.

"Twelve midnight exactly." The figure said.

Right in front of the figure, a ball of hovering blackness appeared in the air. Out of it stepped a familiar person in a long coat and a blue-eyed mask. The ball disappeared behind him.

"Report." Nightshroud said.

"Well," The figure replied, "I have found several likely candidates."

"How many exactly?" Nightshroud asked.

"So far, eight separate signatures within the range we're looking for." The figure continued, "However, I'm having trouble tracking down their actual identities. The handheld scanner only has a range of about twenty meters, is very imprecise, and can't be active for long."

Nightshroud sighed. "I know. Our techs are working on a better one, but it's slow going. Have you managed to identify any of them yet?"

"Actually," The figure said smugly, "Yes."

Nightshroud cocked an eyebrow. "So quickly? With that piece of junk?"

The figure nodded. "It was more luck then anything else."

"If you know who she is," Nightshroud asked, "Why haven't you engaged her yet?"

"I'm going to tomorrow night." The figure replied, "It took our techs two days to get a constant, unnoticeable hack into the school's computer system. I just found out earlier today."

"Very well." Nightshroud said curtly. "I'll return tomorrow night. I hope you have news."

The figure bowed slightly. "Of course."

Nightshroud tapped a hidden button on his wrist, and, a few seconds later, another sphere of darkness appeared before him. He walked into it, and after a couple of seconds, it vanished.

The figure smirked. "Tomorrow, it begins."

"Man..." Jaden said, his head on his desk, "I hate getting up early. Why can't the morning start in the afternoon instead?"

"It wouldn't help." Bastion replied, "Then, the time which was formerly called the 'morning' would just be called something else, and you'd still have to wake up at the same time."

Jaden just stared for a second. "Huh?"

Bastion sweatdropped. "Never mind." He looked around for a moment. "Although, on the subject of tiredness, it seems particularly prevalent this morning. Even Tsukanna looks exhausted."

Jaden looked forward, and indeed, Tsukanna, who never looked tired in the mornings, looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Huh." Jaden said, "I wonder what's up. She's been acting off ever since she dueled Zane."

Later, Tsukanna was walking to her next class, still yawning. "I stayed up way to late last night..."

"Yes," A voice behind her said, "Lurking does tend to keep you up late."

Tsukanna turned, a frown on her face. "Hello, Zane."

The blue-haired Obelisk was as stone-faced as ever. "Hello, Tsukanna."

"What do you want?" Tsukanna asked, "And what do you mean, 'lurking'?"

"Well," Zane replied, "There have been reports of a mysterious figure lurking around in the middle of the night."

"And what, pray tell, does that have to do with me?" Tsukanna asked.

"Maybe nothing." Zane responded, "But I just want you to remember," His continued, his eyes narrowing, "I'm watching you."

Tsukanna turned around and walked off. "I need to get to class."

Zane just stood for a moment before walking off in the opposite direction.

Past this point, we'll leave our familiar characters. The rest concerns someone we have yet to be introduced to.

"Hey, Sarakara!" A voice called.

The person being called to, Sarakara Alana, turned. She was a first-year Ra Yellow with a decent degree of potential. She had loose red-brown hair down to the base of her spine, and slightly slotted amber eyes.

Sarakara smiled. "Hi, Emily." Emily Bridges was another first year Ra. She had green eyes, and wore her light purple hair short, barely touching her shoulders. The two of them were roommates.

School was out, and the two if them were heading back to their dorm room. They both had a rather long paper due then next day, and neither of them had started yet.

"So," Emily said, "Chosen a topic yet?"

Sarakara sighed. "No, not yet."

Emily giggled, and Sarakara growled. "Well, it's not like you've started!"

Emily giggled again. "I least I've chosen a topic!"

Sarakara just grumbled.

About twenty minutes later, the two of them arrived back at the Ra Girl's dorm. They walked up to their room, and went in. As might be expected, the room was a mess. What was probably a little less expected was the fact that half of the room was full of cat things. Cat posters, cat plushies, cat everything.

Sarakara sighed. "To bad I can't do that paper about cats..."

"Well," Emily said, "I guess you'll have to think of something else, won't you?" She pushed all of the crud off of their desks. "Now, let's get to work!"

Later that night, they were both making good progress... but had hit a small snag.

"WHERE IS IT!" Sarakara yelled frantically, digging through her backpack.

Emily sighed. "How could you possibly have forgotten your notebook?"

Sarakara looked at the clock. "It's past 10:00. I'll have to sneak out and get it."

"Are you crazy?" Emily said, "If you get caught-"

"I'll be back soon!" Sarakara said, already out the door.

Half an hour later, Sarakara had retrieved the precious notebook, and was taking a shortcut through the woods when she came to a clearing. She looked up. "It's so cloudy, I can't even see the moon... I'd better get back before it rains."

"I'm afraid that's going to be quite impossible." A feminine voice behind her said.

She whirled around to face a figure in a hooded black cloak. All she could see of the figure was the bottom half of her face.

She shivered involuntarily. "W-who are you?"

The figure smirked. "That's hardly important, now is it?" She pulled a duel disc out from under her cloak, which she tossed it to Sarakara. "What is important is that we're going to duel. Right now."

Sarakara caught the disc, but didn't put it on. "Why should I duel you?"

The figure partially parted her cloak, revealing a pitch-black duel disc was already in place on her right arm. "Why wouldn't you? Unless you're scared, little girl?"

Sarakara's eyes blazed. "Scared? I'm not scared!" She attached the disc to her arm and slammed her deck in. "If you want a beatdown, I'll be happy to give it to you!"

The figure smirked and reached into her cloak, and took out a deck. She was about to place it in her disc, when she paused. "..no"

Sarakara growled. "There's no way you're getting out of this!"

"Actually," The figure said, "I am rethinking my choice of decks." She replaced the deck she was holding and took out another one. "That deck is simply something I made to blend in. I'll use my _real_ deck for this duel." The figure placed the deck in her disc and activated it. "Shadow Disc, on."

Not noticing or caring that the figure had called her disc something different, Sarakara activated her disc as well. "Duel Disc, on!"

As they both drew their starting hands, the figure grinned manically. "The challenge has been accepted." She raised her left hand into the air. "Let the Shadow Game begin!"

?LP: 8000

SLP: 8000

"W-what's going on?" Sarakara said, as they were surrounded by an infinite void in all directions.

"Simple, little girl." The figure said. "This is a Shadow Game! Whatever happens here, happens for real. And if you lose... well..." The figure grinned again. "You don't want to lose."

Sarakara shook her head and bared her teeth, rage banishing fear. "Whatever kind of game this is, I'll still crush you! I'm going first!" She drew a card and slammed in onto her disc. "I summon Stalking Tiger in attack mode!" A large, orange tiger appeared on her field. It roared threateningly at the figure Sarakara was facing. (1800/1400)

"How cute." The figure said mockingly, "Are you done?"

"No!" Sarakara replied, "First, I set a card facedown!" Sarakara slid another card into her disc, and it appeared behind her tiger. "_Now_ I'm done."

"Good." The figure said, drawing. "I was getting bored."

Sarakara growled.

The figure smirked. "Getting a little riled up, are we? You really should stay calm during a duel." The figure placed her whole hand on her disc. "I set one monster facedown in defense mode, and five spell/trap cards." The six facedown cards appeared on the stranger's field, and she signaled the end of her turn.

"I draw!" Sarakara yelled, pulling a card off of her deck.

"No," The figure replied, one of her set cards flipping. "You don't. I activate my trap, Drop Off. This card forces you to discard the card you just drew."

Sarakara grimaced as she slid the card into her graveyard. _"That was my Pot of Greed, too.."_

Sarakara selected another card from her hand and placed it on her disc. "I summon Cub of the Pride in attack mode!" A small lion cub appeared next to the larger Tiger. It gave a small roar. (1300/800)

"Now," Sarakara continued, "If all the monsters on your side of the field are in defense mode, Stalking Tiger can attack you directly! Staking Claw!" The large tiger leapt at the figure, who just smirked.

"I will chain three of my set cards to your attack!" The figure called, three cards flipping up. "The first is the Continuous Trap Shady Pawnshop, which I will explain when it's relevant. The second," She continued, "Is called Memory Dart. It forces you to randomly discard a card from you hand." A small dart flew out of the second activated card, which pierced a card in Sarakara's hand, sending it to her graveyard. Sarakara gasped. _"My field card!"_

"My last trap," The stranger continued, "Is Shift, which changes the target of your attack to my facedown monster." The leaping tiger pivoted slightly in the air and landed on the set monster, which briefly revealed itself to be a young Egyptian boy in a brown cloak before shattering.

The stranger smirked again. "The monster you destroyed was my Tomb Robber's Pickpocket. Whenever he's destroyed, a random card from your graveyard is added to my hand."

"What?" Sarakara yelled as a card shot out of her graveyard, and into the figure's hand.

"Now," The figure said, "The effect of Shady Pawnshop activates. Whenever one of your cards is added to my hand, I draw a card." The trap card flashed, the figure drew again.

"Now you're stealing my cards?" Sarakara yelled, "I'll rip you apart! Cub of the Pride, attack!"

The figure just smirked again. "I first activate Call of the Haunted to revive my Tomb Robber's Pickpocket." The trap flipped up, and the cloaked Egyptian boy crouched on the figure's field. (600/400)

Sarakara growled. "I cancel my attack."

"You can't." The figure said arrogantly, "Because I activate my Staunch Defender trap, forcing all of your monsters to attack my Pickpocket!"

Sarakara gasped, and her lion cub pounced on the Pickpocket, shattering it instantly.

The figure smirked. "Now, his effect activates again." The other card shot out of Sarakara's graveyard and into the figure's hand. "As does the effect of Shady Pawnshop." She continued, drawing another card.

"Are you quite done?" The figure asked. Gritting her teeth, Sarakara nodded.

"Excellent." The figure smirked, drawing. "First, I believe I'll activate the Pot of Greed I stole from you." The figure slid the card into her disc, and the laughing pot appeared. The figure drew twice more, and it shattered.

"Of course," The figure said, holding up the Pot of Greed card, "This goes back to your graveyard. The card shimmered and vanished, returning to Sarakara.

"Next," the figure said, still grinning. "I believe I'll get rid of this useless field card."

Sarakara gnashed her teeth. "It's not useless!"

"It is to me." The figure replied, "Well, mostly. I activate another Spell, Soul of Greed." A green spirit with the Pot of Greed's face appeared. The figure tossed the field card to it, and the spirit ate the card. "By removing a card in my hand from the game, I can now draw three more cards." The figure drew again, bringing his hand to a grand total of seven cards, and Sarakara's removed from play slot shone as the field card appeared in it.

"Hmmm..." The figure said, "So many way to crush you... I believe I'll summon Tomb Robber's Bandit in attack mode." The figure placed the card on her disc, and an Egyptian man in a brown desert cloak and a black mask appeared on her field, brandishing a curved sword in both hands. (1500/1400)

"Now, I'll attack!" The figure called, "Tomb Robber's Bandit, attack Cub of the Pride!"

"I activate Threatening Roar!" Sarakara called, "Now, you can't declare any attacks this turn!"

The figure smirked. "Very well. I will set three cards facedown, then finish my turn." The set cards shimmered into existence next to the figure's continuous card.

"Then it's my draw!" Sarakara called, pulling another card off of her deck.

"Once again," the figure said, one of his traps flipping, "I activate Drop Off." Sarakara growled and placed the card into her graveyard.

"Also," the figure continued, "I activate another trap. This on is called To Steal the Sleeping's Breath." She smirked. "I may activate this trap when you discard a card. The discarded card is added to my hand." The card flew out of Sarakara's graveyard and into the figure's hand. Shady Pawnshop flashed again, and the figure drew.

Sarakara ground her teeth. "I summon Liger in attack mode!" A massive lion with darker stripes appeared on Sarakara's field next to her other two monsters. It roared loudly. (2000/1300)

Sarakara smirked. "Nice, isn't he? He can only attack if I have another beast-type monster on my side of the field, but I don't think that'll be a problem."

The figure sniffed derisively. "Nice? Hardly. That fleabag doesn't stand a chance."

Sarakara's eyes flared. "Fleabag? Liger, rip his Swordsman to shreds! Feral Pounce!"

The figure grinned. "I activate my trap, Human Shield." The Tomb Robber darted to the side and, in it's place appeared a small, immensely cute pink kitty. It meowed cutely. (0/0)

"What?" Sarakara said, "My Adorable Kitty?"

The figure smirked. "Human Shield can only be activated when you declare an attack on a Tomb Robber on my side of the field, and I have one of your monsters in my hand. The attack is canceled, and I immediately special summon one of your monsters from my hand. Then that monster battles with the monster that attacked. Also, I summoned it in attack mode."

The Liger pounced on the tiny kitty, which meowed with fright before it was shattered into pixels. Sarakara expected the figure's life points to drop... for just a second, until her body felt like it had been raked by the Liger's claws.

?LP: 8000

SLP: 6000

"Oh," The figure said, almost as an afterthought, "Did I forget to mention that you take the damage that results from the battle instigated by Human Shield?"

Sarakara struggled to her feet. "Bitch..."

The figure grinned cruelly. "Hurts, doesn't it? I told you, this is a Shadow Game!"

Sarakara growled. "I can still tear you apart! Stalking Tiger... wait, what happened?" Looking at her Stalking Tiger, she discovered that it's eyes had been replaced with large hearts, and it was staring into space. (1800/1400)-(0/1400)

The figure grinned again. "I almost forgot. Before you attacked Adorable Kitty, I used it's special ability to reduce the attack power of your Tiger to zero."

Sarakara clenched her fist and looked at the last cards in her hand. _"These can't help... not now at least."_ She grimaced. "I end my turn."

"Very well." The figure said, drawing. "First," the figure continued, "I'll activate the spell Tomb Robbery!" She slid the card into her disc, and Tomb Robber's Bandit darted forward and ran past Sarakara's monsters and snatched a card out of her graveyard. He then dashed back and handed the card to the figure, who added it to her hand.

The figure smirked. "Tomb Robbery allows me to forfeit the attack of one of my Tomb Robbers in order to take a card from your graveyard." Shady Pawnshop flashed, and the figure drew again.

"Now I'll activate the card I took - Pot of Greed!" The figure said, chuckling. The green pot appeared again, and the figure drew, bringing her hand up to six cards.

"Hmmm..." The figure spent several seconds considering her cards. "I think I'll now summon Tomb Robber's Trapspringer in defense mode." Another Egyptian man in a brown cloak and black mask appeared, this one with a set of thieves' tools in his belt. (400/1000)

"Lastly," The figure said, "I'll set these three cards facedown. And with that, I'm done."

"Good!" Sarakara yelled, practically ripping a card off of her deck.

"In response to your draw," The figure said, "I'll activate Zero Gravity! This trap switched the battle mode of all the monsters on the field!" The trap flipped up, and all the monsters on the field floated for a second, before they all landed, crouching in defense mode.

"And then," the figure continued, "When you move to your standby phase, I'll activate Theft of Dreams!" The figure's second trap card flipped up, and a strange mist gathered on the field. "Theft of Dreams can only be activated when all monsters on the field are in defense mode, and then allows me to draw one card from my deck for each monster on my side of the field in defense mode." The figure then slid two cards off of her deck.

"Of course, that's not all it does." The figure continued, "It then lets me draw one card off of your deck for each of your monsters in defense mode." Two cards flew off of Sarakara's deck and into the figure's hand. The figure then drew twice from the effect of Shady Pawnshop.

"Lastly," The figure finished, "You get the same effects." Sarakara frowned as she drew twice, and two of the figure's cards appeared in her hand. When she looked at one of them, her eyes widened. "_That's... monstrously powerful..."_

The figure smirked. "From the look on you face, you got one of my better cards." His last set card flipped up. "It won't help you, though. I activate Stealing from Thieves! This card returns every card in your hand that belongs to me to my hand." The two cards faded and reappeared in the figure's hand.

Sarakara grimaced. _"I got some good cards... but he's got a ten card hand! And one of those two he took back from me is really powerful..."_

"It's your move, little girl." The figure said mockingly, "Or are you to scared to make one?"

Sarakara roared, "I'M NOT SCARED!" She slammed a monster from her hand onto her disc. "By paying 800 life points, I can special summon Swift Cheetah from my hand!" A fierce-looking cheetah appeared on Sarakara's field. It flexed it's claws and growled. (1500/1300)

?LP: 8000

SLP: 5200

"Next," She growled, "I'll tribute my Swift Cheetah and Cub of the Pride to summon King of the Pride in attack mode!" The two named monsters vanished, and were replaced by a massive golden lion, easily three times the size of a normal lion. It let out a massive roar. (2600/2000)

"And now," Sarakara continued, "I activate Heart of Lions! To active this card, I need to discard a card from my hand!" She slid one of her last cards into her graveyard. "This card allows me to tribute a beast-type monster on my field to summon another one from my hand! I choose Mother of the Pride!" The Stalking Tiger roared and vanished, and was replaced by a massive lioness, only slightly smaller then King of the Pride. (2200/1900)

"And that's not all!" Sarakara continued, "When Mother of the Pride is summoned, I can special summon any number of beast-type monsters from my graveyard, as long as their combined levels don't exceed five! So, I special summon Adorable Kitty and Black Cat!" The same super-cute pink cat from earlier appeared next to mother of the Pride, along with a small, black cat. (0/0), (1000/500)

The figure chuckled. "Spirited, but unimpressive. Don't you have any _good_ moves to make?"

Sarakara clenched her teeth. "We'll see what you think of this! King of the Pride's special ability activates now! First, it increases his attack by 200 for every other beast-type monster on my side of the field, then it increases the attack of all the other beast-type monsters on my side of the field by 100 times their level!" King of the Pride let out a massive roar, which was echoed by all the other monsters on Sarakara's field, and their attack skyrocketed. (2600/2000)–(3400/2000), (2200/1900)–(2700/1900), (2000/1300)–(2400/1300), (1000/500)–(1300/500), (0/0)–(200/0)

The figure just chuckled again. "I'm still unimpressed."

Sarakara growled. "King of the Pride, crush him! Proud Roar!"

The figure just smirked and snapped her fingers. "I activate the special ability of Tomb Robber's Trapspringer. By tributing him, I can activate a trap from your graveyard. I choose Threatening Roar!" The Trapspringer vanished, and the trap appeared in his place. It let out a massive roar that stopped King of the Pride cold.

"Rrggggghhh..." Sarakara clenched her teeth and growled again. "End turn."

The figure snapped another card off of her deck, bringing her hand up to eleven cards. "Very well... I suppose I could stop holding back so much, if you really want me to."

Sarakara just glared.

The figure smirked. "I'll start by activating the Spell card known as Hand Tribute. I can remove monsters in my hand from the game to summon more powerful monsters without needing to tribute anything." He held up two cards from his hand, which vanished into Sarakara's removed from play slot. "I'll just remove these ones that I got from you."

Sarakara growled again. "I'm gonna crush you..."

The figure just grinned. "Little girl, you don't stand a chance." She held up a card in her hand, and placed it onto her disc. "This is the monster I summon using Hand Tribute. Tomb Robber's Grandmaster in attack mode!" The monster which appeared on her field was a grizzled old Egyptian man in a desert cloak. He had short grey hair and a short grey beard. He had an assortment of tools on his belt, and had a scimitar in one hand and a curved dagger in the other. (2400/2600)

Sarakara snorted. "That thing's no match for King of the Pride!"

The figure sighed. "Why does no one ever seem to realize that summoning a weaker monster in attack mode generally means that it's controller has a plan?"

Sarakara just snarled. _"Even if he can power it up, Adorable Kitty will reduce it's power to nothing!"_

"Now then," The figure continued, "I'll activate the spell Kidnapping. This spell returns one monster on your field to _my_ hand. I'll have it target Adorable Kitty."

"Hold it!" Sarakara yelled, "In response, I'll use Adorable Kitty's ability to make the attack of your Grandmaster zero!" The small kitty purred cutely, and the grizzled Tomb Robber's eyes were replaced with big hearts, and it stared at the kitty. (2400/2600)–(0/2600)

"Regardless," The figure said, "Your monster is mine again." A bandit sprang out of the figure's spell, grabbed Adorable Kitty, and shoved it in a sack. He then ran back to the figure's side and presented the bag to the figure, who withdrew the Kitty's card from in and placed it in her hand. The removal of one of Sarakara's monsters also weakened King of the Pride. (3400/2000)–(3200/2000)

"And don't forget," The figure continued, "The effect of my Shady Pawnshop." The trap flashed, and the figure drew again.

"Hmmm..." The figure tapped her chin. "I think I'll just set four cards facedown, and shift Tomb Robber's Bandit to defense mode." The four cards shimmered onto the figure's field, and the Bandit knelt defensively behind his sword. The figure smirked. "I end my turn, and the effect of your Adorable Kitty ends." The Grandmaster shook his head for several seconds, regaining his focus. (0/2600)–(2400/2600)

"Then I draw!" Sarakara yelled, pulling another card off of her deck. She slammed it onto her disc. "I activate Cat's Love! Now I draw one card for each face-up monster on my field with 'Cat' in it's name, and King of the Pride, Mother of the Pride, and Liger are all considered to have 'Cat' in their names! Therefore, I draw four cards!" The monsters on Sarakara's field all purred in unison, and Sarakara slid four more cards off of her deck.

Sarakara grinned. "Once again, I'll pay 800 life points to special summon Swift Cheetah!" Sarakara's life points dropped lower, and another of the cheetahs appeared on her field, flexing. The addition of another monster rose King of the Pride's attack points again. (1500/1300)–(1900/1300), (3200/2000)–(3400/2000)

?LP: 8000

SLP: 4400

"Now, I tribute the Swift Cheetah to summon Pouncing Jaguar in attack mode!" A large jaguar appeared next to Sarakara's other monsters. It roared in unison with them. (2100/1500)–(2700/1500)

"And I activate his special ability!" Sarakara called, "Sealing the effects of one monster until the end of this turn! I choose Tomb Robber's Grandmaster, even if I don't know what it does!" The Jaguar roared, and the Grandmaster shook slightly, backing up in caution.

"Next," Sarakara continued, "I activate Purring, a spell which I can only play if I have a cat on my field! The attack of all your monsters is reduced by 1000!" The Black Cat started purring contentedly, and both of the figure's monsters yawned drowsily. (2400/2600)–(1400/2600), (1500/1400)–(500/1400)

"Lastly, I play the Continuous Spell Bounty of the Hunt! Whenever a beast-type monster on my field destroys a monster, this card gains a counter, and for each counter on it, the attack of beast-type monsters on my field is raised by 300!" The spell flashed, and a small, feral-looking alter made of rocks, sticks and bones appeared behind Sarakara's monsters.

"Not that I'll need that power boost!" Sarakara called, "King of the Pride, attack Tomb Robber's Grandmaster with Proud Roar!" The massive lion roared, and a sonic blast approached the Grandmaster.

The figure smirked. "Haven't you learned anything? I activate a card you should be familiar with - Human Shield!" Sarakara gasped as the Grandmaster dove to the side and was replaced by Adorable Kitty, once again in attack mode. It mewed tinily before the massive roar shattered it, and Sarakara was knocked back by a massive shockwave. (0/0)

?LP: 8000

SLP: 1000

The figure began examining her nails. "Is this really all you've got? You're on your last legs, and you haven't touched me. Hell, I don't think I've even attacked you yet."

Sarakara clenched her teeth so hard her gums almost stared bleeding. "You..."

The figure smirked. "What about me?"

Sarakara's eyes were swallowed in black, and a black aura sprang up around her body. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The figure just grinned as Sarakara's body released a torrent of energy. "Finally it emerges... her darkness..."

Sarakara's eyes, which were blazing with dark energy, examined the field for a moment. Then her voice dripping with malice, said. "I'll end my turn." As the she ended her turn, the attack of the figure's monsters went back to normal. (1400/2600)–(2400/2600), (500/1400)–(1500/1400)

The figure laughed. "Yes... this is much better... now I can stop holding back even more!" The figure slid another card off of her deck, and slipped it into her disc. "I'll simply set this card facedown, then end my turn." The facedown shimmered into the place of the one used up last turn.

"That was your move?" The shadow-Sarakara said sarcastically as she drew, "Pathetic." She slammed the strange, black-bordered card into her disk. "I activate the Shadow Card known as Dark Rebirth!" All the cards on her field vanished, her life points shot up to max, and her deck shuffled itself and spat out five new cards. "The effect is fairly obvious."

?LP: 8000

SLP: 8000

The figure just snorted. "A Shadow Card that resets your side of the duel. How original."

"Silence!" Shadow-Sarakara yelled. "I'll rip you apart! I pay 1600 life points to special summon two Swift Cheetah!" Shadow-Sarakara's life points dropped, and the two cheetahs reappeared on her field, although they were swiftly replaced. (1500/1300)x2

?LP: 8000

SLP: 6400

"Now," Shadow-Sarakara continued, "I tribute them to summon Shadow Beast - Dark Lion in attack mode!" A massive black lion with hellishly glowing eyes appeared on Shadow-Sarakara's field. It roared with bloodlust. (3000/2500)

"Shadow Beast - Dark Lion also deals damage through defense!" Shadow-Sarakara yelled.

The figure sighed. "Can't you do anything original? I've seen this a million times before."

"See how original you think this is!" Shadow-Sarakara screamed. "Dark Lion, attack with Darkness Roar!"

The figure snorted. "You're hardly more competent then you were before. I activate two of my traps." Two of her four set cards flipped up. The first is called Plundering the Tomb. It takes one monster card from your graveyard and adds it to my hand." Shadow-Sarakara's graveyard spat out the card, and the figure caught it, along with a card from the top of her deck, due to the effect of Shady Pawnshop.

"The second Trap is called Hostage Negotiations." The figure continued, "And, by simply returning one of your monster cards from my hand to yours, I immediately end your turn." The figure threw the card back to Shadow-Sarakara, who caught it, and Dark Lion stopped short.

The figure drew her card, then looked at Shadow-Sarakara. She frowned. _"Her darkness is already beginning to recede_. _I expected her to be weak, but not _that _weak... damn."_

The figure frowned. "This is a waste of my time."

Shadow-Sarakara growled. "Well then, let me kill you, and you won't have to worry about it!"

The figure snorted. "Hardly. I'll just have to win as soon as possible." The figure gestured. "I'll start off by switching Tomb Robber's Bandit into attack mode!" The cloaked Bandit got up off of his knee, and raised his sword threateningly.

"Next," The figure continued, one of her set cards flipping up. "This: Shrink!" The massive Dark Lion shrunk down to half it normal size, becoming a lot less impressive. (1500/2500)

Shadow-Sarakara gasped.

The figure grinned cruelly. "Tomb Robber's Grandmaster, attack! Destroy Dark Lion!" The Tomb Robber dashed forward and easily slashed the lion's throat, shattering it instantly, as well as knocking Shadow-Sarakara onto her back.

?LP: 8000

SLP: 5300

With the destruction of Dark Lion, the aura around Sarakara faded, and she returned to normal. She stood up, groaning and rubbing her head. "What happened...?"

"What happened," The figure said tersely, "Is that you're still losing this duel! The effect of Tomb Robber's Grandmaster activates now, adding any monster he destroys in battle to my hand!" A card shot out of Sarakara's graveyard, and the figure caught it and added it to her hand, then drew from the effect of Shady Pawnshop.

Sarakara blinked. "What's going on? Where did my monsters go?"

"Pay attention," The figure replied, "And maybe you'll figure it out. Tomb Robber's Bandit, attack!" The bandit ran forward, but instead of slashing her, he held his sword to her throat, his other hand out as if demanding something.

"What's he doing?" Sarakara asked.

"He's a bandit." The figure replied, "He doesn't want your life, he wants your money, so to speak. In game terms, that means, by giving him one of the cards in your hand, he deals no damage this attack."

Sarakara gulped and handed him one of the cards in her hand. The bandit ran back to the figure's field and gave her the card. "The card you gave him is added to my hand." The figure said, "And, of course, I draw from Shady Pawnshop." The figure drew again, giving her a total of six cards.

The figure held up two of her cards, and slid them into her disc. "I'll just set these facedown and end my turn." The two cards shimmered into existence as Sarakara shakily drew.

"_Okay,"_ She thought to herself, _"I've got three cards in my hand and nothing on my field. She's got two monsters, that Shady Pawnshop, and three facedown cards. To top it all off, I feel weak as a kitten..."_

She shook her head in an effort to clear it up, which failed. Instead, the sudden movement nearly made her fall down. _"Gotta keep it together..."_

"Okay," She called, "I summon Lioness of the Pride in defense mode." A tawny golden lioness appeared on her field, and it curled up defensively. (1900/1400)

"Next," Sarakara continued, "I'll pay 800 life points to special summon Swift Cheetah in defense mode." The cheetah again appeared on her field, although, like the Lioness, it was curled defensively. (1500/1300)

?LP: 8000

SLP: 4500

"I'll set a card on my field, then end my turn." A single card appeared on Sarakara's field behind the Lioness, emptying her hand.

As she drew, The figure sighed. "I had hoped you'd have enough power to be worth my time, but it appears you don't."

"Take that back, you..." Sarakara began, before she lost the rest of the words in another wave of dizziness.

The figure sighed again. "That's exactly what I mean. I'll begin the turn by activating a spell called Stealing Secrets." She slid the card into her disc, and Tomb Robber's Bandit dashed over to Sarakara's field and grabbed her facedown card, then threw it back to the figure, who caught it, added it to her hand, and drew from Shady Pawnshop.

"As you probably guessed," The figure explained, "It adds a facedown spell or trap card on your field to my hand."

Sarakara just stood there, holding her head.

The figure snorted, and slid another card from her hand into her disc. "Now, another spell. D. D. Cannon allows me to remove any number of cards in my hand from the game. For every two removed, I can destroy one card on the field." A massive, high-tech cannon appeared on the figure's field, and she threw the three of her own cards, and one of the cards she had taken from Sarakara into it. The cannon fired twice, destroying both of Sarakara's monsters.

The figure grinned, and the two monsters on her field vanished. "I tribute both of my monsters to summon someone you're probably familiar with..." In their place, another man in a desert cloak appeared. Except for the cloak and one eye, however, his entire body was covered in leather wrappings, giving him the appearance of a black leather mummy. His wrappings were covered with blood-red runes, and his single visible eye glowed red. (0/0)

Sarakara's eyes widened. _"I-it's that monster that he sent to my hand..."_

The figure grinned cruelly. "You already know his effects, so I won't bore you with them." The figure pointed at Sarakara. "You lose." A massive blast of red light sent Sarakara flying ten feet through the air, as well as sending her life points plummeting to zero.

?LP: 8000

SLP: 0

As the Shadow Game subsided, the figure walked up to Sarakara, who lay trembling on the ground. "I win. So I set your punishment." She grinned sadistically. "You're useless to me. But your power is another story." The figure raised her hand. "I believe I'll take that. Penalty Game!" A burst of black light exploded from Sarakara's chest. After a moment, it subsided, and Sarakara fell still, her eyes blank.

The figure reached down and picked up a small black gem from Sarakara's chest. She chuckled. "At least I got something out of this." As the figure laughed over the fallen form of her opponent, it began to rain.

11:30 that same night, Izumi, the de facto headmistress of Slifer Red, was awakened by a loud banging on her door. "Ms. Kojima! Wake up!"

Izumi sleepily walked over and opened her door, and was greeted by the face of Tsukanna, soaked by the rain, carrying the prone form of Sarakara over her shoulder.

"Tsukanna?" Izumi asked, "What's going on?"

"I saw this girl lying at the edge of the woods near the dorm, and I couldn't wake her up!"

Tired or not, Izumi immediately shifted to 'responsible mode'. "I'll help you carry her to the infirmary."

After a ten minute trip, five minutes waking the nurse, and another ten minutes of examination, the nurse had reached an inevitable conclusion.

"She's in a coma." The nurse said to Izumi and Tsukanna, who were both bundled up in blankets after running through the rain.

"What?" Izumi asked, "How?"

The nurse shook her head. "I don't know. There doesn't seem to be any sort of physical trauma that could cause such a thing." She sighed. "There's nothing we can do for now. I'll inform Chancellor Sheppard, and see what he wants to do."

On a far corner of the island, Nightshroud's watch beeped, signaling 1:00 am.

"Dammit!" He said, "Where is she?"

"Here." Said the figure, walking out of the bushes.

"Where were you?" Nightshroud yelled, "I've been waiting in the rain for an hour!"

"I apologize." The figure said, "I was delayed."

Nightshroud growled. "Fine. Did everything go according to plan?"

The figure shook her head, the movement barely perceptible within her hood. "No. Unfortunately, she was far too weak for our purposes."

Nightshroud sighed. "Did you at least get her power?"

This time, the figure nodded, and tossed the crystal to Nightshroud. He looked at it for a moment, then sighed again. "Far too weak indeed."

He once again hit a hidden button on his wrist, and a sphere of blackness appeared in the air in front of his. "I'll bring this back to headquarters. Continue searching."

"Nightshroud," The figure asked, "Do you have any idea why they want these children so badly?"

Nightshroud snorted. "Only the Council knows. Do you want to ask?" With that, he walked into the sphere, which vanished behind him.

The figure chuckled. "It seems my hunt continues. Perhaps one of these whelps will actually be a challenge..." With that, the figure melted into the shadows.

New Cards: Once again, two original decks. Same deal as last time, tell me in an email or review if you want a full list of their effects. Well, I will put one here, because I like being mysterious.

Made by Me: Shady Pawnshop, Memory Dart, Tomb Robber's Pickpocket, Soul of Greed, Tomb Robber's Bandit, To Steal the Sleeping's Breath, Human Shield, Tomb Robbery, Tomb Robber's Trapspringer, Theft of Dreams, Stealing from Thieves, Hand Tribute, Tomb Robber's Grandmaster, Kidnapping, Dark Rebirth (Sarakara's Deck), Shadow Beast - Dark Lion (Sarakara's Deck), Plundering the Tomb, Hostage Negotiations, Stealing Secrets, D. D. Cannon

Dark, Effect Monster - Spellcaster, Level 10, (0/0)

Image: A man wrapped in black leather straps, which are covered in crimson symbols. He has a single glowing red eye, and is wearing a brown desert cape.

Made by Black Death X: Stalking Tiger, Cub of the Pride, Liger, Adorable Kitty, Swift Cheetah, King of the Pride, Heart of Lions, Mother of the Pride, Black Cat, Cat's Love, Pouncing Jaguar, Purring, Bounty of the Hunt, Lioness of the Pride

Next Time: The year's already a quarter over, and you know what that means: A dueling test! Of course, almost everyone's going to fail the written part, and Jaden's certainly going to pass the duel, so we're not worried about those. We'll look at someone a little... smaller. Actually, two someones. Don't miss "Super Junior Confrontation"!


	11. Super Junior Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: I apologize that this took so long. Between two separate computer failures, a week without internet, and several other factors, it took a while for me to sit down and write this. But, regardless, it's here. Also, tow notes: First, my email address has changed. For those of you who send me email directly, not through PMs, please check my profile to get my new email address, otherwise, anything you send won't reach me. Second, although I don't think you want to hear about more delays, I won't have access to my computer for most of next week, so don't expect anything before Friday. Well, now that's out of the way, so on with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 11 - Super Junior Confrontation

It was a time of celebration throughout the halls of Duel Academy, a time when students caroused through the halls and laughed for the sheer joy of it. A time when... oops. Six months to far ahead. Let's try that again.

It was one of the worst, most hated days of the entire school year, when the entire student body let out collective groans of misery, perfectly in tune with Crowler's laughter. The school year was one-fourth over, and that meant one thing: a huge, important, VERY difficult test.

"Gahhhh!" Jaden groaned, laying face-first into his textbook, "I'm never gonna pass that written test..."

"It's not like we'll do any better." Syrus replied from the floor of their shared dorm room. "At least you'll actually pass half the test. Me and Chumley will flunk both parts."

"Hey," Jaden said, turning around, "You're selling yourselves short! You're both great duelists!"

"If we're so great," Chumley asked from the top bunk, "Why can you beat us both?"

"At the same time," Syrus continued.

"When you let us pick the cards in our starting hands?" Chumley finished.

"..." Jaden couldn't come up with an answer.

"Well," Syrus said, shutting his textbook, "We're doomed."

"Oh, come on guys!" Jaded said, standing up and waving his arms. "You at least gotta try! After all, it's not like everybody in the school is as good as I am!"

"Achoo!" In the girl's dorm, Rita sneezed, nearly knocking her off of her chair.

Tsukanna, who was laying on her bed reading a magazine, asked, "You okay?"

"Uh huh." Rita replied, "Just some dust, I guess."

Tsukanna shrugged. "Either that, or you're allergic to studying."

Rita sighed. "With my grades, that's a distinct possibility..."

"Oh, come on," Tsukanna said rolling off of her bed. She stood up and jabbed her thumb into her chest. "You've got me for a study coach! There's no way you can fail!"

Rita sweatdropped. "Uh... Tsukanna... the last time you tried to coach me, you ended up kicking my textbook into the ocean."

Tsukanna frowned. "Well," She muttered, "If the stupid book-makers would get less then half of their history wrong, maybe they wouldn't make me so mad."

"What was that?" Rita asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Tsukanna said, "Well, that was history! I'm much better at dueling fundamentals then I am at history!"

"Especially," She continued under her breath, "When the history is _wrong_..."

"Tsukanna, could you stop muttering?" Rita asked. "I can't hear you."

Tsukanna blinked. "Oh, right." She walked over to Rita's side, flipped her book to a random page, and pointed. "Solve this problem!"

Rita sweatdropped again. "Tsukanna, that's not a problem."

Tsukanna looked again. She was pointing at a picture of the Dark Magician. "Oops."

Rita sighed. "You're not a very good teacher, are you?"

The next morning, the students of Duel Academy were at their desks, awake and alert, ready for the first big test of the year. Well, at least, all of the one who were smart enough that they didn't need to study. Which is basically Tsukanna, Zane, Alexis and Bastion.

"Zzzzzzzz..." Jaden snored, his head on his desk.

Everyone else was either mostly or completely asleep.

From where she was sitting behind him, Tsukanna was poking Jaden in the back. "Hey! Jaden!" She whispered, "Wake up!"

"Just five more minutes..." Jaden mumbled.

"You barely have five seconds, Jaden!" Tsukanna whispered.

"Alright, students!" Crowler yelled from the front of the room, waking Jaden up with a start. "The test will begin as soon as you receive your papers! You have two hours, starting now! Go!"

The students received their papers and began frantically scribbling, many while trying to stifle yawns at the same time.

"Hmmm..." Tsukanna said, looking at her paper, "If I've got that and that and that... then I can do this... which will do this... which will lead to that!" She smirked as she finished writing an impressive series of moves onto her paper. "Why do they always make the extra credit so easy?"

Meanwhile, Bastion was hard at work on his test. He blinked at the equation-covered test paper. "Why do they always give you so little room to write?" He shrugged and pulled a large stack of blank paper out of his bag. "Oh well, at least I brought this."

On the other side of the room, Syrus was frantically scribbling anything he could think of onto his paper. "Uhh... Huge Revolution! Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer! Bottomless Trap Hole! Oh... why do they only give us two hours?"

Near Bastion, Rita was rubbing her head, trying to work out the answers to some of the harder problems. She sighed. "Why is this so complicated?"

And, as was probably expected, Jaden had fallen asleep. He snorted and shifted briefly. _"Why are these pillows so hard?"_

"Alright students," Crowler called, "Pencils down. The test is over."

Syrus slumped. "I didn't even managed to finish the entire test..."

As Crowler walked up the center aisle collecting papers, he saw the slumbering form of Jaden. He ground his teeth. _"If only that slacker were as bad at dueling as he is at test-taking."_

After he finished collecting the papers, Crowler walked up to the front of the room. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Now, as you all know, this test has two parts. For the Practical Skills portion of the test, you will be assigned an opponent based on your rank. The site of your duel is posted on the bulletin board. The first set of Practical Skill tests begins in one hour. Now, get going!"

As the students filed out, Rita and Tsukanna met up with each other.

"So," Tsukanna asked, "How'd you do?"

Rita sighed. "Well... I think I got all the questions I answered right, but I only managed to answer about half of them..."

"Well," Tsukanna said, patting her on the back, "You'll just have to beat the pants off of whoever you face in the Practical Exam! And, with the modifications we've made to your deck, I'm certain that you'll be able to do it!"

"Thanks, Tsukanna." Rita said as they approached the bulletin board.

"No problem." Tsukanna replied. "Huh... we're both in the first set, but I'm at site 9, and you're at site 12... looks like we're on opposite sides of the island."

Rita sighed. "Ohhh... now you won't be there."

Tsukanna smirked. "That's no big deal. Just trust in your cards. They'll come through."

"_Trust in my cards..."_ Rita thought. An image of Young Hero formed in her mind. She smiled. "Of course!"

Tsukanna smirked. "Heh. That's the spirit." Then she walked off, waving. "See you after the test!"

A few minutes later, a down looking Syrus and a pumped looking Jaden both walked up to the bulletin board.

Syrus groaned. "I just know I flunked that... why did I put 'The Reliable Guardian' as the answer to a math problem?"

"Cheer up, Syrus!" Jaden said, "We get to duel, and that's always good!"

Syrus just groaned again. "For you, maybe. You'll win. I won't."

"Just relax and have fun, Syrus." Jaden said, "That's the best way to win a duel." He looked at the board. "Now lessee... we're both dueling first, but I'm at site 7, and you're at site 12."

"Aw, man!" Syrus complained, "That's out in the middle of nowhere!"

59 minutes later, Syrus finished the lengthy trek to site 57. Sitting down, out of breath, he didn't even notice the other two figures in the clearing until they announced themselves.

"Syrus Truesdale?"

Syrus looked up. He was greeted by the smiling face of Professor Kabayama.

"Uhh... Hi, Professor." Syrus said, "Are you the proctor for this exam?"

"Indeed." The Professor said. "And, since your opponent is already here, let's get started!"

Syrus looked around for a second, and saw Rita. "You're my opponent?" He asked.

Rita nodded. "Apparently..."

Syrus smirked. _"Alright! I think I can actually beat her! I'm not going to flunk!"_

Rita readied her duel disc. "D-duel Disc, on."

Syrus lifted his disc as well. "Duel Disc, on!"

Professor Kabayama smiled. "Alright then, I want to see some good applications of Duel Theory! Begin!"

RLP: 8000

SLP: 8000

"I'll go first..." Rita said, drawing. After looking over her cards for a moment, she flipped her hand around and showed it to Syrus. It was devoid of any monsters. "Since I have no monsters in my hand," She said, "I can take Young Hero from my deck and add it to my hand!" Her disc beeped for a moment, then spit out a card. Rita caught it and slid it onto her disc. "Since I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon my Young Hero!" In a flash of light, an average teenage boy in a Japanese highschool uniform appeared. Beyond fingering his bulky blue watch, he really didn't do much. (0/0)

"Now," Rita continued, "I can activate the special ability of another monster in my deck."

"Huh?" Syrus said, "I thought Young Hero was your only monster!"

"Well..." Rita said, "It was. But Ms. Kojima gave me another." She smiled. "When Young Hero is on my field, I can add this other monster from my deck to my hand." Her disc beeped again and spit out another card. "And, since Young Hero is the only monster on my field, I can special summon my Young Heroine!" Rita slid the second card onto her disc, and another figure shimmered into existence onto her field. This one was an average, brown-haired teenage girl in a Japanese highschool uniform, wearing a bulky pink watch. As soon as she saw Young Hero, the two of them appeared to start arguing about something. (0/0)

Syrus sweatdropped. "That's new..."

Rita took a deep breath. "I set two cards facedown, then end my turn."

"Alright then, I draw!" Syrus called, drawing his sixth card. He briefly overviewed his hand before selecting a card. "I'll start by summoning Steamroid in attack mode!" He slammed the card onto his disc and a large, cartoony train appeared on his field. It stood on his hind wheels and blew it's whistle. (1800/1800)

"Well..." Rita said, "Since there's now a monster on your field, the special abilities of Young Hero and Young Heroine activate!" As soon as Steamroid appeared, both Heroes immediately stopped arguing and glared at the machine. Perfectly in sync with each other, they pressed the buttons on their watches and were surrounded with blue and pink light. When it vanished, Young Hero stood in his familiar costume, and Young Heroine was in a costume that was similar in appearance, only pink and white instead of blue and white, and she had a skirt over her tights. (0/0)–(1600/1600), (0/0)–(1200/1200)

"You've already seen Young Hero's ability, so let me explain Young Heroine's." Rita said. "While you have a monster on the field, her base attack points are set to you're highest level monster's level times 300." She smiled. "Also, as long as Young Hero is on the field, she can't be attacked and he can't be the target of spells or traps."

Syrus just smirked. "Well, that doesn't matter much, since Steamroid has more attack points! Steamroid, attack Young Hero with Steam-Power Smash!" The powerful train blew it's whistle again and began charging Young Hero, steam pouring out it's sides. (1800/1800)–(2300/1800)

"Oh," Syrus said, "I almost forgot! While attacking, Steamroid gains 500 extra attack points!"

Rita frowned. _"I was hoping to save this..."_ She hit a switch on her disc, and a trap flipped. "I activate Narrow Escape! When both Young Hero and Young Heroine are on the field, this trap can negate your attack and instantly end your turn!" Young Hero and Young Heroine nodded to each other, and they both dove at the onrushing Steamroid. At the last second, however, they pivoted in midair and pushed against each other, catapulting them both out of the train's path. It's target lost, Steamroid veered back to Syrus's field and crashed. (2300/1800)–(1800/1800)

"Well..." Rita said, "Since my trap ends your turn, I guess I'll draw." Rita slid a card off of her disc and added it to her hand, then she examined her cards. She nodded. "Alright!" She called, "I'll activate the spell card Tag Team!" Rita slid the spell into her disc, and Young Hero and Young Heroine once again nodded to each other.

"All heroes know how to work together." Rita said, "This spell reflects that, adding Young Heroine's attack and defense to Young Hero's for the rest of the turn. However, Young Heroine cannot attack this turn." The two superheroes smirked and got into ready stances. (1600/1600)–(2800/2800)

Syrus gasped.

"Now..." Rita said, "Young Hero and Young Heroine, Tag Team attack!" Young Hero and Young Heroine both charged Steamroid, which looked a little panicked about not being able to build up momentum. (1800/1800)–(1300/1800)

"Oh no!" Syrus said, "I forget that Steamroid loses 500 attack points when it's attacked!"

Rita sighed. _"Well, I guess I didn't need Tag Team..."_

The two superheroes charged Steamroid, Young Hero giving Young Heroine a boost into the air, where she proceeded to rain pink energy bolts down on the cartoon train. Already pressed to the breaking point, Steamroid easily fell to Young Hero's finishing punch and shattered into a thousand pieces, as well as taking a chunk out of Syrus' life points.

RLP: 8000

SLP: 6500

"Now that you don't have a monster anymore," Rita said, "Young Hero and Young Heroine de-transform." As Rita spoke, the two teenage heroes were surrounded by light that removed their costumes. Young Hero gave Young Heroine a high-five. (2800/2800)–(0/0), (1200/1200)–(0/0)

"I guess I'll just set one more card facedown, and end my turn..." Rita said.

"Alright, my draw then." Syrus said, pulling another card off of his deck. He frowned. _"Could've used you last turn..."_ Syrus sighed. He slid a card onto his disc. "I'll set this one monster facedown, then end my turn." The facedown shimmered into existence, providing a buffer for Syrus' life points.

Syrus blinked. "How come Young Hero and Young Heroine didn't power up?"

"Well..." Rita said. "They only transform if your monster is face-up."

Syrus gasped. _"If they only have attack points while my monsters are face-up, then I have as long as I need to prepare! All I need to do is keep all my monsters face-down!"_

Syrus grinned as Rita drew her next card. _"I don't like the look on his face..." _Rita thought, _"He must have some kind of plan."_

Rita looked over the cards in her hand for a moment before sliding one of them into her disc. "I'll play this card facedown, and then end my turn."

Syrus immediately slipped another card off of his deck. When he saw it, his face brightened. "This is perfect!" He grinned. "I'll activate the spell card Premature Burial, paying 800 life points to special summon a monster from my graveyard! Since he's the only one there, I choose Steamroid!" The ground opened up, and the cartoon train wrestled itself out of the hole, blowing steam the entire time. (1800/1800)

RLP: 8000

SLP: 5700

"Don't forget," Rita said, "Since you now have a monster on your field, the special abilities of my heroes activate!" The two teenagers both hit their watch buttons, and their costumes appeared in flashes of light. They both posed, apparently perfectly confident in victory. (0/0)–(1600/1600), (0/0)–(1200/1200)

"That doesn't matter!" Syrus called, "Because I activate Polymerization, fusing Steamroid together with my face-down Gyroid to create Steam Gyroid!" Both the cartoon train and a cartoon helicopter were pulled into a vortex, warping together to create a train-like monster with helicopter rotors in the middle of it's body. (2200/1800)

"You didn't plan that vary well..." Rita said, "Because now my monsters both get their power boosted!" Faced with a stronger opponent, both Young Hero and Young Heroine got into combat stances and prepared for a difficult fight. (1600/1600)–(2400/2400), (1200/1200)–(1800/1800)

"I planned it better then you think!" Syrus yelled back, "Because now I activate the spell card Fusion Weapon! It can only be equipped to a level six or below fusion monster, and Steam Gyroid fits the bill!" As Syrus slid the card into his disc, Steam Gyroid's rotors began to twist and mutate, becoming sharp and deadly looking. (2200/1800)–(3700/1800)

"In case you hadn't figured it out yet," Syrus said, "Fusion Weapon increases to attack points of the monster it's equipped to by 1500! Now," Syrus called, "Steam Gyroid, attack Young Hero! Fusion Twister!" The train-copter spun it's rotors and flew up into the air, transforming into a tornado. After a few seconds, it swooped down, slamming into Young Hero and shattering him instantly. The horrified looking Young Heroine turned to Syrus and growled.

RLP: 6700

SLP: 5700

Syrus grinned. "I'll end my turn with that."

"Well..." Rita pressed an activation switch on her disc. "In response to that, I'll activate my Trap, A Hero Never Dies!" Rita's trap flipped up, and, in a flash of light, Young Hero reappeared on the field, smirking. Young Heroine ran up and hugged him. (0/0)–(2400/2400)

Syrus frowned. "He still can't beat Steam Gyroid!"

"It's my turn now, so we'll see." Rita said, drawing. She looked over the cards in her hand and grinned. "That'll work."

Syrus blinked. "What'll work?"

"I'll show you!" Rita said sliding a card into her disc, "Starting with the equip spell Jet Boots!" Young Hero's feet flashed for a moment, and his standard boots were replaced with fancier ones. (2400/2400)–(3000/3000)

"Huh?" Syrus asked, "What do those do?"

"Plenty!" Rita responded, "Not only do they increase Young Hero's attack and defense by 100x the level of your highest level monster," Rita continued, "But, as long as he's wearing those, if he would be destroyed in battle, then they are instead!" As if to demonstrate, Young Hero ignited the boot's rockets, flying into the air and doing acrobatics. On the ground, Young Heroine watched jealously.

"Sorry," Rita said to Young Heroine, "But I only had one pair..." Young Heroine shrugged, gave a slight smile and turned back to Steam Gyroid.

"_Weird," _Syrus thought, _"I don't think I've ever seen anyone _talk _to their monsters before..."_

"I know that boost isn't enough for Young Hero to beat Steam Gyroid," Rita continued, "But, this'll be more then enough! I activate the Quickplay Spell Right Makes Might!" Young Hero was suffused with a white glow, and he slammed his fists together. (3000/3000)–(4200/3000)

"For the remainder of the turn," Rita said, "His attack is increased by 200x your highest monster's level, making him more then strong enough! Young Hero, attack Steam Gyroid! Aerial Jet Strike!" Young Hero blasted off, flying high into the air and then dive-bombing the train-copter. He launched a powerful punch to the train's midsection, shattering it into a million pieces before floating back to Rita's field, where both he and Young Heroine doffed their costumes. (4200/3000)–(0/0), (1800/1800)–(0/0)

RLP: 6700

SLP: 5200

Syrus coughed as the smoke from Steam Gyroid's destruction wafted away. "Are you done yet?" He asked.

Rita nodded, and Syrus drew. He licked his lips._ "Alright Syrus,"_ He thought to himself, _"Keep it together. If you're careful, you can still win this."_

Syrus pulled a card out of his hand and slid it onto the field. "I play Pot of Greed! This card lets me draw twice more!" Syrus drew two more cards, then looked at them carefully before selecting one of them.

"I activate Fusion Recovery," Syrus continued, "Which allows me to add Polymerization, as well as a monster I used for a fusion summon, from my graveyard to my hand!" The two cards slid out of Syrus's graveyard, and he instantly slid one of the onto his disc.

"Once again," Syrus yelled, "I activate Polymerization, fusing Steamroid and Jetroid to create Skywriteroid!" The two named vehicles where pulled into a familiar vortex, and after a moment, one of the oddest looking monsters you were ever likely to see came out. It was a cartoony biplane with a massive tank hanging from it's underside. It's propellers sputtered to life and it took off. (0/0)

On the other side of the field, Young Hero and Young Heroine, seeing another opponent, pressed their watch buttons and were bathed in light. They emerged from the light fully costumed and ready for battle. Young Hero activated his jet boots and hovered in the air. (0/0)–(3000/3000), (0/0)–(1800/1800)

Rita stared for a moment. "That's a little... unusual."

"Maybe so," Syrus said, "But it's effect makes up for everything else! I'll activate it now! Sky Writer!" Skywriteroid flew up into the air and began billowing white smoke from it's tank. After a moment, it had traced a giant '3' in the air.

Rita's brow furrowed. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"Let me explain." Syrus responded, "Once per turn, Skywriteroid will randomly pick a number between one and six. Depending on what number he picks, I get a different effect!" Syrus grinned. "I got a three, so I select a monster in my graveyard and add it to my hand." A card slid out of his graveyard and he placed it on his disc. "I'll set this monster, as well as one other card, onto my field." The two set cards shimmered onto Syrus' field, and he signaled the end of his turn.

Rita grabbed a card off of her disc. She looked at if for a moment before placing it into her hand. _"That'll be useful later."_

"Alright!" She called, "Young Hero, attack Skywriteroid!" Young Hero shaded his eyes and looked up at the flying monster. After a few moments, he turned to Rita and shrugged. Rita blinked. "What...?"

"Let me explain." Syrus said, "You see, Skywriteroid can't attack or be the target of an attack. Also, if he's the only monster on my field, you can attack me directly. So, he really can't fight."

Rita nodded. "In that case, Young Hero will attack your face-down monster!" Young Hero saluted Rita, then flew up into the air, charged his gauntlets, then let loose a massive plasma blast.

"I don't think so!" Syrus yelled, his set card flipping up, and a pair of tubes appearing. "I activate Magic Cylinder, which will redirect the attack back at you!" Rita gasped as Young Hero's blast was swallowed up by one of the tubes, then the other one shot it back at her. It slammed into her chest and sent her sprawling.

RLP: 3700

SLP: 5200

Young Hero landed by Rita's side as she got up, a concerned look on his face. "I'm... okay..." Rita said a little shakily. "I'm not done yet."

Rita lifted up her arm and pointed at Syrus' facedown. "You may have stopped Young Hero, but Young Heroine can still attack! Plasma Burst!" Young Heroine launched a barrage of pink energy bolts, which covered Syrus' facedown card with explosions. After the smoke cleared, however, there was a small, cartoony helicopter hovering just over Syrus' field. (1000/1000)

"I almost forgot," Syrus said, slapping his forehead, "Once per turn, Gyroid isn't destroyed as a result of battle!"

Rita frowned, then looked at her two remaining facedowns, as well as the cards in her hand. She sighed. "I'll end my turn, then."

"In that case," Syrus said, pulling a card off of his deck, "It's my draw!" He looked at his card and smirked. "First, to get my turn started, I'll activate Skywriteroid's ability! Sky Writer!" Once again, the cartoon biplane flew up into the air, this time tracing a large '5'.

"What does a five do?" Rita asked.

"A five," Syrus replied, sliding two of his cards into his graveyard, "Lets me discard two cards from my hand to draw three more from my deck!" Syrus slid the top three cards off of his deck, then looked at them. "Looks like I have everything I need." He said.

Rita frowned worriedly. "Need for what?"

"Instead of telling you," Syrus called, "I'll just show you!" He slid one of his cards onto his disc. "I activate another Polymerization, this time fusing Gyroid with the Patroid in my hand to create Helipatroid!" The cartoon helicopter was pulled into a vortex along with a cartoon police car. After a few moments, the vortex subsided, leaving a cartoony police helicopter, complete with searchlight, hovering over Syrus' field. (1900/2300)

Rita gave a small grin. "Well, that thing's no match for Young Hero!" Young Hero, apparently concurring, gave it a thumbs-down.

"It's not always the stats that are important!" Syrus responded, "For instance, once per turn, Helipatroid's special ability lets me look at a face-down card on your field. If it's a monster or spell card, it gets put back down. If it's a trap card that can be activated at that time, it activated. If it's a trap card that can't be activated, then it's destroyed!" Syrus pointed at Rita's leftmost set card. "Helipatroid, let's see that card!" Helipatroid shined it's searchlight on the indicated card. It flipped up, revealing A Hero Never Dies, then shattered. Rita grimaced.

"Now," Syrus said, "Since Helipatroid is stronger then Young Heroine, I'll have it attack her! Searchlight Beam!" Helipatroid's searchlight began to glow, then it fired a high-powered laser beam at Young Heroine. Needless to say, Syrus was surprised when Young Hero dashed in front of her and deflected the attack.

"Huh?" Syrus said, "What just happened?"

Rita grinned. "You forgot that you can't attack Young Heroine while Young Hero is on the field, didn't you?"

Syrus sweatdropped. "Oops."

Rita continued grinning. "You done?"

Syrus sullenly nodded, and Rita drew another card. She looked at it, then placed it in her hand. "I'll keep this turn short!" She called, "Young Hero, attack Helipatroid!" Young Hero jetted up into the air, launching a vicious punch at Helipatroid. The cartoon chopper spun crazily, but it stayed in the air.

RLP: 3700

SLP: 4100

"Why wasn't he destroyed?" Rita asked.

"He has Gyroid's ability as well." Syrus replied, "Meaning once per turn he isn't destroyed in battle."

Rita frowned. _"Young Heroine doesn't have enough attack points to destroy that thing... so what can I do?" _She heard a small whistling noise and looked up. Young Hero was pointing his thumb at the facedown she had set the first turn. _"Of course!"_ Rita thought, _"I forgot about that completely!"_

Rita hit a button on her disc, and her set card flipped up. "This'll give me just what I need!" She called, "I activate the trap card Exaggeration!" The trap faded, and all the monsters on Syrus' field were suffused with a red glow, and Rita's superheroes looked more determined then ever. (3000/3000)–(4000/4000), (1800/1800)–(2400/2400)

"What?" Syrus yelled, "What's going on?"

"Exaggeration," Rita replied, "Increases the level of all monsters on your field and in your hand by two for the remainder of the turn! Since your monsters are now both level eight, my Heroes gain attack points!"

Syrus gasped.

"Now," Rita yelled, "Young Heroine, attack Helipatroid with Hero Rush!" Young Heroine nodded, then ran forward. She jumped into the air and grabbed onto Helipatroid's searchlight. Charging up her gauntlet, she shot a blast of pink energy at Helipatroid's tail rotor, causing it to spin wildly out of control. A single second before it crashed, she jumped off and landed back on Rita's field.

RLP: 3700

SLP: 3600

Rita grinned. "I'll end my turn with that." The red glow faded from Syrus' monsters, and Young Hero and Young Heroine both returned to their former strength. (4000/4000)–(3000/3000), (2400/2400)–(1800/1800)

Syrus coughed up the last of the dust from the explosion and drew. He frowned when he saw the card. Then he gestured to Skywriteroid. "I'll once again activate Skywriteroid's ability! Sky Writer!" The cartoon biplane flew up into the air once again and traced a giant '6'. Syrus sighed. "Not quite what I wanted."

"What does it do?" Rita asked.

"Six," Syrus said, "Returns Skywriteroid to my fusion deck, then special summons Steamroid and Jetroid from my Graveyard." The biplane appeared to collapse in on itself, then it exploded. When the smoke cleared, Steamroid was on the field, alongside a cartoony fighter jet. (1800/1800), (1200/1800)

As Skywriteroid was replaced with his weaker components, both Young Hero and Young Heroine seemed to lose interest somewhat, and their attack dropped. (3000/3000)–(2000/2000), (1800/1800)–(1200/1200)

"Well," Syrus said, "While it's attacking, Steamroid can beat your Young Hero. I do remember the second special ability of those Jet Boots, however, so I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy them!" Syrus slid the card into his disc and an supernatural tornado streaked across the field and shattered Young Hero's jet boots. Devoid of the force that kept him in the air, Young Hero fell on his butt, prompting Young Heroine to laugh at him while he sat there grumbled. (2000/2000)–(1600/1600)

Syrus sweatdropped. _"I don't think I've ever seen holograms act remotely like that before..."_ He cleared his throat and pointed. Now that that's out of the way, Steamroid, attack Young Hero with Steam-Power Smash!" The train blew it's whistle and rushed Steamroid, building up a massive amount of momentum. (1800/1800)–(2300/1800)

"Young Hero!" Rita yelled as the charging train rammed into Young Hero, shattering him into a million pieces. Young Hero growled and clenched her fists, glaring at Syrus like she might ignore the rules and attack him during the wrong turn.

RLP: 2800

SLP: 3600

Syrus smirked. "Since I don't want my Jetroid destroyed, I'll end my turn there."

Rita growled as she ripped the top card off of her deck. She immediately slammed it into her disc. "Since you were watching my duel with Ms. Kojima, you should remember what Bank Robbery does!" A massive bank sprang up behind Rita, but it only stayed a few seconds before exploding. Out of the smoke, three robbers in bank masks appeared, each of them crouching on Syrus's field. (0/1000)

"And," Rita continued, "You should also remember Anti-Minion Fighting Tactics!" She slid the second card onto her disc, and Young Heroine's helmet chittered, feeding her new information. (1200/1200)–(900/900)

Syrus chuckled. "Her attack points are to low! She can't beat the Bank Robbers!"

Rita grinned. "That's why I'm activating my second Right Makes Might!" Rita slammed the card into her disc, and Young Heroine was surrounded by a pink glow. She cracked her knuckles, and the bank robbers gulped. (900/900)–(1700/1700)

"Young Heroine," Rita yelled, "Anti-Minion Attack on the Bank Robbers!" Young Heroine grinned and rushed forward, punching the first Bank Robber in the jaw. She then picked him up by his shirt collar and threw him into the second Bank Robber. After that, she jumped on his back, slamming him and the Bank Robber he landed on into the ground. She used them as a springboard to launch a flying kick at the final Bank Robber, knocking him out. They all groaned, then shattered. Young Heroine picked up the bags of money they had dropped and deposited them in front of Rita. "Thank you." Rita said, bowing slightly. Young Heroine just grinned and gave Rita the 'victory' sign.

"Well," Rita said, "According to the effect of Bank Robbery, I now draw six cards." Rita took a substantial chunk of cards off of her deck, which completely refreshed her hand. She grinned. "I'll set three of these cards facedown, then end my turn." Rita put half of her newly acquired hand onto her disc, and Syrus drew his card for the turn.

"_Hmmm..."_ Syrus thought, _"I'm almost certain that those facedown cards will be able to protect her... so I probably shouldn't attack this turn..."_ Then he glanced at the two cards in his hand. _"Woah, this changes everything!"_

"I'll activate the spell card Mechanical Failure!" Syrus said, sliding a card onto his disc. "By tributing a machine type monster, like Jetroid here," he continued, "I can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field!" Rita gasped as Jetroid crackled with electricity and exploded, blasting her facedown cards with lightning and shattering them.

"Steamroid, attack Young Heroine with Steam-Powered Smash!" Syrus yelled, and Steamroid charged Young Heroine, it's whistle blowing as Young Heroine braced herself for the collision. (1800/1800)–(2300/1800)

"Young Heroine!" Rita yelled as Steamroid slammed into the female superhero, shattering her and dropping Rita's life points.

RLP: 1700

SLP: 3600

Syrus grinned. "I'll end my turn there."

Rita frowned as she pulled the top card off of her deck. She looked at it, smiled and slid it onto her disc. "I'll activate the spell A Hero Lives Forever!" The spell appeared on Rita's field, and her graveyard spit out three cards. "I can only activate it when there are three copies of A Hero Never Dies in my graveyard, and it adds one of them to my hand, then shuffles the other two into my deck!" She added one of the three cards into her hand, and she returned to other two to her deck.

"Now," Rita continued. "I'll set all four of these facedown, then end my turn." The four cards appeared on Rita's field, and Syrus nervously drew.

"In response to your draw," Rita called, "I activate a Hero Never Dies!" In a flash of light, Young Hero reappeared on the field and cracked his knuckles, glaring at Syrus. Despite the fact that he hadn't been there, he apparently knew what had happened, and he wasn't to happy about it. (0/0)–(1600/1600)

Syrus looked at his card and grinned. "I activate Limiter Removal, doubling Steamroid's power!" Steamroid's armor cracked in several places, and it billowed even more steam then normal. It looked like it was going to blow. (1800/1800)–(3600/1800)

"Now, Steamroid!" Syrus yelled, "Attack Young Hero with Limitless Power Smash!" Steamroid charged Young Hero, it's effect boosting it's power past the 4000 mark. (3600/1800)–(4100/1800)

Young Hero stared confidently at Steamroid, while Rita's hand moved to the activation switches for her facedowns. Steamroid charged fearlessly at Young Hero, and Syrus reached to slide the last card in his hand into his disc.

"I activate..." They began simultaneously.

Later that day, after the test was over, Rita met up with Tsukanna in their dorm room.

"So," Rita asked Tsukanna, "How did you do on the Practical Skills test?"

Tsukanna snorted. "It was cakewalk. My opponent was a pushover. So," She asked, "How did you do?"

Rita smiled. "I did alright."

New Cards:

Young Heroine

Light, Effect Monster - Warrior, Level 3, 0/0

When there is at least 1 face-up "Young Hero" on your field, you may add this card from your deck to your hand. When the only monster on your field is 1 face-up "Young Hero", you may special summon this card from your hand to the field. This monster's base ATK and DEF are set equal to the level of the highest level monster on your opponent's field times 300. As long as both this card and "Young Hero" are face-up on your field, this card cannot be the target of your opponent's attacks, and "Young Hero" cannot be the target of Spells or Traps controlled by your opponent.

Image: A girl in a costume similiar to Young Hero's only pink and white with a skirt over her tights.

Narrow Escape

Counter Trap

You may activate this card when there is exactly 1 face-up "Young Hero" and exactly 1 face-up "Young Heroine" on your side of the field and your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack and instantly end your opponent's turn.

Image: Young Hero and Young Heroine diving away from an explosion.

Tag Team

Normal Spell

Select 1 face-up "Young Hero" and 1 face-up "Young Heroine" on your side of the field. Until the end phase of the current turn, increase the ATK and DEF of the selected "Young Hero" by the ATK and DEF of the selected "Young Heroine". The selected "Young Heroine" cannot attack this turn.

Image: Young Hero and Young Heroine attacking a Berserk Dragon.

Jet Boots

Equip Spell

This card can only be equipped to "Young Hero" or "Young Heroine". Increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 100x the level of the highest level monster on your opponent's field. If the equipped monster would be destroyed in battle, instead negate all damage as a result of battle from that attack and destroy this card.

Image: A pair of Jet Boots

Right Makes Might

Quick-Play Spell

Select 1 face-up "Young Hero" or "Young Heroine" on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of the selected monster by 200x the level of the highest level monster on your opponent's field.

Image: Young Hero making a heroic declaration.

Skywriteroid

Wind, Fusion/Effect Monster - Machine, Level 6, 0/0

Steamroid + Jetroid

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above fusion material monsters. This card cannot declare an attack. This card cannot be the target of an attack. If this face-up monster is the only monster on your side of the field, your opponent must attack your life points directly. Once per turn, during your main phase, you may roll a six-sided die. On a roll of 1, On a roll of 2, On a roll of 3, select 1 monster in your graveyard and add it to your hand. On a roll of 4, On a roll of 5, Discard two cards from your hand and draw three from your deck. On a roll of 6, Return this card to your fusion deck and summon 1 Steamroid and 1 Jetroid from your graveyard to play.

Image: A cartoony biplane.

Helipatroid

Wind, Fusion/Effect Monster - Machine, Level 6, 1900/2300

Gyroid + Patroid

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above fusion material monsters. Once per turn, You may look at 1 face-down card on your opponent's field. If it is a spell or monster, return it to it's face-down position. If it is a trap that can be activated at this time, it is activated. If it is a trap that cannot be activated at this time, destroy it. Once per turn, this card isn't destroyed as a result of battle.

Image: A cartoony police helicopter.

Exaggeration

Normal Trap

Increase the level of all monsters on your opponent's field and in your opponent's hand by 2.

Image: Ojama Yellow bragging to Ojama Green and Ojama Black.

Mechanical Failure

Normal Spell

Tribute 1 machine-type monster on your side of the field to destroy all magic and trap cards on the field.

Image: Spell Cancaller overloading.

A Hero Lives Forever

Normal Spell

You may only activate this spell when there are three copies of "A Hero Never Dies" in your graveyard. Return 1 copy to your hand and shuffle 2 copies into your deck.

Image: Young Hero posing heroically.

Next Time: The School Duel is almost here, and Duel Academy has yet to pick a representative! When Crowler suggests a match to decide, Bastion and Jaden finally get an opportunity to see which of them is better! But, can Jaden hope to triumph against Bastion's unusual strategy? Don't miss "Tactical Espionage Expert"!


	12. Tactical Espionage Expert

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I've been having trouble getting motivated recently. Because of that, this chapter is also quite a bit shorter then my norm. Starting next chapter, however, we start getting to chapters I actually find interesting, so I should update more frequently, with better chapters. That being said, on with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 12 - Tactical Espionage Expert

"No, no, no, absolutely not!" Crowler yelled, slamming his fist into Chancellor Sheppard's desk. "I will not allow that anyone other then one of my own Obelisks to be our representative at the School Duel!"

"Now Crowler..." Chancellor Sheppard replied, trying to reason with the nearly hysterical teacher. "I think you're being unreasonable. Why shouldn't Jaden be our representative? We both know that he's a very skilled duelist."

"It's the principle of it!" Crowler said, "A Slifer, the lowest of our school's dorms, representing our school... on the year we're hosting it, no less! We'd be a laughingstock!"

"I don't think it'll be quite that bad." Sheppard said.

Crowler sighed. "Why on earth aren't we choosing Zane? He's far more skilled then any other student at this school."

"Because," Sheppard replied, "Each of the other schools has announced that they're sending first-year students. We'd look even worse if we sent a third-year student against three first-years."

"I suppose..." Crowler said. He thought for a second before snapping his fingers. "Of course!"

"'Of course' what?" Sheppard asked.

"Well," Crowler said, "If you're so dead-set on Jaden as our representative, then how about a compromise? Jaden will duel a student of my choosing, and the winner will be our representative!"

"Who did you have in mind?" Sheppard asked.

"Hmmm..." Crowler thought for a moment. "How about... Bastion Misawa?"

Sheppard grinned. "That sounds perfect! I'll have it set up immediately!"

Later that day, Professor Banner's class was mere minutes away from ending, along with the school day.

"Now students," Professor Banner said, "Before you leave, I have an announcement to make."

"Huh." Jaden said from his seat. "I wonder what's up."

"I dunno." Syrus replied.

"As I'm sure you all know," Banner continued, "The School Duel, a four-way competition between North, South, East and West Academies, is next week. This year, we're hosting it here, at East Academy. All of the other schools have selected their representatives, however, we haven't.

"Yeah, yeah, get to the point..." Tsukanna muttered from her desk.

"Since there has been a little... difficulty in choosing who will represent us," Banner said, "A contest has proposed. Two students, chosen by the Chancellor, will duel. The winner will represent us at the school duel."

Jaden smirked. "Alright, I just know it's gonna be me!"

"The two students," Banner finished, "Are Jaden Yuki and Bastion Misawa!"

"Yes!" Jaden yelled, leaping out of his seat and dancing. "I'm gonna be in the School Duel, I'm gonna me in the School Duel..."

The whole class sweatdropped. "Uhh... Jaden," Syrus said, "You have to beat Bastion first."

Jaden grinned. "Yeah, I know." He turned and gave Bastion a thumbs-up. "I'll see you in the duel arena!"

Bastion smirked. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Banner coughed. "Well, the duel is just after school tomorrow, so you still have a while to wait."

Jaden's face fell. "What? Aw man..."

Before Jaden could complain further, the bell rang. "Alright students," Banner said, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

A few minutes later, Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus were all walking back to the dorms together. Jaden, as usual, had only one thing on his mind.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Jaden exclaimed, "It's gonna be awesome!"

"Indeed." Bastion replied.

"By the way, Bastion," Jaden asked, "What kind of deck do you use? I've never really seen you duel."

Bastion chuckled. "That, Jaden, is a secret. You'll just have to wait until our duel to find out."

"Which one of them do you think will win?" Rita, who was walking about ten feet behind Jaden and company, asked Tsukanna.

"I dunno." Tsukanna said musingly. "I've never seen Bastion duel before, and I only saw Jaden duel once, so I don't have a much of a grasp on their skills."

"Well, Bastion is in Ra Yellow..." Rita said.

Tsukanna smirked. "That doesn't count for much. After all, I'm in Slifer, and you know how good I am."

"T-that's true..."

Up in his third floor office, Crowler watched the departing backs of Jaden and his companions, his usual sour look replaced with an arrogant smirk.

"This should prove to be a perfect test of both their abilities." Crowler said to himself, "Both Bastion and Jaden are exceptionally skilled duelists, and this duel should give fairly definitive proof as to which of them is stronger." Crowler's smirk widened as he thought over his plans. "I will focus all of my efforts on the winner. A new age is coming to the world of dueling, and I will make sure that those who lead it come from East Duel Academy!"

Later that night, Bastion was busily at work on his computer, trying to compose a foolproof strategy for defeating Jaden.

"Hmmm..." He said to himself, "Jaden's main strategy revolves around summoning his powerful fusion monsters." He hit a few keys on his keyboard. "One strategy would be to preemptively prevent Jaden from summoning his fusions, but I don't believe that to be the best way around the problem..."

Bastion continued typing for several more minutes, and gradually, a solution dawned on him. "Of course..." Bastion said to himself, "Why didn't I think of that before?" He walked over to has cabinet and opened it, revealing many neatly organized and categorized boxes of Duel Monsters cards.

Ruffling through the cards for several minutes, Bastion finally found what he wanted. "Yes, perfect. I have just the cards I need to accomplish it." He chuckled to himself. "Watch out, Jaden. I've cracked your deck's formula, an there's no way I can lose."

Over in the Slifer Boy's dorm, Jaden lay awake in bed, his recurring nightmare of the duel with Nightshroud keeping him awake. He sighed to himself. _"When will these dreams stop coming?"_

Jaden rolled over onto his back and stared at the bottom of Syrus' bunk. _"Nightshroud... compared to him, Bastion's going to be a piece of cake."_

Jaden eyes narrowed. "Nightshroud... Bastion is just a stepping stone. I'll prove to myself that I can defeat you." He sighed again. "Maybe then, these nightmares will stop."

"Welcome, Students," Chancellor Sheppard yelled into his microphone, "To the duel which will determine our representative to the School Duel!" The student-packed arena bleachers echoed with cheers and clapping at Sheppard's announcement.

"Today," The Chancellor continued, "Is a duel between to of the rising stars of our school, Jaden Yuki and Bastion Misawa!" Once again, the arena erupted into cheers, although noticeably damped, as the Obelisk students didn't join in.

In the center of the arena, Bastion and Jaden approached each other and shook hands. Jaden grinned. "This is gonna be a great duel."

As he walked back to his starting place, Bastion smirked. "I agree. It will be a great duel, if short."

Jaden blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I've factored in every possibility." Bastion replied, "And according to my calculations, at most it will take me five turns to defeat you!"

Jaden just smirked. "We'll see, Bastion. Duel Disc, ON!"

"Indeed we will." Bastion responded, "Duel Disc, on!"

Both players life points shot up to 8000, and the duel began as they drew their starting hands.

BLP: 8000

JLP: 8000

"I'll go first!" Bastion declared, drawing his sixth card. He smirked at his hand. "I already have everything I need." He selected two cards from his hand and placed them on his disc. "For the moment, however, I will simply place these two cards facedown." The two set cards shimmered onto Bastion's field, and he passed the turn to Jaden.

"That's all?" Jaden asked as he drew. "After that declaration, I was expecting something a little more impressive."

Bastion just kept smirking. "The full power of my strategy will reveal itself soon enough, Jaden."

"Well, let's see what your strategy can do against this!" Jaden called, slamming on of his cards onto his disc. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" The green-suited superhero appeared on Jaden's field and struck a pose. (1000/1000)

"I see..." Bastion said, "So that's your choice of monster?"

"You bet!" Jaden replied, "And I'll show you just what he can do! Avian, attack Bastion's facedown monster with Featherbreak!" Avian flapped his wings and shot a flurry of feathers at Bastion's facedown monster, shattering it instantly.

Bastion chuckled. "Am impressive move, Jaden. Is that all?"

"Not just yet." Jaden said, sliding another card into his disc. "Two facedowns will do it for me, though." The two cards appeared on Jaden's field as Bastion drew his card.

"Now, Jaden," Bastion called, "Witness the force of my deck, which has the power to defeat you in one turn!"

"Bring it on!" Jaden called back.

"Very well!" Bastion said, "First, I active Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand to destroy your leftmost facedown card!"

Jaden grimaced. _"There goes Hero Spirits."_

"Next, I activate my facedown trap, Royal Decree!" The trap flipped up, and the image of a king passing judgement appeared. "As long as this card is on the field, no traps may be activated, and any other traps already active are negated!"

"Now, the next part of my combo!" Bastion yelled. "By paying 500 life points, I activate Battery Charger!" Bastion slid his card onto his disc, and a ball of lightning appeared on his field, scorching him in the process.

BLP: 7500

JLP: 8000

"Battery Charger?" Jaden asked, "What's that do?"

"Battery Charger," Bastion replied, "Allows me to special summon one monster with 'Batteryman' in it's name from my graveyard, such as my Batteryman AA!" The ball of lightning faded, and in it's place was, well, a giant AA battery with arms and legs. (0/0)

Jaden sweatdropped. "Ookaayy..."

"In response to his summoning," Bastion continued, "I can activate the quick-play spell Inferno Reckless Summon!"

"I know that card!" Jaden yelled.

"I knew that you knew." Bastion replied, "And, I also know that you only have one copy of each of your monsters, so it doesn't benefit you at all."

"However," Bastion continued, "It helps me greatly, allowing me to summon the other two Batteryman AAs in my deck!" Two identical giant batteries appeared next to the first one, crackling with electricity. (0/0)x2

"I still don't get where you're going with this..." Jaden said.

"Allow me to explain, then." Bastion replied. "When all my Batteryman AAs are in attack mode, they each gain 1000 attack points for each Batteryman AA in attack mode. In case you're math skills are a little rusty, that's 3000 attack points per Batteryman!"

"3000?" Jaden exclaimed as the Batterymen were surrounded by an electric field and got a supercharge, sending their attack points soaring. (0/0)x3–(3000/0)x3

"Also," Bastion continued. "If you take the 9000 combined attack points of my monsters, subtract the 1000 attack points of Avian, and factor in Royal Decree's trap-negating effect, it all adds up to one total: you lose! Batterymen, attack! Triple Volt Shockwave!" The three Batterymen each charged up a massive blast of electricity and launched them at Jaden, combining into a massive explosion which appeared to consume Jaden... although when the smoke cleared, he was revealed, still standing, with a good number of life points intact.

BLP: 7500

JLP: 6000

"What?" Bastion yelled, gaping at Jaden's life points. "How...?"

Jaden grinned. "I can use quickplay spells, to you know. I activated Flute of Summoning Kuriboh to summon Winged Kuriboh to my field from my deck. Although I still took damage when you attacked Avian, Winged Kuriboh's effect negated the rest of it."

Bastion's lips quirked slightly. "I didn't expect you to go down that easily. But, you still have no chance of defeating my triad of supercharged Batterymen! I set one card, then end my turn."

"Alright, let's see what I've got." Jaden said, pulling the top card off of his deck. He immediately slid it into his disc. "I activate Pot of Greed!" The evil green jar appeared, and Jaden drew twice more. Upon seeing his cards, he grinned. "Perfect! I'll activate the Warrior Returning Alive to bring Avian back to my hand!" The spell activated, and the named monster slid out of his graveyard.

"Next," he continued, "I'll activate Polymerization, fusing Avian with Burstinatrix to create my favorite monster, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" A vortex appeared, and the two heroes jumped into it. After a few moments, the one-winged form of Flame Wingman appeared from the vortex. (2100/1200)

"Now, I activate the last card in my hand, the field spell Skyscraper!" Jaden opened his field slot and slid the card in. The arena was replaced with a massive city, and Flame Wingman flew up and perched on one of the buildings.

"Since Skyscraper powers up Elemental Heroes by 1000 points when they battle a stronger monster," Jaden continued, "Flame Wingman is just powerful enough to beat one of your Batterymen! Flame Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman jumped off of his perch and flew down to one of the Batterymen, who he blasted with a massive gout of flame. (2100/1400)–(3100/1400)

BLP: 7400

JLP: 6000

"And" Jaden continued, smirking, "Don't forget about Flame Wingman's special effect! It now deals you damage equal to the attack points of the monster he destroyed, in this case 3000!" Flame Wingman landed in front of Bastion, blasting him with a massive fireball before flying back up to his perch and losing the power bonus from Skyscraper. (3100/1400)–(2100/1400)

BLP: 4400

JLP: 6000

"A good shot, Jaden," Bastion said, smoking slightly. "But I anticipated this situation and have provisions in place for it! I activate another quick-play spell, this one entitled Mind Over Matter!" Bastion's set card flipped up and Bastion began to glow. "I can activate this card when I take damage of any kind. For every 1000 points of damage I took, I draw one card. I took 3000 damage, so that's three cards!" Bastion slid the top three cards off of his deck, increasing his hand size to five.

"Of course," Bastion said, "I can't forget about my Batterymen. Since one of them is gone, the others loose 1000 attack points." With their third member vanquished, the static field around the Batterymen had indeed decreased in intensity. (3000/0)x2–(2000/0)x2

"Well, I'm done with my turn." Jaden said.

"Excellent!" Bastion replied, drawing and bringing his hand up to six cards. "Now," He said, "Although this deck's early turns may revolve around the Batteryman AA one-turn kill, it has far more power then that!" He took a card from his hand and placed it on his disc.

"To begin with, I activate the Spell card Battery Changer." Bastion continued, "This card allows me to special summon 1 Batteryman from my hand by returning one Batteryman already on the field to my hand." One of the Batteryman AAs vanished, and was replaced by a much larger and bulkier Batteryman, which dropped the power of the last Batteryman AA even further. (0/1900), (2000/0)–(1000/0)

"Meet Batteryman D." Bastion said. "As long as he's on the field, you cannot select any other Thunder-type monster on my field as an attack target. However, he isn't going to be around for long."

Bastion smirked. "I now activate the Spell card Hunger for Power! For this turn only, the level of all monsters in my hand increases by two. In return, it confers a 500 point attack and defense bonus to any monster I normal summon."

Jaden blinked. "So?"

"So," Bastion replied, "Now I tribute both of my Batterymen to summon Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!"

"Super what?" Jaden asked.

"I'll just show you!" Bastion yelled back as he slammed a card onto his duel disc. The two Batterymen shimmered and vanished, and a massive form appeared on Bastion's field. It looked like a robotic cross between a dragon and a t-rex, and it crackled with electrical power. It glowed red as Hunger for Power booted it's stats. (2400/1000)–(2900/1500)

"What was the point of that?" Jaden asked, "With Skyscraper on the field, Flame Wingman is still stronger then he is."

"Observe!" Bastion replied, pointing. Jaden looked up and saw Batteryman AA and Batteryman D attaching themselves to the dragon's back. Even more electricity crackled around Voltech Dragon, and it's power skyrocketed. (2900/1500)–(3900/1500)

"What the heck?" Jaden yelled. "How'd that happen?"

"Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon is a very special monster." Bastion replied. "If you tribute Batterymen to summon it, it gains different abilities depending on what Batteryman was used to summon it. Batteryman AA grants it an extra 1000 attack points, and Batteryman D makes it immune to spell and trap effects, making it a nearly invincible monster."

Jaden growled.

"Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon," Bastion yelled, attack Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Electric Flame!" The massive mechanical dragon launched a stream of electricity from it's mouth which slammed into Flame Wingman. Although the power boost from Skyscraper allowed it to struggle for a few seconds, it was quickly consumed. (2100/1200)–(3100/1200)

BLP: 4400

JLP: 5100

"I end my turn." Bastion said.

"Alright, then I draw!" Jaden yelled, pulling a card off of his deck. He smirked. "The perfect topdeck! Since he's the only card in my hand, I special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode!" Jaden placed the card on his disc, and the blue armored hero appeared and crouched defensively. (800/1200)

"Since he's the only card on my field, I now get to draw two extra cards!" Jaden continued, sliding two more cards off of his deck. He frowned. _"I still need two more cards..."_ He sighed. "I'll have to end my turn with that."

"Very well, then I draw." Bastion replied. He glanced at the card he drew and added it to his hand. _"That could be useful later."_

"I'll keep this turn simple," Bastion continued, "Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, attack Bubbleman with Electric Flame!" The lightning dragon blasted another gout of electricity at Jaden, which wiped out Bubbleman almost instantly.

"That will be all for my turn." Bastion finished.

"_Alright Jaden_," Jaden thought to himself, _"This is it. The entire duel comes down to this one draw, so I'd better make it count!"_ For a brief second, Jaden could hear his own heartbeat. He felt a rush of confidence, of _power_ flowing up from deep within himself. He placed his hand on his deck and slowly slid off the top card. When he saw it, he smirked.

"Gaahh!" Up in the stands, Tsukanna's body tensed and she clutched her head.

"Tsukanna?" Rita asked, "What's wrong?"

Tsukanna grinned weakly. "Nothing. Just a bit of a headache. It's been bothering me all day."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Rita said worriedly.

"I'm fine." Tsukanna answered, getting up out of her seat. "I'm just going to go get some Aspirin. I'll be right back." She walked off.

"I hope she's ok..." Rita said to herself.

Up in the deserted hallways near the stadium, Tsukanna leaned against a wall and clutched her head, yelling "Son of a bitch!" through clenched teeth. She breathed heavily for several moments before the pain began to subside.

She sighed. "Note to self: Never probe someone of unknown potential, _especially _when they're in the middle of a duel." She tapped her chin for several moments, before sighing again. "I'm going to have to report this. I've never felt even remotely that much power from someone without any kind of training or enhancement."

Tsukanna grimaced. "Probably exactly what we're looking for..."

Back in the arena, Jaden slid the card he had drawn into his disc. "I activate The Warrior Returning Alive to bring Bubbleman back to my hand!" The card slid out of Jaden's graveyard, and he immediately slammed it onto his disc. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode!" The blue-armored hero again appeared, crouching on Jaden's field. "As with last time, I draw two cards from his effect!"

Jaden slid two more cards off of his deck. He grinned. "Perfect!"

Jaden slid the first of the cards into his disc. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman with Elemental Hero Clayman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" A vortex appeared and pulled Sparkman and Clayman into itself. After several seconds, the massive, yellow-clad form of Thunder Giant emerged, bellowing. (2400/1500)

"Now, his effect activates!" Jaden called.

Bastion cut him off. "It won't work. Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon has an original attack that's equal to that of Thunder Giant, so his effect won't work."

"Oh yes it will!" Jaden said, "Because I'm chaining a quick-play spell to the activation of Thunder Giant's ability!" He slammed the card onto his disc. "Warrior's Final Charge doubles the attack of one warrior-type monster on the field, as well as making him immune to targeted effects. The only downside is that he'll be destroyed during the end phase of this turn, as well as dealing me damage equal to his boosted attack." Thunder Giant glowed and roared, and his power skyrocketed. (2400/1500)–(4800/1500)

"No!" Bastion yelled.

"Sorry Bastion," Jaden yelled back, "But I'm playing to win! Thunder Giant's effect activates, destroying Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!" Thunder Giant shot a bolt of lightning from his finger, blasting the massive dragon into tiny pieces.

"Now," Jaden yelled, "Thunder Giant, attack Bastion directly with Final Voltic Thunder!" Thunder Giant gathered a massive ball of lightning between his hands, which he hurled at Bastion. It exploded, knocking Bastion off of his feet and depleting his life points.

BLP: 0

JLP: 5100

Jaden walked over to Bastion, smiled and held his hand out. "Thanks for a great duel, Bastion."

Bastion smiled back and accepted Jaden's hand, and Jaden helped pull him to his feet. "You as well, Jaden."

"Well, it's official, Jaden Yuki will be our representative at the School Duel!" Sheppard called over the microphone. The whole school stood up and began to cheer.

Up in the bleachers, Crowler frowned. _"Well, it seems I have my work cut out for me. I will teach that child the discipline required to be a truly great duelist if I have to shove it down his throat!"_

Later that night, Professor Banner had declared a party in honor of Jaden, the first Slifer to ever be Duel Academy's representative at the School Duel... however, the guest of honor was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Jaden, you out here?" Syrus called from the door to the cafeteria. After looking around for a moment, he saw Jaden, who was sitting against a tree gazing at the stars.

"Jaden, what're you doing out here? You're missing the party!"

Jaden blinked, seeming to have been deep in thought. "Huh? Oh, I'll be in in a minute."

"Okay..." Syrus said.

When Syrus left, Jaden once again retreated into his mind, in which one thought continually bounced around.

"_I don't remember putting a second copy of The Warrior Returning Alive in my deck..."_

New Cards:

Mind Over Matter

Quickplay Spell

You may activate this card whenever you take damage (battle or effect). For every 1000 points of damage you took, you may draw 1 card from your deck.

Image: A meditating monk with arrows bouncing off of him.

Battery Changer

Normal Spell

Return 1 Monster with "Batteryman" in its name from your field to your hand, then special summon a different monster with "Batteryman" in it's name from your hand.

Image: Batteryman AA flying to the left, being passed by Batteryman C flying to the right.

Hunger for Power

Normal Spell

Until the end phase of the current turn, increase the level of all monsters in your hand by 2. Any monster you normal summon this turn has it's ATK increased by 500 points.

Image: A fat devil at a table loaded with food.

Warrior's Final Charge

Quickplay Spell

Until the end phase of the current turn, double the ATK of 1 face-up Warrior monster in your field. The selected monster cannot be the target of Spell, Trap or Monster effects this turn. Destroy the selected monster during the end phase of the current turn, and inflict damage to your life points equal to the ATK of the selected monster.

Changes:

Next Time: The representatives from the other Academies arrive, and one is familiar, the second seems a little off, and the third is downright creepy. Although, not all is as it seems... Someone in West Academy's party seems to have some inside information on Tsukanna! We must ask ourselves two questions: What does he know, and will he survive long enough to tell anyone? Don't miss... well, you'll just have to wait and find out, wont you?


	13. Dark Spirit of the Silent

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: Finally, it arrives... the School Duel mini-arc. Although I'm not saying what happens, I will say this: after this mini-arc, many things will become clear. Also, I'm fudging things again, please consider the events of Episode 24 to have happened. Now, enough talk! On with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 13 - Dark Spirit of the Silent

Dr. Crowler, Jaden and Chancellor Sheppard stood on Duel Academy's dock, just in front of the Duel Academy welcoming party. Although, so far all they had to welcome were the distant specs that were the various conveyances of the other Academies.

"Now Jaden," Crowler said, a disgruntled look on his face. "Remember, you're East Duel Academy's representative, so at least try to act with the decorum that this esteemed position demands."

"No worries, teach." Jaden said with a smirk. "There's no way I'll lose!"

"I'm not just taking about winning!" Crowler yelled, "You are East Duel Academy's face to the other schools! You need to act perfect!"

"And... how exactly do I do that?" Jaden asked.

"A good question!" Crowler responded, pulling a roll of paper out of his coat. "I have a few suggestions." He unrolled the paper, and the tail end of it dragged on the ground. "First..."

"Now Dr. Crowler," Chancellor Sheppard said, sweatdropping. "There's no need for that. Jaden will do fine."

"Do fine?" Crowler yelled. "He can barely pass a math test! How do you expect him to-"

"Just have faith in the boy, Crowler." Sheppard said, cutting off Crowler's rant. "That's all he needs."

"Oh, very well." Crowler grumbled, rolling up his list.

"Hey!" One student called, pointing. "There's something coming out of the water!"

As Sheppard looked where the student pointed, a submarine rose next to the dock with a massive splash. After sitting for a moment, the side hatch opened, and a number of burly teenagers in North Academy uniforms came out. Following them was a thin, partially bald man wearing wire rim glasses.

"Hello, Foster." Chancellor Sheppard said. "Still flashy as ever, I see."

Foster snorted. "You say that like it's a bad thing, Sheppard."

"Who's that?" Jaden whisper to Crowler.

"The chairman of North Academy." Crowler whispered back. "He's an old rival of Sheppard's."

"So," Sheppard asked, looking at the assembled North Academy students, "Which one is your representative this year?"

"None of them." Foster responded, stepping to one side as a shadowed figure appeared in the submarine's door. "In fact, I think you already know him..."

"One!" The assembled North Academy students chanted.

"It can't be!" Sheppard gasped.

"Ten!"

"There's no way!" Crowler yelled.

"Hundred!"

"Is that...?" Jaden said under his breath.

"Thousand!"

"THUNDER!" Chazz Princeton roared along with the North Academy students. "Chazz Thunder!"

"Chazz!" Jaden, Crowler and Sheppard simultaneously yelled.

"That's right!" Chazz yelled back, "Chazz Princeton is back, East Academy! And, before I'm done, you'll wish you'd never heard my name!"

At least, that's what he would have said, had he not been drowned out by a high-powered boat engine at 'done'.

"What the heck?" Chazz yelled. "Who dares to cut me off?"

In as spray of seawater, the culprit was revealed to be a large, high-powered speedboat with a number of students in yellow vests and white shorts on it's deck.

"Well well well," Foster said, "It looks like South Academy is here as well."

"You've got that right!" A large, dark skinned man jumped off the side of the boat, shaking the dock when he landed. "We're South Academy, and we'll crush all of you!"

"Hello, Byron." Foster deadpanned. "Been taking your meds? You seem a bit hyperactive."

"That's _Grandmaster_ Byron!" Byron yelled back. "And we both know I've never taken any kind of meds!"

"That much is obvious..." Foster muttered.

"What did you say?" Byron yelled, his fists clenching. After a second, he calmed himself down, then he smirked. "As much as I'd like to wring your scrawny neck, Foster, I think I'll let my representative settle this."

"That's my cue, mon!" one of the boys on the boat yelled. He jumped off of the boat and onto the dock, stood up and smirked.

"This is my representative, Jamil Harris." Byron said.

The South Academy representative was a lanky boy with tan skin and short-cut brown hair. In a distinctive Jamaican accent, he said, "These loony-toons are the competition? I'll wipe the floor wit all of you, mon."

"Bring it on, island-boy!" Chazz yelled. I'll pound you into the sand!"

"Oohhhh, beach jokes." Jamil replied, "Not like I've never heard dose before, mon."

"Why you little-" Chazz was about to argue back, when he was cut off by the sound of helicopter rotors.

"I get cut off again?" Chazz yelled as West Academy's giant helicopter landed. "Why does this keep happening?"

A ramp extended from the bottom of the helicopter, and a woman wearing a grey uniform of a vaguely military cut walked down it. She carried a riding crop in one hand. "Gentlemen." She said in a precise, clipped tone.

"So," Foster said, "You're the new Headmistress of West Academy... Margaret Thatcher, wasn't it?"

"Correct." The headmistress said. She flicked her riding crop. "Students, march. Four abreast." Marching in perfect lockstep, four rows of students in grey psudeomilitary uniforms marched out of the helicopter.

"Where are our accommodations?" The headmistress asked.

Sheppard blinked. "You'll be in the spare Ra Yellow rooms."

The headmistress nodded, before turning to address her students. "Let's go." Followed by her students, she walked off in the direction of the Ra Yellow dorm.

The other three school heads just stared. "Well, that was a little odd." Foster said.

That evening, the students and headmasters of all four Academies had gathered for a feast, to celebrate the School Duel, which began next morning.

But, that's not really all that important. In fact, there's really only one important thing about this event, and it involves a student of West Academy named Garret.

"Hey, Garret," a West Academy student sitting next to Garret said, "What's up? You've been staring into space this entire time."

Garret was an average-looking brown haired, green-eyed teenager. And, for the past ten minutes, he had been staring at probably the least average-looking person in the room-Tsukanna.

"Well," Garret said, looking away, "I thought I saw someone I knew."

"You should lighten up some!" Garret's companion said. "We don't often get to relax like this."

"Uh huh." Garret replied, already lost in thought. _"There's no mistaking that hair. She was most definitely on the watch list the Headmistress showed us."_ He stroked his chin for a second. _"I could tell the Headmistress, but what would that get me? No... I'll deal with her myself. I'll receive a boatload of commendations if I take one of _them _out by myself."_

Garret smirked. "There's nowhere to hide now... Tsukanna Kanshisha."

Later that night, Tsukanna was lying in bed when her PDA rang, informing her of an incoming message.

"Who could possibly be sending me a message this late?" Tsukanna asked sleepily. She flipped her pager open and read the message.

_Tsukanna Kanshisha-_

_I know exactly who you are and what you're doing here. Come the cliffs near the Ra Yellow dorm in twenty minutes, or I'll tell someone who's more the capable of dealing with you. Bring your Duel Disc, as well as your deck._

Tsukanna yawned. "Probably just Zane again. Screw it, I'm too tired." She was about to close her PDA and go back to sleep, when another message popped up.

Tsukanna's eyes widened when she saw the two-word message. "Shit." She pulled her clothes on as quickly and quietly as possible, and slipped out the door and into the night.

About fifteen minutes later, Tsukanna walked into a clearing surrounding the cliffs. "What do you want?" She asked the figure standing in the center of the clearing.

The figure turned around, revealing Garret. "I bet you know already. After all, you're supposed to be an expert at 'reading people'."

Tsukanna snorted. "You know what? I don't care what you want. I can't let _anyone_ with that information go free." She snapped her duel disc into position. "I'll crush you."

Garret smirked, readying his own disc. "You're giving me exactly what I want. When I bring someone with your prestige down, I'll be greatly rewarded."

"I hate to break it to you," Tsukanna said, frowning, "But you're not getting anything." Tsukanna clenched her left hand into a fist, and it glowed black. The dark aura expanded until it surrounded both her and Garret. "Let the Shadow Game begin!"

TLP: 8000

GLP: 8000

Garret shivered. _"The simulators don't even come close to the real thing... I hope I can handle this."_ He slid the top card off of his deck. "I'll go first." He considered his cards for a moment, then he placed a card on his disc.

"I'll begin," Garret said, "By summoning Bountiful Artemis in attack mode." As he declared his move, a blue and white metallic fairy appeared on his field. It was wearing a purple cape and had a cone-like protrusion in place of it's legs. (1600/1700)

"For my second move," Garret announced, "I'll activate the continuous spell Dimensional Fissure." He slid the card into his disc, and space seemed to rip behind him, creating a hole in the middle of the air, although it was hard to tell where it was in the supernatural darkness of th Shadow Realm. "As long as this card is in play," Garret said, smirking, "Any monster that would be sent to the Graveyard is removed from play instead."

Tsukanna grimaced. _"I need to get rid of that thing, fast."_

"Last," Garret continued, "I'll set two cards facedown on my field, and that will be all for my turn." The two cards shimmered onto his field as he finished.

Tsukanna sneered. "If that's all you've got to offer, then this'll be even easier then I thought." She grabbed the top card of her deck, looked at it, and slid it into her disc. "I activate Confiscation. By paying 1000 life points, I can select one card from your hand and force you to discard it."

TLP: 7000

GLP: 8000

Garret grimaced as holographic images of his hand appeared in the air. "Dammit..."

Tsukanna smirked. "Just as I thought. Discard Herald of Green Light." Garret frowned as he slid the spell-negating fairy into his removed from play slot, and the Fissure sucked up the card's image.

"Now that that's out of the way," Tsukanna continued, "I'll activate my Field Spell, Necrovalley." She slid the card into her field slot, and the desert setting of Necrovalley formed over the expanse of the Shadow Realm. The only difference was that the normally scorching desert sun was in the middle of an eclipse.

Garret grimaced. _"Such a crucial card on her first turn... she's more powerful then I thought."_

"I don't know what makes you think you have a chance against me..." Tsukanna said contemptuously, "But I'll show you the error of your ways. I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant in attack mode." Tsukanna placed the card on her disc, an the female Gravekeeper assassin appeared on her field, brandishing her kris. It's power climbed as it took in the familiar surroundings of Necrovalley. (1500/1500)–(2000/2000)

"Gravekeeper's Assailant," Tsukanna yelled, "Attack Bountiful Artemis! Assassin's Strike!" The female Gravekeeper's kris glowed black, and she rushed at the metallic fairy.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Garret called, one of his set cards flipping up. "This trap will negate your attack and end your battle phase!" The Assailant's charge was abruptly cut off when she slammed into an invisible barrier around Garret's field. Tsukanna snarled. "I thought as much."

"Well," Garret said cockily, "You probably also know the effect of Bountiful Artemis, which allows me to draw a card whenever a Counter Trap, such as Negate Attack, is activated." Bountiful Artemisglowed, and Garret slid a card off of his deck.

"Take all the cards you want." Tsukanna replied, "I don't even need to set anything. I end my turn."

"Your funeral." Garret said, drawing. He considered the three cards in his hand. "I'll summon Majestic Mech - Ohka in attack mode." He slammed the card onto his disc, and a metallic blue wolf-looking creature appeared on his field. It roared at Gravekeeper's Assailant. (2400/1400)

"Is that all?" Tsukanna asked sarcastically, "We both know that when you summon that thing without tributing, it's destroyed at the end of the turn."

"It'll serve it's purpose just fine!" Garret yelled, "Majestic Mech - Ohka, attack Gravekeeper's Assailant with Shining Howl!" The silver-blue wolf howled, and a burst of energy shot at Gravekeeper's Assailant, exploding in a burst of light. When the light faded, however, Gravekeeper's Assailant was still standing, although Tsukanna's life points had decreased.

TLP: 6600

GLP: 8000

"What?" Garret yelled, "How?"

Tsukanna gestured to her removed from play pile. "By discarding Charm of Shabti from my hand, I negated all damage to my Gravekeepers for the rest of the turn."

Garret growled. _"Artemis isn't strong enough to defeat that thing..."_ He slid a card from his hand into his disc. "I'll set another card facedown, then shift Bountiful Artemis into defense mode." A new facedown appeared on his field next to the remaining one he had set last turn, and then the silver fairy folded it's wings defensively in front of it.

"I end my turn." He finished. Ohka glowed brightly, then exploded. It's pieces were sucked into the Dimensional Fissure.

"Well," Tsukanna said as she drew, "I believe it's time for my counterattack." She placed the card she had drawn onto her disc. "I think I'll summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode." The spear-wielding Gravekeeper appeared on her field, and pointed it's spear at Garret. It's power was also boosted by Necrovalley. (1500/1000)–(2000/1500)

"I'm pretty sure that one of your facedown cards is Divine Wrath," Tsukanna continued, "So I'm not gonna attack your monster with Assailant."

Garret gasped. "How...?"

"Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier," Tsukanna yelled, "Attack Bountiful Artemis." The Soldier charged and rammed his spear into the metallic fairy, shattering it, as well as dropping Garret's life points. The remains were sucked into the Dimensional Fissure.

TLP: 6600

GLP: 7700

Garret growled. "You're cheating! How else could you have known what my set card was?"

"You've never been in a _real_ Shadow Game before, have you?" Tsukanna taunted. "Otherwise, you'd know that you need to do a much better job of suppressing the auras of your cards. They're practically screaming what they are."

"Card... auras...?" Garret said, mystified.

"Oh, for the love of..." Tsukanna frowned. "You don't have the smallest clue!"

"I'm the fourth best first year in West Academy!"

"You're a moron who doesn't have a clue." Tsukanna replied. "Shadow Games are _nothing_ like normal duels. Dueling Skill, Dueling Spirit... neither of them matters at all unless you can control your own Shadow."

"Shadow?" Garret asked.

"That's why they're called _Shadow_ Games," Tsukanna continued, "Because, first and foremost, they're a competition between the player's Shadows."

"..." Garret was silent.

Tsukanna sneered. "You didn't even know _that_, and you challenged _me_? Fool." She pointed. "Since it's still my turn, I'll have Gravekeeper's Assailant attack you directly! Assassin's Strike!" Gravekeeper's Assailant rushed forward, darted behind Garret's back, and slashed him. Garret fell to his knees and screamed.

TLP: 6600

GLP: 5700

"You barely even have enough Shadow to protect yourself." Tsukanna tskd. "I don't need to expend any effort at all to beat you. I'll once again end my turn without setting anything."

"I'll win!" Garret yelled, ripping the top card off of his deck. "I'll summon Layard the Liberator in attack mode!" Another mechanical fairy appeared on his field. This one was white and pink, had six arms, and had a pair of floating rings instead of legs. (1400/1500)

"Now," He called, "Layard will attack Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!" Layard grabbed on of his floating rings and hurled it at the Spear Soldier.

"And now," Tsukanna interrupted, "You activate your facedown Celestial Power, boosting his attack by 1000."

Garret snarled. "Just because you know doesn't mean you can stop it!" His quick-play spell flipped up, and the ring Layard had thrown was surrounded by a glowing aura. It sliced through Gravekeeper's Spear soldier, who shattered and was sucked into the Dimensional Fissure. (1400/1500)–(2400/1500)

TLP: 6200

GLP: 5700

Tsukanna, who was busy examining her nails, glanced up briefly. "You done yet?"

Garret ground his teeth. "Stop mocking me!"

Tsukanna arched an eyebrow. "Why? It seems to be doing a excellent job of throwing you off your game."

Garret growled. "I'll set the last card in my hand facedown, then end my turn."

Tsukanna pulled a card off of her deck, glanced at it, and slid it into her disc. "I'll start by activating Pot of Greed." The grinning pot appeared, and Tsukanna reached for her deck.

"Not so fast!" Garret yelled, "I'll activate Magic Drain! Now unless you discard a Spell card from your hand, your spell's effect is negated!" A evil mist appeared around the Pot, which looked around fearfully.

Tsukanna shrugged. "So be it." She slipped a card from her hand into her graveyard, an the evil mist dissipated. She drew twice more, then considered her hand.

"Oh," Garret said, interrupting Tsukanna's thoughts, "We can't forget Layard the Liberator's effect. It allows me to return two removed from play Fairy-type monsters to my hand whenever a Counter Trap resolves." Layard glowed, and Garret's disc spit out two cards, which he placed in his hand.

"I think," Tsukanna said, ignoring him, "I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy that annoying Dimensional Fissure." A whirlwind leaped out of her card, and the tear in space shattered.

"Now that that's dealt with," Tsukanna continued, "I'll tribute Gravekeeper's Assailant to summon Gravekeeper's Chief in attack mode." The Assailant faded, and was replaced with the white and black robed form of the Gravekeeper's leader. He brandished his staff, and Necrovalley's power flowed into him. (1900/1200)–(2400/1700)

"Also," Tsukanna finished, "His effect activates. When he's tribute summoned, I can Special Summon one of my Gravekeepers from my graveyard." Gravekeeper's Chief gestured, and the cowled form of Gravekeeper's Assailant rose from the ground next to him. The assassin bowed to her Chief, then got into a fighting stance. (1500/1500)–(2000/200)

"Gravekeeper's Chief," Tsukanna ordered, "Attack Layard the Liberator with Grave Spell." Gravekeeper's Chief launched a beam of black energy from his staff, but it was repelled by another invisible barrier.

"Hah!" Garret yelled, "Me second Negate Attack stopped you easily!"

"Yep." Tsukanna replied. "To bad Layard's effect won't activate. You only have one removed from play Fairy."

Garret frowned. "It doesn't matter! I don't need his effect to win!"

"Well," Tsukanna said, "I suppose you're partially right, It doesn't matter. Even if you could have used his effect there, you still would have lost."

Garret ground his teeth. "Are you done?"

"No," Tsukanna replied, "I'll just set these two cards first." She placed two cards in her disc, and their representations appeared on her field.

"Fine!" Garret yelled, ripping a card off of his deck. He slammed it onto his disc. "I activate the spell card Eternal Call! By discarding monsters who share the same type," He said, sliding Ohka and Herald of Green Light into his graveyard. "Now, I can add any monster of the same type as the discarded monsters from my deck to my hand, as long as it's level is less then or equal to the combined levels of the monsters I discarded." He quickly sifted through his deck and found the card he wanted.

"Next," he continued, "I'll activate my facedown, Miraculous Descent." The trap flipped up, and Bountiful Artemis re-appeared on his field in a flash of light. (1600/1700)

"Special Summoning one of your removed from play Fairies won't help you." Tsukanna said.

"It's just tribute bait!" Garret yelled, "I now tribute both my monsters to summon Majestic Mech - Goryu!" The two monsters on Garret's field vanished, and were replaced by a massive golden and silver dragon... which was promptly sucked into a black hole.

"What?" Garret screamed.

Tsukanna pointed at her now-missing set card. "Bottomless Trap Hole."

Garret just stared.

Tsukanna grinned cruelly. "Well, since you're out of cards, I'll assume you're done." She sild a card off of her deck, which she immediately played. "I'll summon a second Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode." A copy of the earlier soldier appeared on Tsukanna's field. It saluted Gravekeeper's Chief, then brandished it's spear. (1500/1000)–(2000/1500)

"All of my monsters now attack you directly." Tsukanna said with a smirk. Gravekeeper's Chief blasted Garret with a beam of black energy at the same moment he was slashed by Gravekeeper's Assailant and stabbed by Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier. Garret screamed an collapsed as his life points fell to zero.

TLP: 6200

GLP: 0

"Now let's see..." Tsukanna said, sneering. "I've won, so, what sort of Penalty Game shall I inflict on you...?"

Before she could finish thinking, however, Garret screamed again, and a fountain of dark energy erupted from his body.

"What the hell?" Tsukanna yelled.

"It's not over yet, fool!" A dark voice called from Garret's body. A card slid out of his deck. "Shifting the Balance activates when I would lose the game!"

"What?" Tsukanna said, "A Shadow Card? You didn't have anywhere near enough power to create one a moment ago!"

"Garret never did!" The voice yelled, "But he's no longer here!" Garret's body jumped onto it's feet and stood up straight. Garret's eyes had been replaced with pools of solid black, with small glowing lavender pupils in the center.

"Possession by an outside force...?" Tsukanna said grimly, "There are only a few beings in all of existence that can do that. Who are you?"

"I see no reason to tell you my real name." The voice replied, Garret's body grinning insanely, "If you must call me anything, simply call me Yami."

"Yami..." Tsukanna said fearfully.

"I suppose," Yami said, still grinning insanely, "I should explain the effect of Shifting the Balance. It shuffles both player's hands, decks, graveyards, removed from play piles and cards in play together."

Tsukanna grimaced as all of her cards were blown away and both players decks were restored to their original condition.

"Next," Yami continued, "I draw eight cards and my life points are set to 10000. You draw four cards and your life points are set to 6000."

"What!" Tsukanna yelled as Yami's hand and life points shot up above starting while hers went below it

TLP: 6000

YLP: 10000

"Lastly," Yami finished, "It ends your turn, so now it's my move!"

Tsukanna licked her lips. _"That's the most powerful reset card I've ever seen! Who is this guy?"_

Yami drew, and power exploded from his body, pushing Tsukanna back a couple of feet. "I'll show you what a real master of Shadow can do!" His field slot opened and he placed a card in it. "Null Zone activates!" He yelled. "As long as this field is in play, neither player my play any field cards!" The activation of the field card did little to change the normal appearance of the Shadow Realm.

Tsukanna gulped. _"I guess Necrovalley's out..."_

"My next cards," Yami continued, still grinning insanely, "Are the continuous spell cards Devil's Call and Triple Return!"

"Devil's Call summons the other copies of any fiend with 1200 or fewer attack points that's destroyed on either player's field..." Tsukanna said nervously, "And whenever you have three copies of a monster in your graveyard, Triple Return shuffles all of them back into your deck."

"Exactly right!" Yami replied, "As a reward for being right, I'll summon Newdoria in attack mode!" Yami placed another card from his hand onto his disc, and a red skinned humanoid fiend wearing leather straps appeared on his field, moaning in agony. (1200/800)

"Since it's not the first turn," Yami said, "I can attack! So, Newdoria attacks you directly! Death Curse!" Newdoria moaned again, and Tsukanna was engulfed in a purple aura. It took all of her willpower to keep from screaming in pain.

TLP: 4800

YLP: 10000

"I don't want you to die too quickly," Yami said, "So I'll end my turn."

Tsukanna grimaced as she drew. Her hand consisted of two copies of Necrovalley, Gravekeeper's Swordmaster, Gravekeeper's Chief and Gravekeeper's Curse.

"_Okay," _She thought to herself, _"If that massive aura didn't tell me that I don't have a chance, this hand does."_ She grit her teeth. _"Although, if what I remember about forced possession holds true, he can only funnel that much power through a stolen body for a short time. If I can manage to last for just a few more turns, then that body should deteriorate."_ She looked at Yami's aura, which was so powerful it was warping the Shadow Realm around it. _"Although, even just surviving will be almost impossible..."_

Tsukanna concentrated for a moment, and a card shot out of her deck. "I have a Shadow Card of my own, Yami. It's called Divine Right. I can activate it from my deck whenever my opponent has more life points then I do, and draw five cards." Five more cards shot off of Tsukanna's deck, giving her a few more options.

"Let's see just what you can do, Yami." Tsukanna said with a shaky smirk. "I'll summon Gravekeeper's Curse in defense mode!" The dreadlocked Gravekeeper appeared in a crouch on Tsukanna's field. He launched a burst of black energy from his crook, which slammed into Yami's chest. Yami didn't even flinch, although his life points did drop.

TLP: 4800

YLP: 9500

"For my next move," Tsukanna continued, "I'll set five other cards on my field, then end my turn." The five cards appeared behind the crouching Gravekeeper's Curse, and Yami laughed at them.

"Hah!" Yami yelled, "I can already tell what all of those are, and I can easily get around all of them!"

"Well then," Tsukanna replied, "Feel free to try, freakshow."

"Gladly!" Yami yelled, drawing. "I'll activate the spell Nullification! When Null Zone is in play, this spell destroys all spell and trap cards on your field!"

"No, it doesn't!" Tsukanna yelled back, "I activate Judgement of Anubis! By discarding a card from my hand," She continued, placing one of the useless Necrovalley in her graveyard, "I can negate the effect of a spell that would destroy spell or trap cards on my field!"

Yami grimaced as his spell card shattered. Tsukanna grinned. "And that's not it's only effect! Now, I destroy one monster on your field and deal it's attack to you as damage!" Newdoria moaned and exploded, showering Yami with fragments, although he still appeared unaffected.

TLP: 4800

YLP: 8300

"It'll take a lot more then that to hurt me!" Yami yelled, a sadistic grin on his face. "I can discard the monster Tortured Soul from my hand whenever I take effect damage to do an equal amount of damage to you!" Tsukanna fell to her knees, held her hands over her ears and screamed as a number of shrieking ghosts appeared around her head. When they finally stopped, Tsukanna shakily rose. "It'll take more then that to hurt me, to."

TLP: 3600

YLP: 8300

"I beg to differ." Yami replied with a sadistic grin. "I summon Plague Carrier in attack mode!" Yami's slammed the card onto his disc, and a sickly looking peasant covered in sores appeared on Yami's field. He moaned hideously. (300/300)

"What is that?" Tsukanna asked.

"I'll show you soon enough." Yami replied, still grinning. "First, I activate the Continuous spell Deck Equalizer!"

"Deck Equalizer?" Tsukanna asked. "I've never heard of that one..."

"It's a very simple card." Yami replied, "Whenever the number of cards in my deck increases for any reason, I draw until there are the same number that there were before the increase."

"_First Mobilization and Triple Return, and now Deck Equalizer_." Tsukanna thought, _"He's got something big planned..."_

"Now, I'll show you the deadly power of my deck!" Yami yelled, "Plague Carrier, attack Gravekeeper's Curse!" The sick peasant clumsily rushed at the crouching Gravekeeper, who easily pushed him back.

TLP: 3600

YLP: 7800

"What was the point of that?" Tsukanna asked.

"Watch!" Yami replied, pointing at Plague Carrier. Tsukanna looked, and Plague Carrier coughed and fell over, dead. Apparently, the strain of attacking had been too much. Plague Carrier shattered, and a noxious gas covered the field.

Tsukanna coughed. "What the heck is going on?"

Yami, who was apparently unaffected by the gas, smirked. "Plague Carrier's is automatically destroyed whenever it battles another monster, and both players a dealt damage equal to the attack of the monster it battled with."

TLP: 2800

YLP: 7000

"And I now discard another Tortured Soul to deal you even more damage!" Yami yelled. Tsukanna stopped coughing and started screaming as more shrieking ghosts surrounded her head.

TLP: 2000

YLP: 7000

Tsukanna was on her knees, breathing hard as the pain began to subside. "I'm not done yet..."

"Oh, but you are!" Yami laughed. "Mobilization now summons the other two Plague Carriers from my deck to the field!" The spell card glowed, and two more peasants, identical to the first one, appeared. (300/300)x2

"Now, the second one attacks!" Yami yelled. In a performance identical to the first one, the second Plague Carrier charged and was repelled.

TLP: 2000

YLP: 6500

"Plague Carrier's effect activates now," Yami called, laughing. "And, I'll discard my last Tortured Soul!" The gas covered the field and the ghosts appeared, and Tsukanna almost passed out trying to scream and cough at the same time.

TLP: 400

YLP: 5700

"Of course," Yami continued, "We can't forget about Triple Return and Deck Equalizer. The three Tortured Souls are shuffled into my deck, and I draw three cards!" The three monsters returned to his deck, and he drew three times, replenishing his hand.

"Now, you die!" Yami yelled, "My final Plage Carrier attacks!"

"I don't think so..." Tsukanna said weakly, "I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter, removing my monster from play until the end of the current turn." A silver ring appeared, and Gravekeeper's Curse jumped through it, disappearing.

Yami grimaced. "And now, Plague carrier has to attack you directly..."

TLP: 100

YLP: 5700

Yami sneered. "I'll end my turn. There's no way you can win."

Tsukanna chuckled. "I don't need to win."

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked sharply.

Tsukanna chuckled again "This." She held up her left hand, and a ripple of darkness shot out of it, slamming into Yami's chest.

"What did-" was all Yami had time for, before a fountain of dark energy exploded out of his chest. "What is this?" He yelled.

Tsukanna smirked. "That superpowerful Shadow Card, all your god draws and my crap draw... you used to much power, too fast. That body couldn't take any more."

"You little bitch!" Yami yelled, "I'll kill you!" He started to move to attack Tsukanna, but another fountain of darkness knocked him down. "RRAAGGGHHH!"

"Later, freakshow." Tsukanna said, smirking.

"This won't kill me, you little bitch!" Yami yelled, "I'll be back, and the next time I see you, you'll DIE!" With that, Yami's borrowed body exploded in a blast of darkness, and the Shadow Game faded.

TLP: 100

YLP: Loss due to body exploding

Tsukanna sat panting on the ground for several minutes before slowly getting up. "I'd better go report this..." She said to herself.

One very painful half-hour trek later, Tsukanna was sitting in front of a computer in front of an out of the way storeroom.

"**And that's everything?"** The figure on the screen asked.

"Yeah." Tsukanna replied.

"**You're sure you couldn't tell how strong it was?"**

"Yes, I am." Tsukanna sighed. "Like I said, the sheer size of his power made it hard to figure out exactly how much he had. If he hadn't been using a possessed body, I would be dead or worse right now."

"**Hmmm..." **The figure thought for a minute. **"I'll do some research on my end. In the meantime, stay out of the Shadow Realm for a while."**

"Sure." Tsukanna said, yawning. "If that's all, I'm gonna go sleep for about a week. I was tired before, and now I feel like my body's been through a meat grinder."

The figure nodded, and the computer clicked off.

Tsukanna sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I guess I have to walk again, huh?"

New Cards:

Eternal Call

Normal Spell

Discard any number of monsters of the same sub-type from your hand. Add a monster of the same sub-type as the monsters you discarded which has a level that is less then or equal to the combined levels of the monsters you discarded to your hand.

Image: A group of angels blowing trumpets.

Null Zone

Field Spell

Neither player may play Field Spells.

Image: A dark void.

Devil's Call

Continuous Spell

Whenever a Fiend-type monster with 1200 or fewer ATK is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, it's controller may special summon as many copies of the destroyed monster from their hand or deck as possible.

Image: A large demon bellowing commands to a number of imps.

Triple Return

Continuous Spell

Whenever there are three monster cards with the same name in your graveyard, you may shuffle them into your deck.

Image: Three Ojama Yellow getting pulled out of a graveyard by a whirlwind.

Nullification

Normal Spell

You may only activate this card when "Null Zone" is active on the field. Destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponent's field.

Image: Magical energy being sucked into a black hole.

Tortured Soul

Dark, Effect Monster - Fiend, Level 1, 0/0

Whenever you take effect damage, you may discard this card from your hand. If you do, deal damage to your opponent equal to the damage you took.

Image: A screaming ghost.

Plague Carrier

Dark, Effect Monster - Fiend, Level 2, 300/300

Whenever this card battles with an opponent's monster, destroy it. (After damage calculation.) Deal damage to both players' Life Points equal to the ATK of the monster this card battled with.

Image: A sickly peasant.

Deck Equalizer

Continuous Spell

Whenever the number of cards in your deck increases, draw cards until your deck has the same number of cards as before the increase.

Image: Goblin of Greed surrounded by stacks of Duel Monsters cards, punching on a calculator.

Next Time: The School Duelbegins in spectacular fashion, with old rivals Sheppard and Foster betting bragging rights on the Duel between new rivals Jaden and Chazz. Sheppard's confident in Jaden's skills, but Fosterhas given Chazz a few new tricks to try out... and the involvement of Chazz's brothers can't help any. And why is West Academy's representative so interested in Jaden's cards? Don't miss "Two-Man Cell Battle"!


	14. Two Man Cell Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: Sorry this took so much longer then I thought it would. I ended up stopping and rewriting almost the entire thing when I was about two-thirds of the way through. I think it came out much better for it, though. What're you waiting for? Go read! On with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 14 - Two-Man Cell Battle

It was finally here. The School Duel was slated to begin in mere hours. Despite the fact that it was a Tuesday, classes had been canceled school-wide. Nearly every student from all four Academies would be in attendance, cheering on the four students who had been chosen to represent them. None of which was a comfort to Jaden, who was standing in the currently-empty arena.

Jaden grinned. "This is gonna be sweet!"

It's hard to get any more comfortable when you're on cloud nine, after all.

Jaden slowly sorted through his deck, pausing briefly at each of his monsters. "I'm going to be counting on all of you." He said to his cards, "If you don't let me down, then I promise I won't let you down either."

Jaden grinned again. "I just know today's gonna go great." He blinked. "Ahhh!" He yelled, running off towards the Slifer dorm, "I forgot to eat breakfast!"

A few minutes later, Jaden opened the door of the Slifer cafeteria, panting and out of breath. He looked around, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that there was still food left. He picked up a tray and walked to the table where Syrus and Chumley were sitting, the latter of which was currently demolishing his third helping.

"Glad you could make it, Jaden." Chumley said between mouthfuls. "I thought I was going to have to eat your breakfast for you!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Jaden replied, "But I need to get as much energy as possible for today's dueling."

"That's true." Syrus said, "Wouldn't want you collapsing from hunger in the middle of a Duel!"

The three friends enjoyed a shared laugh before turning to the infinitely more serious matter of 'who can fit the most food in their mouth?'.

In the temporary quarters for the North Academy students, Chazz was in a bad mood, which was only made worse by the presence of two of the people he disliked the most. "So," He said, "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, brother," Slade Princeton said, stroking his goatee, "We're simply here to remind you of your... obligations."

Chazz frowned. "I remember just fine."

"In that case," Jagger Princeton responded, "We'll just stay here to observe. Oh, as well as give you these." He set a metal briefcase down on the bed the three of them were standing around, and opened it, revealing row after row of rare cards.

"What are these?" Chazz asked.

"These," Slade replied, "Are 67 extremely rare cards. In total, they cost well over $5000."

"We would have only bought 40," Jagger continued, "But, you duelists like to customize, I believe, so we gave you a few more options."

Slade smirked and turned away. "I trust that you won't fail us, Chazz." Both he and Jagger left the room, leaving Chazz to stew.

Chazz stared at the briefcase for several seconds. "Those two..." He said to himself. "Just don't understand!" He finished with a yell, getting up and hurling the briefcase at the wall, sending the cards flying everywhere.

Behind him, the semi-translucent form of Ojama Yellow appeared. _"Boss..."_ It said to him.

"What do you want?" Chazz snapped back.

"_Well..." _The spirit said, _"You looked like you could use some..."_

"I don't need any help!" Chazz yelled. "Now leave me ALONE!"

Reluctantly, Ojama Yellow faded. _"I was gonna say 'cheering up', you know..."_

Chazz sneered and looked through his deck, stopping when he came to one particular card. He looked at it for a moment, then began to laugh. "Not even the $5000 worth of cards my brothers bought can stand up to the power of this one."

"Rrragghhh!" On the beach near the Slifer dorm, where South Academy's students where housed, Byron was sparring with Jamil. "Now remember, Jamil," the massive man said in between blows, "In dueling and in everything else, the best defense is always a good offense!"

"You keep sayin' that, mon," Jamil said, dodging the older man's strikes, "An' I still disagree."

"Well, let's se what you think after this!" Byron lunged, putting his entire body weight behind one punch...

...which Jamil easily dodged, right before kneeing Byron in the stomach and knocking him to the ground.

"Good job, Jamil." Byron said, getting up off the ground. "If you duel anything like you fight, then your victory is assured."

"It's like I always say, mon." Jamil replied, smirking, "Why have a perfect offense or a perfect defense when you can have both?"

Byron stood up and cracked his neck. "A good attitude. Now you just have to pull it off." He looked at his watch, then walked in the direction of Duel Academy's main building. "Come on, the School Duel starts in half an hour, and I don't want to be late."

"Right behind ya, mon!" Jamil yelled, running to catch up.

In the Ra Yellow dorm, the representative from West Academy was currently preforming a last-minute deck overhaul. Headmistress Thatcher walked up behind him and observed for a minute before asking, "Not confident in your deck, Vincent?"

Vincent simply flicked his limp black hair and grunted, seeming to indicate a 'no'.

"Then why the modifications?" The headmistress asked.

"My opponents might have researched my deck beforehand." Vincent replied, "By changing it completely, I can surprise them."

"Do whatever you have to in order to win." Thatcher replied. "We may have come in fourth during last year's Junior World Championship, but I wasn't here then. I'm here now, and I will not abide failure."

Vincent smiled humorlessly. "I'm not going to fail." He stood up and adjusted his grey uniform. "The Duels begin soon, and I don't want to be late." He walked out of the room, picking up a disc as he left.

"Students and Faculty of the Cardinal Academies," Crowler yelled into his microphone, "I'm sure you're all tired of waiting for us to begin. So, without further ado, the School Duel will commence!"

The crowd, which filled the arena's stands to almost four times it's normal occupancy, cheered as the four representatives walked out.

Jaden an Jamil were both eating up all the attention, yelling and waving to the crowd. Jamil was also blowing kisses to the female members of the audience. Chazz sneered at the two of them. _"Glory-hogs. I'll show them _real _power."_

Vincent, on the other hand, seemed entirely uninterested in the proceedings. He simply walked over to the chairs that had been set up for the representative who weren't dueling and sat down.

"The first duel of the day," Crowler announced, "Will be North Academy versus East Academy! So, Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton, take your places!"

Up at the top of the bleachers, Tsukanna leaned against the railing and grinned. "This'll be good."

A few rows below Tsukanna, Foster chuckled to Sheppard. "With the cards I gave Chazz, there's no way he can possibly lose."

Sheppard just chuckled back. "I'm more then confident in Jaden's abilities."

"Our standard bet?" Foster asked.

"You know it." Sheppard replied, as all around the stadium, the North Academy students stood up and started cheering.

"One!"

"Ten!"

"Hundred!"

"Thousand!"

"Thunder! Chazz Thunder!"

"That's right!" Chazz yelled, pumping his fist into the air, "I'm Thunder!" He turned to Jaden and slammed his deck into his disc. "And there's no way you can stand against me!"

"You may be thunder," Jaden replied, activating his disc, "But there's no way I'll back down from a duel! Let's go!"

CLP: 8000

JLP: 8000

"I'll go first!" Chazz declared, pulling a card off of his deck. He looked at his hand and smirked. "Not bad at all..." He selected two cards, and slid them onto his disc. "I'll just set a monster, as well as one other card. That'll do for now."

"Alright, then it's my draw!" Jaden yelled. He looked at the card he had drawn, smiled to himself and slid it into his hand. _"Good to see you, buddy."_

"I'll start this turn off by summoning Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!" Jaden slammed the card onto his disc and the loincloth-clad barbarian appeared on his field, yelling and brandishing his sword. (1500/1600)

Vincent looked over at Jaden's monster. _"It appears my research was correct. He does use the E-Heroes."_ Vincent smiled slightly. _"This will work to my advantage."_

"Wildheart's special ability protects him from traps!" Jaden continued, "So, whatever plans you had for that facedown, you can consider them _canceled_! Wildheart, attack with Wild Slash!" Wildheart roared a battlecry, then jumped into the air and slammed his sword onto Chazz's set monster. It was briefly revealed as what appeared to be a three-eyed Kuriboh before it shattered.

"Sorry, loser." Chazz sneered, "But that was my Sangan. When he's destroyed, I can select one monster in my deck that has 1500 or fewer attack and add it to my hand." He took his deck out it's slot and shuffled through if for a moment. Finding what he was looking for, he replaced his deck and placed the card he had searched for into his hand. "So," He asked, "Are you done?"

"Not quite." Jaden said, "First, I'm going to set a card facedown." He placed another card from his hand onto his disc, then passed the turn to Chazz.

"Fine by me." Chazz said as he drew. He began to laugh. "You're doomed now, Slacker."

"Really?" Jaden said skeptically. "Well, I happen to disagree."

"You won't once you see this!" Chazz yelled, "I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in arrack mode!" Chazz slammed the card down onto his disc, and a fairly small, metallic dragon appeared on his field, giving a small roar. (1600/1000)

"Now do you see your defeat?" Chazz yelled, "The power of Horus will eradicate you!"

"I see a giant metal chicken..." Jaden replied, sweatdropping.

"A CHICKEN?" Chazz clenched his fists. "You think my dragon is a CHICKEN? I'll show you! Horus, attack Wildheart with Black Flame Shot!" The metallic dragon reared up and blasted a ball of black fire at Wildheart, disintegrating him instantly.

CLP: 8000

JLP: 7900

"That will end my turn." Chazz said with a smirk. "And, when I do, Horus' true power will be revealed!" The small dragon roared again, and was surrounded with a nimbus of black fire. When it emerged, it had grown in size, and now resembled a true dragon, rather then a metallic chicken. (2300/1600)

"Meet Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!" Chazz yelled, "The ultimate power of Horus is evolution! He grows stronger by defeating his enemies, and with just one more he'll evolve into a form that you can't hope to defeat!"

"We'll see!" Jaden yelled back, drawing a card. He smirked, and the field slot on his disc opened. "I'll just beat that dragon before it ever becomes a problem, and Skyscraper is just what I need!" When his field slot closed, massive buildings sprang up around them and the arena turned into an inner-city football stadium, with the spectators in the bleachers. Jaden blinked. "Well, this is new."

Turning his attention back to the duel, Jaden took another card from his hand and placed it onto his disc. "Now, I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" A bolt of lightning shot out of the sky, and Sparkman appeared from it, posing heroically. (1600/1400)

Chazz grinned. "So Skyscraper will give him enough attack points to beat my dragon. So what? I'll still crush you!"

"Well," Jaden yelled, "You won't do it this turn! Sparkman, attack Horus with Shining Surge Flash!" Sparkman posed again, and he glowed with yellow light as Skyscraper put his attack points a head and shoulders above Horus's. (1600/1400)–(2600/1400)

"Bring it on!" Chazz yelled, as Sparkman launched a lightning blast from his hands, which streaked across the field towards Horus LV6. The electricity caused Horus to spasm for several moments before he shattered into pixels. Having defeated his opponent, Sparkman's power returned to normal. (2600/1400)–(1600/1400)

CLP: 7700

JLP: 7900

"That'll be all for this turn." Jaden said, grinning.

"Fine by me." Chazz smirked. He drew, put the card he had just drawn into his hand, then placed a different one onto his disc. "I'll activate a spell card!" Chazz declared, "It's called Level Modulation. First, this card is so powerful, I have to let you draw two cards to activate it."

"Alright..." Jaden replied, taking his two free draws.

"Next," Chazz continued, "It lets me special summon a Level monster from my graveyard, so welcome back Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!" Chazz's graveyard spat the card out, and he placed it back on his disc. As he did so, the metallic dragon reappeared on his field with a roar. (2300/1600)

Jaden frowned. "It's still not strong enough to beat Sparkman!"

"I'm not done yet!" Chazz replied, "I said earlier that Horus had to defeat his enemies to grow stronger, but that's not entirely true..." He selected another card from his hand, and slammed it onto his disc. "I'll activate another spell: Level Up!" When he played the card, Horus was surrounded by another nimbus of black fire. "This card allows me to evolve one of my level monsters regardless of it's normal requirements! So, by it's effect, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 is summoned!" Instead of dissipating, this time the nimbus exploded, covering the entire field in black smoke. The smoke was quickly blown away, however, as Horus' massive new form flapped it's wings, roaring. (3000/1800)

"That thing is massive!" Jaden yelled in amazement.

"And that's not all." Chazz said with a smirk. "Although it didn't ever matter, Horus LV6 was immune to the effects of all spell cards. Horus LV8 has an upgraded form of that ability... he cancels the activation of any spell cards I chose! Therefore..." Chazz began to laugh. "I can use spells, and you can't!"

"What?" Jaden yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Chazz laughed, "Like I said, the power of Horus will crush you!"

Chazz smirked. "To make matters worse for you, I haven't even normal summoned this turn." He slammed a monster onto his disc. "I'll summon Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode!" A small, orange dragon with grey armor appeared on his field next to the considerably more massive Horus. It growled at Jaden. (1200/900)

"Horus," Chazz yelled, "Attack Sparkman! Black Inferno!" Horus opened his mouth and launched a massive pillar of black flame at Sparkman. Skyscraper raised the hero's power, but it wasn't enough to keep the black flame from destroying him.

CLP: 7700

JLP: 7300

"Now it's Armed Dragon's turn!" Chazz called, "Attack Jaden directly with Micro Missile!" Armed Dragon opened it's mouth and began to spit a small missile at the unprotected Jaden.

"Not so fast, Chazz!" Jaden called, "I activate my trap, A Hero Emerges!" Jaden smirked. "Now, you pick a card at random from my hand. If it's a monster, I get to summon it to the field."

Chazz frowned. "The center card."

Jaden flipped the card around, revealing a yellow-bordered normal monster. "Sorry Chazz, but you lose that pick. Elemental Hero Clayman is summoned to my field in defense mode!" The bulky hero appeared on Jaden's field, crouching defensively. (800/2000)

"Fine then, I cancel my attack." Chazz said, "But I'm not even close to done!" His facedown card flipped up. "I activate the quick-play spell Power Leveling! This card is even more powerful then Level Modulation, so you get to draw three cards!"

Jaden blinked as he drew again, giving him an eight card hand. "Ookaayy..."

"Now," Chazz continued, "The effect of Power Leveling functions exactly like Level Up, allowing me to evolve Armed Dragon LV3 in to Armed Dragon LV5!" The small dragon shone for a moment, and it grew in size, changing into a much larger red and black dragon with spikes all over it's body. (2400/1700)

"And," Chazz said, "Since it was summoned during the battle phase, I can attack with it! Armed Dragon, attack with Multimissile Barrage!" Armed Dragon roared and launched a volley of missiles from all over it's body. The missiles slammed into Clayman, blowing him apart.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chazz laughed manically, "You can't possibly beat me! I end my turn, and when I do, Armed Dragon LV5 evolves into Armed Dragon LV7!" Another glow infused Armed Dragon and it grew in size yet again, becoming as large as Horus, as well as significantly more dangerous-looking. (2800/1000)

Jaden drew, bringing his hand up to nine cards. He studied it for a moment, and an idea dawned on him. _"Hmmm... if I play my cards right for the next couple of turns, then this just might work!"_

"Alright Chazz," Jaden called, "I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" He placed the card on his disc, and the small, winged fluffball appeared on his field, cooing softly. (300/200)

"That's your answer to my ultimate dragons?" Chazz yelled, "That's all you can come up with? I'm insulted!" Both his dragons roared, appearing to echo his feelings.

"We'll see." Jaden said, smirking slightly. "I'll set this one other card facedown, and end my turn." He placed the card on his disc, which beeped at him, flashing 'discard'.

"What kind of idiot forgets about the limit on hand size?" Chazz yelled, "Now you have to get rid of one of your cards!"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Jaden replied, sliding one of his cards into his graveyard. _"I hope this works..."_

Chazz drew, and immediately frowned at his card. "Oh, it's you." The small form of Ojama Yellow popped out of the card and floated over Chazz's shoulder. _"Hi, boss!"_

One of the veins on Chazz's forehead started bulging. "What are you doing here? I thought I put you on the bottom of my deck!"

"_Well,"_ The Ojama said, _"I wound up here when you shuffled after using Sangan to search for-"_ He got cut off as Chazz grabbed him and shoved him back into his card. "Shut up! Don't give away my secret weapon!"

"_You don't have to be so mean about it."_ Ojama Yellow replied sulkily, _"It's not like he can hear me..."_

"Actually, yeah, I can hear you." Jaden interrupted.

Chazz's eyes bulged and his face turned bright red. "You could hear that...?"

"Yep!" Jaden replied, "I didn't know you had a Duel Spirit, Chazz! I wouldn't have guessed it."

Chazz clenched his teeth. "I DO NOT HAVE A DUEL SPIRIT!" He screamed.

"Woah..." Jaden exclaimed, rubbing his head. "No need to be so touchy about it. Let's just try to have fun."

"Have fun? Have _fun_?" Chazz replied incredulously, "Do you have the slightest idea how important this duel is?"

"Uhhhh... no?"

"Idiot!" Chazz yelled. "I would have expected Crowler to tell you, so how don't you know?"

"I probably wasn't paying attention when he was talking about it." Jaden replied.

Chazz sighed. "Well, it doesn't really matter." He snapped up his hand and pointed it at Jaden. "All that matters is that I'm going to crush you here and now!" He slid a card from his hand into the graveyard. "By discarding this Aqua Kaiser Dragon LV4, I can use Armed Dragon LV7's ability to destroy all monsters on your field with fewer then 1700 attack points, which your little fluffball is way below!"

Jaden smirked. "I don't sleep through _every _class. I remembered the special abilities of the Armed Dragons, so I set this! I activate Hammer of Justice!"

"NO!" Chazz yelled.

Jaden smirked. "I guess you know what it does. All I've gotta do is discard two cards from my hand and pay 1500 life points, and I can negate any spell, trap or monster effect and destroy the card it came from!" As Jaden made the payments, a massive hammer with the word 'Justice' on it's side appeared over Armed Dragon. The dragon looked up for a moment, then the hammer fell and squashed it flat.

CLP: 7700

JLP: 5800

Chazz ground his teeth. "Horus can still crush you! Burn that little fluffball to cinder with Black Inferno!" Horus launched another blast, and Winged Kuriboh was consumed in a wave of dark fire.

"_Sorry, buddy..."_ Jaden thought.

"I'll give you your turn." Chazz said, "And you'd better make it count, because I'll make sure that you don't get another one!"

Jaden smirked as he drew. "I'll make it count plenty. Remember that card I discarded at the end of my last turn?"

"Yeah, so what?" Chazz asked.

"Well, do you remember Elemental Hero Necroshade?" Jaden replied.

Chazz's eyes widened. "Not him again!"

"Yep!" Jaden said, "Remember, once while he's in the graveyard, he allows me to summon a high-level Elemental Hero from my hand without needing to tribute anything!" Jaden grinned. "I'll bet you remember this guy too: Elemental Hero Bladedge!" A spectral version of Necroshade appeared on Jaden's field, glowed, and burst, revealing the golden-clad Bladedge. (2600/1800)

"Well," Chazz sneered, "Just like last time, he'll fall before my ultimate monster!"

Jaden blinked. "Uhhhh, Chazz, couldn't you only have one 'ultimate monster'? Last time, it was Chthonian Warlord."

Chazz frowned. "Well, that was my old ultimate monster! This is my new one!"

Jaden rubbed his chin. "Well, alright." He smirked. "By the way, did you happen to notice where we are?"

"Yeah, we're in the football stadium that..." Chazz paused. "Your Field Card!"

"Bingo!" Jaden yelled, "Bladedge, attack Horus with Edge Cutter!" Bladedge was infused with a golden glow from Skyscraper, boosting his power to well over Horus'. (2600/1800)–(3600/1800)

Bladedge charged forward, extending his arm-blades and slashing Horus in an X pattern. The massive dragon groaned and fell, shattering into a million pieces. Bladedge, no longer in combat, also lost the boost from Skyscraper. (3600/1800)–(2600/1800)

CLP: 7100

JLP: 5800

Jaden grinned. "Go ahead, I'll set one card and end my turn here." The set card shimmered onto Jaden's field and Jaden confidently passed the turn to Chazz.

Chazz ripped a card off of his deck, looked at it and slammed it onto his disc. "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now, we both draw until we have six cards in our hands." A rain of golden coins fell from the sky, and Chazz drew three times while Jaden drew twice.

"Alright!" Chazz yelled, "I'll activate another Level Modulation, giving you two more draws and letting me summon Aqua Kaiser Dragon LV4 from my graveyard to the field!" Jaden drew twice more, and small, blue Chinese-style dragon appeared on Chazz's field with a roar. (1700/900)

"Never seen that thing before..." Jaden remarked.

"Well then allow me to educate you!" Chazz yelled. "Like most of the first-stage level monsters, Aqua Kaiser Dragon LV4 has no effect beyond his leveling ability." Chazz grinned. "However, if I introduce another Level Up, then the formula changes dramatically!" He slid the spell card into his disc, and Aqua Kaiser Dragon was surrounded by a sphere of water. After a moment, it burst, revealing a much larger blue dragon with golden fins. (2700/1900)

"This is Aqua Kaiser Dragon LV7!" Chazz yelled triumphantly, "When he's summoned by the effect of his LV4 version, he destroys all spell and trap cards on the field. Unfortunately for you, using Level Up to summon him counts as him being summoned this way! So, say goodbye to your Field card!" Aqua Kaiser Dragon breathed out a massive stream of water which covered the field, and Skyscraper shattered, along with Jaden's facedown card.

Chazz smirked. "Now that those are out of the way, I'll have him attack! Raging Torrent!" The dragon opened it's mouth and shot a giant stream of water at Bladedge, knocking him over and slamming him into the wall, where he shattered.

CLP: 7100

JLP: 5800

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Chazz said, grinning

"Alright, then it's my draw!" Jaden declared, sliding a card off of his deck. He smirked and held out his second nine-card hand of the duel. "You know, if you keep giving me so many cards, you're gonna lose."

"Whatever, slacker." Chazz said. "No matter how many cards you have, you still can't beat my dragons."

"I wouldn't speak so soon if I were you!" Jaden replied, sliding a card onto his disc. "I'll start by activating The Warrior Returning alive, and I'll use it to bring Sparkman back from my graveyard to my hand!" The card slid out of his graveyard, and he placed it in his hand, then selected another card. He smirked. "Horus made it impossible for me to use this, but now I have everything I need! I activate Polymerization!" A vortex appeared on his field, and it drew in Sparkman, as well as Avian and Bubbleman. The vortex churned for a moment, before a figure similar to Sparkman, with metal wings and a blaster on one hand appeared. Jaden grinned. "Meet Elemental Hero Tempest!" (2800/2800)

Chazz growled. "Even if it does have more attack points then my dragon, you won't beat me!"

Jaden grinned. "Well, I'm still not backing down! Tempest, attack Aqua Kaiser Dragon with Tempest Blaster!" Tempest held up his blaster and fired a blast of focused energy at the aquatic dragon. It slammed into the dragon, shattering it.

CLP: 7000

JLP: 5800

Jaden smirked. "That's not all, though. I'll activate De-Fusion from my hand! This quick-play spell returns Tempest to the fusion deck, and then summons his components from my graveyard! So, let's welcome back Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman!" Another vortex, this one spinning the opposite way from the last one, emerged from Tempest. Tempest vanished, and was replaced by the three weaker heroes. (1000/1000), (1600/800), (800/1200)

"Because it's still the battle phase," Jaden continued, "I can attack with them! Avian, Sparkman, Bubbleman, triple direct attack!" The three heroes launched bursts of lightning, water and wind at Chazz, knocking him off his feet and depleting almost half of his life points.

CLP: 3600

JLP: 5800

Chazz shakily stood up and growled, "Are you finished yet?"

"Not quite," Jaden replied, "I'll just set two cards facedown, then end my turn." He grinned, and the set cards appeared on his field. "Go for it."

"Not just yet." Chazz replied, "During your end phase, I'll activate Time Glitch!"

"Time Glitch?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, Time Glitch." Chazz replied, "I can activate this card during the end phase of a turn any of my monsters was destroyed. It returns one of my destroyed monsters to the field in the exact condition it was when it left - counters, attack and defense bonuses, everything." The air on Chazz's field bulged and twisted, and, after a moment, the sinuous blue and gold form of Aqua Kaiser Dragon LV7 had reappeared. (2700/1900)

"Okay..." Jaden replied, "Why, exactly does that stuff matter?"

"You'll see soon enough." Chazz replied, drawing. He glanced at the card, and then placed it in his hand.

"I'll get right to it!" Chazz yelled, "Aqua Kaiser Dragon, attack Bubbleman with Raging Torrent!" The sinuous dragon launched a stream of water at Bubbleman, who wasn't equipped to deal with quite that much water. He shattered, and a good chunk of Jaden's life points went with him.

CLP: 3600

JLP: 3900

Jaden growled, and his facedown flipped up. "I activate Sacrifice Fusion! When a fusion component monster on my field is destroyed, At a cost of 1000 life points, I can send the other components to my graveyard to summon the Fusion Monster they're components of!" Another vortex appeared on Jaden's field, sucking up Avian and Sparkman, along with Bubbleman's shards. After a moment, Tempest emerged from the vortex again. (2800/2800)

Chazz just smirked. "So he's back. I don't care."

"He beat your dragon before!" Jaden said.

"He beat the Level 7 one." Chazz replied. "Let's see how he fares against the strongest version! I end my turn." As Chazz declared the end of his turn, Aqua Kaiser Dragon was once again surrounded with a raging sphere of water. After a few moments, it burst from within the sphere, even larger then before, with golden scales scattered among the blue ones, as well as a golden mane. (3300/2500)

Chazz grinned. "This is Aqua Kaiser Dragon LV10."

"But - how?" Jaden asked, disbelieving, "He destroyed a monster on my last turn, and he didn't evolve then!"

"How? Simple." Chazz replied. "During each of my standby phases, as well as whenever he destroys a monster, Aqua Kaiser Dragon LV7 gains a Level Counter. During the end phase of my turn, if he has three level counters, then he evolves into his final from."

Jaden grimaced. "I see... so that's why you used Time Glitch. Because you needed him to keep his counters."

Chazz started laughing. "HAHAHAHA! I told you that you couldn't defeat me!"

"This duel isn't over as long as I have life points!" Jaden replied, drawing. He looked at his hand. _"Nothing_ _I can use to beat him..." _Jaden thought, _"So, I'll just have to stall until I find something."_

"I'll shift Tempest to defense mode." Jaden said, frowning. "That'll be all for this turn."

"Giving up already?" Chazz mocked as he drew. "That's fine with me. Allow me to educate you about Aqua Kaiser Dragon LV10's special ability." He smirked and slid the card he had just drawn into his graveyard. "Once per turn, I can discard a card from my hand to destroy any Spell or Trap card on your field!" Aqua Kaiser Dragon shot a focused pulse of water at one of Jaden's facedowns, which was briefly revealed as being Mirror Force before it shattered.

"Mirror Force? To bad." Chazz said. "Oh, and, by the way, the card I discarded was a special spell called Repayment of Losses. I can't play it, but when it's sent to the graveyard from my hand, field of deck, I draw a card." He slid a card off his deck, glanced at it, and put it in his hand.

"Alright then, time to crush you!" Chazz yelled, "Aqua Kaiser Dragon, attack Tempest with Raging Flood!" Aqua Kaiser Dragon reared back and unleashed a massive surge of water at Tempest. When it subsided, however, Tempest was still there.

"What?" Chazz yelled. "How did he survive?"

"Tempest's special ability." Jaden replied, gesturing to his missing facedown. "By sending one card other then him from my field to my graveyard, I can prevent him from being destroyed in battle."

"Well," Chazz growled, "It's only a matter of time until I crush him. Take your turn already."

"With pleasure!" Jaden replied, drawing. He grinned when he saw the card, an he placed it on his disc. "I'll activate Spell Reproduction, Discarding these two spell cards to return another spell from my graveyard to my hand!" He smirked as he held up the card he had chosen. "Skyscraper, anyone?"

"NO!" Chazz yelled, "You can't!"

"I can and will!" Jaden yelled back, his field slot opening. "I play Skyscraper!" The field shimmered, and returned to the inner-city football stadium from before.

"Tempest!" Jaden yelled, "Attack Aqua Kaiser Dragon with Tempest Blaster!" The hybrid hero aimed his blaster and was suffused with a yellow glow as Skyscraper power him up. (2800/2800)–(3800/2800)

Tempest then fired a burst of yellow energy at the giant water dragon, who struggled for a moment before shattering. The need for the power gone, the yellow glow left Tempest, returning him to his original strength. (3800/2800)–(2800/2800)

CLP: 3100

JLP: 3900

Jaden grinned. "I'll end my turn with that."

Chazz clenched his teeth so hard you could almost hear them creak. "You... I'LL CRUSH YOU!" He tore a card off of his deck, and put it in his hand without even bothering to look at it. He selected another card from his hand and grinned insanely. "I've had this card in my hand since I searched for it with Sangan on your first turn. I wasn't going to use it... but you've REALLY pissed me off!"

Still grinning insanely, Chazz pulled Sangan and Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 out of his graveyard and slid them into his removed from play slot. "By removing one Fire-attribute monster and one Dark-attribute monster in my graveyard from play," He began, slamming a monster onto his disc. "I can summon Spirit of Corrupted Flame in attack mode!" Darkness gathered on his field, coalescing into a humanoid shape. As soon as it had formed itself, if wreathed itself in flame. Seeming to stare at Tempest, it let out an unholy shriek. (0/0)

Up at the top of the arena, Tsukanna had been drinking a soda she had brought with her and glancing at the duel every so often... at least until the Spirit of Corrupted Flame made it's appearance. Tsukanna's eyes bulged, and she dropped her soda can, spit out the soda and rushed over to get a better view.

"How-... what-... where-..." She stuttered, "How in the name of HELL did he get his hands on one of those?" She clutched her head in her hands. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP!" She ran off to the exit. "I've got to go report this... dammit, Spider's gonna have my ass for breakfast when he finds out!"

Back on the dueling field Chazz was laughing about the appearance of his newest monster. "HAHAHAHA! You're screwed now, slacker!"

"Uhhhh... Chazz, I don't know how to tell you this..." Jaden said, "But your monster's got no attack or defense points."

"Not at the moment," Chazz replied. "Observe." The humanoid form of the Spirit of Corrupted Flame shuddered for a moment, then it's flames blazed even higher. (0/0)–(2000/2000)

"The Spirit of Corrupted Flame," Chazz explained, "Has his base attack and defense set to 1000 times the number of different attributes among my removed from play monsters. I have two at the moment-Fire and Dark."

"Now," Chazz said, grinning, "I'll have him attack!"

"What?" Jaden yelled, "Why?"

"Because I can activate the quickplay spell Suicide Clash whenever a monster attacks!" Chazz yelled, "It grants my monster enough attack points to make it equal to your monster's attack!" (2000/2000)–(2800/2000)

Jaden's eyes widened as the Spirit of Corrupted Flame rammed itself into Tempest, and the two monsters exploded in a massive fireball. "You suicided your monster into mine?"

"Exactly!" Chazz yelled, "Because, when I end my turn, as I'm doing now," he said, gesturing, "I can special summon Spirit of Corrupted Flame back to play by removing one monster in my graveyard from play! And not only that..." He held up Armed Dragon LV3 and slid it into the removed from play slot, "Because there's now another attribute in my removed from play pile, he'll be even more powerful!" The dark spirit reappeared on Chazz's field, burning even more hotly. (0/0)–(3000/3000)

"It's your turn, slacker." Chazz taunted, "Now get it over with so I can crush you."

Jaden just snarled and pulled a card off of his deck. He looked at the card, then at the Spirit of Corrupted Flame. _"I don't know why..."_ He thought, _"But that thing just feels...wrong, somehow. Like a perversion of nature, something that shouldn't exist. Oh well." _He smirked. _"I've got exactly what I need to get rid of it!"_

"Alright, Chazz-" Jaden began, before being blasted off his feet by flame from the spirit. As he got up, Chazz smirked at him. "Did I forget to mention that he deals you 500 points of damage during your standby phase for each attribute in my removed from play pile?" Chazz said with mock sincerity, "Silly me."

CLP: 3100

JLP: 2400

Jaden frowned. "As I was saying," he continued, "I'm ending this now!"

Chazz grinned. "Go ahead and try! Even if you do destroy my monster, he'll just come back more powerful!"

"Like I said," Jaden repeated, "I'm ending this _now_! I activate Fusion Recovery, bringing Avian and Polymerization back from my graveyard to my hand!" The two cards slid out of his graveyard, and Jaden immediately played one of them. "I activate Polymerization," Jaden continued, "Fusing Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The vortex appeared, and the two heroes were warped together into the familiar one-winged green fusion hero. (2100/1200)

Chazz sneered at Flame Wingman. "So? He misses the mark by 900 points."

Jaden just grinned. "You forgot where we are again, didn't you?"

Chazz's eyes bulged. "Skyscraper!"

"Exactly!" Jaden yelled, "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, attack Spirit of Corrupted Flame with Skydive Scorcher!" Like the others, the green hero was infused with a yellow glow as it charged, boosting it's power. (2100/1200)–(3100/1200)

"NO!" Chazz screamed as Flame Wingman rammed into the Spirit, tossed it into the air, and then blasted it to nothing with a fireball.

CLP: 3000

JLP: 2400

Jaden smirked. "Now, Flame Wingman's special ability deals you damage equal to your monster's attack., in this case, 3000!" Flame Wingman pointed his dragon-arm at Chazz, and blasted him off his feet with another fireball, depleting the last of his life points.

CLP: 0

JLP: 2400

"And the winner is Jaden Yuki!" Crowler yelled. The entire audience, which had been silent for several minutes, erupted into cheers.

"Dammit!" Foster swore from his seat. "I was sure he would win..."

Sheppard chuckled. "Sorry Foster, but a bet's a bet."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Foster replied, grumbling. "I'll get it for you tonight."

Back on the arena floor, Jaden approached Chazz and offered him his hand. "That was a good duel, Chazz."

Chazz slapped his hand away. "No, it wasn't. I lost."

"Calm down, Chazz." Jaden said, "Winning isn't everything, you know."

Chazz just snorted "Idiot." and walked to his seat.

"For our next duel," Crowler announced, "Jamil Harris of South Academy versus Vincent..." Crowler looked closer at the paper. "Hmmm, the last name seems to be smudged. Ah well, Vincent of West Academy!"

Byron clapped Jamil on the shoulder. "Do your best, boy."

"You know it, mon." Jamil replied, walking up to Vincent, who was already in place. He clicked on his disc. "Let's dance, Vinnie!"

The black-haired teenager frowned. "My name is Vincent. And you are of no consequence." He raised his own disc. "I'm going to break you."

New Cards:

Power Leveling

Quickplay Spell

Your opponent draws three cards and you send 1 face-up monster on your side of the field that has "LV" in its card name to the Graveyard to activate this card. Special Summon the monster that is written in the card text of that monster from your hand or Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

Image: Armed Dragon LV3, with Armed Dragon LV5 and Armed Dragon LV7 superimposed over it.

Hammer of Justice

Counter Trap

Discard two cards from your hand and pay 1500 life points to activate this card. Negate the activation and effect of any Spell, Trap or Monster Effect and destroy the card of origin.

Image: A big hammer with the word 'Justice' on the side.

Aqua Kaiser Dragon LV4

Water, Effect Monster - Dragon, Level 4, 1700/900

_Still young, this dragon will one day rule the seas._ During your Standby Phase and whenever this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, place 1 "Level Counter" on this card. (Max 2) During your End Phase, if this card has 2 "Level Counters" on it, you may send it from your field to your graveyard. If you do, Special Summon 1 "Aqua Kaiser Dragon LV7" from your hand or deck.

Image: A small, sinuous blue dragon.

Aqua Kaiser Dragon LV7

Water, Effect Monster - Dragon, Level 7, 2700/1900

_Now full-grown, this dragon is the great lord of the ocean._ When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of "Aqua Kaiser Dragon LV4" Destroy all spell and trap cards on the field. During your Standby Phase and whenever this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, place 1 "Level Counter" on this card. (Max 3) During your End Phase, if this card has 3 "Level Counters" on it, you may send it from your field to your graveyard. If you do, Special Summon 1 "Aqua Kaiser Dragon LV10" from your hand or deck.

Image: A large, sinuous blue dragon with golden fins.

Aqua Kaiser Dragon LV 10

Water, Effect Monster - Dragon, Level 10, 3300/2500

_This ancient dragon is capable of controlling all water on earth._ This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Aqua Kaiser Dragon LV 7". Once per turn, you may discard a card from your hand to destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field.

Image: A giant, sinuous dragon with blue and gold scales, golden fins and a golden mane.

Time Glitch

Normal Trap

You may only activate this card during the end phase of a turn in which monster(s) on the side of your field were destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Return 1 of the destroyed monster(s) to play, in exactly the same condition it was in when it was destroyed.

Image: A clock with whirling hands.

Repayment of Losses

Normal Spell

Whenever this card is sent from your hand, field or deck to the graveyard, draw 1 card from your deck.

(This card was created By Seeker of the Soul for use in... well, just about every single one of his fics. As well as three or four other authors' fics.)

Sacrifice Fusion

See Chapter 9

Spirit of Corrupted Flame

Fire, Effect Monster - , Level 1, 0/0

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing 1 Fire-Attribute Monster and 1 Dark-Attribute monster in your graveyard from play, or by it's own revival effect. This card's base ATK and DEF are equal to the number of Attributes among your removed from play monsters x1000. During your opponent's standby phase, inflict damage to their life points equal to the number of Attributes among your removed from play monsters x500. During the end phase of a turn this card was destroyed, you may remove 1 monster in your graveyard from play. If you do, special summon this card to your field.

Image: A dark humanoid figure, covered in flame.

Suicide Clash

Quickplay Spell

You may only activate this card when a monster declares an attack. Increase or decrease the attacking monster's ATK until it is equal to the defending monster's ATK.

Image: Two warriors who have stabbed each other with swords.

Changes: I think I fudged Level Up! some. That's just how it's gonna be.

I'm using Elemental Hero Tempest's anime effect.

Next Time: The School Duel continues in a spectacular fashion. Jamil is good, and his deck is powerful, but Vincent is downright scary... and he's using monsters that you'll find very familiar. Don't miss: "Unknown Warrior of Fiend"!


	15. Unknown Warrior of Fiend

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: Just a quick note: due to the fact that there's no pre-duel or post-duel time during these next couple of chapters, they'll probably be quite a bit shorter then my norm. Ah well, them's the breaks. Also, some card in this chapter use their Japanese names. Well, on with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 15 _- _Unknown Warrior of Fiend

"_For our next duel," Crowler announced, "Jamil Harris of South Academy versus Vincent..." Crowler looked closer at the paper. "Hmmm, the last name seems to be smudged. Ah well, Vincent of West Academy!"_

_Byron clapped Jamil on the shoulder. "Do your best, boy."_

"_You know it, mon." Jamil replied, walking up to Vincent, who was already in place. He clicked on his disc. "Let's dance, Vinnie!"_

_The black-haired teenager frowned. "My name is Vincent. And you are of no consequence." He raised his own disc. "I'm going to break you."_

Jamil rolled his eyes. "Whatever, mon."

"Jamil!" Byron called from the sidelines. "I almost forgot, I got your Duel Belt fixed." Byron tossed Jamil an unusual, bulky belt, which Jamil easily caught.

"Danks, old man." Jamil said, grinning. He fastened the belt around his waist, then took his deck out of his disc and placed it in a slot on his right side. He tossed his disc back to Byron. "Hold dat for me, would'ya?"

Byron frowned as he caught the disc. "Don't call me 'old man'."

Vincent dispassionately eyed Jamil unusual belt. In addition to the slot for his deck, it had five pairs of slots for monsters and magic/trap cards on the front, and slots for the graveyard and removed from play pile on the left. "A Duel Belt. Don't see to many of those."

Jamil shrugged. "It's easier to move wit den a regular disc, mon."

Vincent responded by drawing his starting hand. "I'll take the first move."

Jamil drew his cards with a grin. "Fine by me, Vinnie."

JLP: 8000

VLP: 8000

Vincent slid a card off of his deck, bringing his hand up to six cards. "I told you before, my name is Vincent. Although, I can tell you're not going to stop no matter how many times I say that, so I'll stop wasting my time."

Jamil sweatdropped. "Ookkkaaay..."

"As for my move," Vincent continued, "I'll place one monster and one other card facedown."

"Dat's pretty average as moves go." Jamil replied as he drew. "And 'average' won't cut it against me!"

High up in the stands, Headmistress Thatcher watched the duel intently. _"You'd better not fail, Vincent. The monsters I saw you putting into your new deck are completely different then the ones you usually use."_ One of her aides walked up behind her. "Report." She said to him in her usual clipped tone.

"Well, Headmistress." The aide replied, "We still haven't found any traces of Garret since he entered that Shadow Game last night."

The Headmistress of West Academy thought for a moment. "Continue searching." she said, "If he doesn't appear by the time we leave tomorrow, he's most likely dead."

The aide nodded. "Of course, Headmistress." He walked off, and Thatcher turned back to the duel... however, her attention wandered. _"Hmmm... I wonder if _he _knows anything about this."_

"Alright mon," Jamil yelled, "I'll show you a real move! I summon Blade Driver Arm in attack mode!" Jamil slid the card into a slot on his belt, and gunmetal grey metal armor surrounded his right arm. A foot-long blade extended from the back of the hand. (1000/0)

"What the heck is that thing?" Jaden called from his seat.

Up in his seat, Zane smirked. "An Armor duelist. This should be interesting."

Vincent just looked at Jamil's 'monster' impassively. "So? If you're confident, then attack."

"Dat's da plan, Vinnie!" He charged forward, stabbing Vincent's set monster with Blade Driver. Vincent shrugged. "Do whatever you wish." Jamil's strike connected, and Vincent's set card shattered, briefly revealing a small, eye-like creature.

"The monster you destroyed was called Vortex Eye." Vincent said. "When it's destroyed, it allows me to add a monster that's a fusion component for one of the monsters in my fusion deck from my deck to my hand." Vincent ejected his deck, searched through it for a moment, and then selected a card, which he placed in his hand.

"Dat's... a little unusual." Jamil said, arching an eyebrow. "I'll play dis one little card facedown, den end my turn."

Vincent drew a card from his deck, then selected another one and placed it on his disc. "I'll summon the monster I searched for... E-Hero Burst Lady in attack mode." In a burst of flame, a monster that looked almost identical to Jaden's Burstinatrix appeared on his field. The only difference was, instead of a solid jumpsuit, hers was cut in a flame-like pattern. (1200/800)

On the sidelines, Jaden's jaw dropped. "Huh? What? That's Burstinatrix... kinda. And why'd he call it an E-Hero?"

Next to him, Crowler rubbed his temples. "Don't you know anything? When Duel Monsters was translated into English from Japanese, some of the names were changed. Sometimes the appearance of the cards, as well."

"Oh..." Jaden said. _"I never expected to run into anyone else who used the Elemental Heroes... I wonder how this guy will handle them."_

"E-Heroes?" Jamil asked, "I certainly wouldn't have expected someone like you to use heroes, Vinnie."

"The fact that they are heroes is of no concern to me." Vincent replied. "I'm using them because they're effective in competent hands." He slid a card from his hand into his graveyard. "Allow me to demonstrate. By discarding King of the Swamp from my hand, I can take one Polymerization card from my deck and add it to my hand." His disc beeped, and a card shot out of his deck.

Vincent slid the Polymerization onto his disc. "Now, I'll activate it, fusing E-Hero Burst Lady with the E-Hero Wildman in my hand to form E-Hero Blaze Amazon." A vortex whipped up on his field, and it sucked in the two named heroes. After a moment, a monster that appeared to be a female version of Wildheart appeared on his field. She had bright red hair and wielded a pair of flaming swords. (2000/2200)

"I'll have Blaze Amazon attack your Blade Driver." Vincent called, and the female hero exploded in flame and charged Vincent.

"Sorry, Vinnie." Jamil said, smirking, "But whenever Blade Driver battles with an attack mode monster that's more powerful then it is, that monster's power is decreased to match it's!"

"Not in this case." Vincent replied. Blaze Amazon closed the distance between the two of them and slashed Jamil's armor. Much to his surprise, the armor shattered and his life points dropped.

JLP: 7000

VLP: 8000

"Huh?" Jamil asked, "What just happened, mon?"

"E-Hero Wildman is immune to traps." Vincent replied, "And Blaze Amazon has a similar ability. Instead of being immune to traps, it's immune to all effects that target. Thus your armor's ability was useless."

Jamil frowned. "Are you done yet, mon?"

"Yes." Vincent replied. "Take your turn so we can get this over with. I have more important things to do."

Jamil smirked as he drew. "Oh, I tink I'll make dis worth your time, mon." He slid a card into his duel belt. "I'll start off my turn by summoning Virtue Plate!" A shining silver breastplate with spiked shoulders appeared over his chest. It crackled with power. (0/1000)

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Vincent asked, "It's ability is useless unless you have multiple Armor monsters on your field."

"At de moment," Jamil replied, "I'm not interested in impressing you, Vinnie." He placed another card into his belt. "I'll activate Armor Deployment, which lets me summon an armor monster from my deck!" Light flashed around his left arm, and it was surrounded with heavy grey armor that had a medium-sized shield attached to it. "I'll summon Shield Plate, mon." (1000/0)

"So, setting up a defense?" Vincent asked. "It is of no consequence. There isn't a defense in existence that I can't tear down."

"We'll see, won't we?" Jamil asked, "I'm done wit my turn, mon."

"Very well." Vincent said as he drew. He placed the card on his disc. "I'll activate the continuous spell card Infinite Fusion."

Jamil blinked. "Never heard of dat one, mon."

"I'll explain." Vincent said, "During each of my standby phases, it lets me return one Polymerization and one monster that was used as a component for a fusion summon from my graveyard to my hand."

Jamil's eyes bugged out. "Dat can't be legal!"

"Of course it's legal." Vincent explained, "While it's on the field, I cannot normal summon or set any monsters, and I cannot special summon except by fusion."

"Oh..." Jamil replied, "Well, it's still a pretty powerful card, mon."

"If it weren't, I wouldn't be using it." Vincent said. "Now, I'll activate the spell Miracle Fusion, which allows me to fusion summon an E-Hero by removing components on my field and in my graveyard from play."

"Therefore," Vincent continued, "I'll remove Wildman and my King of the Swamp, which can be used as a substitute for any fusion component." A shining E-Hero symbol appeared on Vincent's field, and Wildman jumped into it, followed by the King of the Swamp, which had shifted into a form resembling Edgeman's. After a moment, a large, dark-skinned warrior, armored partially in gold, stepped out. "As should be obvious," Vincent finished, "I summoned E-Hero Wild Jaggyman." (2600/2300)

Vincent smirked. "Wild Jaggyman can attack all the monsters on your side of the field once each." He pointed at Jamil. "Go!"

Jamil grinned. "Sorry Vinnie, but I'm not gonna go down so easy!" His set card flipped. "I activate Armor Battle Technique - Reversal Fist! When you attack an Armor monster on my field, I can discard another one from my hand do destroy the monster you attacked with and deal half it's attack to you as damage!" Jamil slid a card from his hand into his graveyard, and then spun, hitting the charging Wild Jaggyman with a wicked backhand, shattering him and sending the pieces raining onto Vincent.

JLP: 7000

VLP: 6700

Vincent remained as impassive as ever. "A predictable move."

Jamil rubbed the back of his head. "Dere's no limit to your cockiness, is dere?"

"It's not cockiness when you can back it up." Vincent replied. "Blaze Amazon, attack Virtue Plate." Blaze Amazon was once again surrounded with a flaming nimbus, and she charged Jamil. This time, Jamil blocked the strike with his armored arm.

JLP: 6000

VLP: 6700

"As I expected." Vincent said, "You redirected the strike to Shield Plate, which can't be destroyed in battle while in attack mode."

Jamil grinned. "Like I said before, I'm not goin down easy, Vinnie."

"Now," Vincent continued, "I'll show you why I will win." He slid the last card in his hand onto his disc. "I'll activate Fusion Compensation. By returning a fusion monster in my graveyard to the fusion deck, I can draw cards equal to half that monster's level." He slid Wild Jaggyman out of his graveyard and drew four cards. "Now do you understand?"

Jamil thought for a moment, and his eyes widened. _"He predicted that I'd destroy his monster! He summoned it so it would go to his graveyard, where he could use Fusion_ _Compensation to refresh his hand!" _Jamil stared for a moment. _"What is this guy?"_

Vincent smirked slightly. "I'm done with my turn."

Jamil frowned slightly and pulled a card off of his deck. He grinned. "Pot of Greed!" He slid the card onto his duel belt, and the grinning jar appeared. He drew twice, and the pot shattered. He smirked triumphantly. "You're done now, mon."

Vincent just stared. "Make your move."

"Alright, you asked for it!" Jamil yelled. A slot opened on his duel belt, and he placed a card into it. "I activate my field spell, Armory!" All of a sudden, the arena turned stark and futuristic, and the wall were lined with different pieces of armor. "Dis card," Jamil continued, "Has two effects. First, it raises all Armor monsters' attack and defense by 200." Several mechanical arms folded out of the floor, and descended on Jamil's armor in a flurry of futuristic tools. When they left, the armor looked better then new. (0/1000)–(200/1200), (1000/0)–(1200/200)

"De second effect," Jamil continued, "Is de really useful one. By sending Armory from the field to my graveyard, I can special summon as many Armor monsters as possible from my deck to the field! So Vinnie, say hello to Meteor Knuckle, Shadow Boots and Combat Helmet!" Mechanical arms picked three pieces of armor off of the Armory walls, and a gunmetal grey helmet with a black visor, a grey and red gauntlet, and a pair of black metal pants joined Jamil's other two armor pieces, completely encasing him in metal. (0/1000), (0/1000), (0/0)

"Of course, you can't get widout giving," Jamil finished, "So, for each monster I summoned dis way, I have to send de top two cards of my deck to de graveyard." Jamil slid the top six cards off of his deck and placed them into his graveyard, and the Armory shattered. (200/1200)–(0/1000), (1200/200)–(1000/0)

"I'm still not impressed." Vincent said. "You'll have to do much better then that."

"Well how's dis, mon?" Jamil replied, his voice echoing slightly from withing the helmet, as he slid another card onto his belt. "I'll play de Continuous Spell Full Metal!" His armor shimmered and appeared to bond together. "I can only activate dis spell when I have five Armor monsters on my field, and in increases each of deir attack points by 1500!" (0/1000)–(1500/1000), (0/1000)–(1500/1000), (0/1000)–(1500/1000), (0/0)–(1500/0), (1000/0)–(2500/0)

"And not only dat," Jamil continued, "But Meteor Knuckle gets 300 attack points for each Armor on my field anyway!" The red sections of his armor's right arm glowed, and it began emitting steam. (1500/1000)–(3000/1000)

Jamil smirked. "You impressed now, mon?"

Vincent idly cracked his neck. "Not particularly."

Jamil frowned. "Well den, let's see if dis impresses you! I'll attack Blaze Amazon with Meteor Knuckle!" Jamil charged forward and slammed his fist into the fiery heroine's gut, shattering her in a instant.

JLP: 6000

VLP: 5200

"And now," Vincent said, "You'll use Virtue Plate's effect, paying 400 life points to allow you Shield Plate to attack despite the limitation of one armor monster attacking per turn."

Jamil grinned. "Exactly, mon!" The Virtue Plate glowed and Jamil spun, cracking Vincent in the jaw with his armored left forearm, knocking him back a few steps.

JLP: 5600

VLP: 2700

Jamil smirked and folded his arms triumphantly. "I'm done wit my turn, mon."

As he drew, Vincent said, "You are slightly more skilled then I had anticipated." His graveyard glowed, and two cards shot out of it. "I will have to put some effort into this after all." He slid a card onto his disc. "Polymerization activates. I'll send E-Heroes Featherman, Sparkman and Bubbleman to the graveyard to summon E-Hero Tempester in attack mode." Another vortex appeared, and the three heroes entered it. After a moment, the imposing form of Tempester emerged... and promptly exploded.

JLP: 5600

VLP: 1700

As the smoke cleared, an armorless Jamil was revealed, coughing. "What da heck just happened, mon?" He asked between coughs.

"My trap." Vincent, who looked as uninterested as ever, replied, "Catastrophic Mispolymerization. If I pay 1000 life points when a level eight or higher fusion monster is fusion summoned, it destroys all monsters on the field."

Jamil frowned. _"Crud. Dat means I'm defenseless..."_

On the sidelines, Jaden stared at Vincent. _"I don't think I like this guy... he's willing to sacrifice his monsters for almost no reason at all! Take him down, Jamil."_

Vincent slid another card from his hand onto his disc. "Next, the spell Fusion Recovery will return Featherman and a Polymerization to my hand." The two cards slid out of his graveyard, and he immediately re-played one of them. "This time, Polymerization will fuse Featherman and Burst Lady into E-Hero Flame Wingman!" Yet another vortex appeared on his field, absorbing the two heroes and producing a carbon copy of Jaden's favorite monster. (2100/1200)

Jaden's frown deepened. _"I _really _don't like the idea of this guy using my favorite monster."_

Vincent smirked slightly. "Flame Wingman will attack you directly." The dragon-armed hero charged forward and blasted Jamil in the chest with a large fireball, knocking him over.

JLP: 3500

VLP: 1700

Jamil wheezed and got back up. "It'll take a lot more den dat, Vinnie."

Vincent simply responded by placing the last card in his hand onto his disc. "I'll set one facedown, then end my turn."

Jamil drew and considered his hand. _"Okay... wit my armors gone, Full Metal was destroyed as well. Dat leaves me wit nothing on my field."_ He looked at the card he had just drawn. _"Well, wit dis little trick_, _dink I can finish dis now."_ He grinned. "Alright, for my first move of de turn, I'll summon Entropic Dampener in attack mode!" A futuristic white piece of armor with a number of strange oblongs on it closed over Jamil's left arm. (0/0)

"So what?" Vincent asked, "All that does is prevent battle damage from armor monster battles."

"So this!" Jamil yelled, "I'll have it attack!" Jamil charged forward and slammed his armored fist into Flame Wingman's gut... accomplishing nothing.

"And now," Jamil continued, "I can activate my Quick-Play spell, Armor Battle Technique: Big Bang Blow!" Jamil's armored arm glowed and exploded, blanketing half the field with smoke. Jamil jumped back and smirked. "Dis card destroys every monster on de field and subtracts deir total attack from our life points! How do you like dat, mon?"

The smoke cleared, and Vincent was revealed, still standing, his life points actually higher then they were a moment ago.

JLP: 3500

VLP: 3800

Jamil's eyes bulged. "Wa-what?"

"My facedown was a trap called Polymer Absorption." Vincent said, "It destroys one fusion monster on the field, then gives me life points equal to that monster's attack. I chained it to your Big Bang Blow, so not only did I gain 2100 life points, but there were no monsters on the field for you to damage me with."

Jamil licked his lips. _"CrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudCRUD! I don't have anythin else to defend myself wit!"_ He forced himself to calm down. _"Well, even wit his record so far, I don't tink he can summon a monster strong enough to take me down... not wit only one card, at least."_

"I'm done, mon." Jamil said, sighing.

Vincent drew a card, and his graveyard glowed. "Infinite Fusion will once again return Burst Lady and Polymerization to my hand." The two cards slid out of his graveyard, and he placed the card he had drawn onto his disc. "I'm sure you'll also recognize Fusion Compensation. I'll return Tempester to my fusion deck from my graveyard to draw four cards." The fusion monster slid out of his graveyard, and he pulled four cards off of his deck.

"_I don't believe it!"_ Jamil thought, _"Dat's de third time in a row dat he completely burned his hand, den refreshed de entire ting de next turn!"_

"I'll begin with Polymerization." Vincent said, "And I'll fuse Burst Lady with E-Hero Necro Darkman to form E-Hero Shadowfire!" The two monsters were sucked into the eternally renewing vortex, and after a few moments emerged a monster that seemed to be a female version of Necroshade, only without the mask and wearing a cape. She snapped her fingers, and a ball of black flame formed in her hand. (2300/1700)

Vincent smirked slightly. "Meet my favorite monster... well, sort of."

"Dat's not enough to bring me down, mon!" Jamil replied.

Vincent shrugged and pointed. "Shadowfire, attack with Fires of Vengeance!" A ball of black fire formed in each of the dark heroine's hands, and she hurled them at Jamil. They slammed into his chest and knocked him off of his feet.

JLP: 1200

VLP: 3800

Vincent held up two of his other cards and slid them onto his disc. "Two cards facedown, then I end my turn."

Jamil ripped a card off of his deck and looked at it. _"If I don't get some kind of a defense up _NOW_ I'm done for!"_ He smirked at the card he had drawn. _"Dat works."_

He slid a card onto his belt. "I'll activate Payoff, mon. Dis card lets me draw three cards, but den you get to draw two." The card flashed, and Jamil pulled three cards off of his deck. Afterwards, Vincent drew two.

"Now dat's more like it!" Jamil yelled. "I'll summon Jet Blades in attack mode!" He placed the card on his duel belt, and his legs were covered in black metal. Each foot had a jet booster on the heel and a blade on it's toe. (0/0)

"When I attack with Jet Blades," Jamil said, "Dey get 400 attack points for each of your monster's levels! And, unless I miss my guess, dat thing's level six! So I'll attack wit double blade kick!" (0/0)–(2400/0)

"That's not going to work." Vincent replied, "I'll activate my trap, Fusion Barrier. This card can be activated whenever a fusion monster is targeted with anything, including an attack. The targeting effect is negated, and the targeting card is destroyed."

"Actually mon, it is going to work!" Jamil called, "I'll activate the quick-play spell Armor Battle Technique: Smash Block! Dis basically does de same ting as you card, except for Armor monsters! So your negation is negated!" Vincent's eyes widened as his trap shattered and Jamil's attack continued unabated. Jamil's rocket-powered kicks slashed through Shadowfire and shattered her.

JLP: 1200

VLP: 3700

Jamil smirked. "I'll just lay dese three facedown, den you're up, Vinnie." He blinked. "Vinnie?"

Vincent was partially hunched over, his eyes closed. He was shaking silently.

Jamil scratched his head. "Uhhhh... you ok, Vinnie?"

Vincent's eyes snapped open, a crazed look in them. "You..." He said to Jamil, his voice dripping with hate. "I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" He ripped a card off of his deck, and Jamil could have sworn he saw a black streak following in it's wake.

Vincent's jaw clenched. "I'll return Burst Lady and Polymerization to my hand with Infinite Fusion." He slammed a card into his disc. "However, those aren't important this turn. I'll activate Miracle Fusion, removing Flame Wingman and Sparkman to summon..." He grinned madly, "E-Hero SHINING FLARE WINGMAN!" The two monsters entered the shining hero symbol, and a green-skinned monster covered in shining silver armor emerged. It spread it wings and shouted. (2500/2100)

"Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard, giving him an extra 1500!" Vincent yelled, his monster glowing as it's power shot up. (2500/2100)–(4000/2100)

Jamil licked his lips. _"Dat thing's powerful, but my facedowns can easily take care of it."_

Vincent slammed another card onto his disc. "Heavy Storm destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!" A heavy wind whipped up, and Vincent's facedown and Infinite Fusion were carried away, as well as Jamil's facedowns.

"Well, you won't beat me this turn!" Jamil called, "I activated Armor Protection, which switches all armor monsters on the field to defense mode!"

Vincent responded by slamming a third card onto his disc. "Smashing Ground destroys the monster on your field with the highest defense!" A fist exploded out of the ground and slammed into Vincent's armor, shattering it.

Vincent gulped. "Uh oh."

"Shining Flare Wingman, attack directly with Shining Flare Strike!" The shining hero charged forward and slammed a glowing fist into Jamil's gut, catapulting him out of the arena and into a wall.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Vincent calmed down, and he returned to his former state of general disinterest. "I told you that I would win."

JLP: 0

VLP: 3700

Byron clapped the woozy Jamil on the back, almost knocking him over. "You did good, boy."

Jamil rubbed his head. "Ja, I guess so..."

Crowler coughed and stood up, holding his microphone. "Now everyone, without further ado, on to the next round!"

New Cards: Okay this section is starting to annoy me. I liked it at first, but now that I've got 10+ original cards per chapter, it's becoming unwieldy and time-consuming. So, from now on, you just get lists here. However, if you ask, I'll still email a list of the full effects to you.

Made by Me: Elemental Hero Blaze Amazon, Infinite Fusion, Fusion Compensation, Armory, Combat Helmet, Full Metal, Catastrophic Mispolymerization, Entropic Dampener, Armor Battle Technique: Big Bang Blow, Polymer Absorption, Elemental Hero Shadowfire, Payoff, Jet Blades, Fusion Barrier, Armor Battle Technique: Smash Block, Armor Protection

Made by Black Death X: Blade Driver Arm, Vortex Eye, Virtue Plate, Armor Deployment, Shield Plate, Armor Battle Technique: Reversal Fist, Meteor Knuckle, Shadow Boots (note: Reversal Fist originally had a different name)

Changes: None

Next Time: The match I'm sure you're all waiting for... isn't quite here yet. After all, we gotta know who's in third place, don't we? Don't miss "Hard Armor"!


	16. Hard Armor

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: Well, here you are, one step closer to figuring out just what the heck is going on. Well, keep wondering... thinking is healthy. Now, on with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 16 - Hard Armor

"_Shining Flare Wingman, attack directly with Shining Flare Strike!" The shining hero charged forward and slammed a glowing fist into Jamil's gut, catapulting him out of the arena and into a wall._

_After a few moments of heavy breathing, Vincent calmed down, and he returned to his former state of general disinterest. "I told you that I would win."_

_JLP: 0_

_VLP: 3700_

_Byron clapped the woozy Jamil on the back, almost knocking him over. "You did good, boy."_

_Jamil rubbed his head. "Ja, I guess so..."_

_Crowler coughed and stood up, holding his microphone. "Now everyone, without further ado, on to the next round!"_

Jaden grinned and started to stand up. _"Alright, my turn!"_

"This match will determine the third place finisher of the School Duel, Chazz Princeton versus Jamil Harris!"

Jaden fell back into his chair and sighed. _"Okay, I guess it's not my turn."_

Chazz got up from his seat and walked to the center of the arena. _"Alright, this is my last chance! I'm not going to lose to_ _this_ _sand-headed idiot!"_

Jamil, who was already standing on his side of the arena, finished shuffling his deck and placed it in his duel belt. "I may have lost my first match, but I'm not gonna lose against you, mon!"

"HA!" Chazz yelled as he readied his disc, "You don't have a chance, island boy!"

Jamil just grinned and pulled his starting hand off of his deck. "We'll see, won't we?"

"Yeah, we will!" Chazz replied as he drew his own starting hand.

CLP: 8000

JLP: 8000

"The first turn is mine!" Chazz declared, drawing. He examined his hand and selected a card. "And I'll start off by summoning Armed Dragon LV3!" He slammed the card onto his disc and the sinuous blue dragon appeared on his field, roaring. (1200/900)

"Now, I'll just set these three cards facedown." Chazz grinned as the facedowns appeared behind his dragon. "Beat that."

Jamil smirked and drew. "If you insist, mon." He slid one of the cards from his hand into his duel belt. "I'll summon Hammer Fist in attack mode!" His right arm was surrounded by light, which solidified into a bulky grey armor with a hammer for a fist. (0/0)

Jamil grinned and slipped a card from his hand into his graveyard. "Listen up mon! Once per turn, Hammer Fist lets me discard an Armor monster from my hand to switch one monster on your field to face-down defense mode! And not only dat, whenever Hammer Fist attacks a monster in face-down defense mode, the monster it attacks is automatically destroyed!" He raised his armored arm and yelled "Hammer Smash!" before slamming it into the ground, sending a shockwave across the floor.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to let that happen!" Chazz yelled, one of his set cards flipping up, "I activate Power Leveling! First, you draw three cards. Then, I get to summon my dragon's higher-level form, Armed Dragon LV5!" The baby dragon flashed and exploded with growth, rapidly shooting up to a twenty foot tall monstrosity. (2400/1700)

"Because it's target is gone, the effect of your Hammer Fist is negated!" Chazz yelled as the shockwave passed harmlessly by his dragon. "And that's not all! I'll chain my two other cards to Power Leveling!" Chazz's set cards flipped up and he smirked, "The first is the Continuous Trap Appropriate! Now whenever you draw cards outside of your draw phase, I get to draw twice!" His trap shimmered, and he pulled two cards off of his deck before chuckling. "This second card is what makes this really interesting though... another Continuous Trap, Greed!"

Jamil frowned. "Now, whenever eider of us draws outside of our draw phase, we take 500 points of damage during de end phase fo each card we draw."

Chazz laughed. "Exactly! Makes things more interesting, don't you think?"

Jamil just growled an considered his hand. "I'll just set dese two cards facedown, den end my turn."

"Fine!" Chazz yelled, "Then here comes the pain!" Both Chazz and Jamil were surrounded by a glowing golden aura which sapped a not inconsiderable chunk of each of their life points.

CLP: 7000

JLP: 6500

Chazz drew, bringing his hand up to four cards. He smirked. "Well well well, isn't this perfect." He placed a monster onto his disc. "By letting you draw a card, I can special summon this guy from my hand: LV0 Imp!" A small fiend with 'LV0' on it's forehead appeared on Chazz's field, and Jamil reluctantly drew a card. (500/500)

Chazz grinned. "Don't forget the effect of my Appropriate! Now I draw twice!" Chazz slid two more cards off of his deck, and he grinned. "Don't let my imp's name fool you, he's actually a level one monster... although that's not the important part." Chazz began laughing. "When LV0 Imp is tributed to summon a level monster, he counts as two tributes instead of one!" The Imp shimmered, and a considerably more massive form appeared in it's place. "I'll summon Avalanche Dragon Gronn LV8 in attack mode!" The dragon Chazz had summoned was a giant made of brown rock. It had a pair of glowing reddish-orange eyes and it's mouth radiated the same color. It roared and stomped the ground, and the whole stadium shook. (2200/2500)

"In terms of pure power, Gronn is the strongest out of all the five Level Dragons!" Chazz yelled. "In fact, he's so powerful, this is actually his _weakest_ form!"

Jamil's eyes bulged. "Dat's his weakest form? Dat ain't possible!"

"It's not only possible, it's true!" Chazz replied. "But he's hardly your only problem. I'll activate the special effect of Armed Dragon LV5 by discarding a spare Armed Dragon LV3 from my hand! It allows me to destroy a monster on your field that has fewer attack points then whatever I discarded, and that Hammer Fist fits the bill! Do your thing, Armed Dragon!" The Armed Dragon squared it's shoulders and launched a hail of mini-missiles at Jamil, who just smirked.

"I hoped you'd do dat, mon. I activate Armor Battle Technique: Smash Block!"

Chazz's eyes widened. "Not that card!"

"Oh ya mon, dat card." Jamil replied, "It negates an attack or effect dat targets one of my Armor Monsters and destroys whatever did de targeting... in dis case, your Armed Dragon!"

"No!" Chazz yelled as Jamil spun around and smacked the missiles out of the air, sending them back at their source and blowing it to pieces. Chazz growled. "You'll pay for that!"

"Maybe, mon." Jamil said, "But I don't tink so."

Chazz clenched his teeth. "Avalanche Dragon Gronn," He roared "Attack! Landslide Crusher!" The massive rock dragon roared and charged towards Jamil like... well, an avalanche.

Jamil frowned. "I'll activate Armor Protection, mon! It switches all Armor monsters on my side of de field into defense mode!" Jamil held his arm up defensively, just a moment before the massive dragon rammed into him. Despite the fact that it didn't damage his life points, it still sent the Jamaican boy flying into the wall. Jamil stood up and cracked his back. "Dat hurts, mon..."

"Deal with it!" Chazz yelled, placing two of the cards from his hand onto his disc. "I'll end my turn, and the effect of Greed activates!" Chazz's facedown cards shimmered into existence as both he and Jamil were enveloped in a golden aura, evening their life points.

CLP: 6000

JLP: 6000

Jamil slid a card off of his deck. He grinned when he saw it. "Well it's been fun, mon. To bad I'm gonna have to win now."

Chazz snorted. "And how do you propose to do that?" His dragon roared. "Not only do I have my dragon, I have 6000 life points!"

"Wit dis, mon!" Jamil yelled, "I activate Armory!" His field slot opened, and the arena once again became a futuristic, armor filled chamber. Jamil grinned. "And, I'll immediately activate it's effect, sending it to de graveyard to summon as many armor monsters as possible from my deck to de field!" Mechanical arms picked up five pieces of armor from the wall and attached the to Jamil's body. "Wit dis effect, I'll summon Blade Driver Arm, Impact Breaker, Shadow Boots, Virtue Plate and Combat Helmet!" An cornucopia of various armor covered his body, turning him into a sleek, futuristic fighter. (1000/0), (0/0), (0/1000), (0/1000), (0/0)

"Of course, now I've gotta discard de top ten cards of my deck," Jamil continued, "But it's worth de price." He slid almost a third of his remaining deck into his graveyard, and Armory shattered.

Jamil grinned and held up his right arm. "Now remember mon, Blade Driver Arm decreases the power of any attack mode monster it battles." He charged towards Gronn, yelling, "So say goodbye to that pile of pebbles!" (2200/2500)–(1000/2500)

Jamil brought his blade down right between the stone dragon's eyes, shattering his arm armor and splitting the dragon in half. After a moment, the dragon crumbled and faded. Chazz growled and one of his set cards flipped. "I'll activate Level Charge, allowing me to draw cards equal to half the level of a Level monster that's destroyed on my field. His deck glowed, and he grabbed four cards off of it.

Jamil wagged his finger. "Not a good plan, mon. You'll take 2000 points of damage from Greed, an I don't tink you can spare dem."

Chazz snorted. "I can part with a third of what I've got left."

"Half." Jamil corrected him.

Chazz frowned. "Are you even stupider then you look? 2000 is a third of my life points!"

"Not for long!" Jamil yelled, and his left arm glowed. "I'll activate de effect of Virtue Plate, which allows me to pay 100 life points times de level of an Armor monster on my field in order to allow it to ignore the limit on one attack from an armor monster per turn!"

CLP: 6000

JLP: 5600

Jamil charged Chazz, his left fist cocked. He smirked. "Oh, did I mention dat Impact Breaker's attack becomes 2000 when it attacks directly?" (0/0)–(2000/0)

Chazz's eyes bugged out. "This can't-" was all he had time to get out before Jamil socked him on his jaw, sending him sprawling.

CLP: 4000

JLP: 5600

Jamil smirked. "Dat's for slamming me into de wall."

Chazz got up and rubbed his cheek. "You'll pay for that, too."

Jamil laughed. "You keep sayin' dat mon, and it still hasn't happened." He walked back to his side of the field and slid two cards from his hand onto his duel belt. "I'll just set dese facedown an' end my turn, mon." Jamil's set cards appeared on the field, and Chazz was surrounded with a golden glow which knocked off half of his remaining life points.

CLP: 2000

JLP: 5600

Chazz pulled a card off of his deck, then looked at his field. _"Greed has hurt me more then it's helped me! At least I can get rid of it now."_

"Alright!" Chazz said, his facedown flipping, "I'll activate the card I set last turn, Level Modulation! All I have to do is let you draw two cards, and I can summon a Level monster back from my graveyard, such as Avalanche Dragon Gronn LV8!" Jamil drew twice more, and the massive rock dragon reappeared on Chazz's field, roaring angrily. (2200/2500)

"And don't forget about Appropriate!" Chazz continued, drawing twice, "Since you drew outside of your draw phase, I get to draw two cards!"

Jamil chuckled. "At dis rate, you'll burn up all of your life points on your own."

"No, actually I won't!" Chazz yelled, "Because I'll chain Emergency Provisions to all of this, sending Level Modulation and Greed to my graveyard in order to gain 2000 life points!" The cards shimmered and disappeared, giving Chazz's life points a much-needed boost.

CLP: 4000

JLP: 5600

Jamil grinned. "Dis is starting to get fun, mon,"

"See if this is fun!" Chazz yelled, pointing at the Jamaican boy. As the massive stone dragon charged, Chazz grinned manically. "Oh, did I mention his special ability? If I choose, I can have him attack all the monsters on your field once each! Now smash him, Gronn! Landslide Crusher!" The massive dragon charged and slammed into Jamil, sending him flying across the arena, his armor coming off in pieces as he went.

Chazz laughed triumphantly. "I win! Hah!" After a moment of laughing, he realized that the holograms hadn't shut down yet. "What going on?"

Jamil stood up and rubbed his head. _"How many times am I going to get slammed into dis wall today?"_ He walked back to the center and smirked. "Simple, mon. In response to your attack, I activated another Armor Protection, which switched all my Armor monsters into defense mode."

Chazz growled. "Fine." He considered his hand for a moment. "I'll set two cards facedown," he said, "Then activate the spell card Magical Photocopier." A strange photocopy machine, covered in arcane symbols, appeared on his field. "In order to activate this card, I need to send two spell or trap cards on my field to the graveyard." His Appropriate, along with one of his facedowns, shimmered and vanished.

"Next," Chazz continued, "I select a set spell or trap card on my field." He pointed to his last remaining facedown, and the card placed itself in the copier. The copier buzzed and whirred for several moments, before spitting out a copy. "The final effect of this card takes a copy of the card I selected from my deck and sets it onto my field, although I can't activate either of them until my next turn."

Chazz took another card from his hand and slid it onto his disc. "I'll set this as well, then end my turn." He turned to his dragon. "Now, watch the reason why you can't win..." The dragon roared and curled into a ball, quickly building a stone 'cocoon' around itself. After a few moments, the cocoon broke, and an even more massive form burst out. This one looked about the size of a small mountain, and had a second, stony head. (3000/2700)

Chazz laughed. "At the end of a turn where he destroyed at least two monsters as a result of battle, Avalanche Dragon Gronn LV8 evolves into Avalanche Dragon Gronn LV10! Not only can he still attack all of your monsters, but whenever does so and you have no monsters afterwards, every spell and trap card on your field is destroyed!"

Jamil licked his lips and drew. He immediately smirked when he saw what he had drawn, though. He slid the card onto his duel belt. "I activate de spell card Battlefields of the Past! Dis card returns a field spell from my graveyard to my hand!" He smirked as Armory slid out of his graveyard, and he opened his field slot again. "I'll activate Armory!" For the second time that duel, the arena became a futuristic weapons depot.

Jamil grinned as the arms reached towards him and outfitted him with five new pieces of armor. "I'll activate it's effect and summon Battle Arm, Jet Blades, Entropic Dampener, Whirlwind Plate and Combat Helm!" (0/0), (0/0), (0/0), (0/0), (0/0)

"Now, I just need ta' send ten more cards from my deck to da graveyard." Jamil continued. He began pulling cards off of his deck, but stopped partway through. He blinked. "Huh... looks like I'm out of cards, mon."

"HAH!" Chazz yelled, "Idiot! Looks like I win!"

Jamil grinned. "Not just yet, mon. I don't lose until I would draw a card and can't."

Chazz frowned. "Alright, so you lose on your next turn. I can live with that."

Jamil just kept grinning. He slid a card from his hand onto his duel belt. "Sorry mon, but no. I play Pot of Avarice!" A purple jar that looked like the Pot of Greed's psychotic brother appeared on Jamil's field. He slid five monsters out of his graveyard and shuffled them. "Dis card shuffles five monsters from my graveyard into my deck, den lets me draw two cards." He drew twice, leaving him with three cards in his deck.

Chazz ground his teeth. "I'm still going to crush you!"

Jamil grinned. "I don't tink so, mon." He held up his left arm. "Remember what I comboed dis Entropic Dampener wit last duel?"

Chazz though back for a moment, and his eyes widened. "NO!"

Jamil rushed forward. "I'll attack your dragon wit Entropic Dampener!" He punched the dragon, accomplishing nothing but breaking the gauntlet. He then slammed a card from his hand onto his duel belt. "Since an Armor monster lost a battle, I activate Armor Battle Technique: Big Bang Blow!" The Entropic Dampener glowed for a moment, then unleashed a massive explosion which covered the field and sent Jamil flying back, armorless. He landed, rolled, and stood up, grinning widely. "Dis card destroys all monsters on de field, den decreases each of our life points by the combined attack of dose monsters!"

CLP: 1000

JLP: 2600

Chazz, who was still smouldering, coughed once and flipped his set card. "I thought you might do that, so I'll activate Level Compression! When I activate it, you draw a card!" Jamil frowned and drew, reducing his deck to two cards.

Chazz smirked. "This trap can only be activated when a Level monster is destroyed in battle or because of one of my opponent's monster effects! It allows me to summon a lower level version of the monster that was destroyed from my graveyard!" The ground shook, and Avalanche Dragon Gronn forced it's way out from underground, roaring angrily. (2200/2500)

Jamil shrugged. "Whatever, mon. Since I haven't summoned yet dis turn, I summon Battle Arm." He placed the card on his duel belt, and basic-looking metal armor surrounded his right arm. (0/0)

"I'll set dis facedown, den end my turn." He placed another card on his duel belt, which shimmered into existence as Chazz drew.

Chazz barely even glanced at the card he drew, instead he concentrated on his facedowns. He smirked. "Well, it's been nice knowing you. The restriction on playing these cards has been lifted, so I activate them both: A pair of Level Ups!" Gronn was once again covered in a stone cocoon, which shattered briefly to reveal his LV10 form before solidifying again. This time, the cocoon didn't crack, it exploded, sending holographic rocks in every direction. Chazz grinned madly. "Meet Avalanche Dragon Gronn LV12!" Gronn's newest form was even larger then the previous one, and had a third head complimenting the first two. (3500/3000)

Chazz laughed. "Not only does he retain the effects from his previous two forms, but he also deals damage through defense! So now he can crush you completely!" He pointed at Jamil. "Avalanche Dragon Gronn! Megaton Landslide Crush!" The titanic dragon roared with all three heads and charged Jamil.

The Jamaican boy sighed. "You are just too predictable, mon." His set card flipped up. "I activate Armor Battle Technique - Reversal Fist!"

Chazz's eyes widened. "NO!"

Jamil smirked. "All I have to do when you attack one of my Armor monsters is discard another, and it destroys whatever monster attacked and deals half it's attack as damage to you!"

"NO!" Chazz yelled again, as Jamil spun around and slammed his armored fist into Chazz's dragon, shattering it and ending the pieces flying at Chazz.

CLP: 0

JLP: 2600

Chazz fell to his knees. "I lost..." He blinked. "I lost again..."

As the holograms faded, Jamil walked over to Chazz and held out his hand. "Good match, mon."

Chazz just stood up, ignored Jamil and walked away, still muttering "I lost..." under his breath.

Jamil scratched his head. "What's his deal, mon?"

Crowler walked up to the center of the stage and clapped Jamil on his shoulder. "It looks like we have our third-place winner, Jamil Harris from South Academy!" The entire arena applauded, although the applause was especially loud from the South Academy section.

"Now, we still have one more duel today," Crowler said, "The final match of the school duel, Jaden Yuki verses Vincent!"

Jaden and Vincent both readied their duel discs and stepped into the center of the arena, the former with a look of unusual focus, the latter simply seeming bored.

Jaden looked at his deck. _"Alright guys_, _time to show him what real heroes look like!"_

New Cards

Another note about these, I won't include cards that were introduced in a previous chapter.

Hammer Fist, LV0 Imp, Avalanche Dragon Gronn LV8, Avalanche Dragon Gronn LV10, Avalanche Dragon Gronn LV12, Impact Breaker, Level Charge, Magical Photocopier, Battlefields of the Past, Battle Arm, Whirlwind Plate, Level Compression

Next Time: It's Heroes verses Heroes as polar opposites Jaden and Vincent clash. Vincent has impeccable focus, a powerful strategy, and almost supernatural drawing power, so Jaden needs to be at the top of his game to even stand a chance! However, Vincent also seems to have ulterior motives for being here at all... Don't Miss: "Fusionist"!


	17. Fusionist

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: I realize that it's been quite a while since I've updated, and I do have my reasons. Suffice to say that... I had some personal problems a couple of weeks ago, and I didn't feel like doing much of anything. While I'm not, and may never fully be over my problems, I can still say: On with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 17 - Fusionist

"_NO!" Chazz yelled again, as Jamil spun around and slammed his armored fist into Chazz's dragon, shattering it and ending the pieces flying at Chazz._

_CLP: 0_

_JLP: 2600_

_Chazz fell to his knees. "I lost..." He blinked. "I lost again..."_

_As the holograms faded, Jamil walked over to Chazz and held out his hand. "Good match, mon."_

_Chazz just stood up, ignored Jamil and walked away, still muttering "I lost..." under his breath._

_Jamil scratched his head. "What's his deal, mon?"_

_Crowler walked up to the center of the stage and clapped Jamil on his shoulder. "It looks like we have our third-place winner, Jamil Harris from South Academy!" The entire arena applauded, although the applause was especially loud from the South Academy section._

"_Now, we still have one more duel today," Crowler said, "The final match of the school duel, Jaden Yuki verses Vincent!"_

_Jaden and Vincent both readied their duel discs and stepped into the center of the arena, the former with a look of unusual focus, the latter simply seeming bored._

_Jaden looked at his deck. _"Alright guys, time to show him what real heroes look like!"

"Vincent!" Jaden called as he activated his disc, "Tell me something... why do you use the Elemental Heroes?"

Vincent smirked disdainfully, activating his own disc. "Maybe you'll find out if you win."

Jaden grinned and drew his starting hand. "That's fine with me, since I was planning on winning anyway!"

Vincent's smirk faded, and he resumed his bored expression. "No, you won't." He drew his cards and continued, "By then end of this duel, I'll show you the folly of relying on the power of so-called 'heroes'."

Jaden blinked. _"I wonder what that means..."_

JLP: 8000

VLP: 8000

"I'll go first!" Jaden declared, sliding a card off of his deck. He examined his hand, then slid two cards onto his disc. "I'll set one card facedown, then play Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Both Jaden's facedown card and the bulky brown hero appeared on his field, providing a strong barrier against any attacks. (800/2000)

Jaden grinned. "Just try and get through that! I'll end my turn there."

Vincent sneered. "I won't need to try in order to get through those pathetic defenses." He slid a card off his deck, and played it instantly. "I'm sure you recognize this card from my last duel, Infinite Fusion!" The continuous spell appeared on Vincent's field, and the grey-clothed teenager grinned. "Next, I'll activate the Spell Polymirrorzation!"

Jaden sweatdropped. "Just how many versions of Polymerization are there?"

"About four or five." Vincent replied. "Anyway, this Spell can only be used to fusion summon a fusion monster that has all the same fusion components. The upside is, I only need one component monster to make it!"

Jaden's eyes widened. _"That's really powerful!" _

Vincent turned a card in his hand around, revealing Burst Lady, which he slid into his graveyard. "Now, by sending E-Hero Burst Lady to the graveyard, I can summon a monster that normally takes two Burst Ladies to summon, E-Hero Firestorm!" A vortex appeared on his field, and Burst Lady appeared in it, along with an insubstantial, mirrored duplicate. The two were sucked into it, and a new hero exploded out of the vortex. This hero looked similar to Burst Lady, but her skin was red, her hair was flaming and she was surrounded with a nimbus of fire. (1900/1500)

"Of course," Vincent said, "Now I have to discard a card for each fusion component I didn't offer a monster for." He slid a card into his graveyard, which immediately flashed, and his deck spit off a card. "The card I discarded was Repayment of Losses, however, so I now draw once."

Vincent then slid another card from his hand onto his disc. "I'll now activate the staple fusion card, Polymerization!" The ever-familiar vortex appeared on his field, and it sucked in Wildman and Sparkman. After a few moments, another fused hero emerged, this one looking similar to Wildman, only wearing robes and he had a number of lightning tattoos all over his body. He roared and hefted his sword. (2200/1400)

Vincent smirked. "This is E-Hero Lightning Shaman. When he's fusion summoned, you instantly take 1000 points of damage!" Jaden's eyes widened as Lightning Shaman chanted and a lightning bolt flashed from the sky, slamming into Jaden and knocking him off of his feet.

JLP: 7000

VLP: 8000

Jaden got up, his clothes smoking slightly. "Pretty sweet move, Vincent."

"There is nothing remotely 'sweet' about my moves." Vincent replied, pointing. "Lightning Shaman, attack Clayman with Storm's Fury!" Lightning Shaman yelled again and slashed the air, sending a lightning bolt at Clayman.

"I don't think so!" Jaden yelled. "I activate Hero Barrier! It negates one attack as long as I have an Elemental Hero on my field!" Jaden's trap flipped, and the lightning bolt crashed into a barrier with the Elemental Hero logo on it.

Vincent frowned. "Why do you use cards like that?"

Jaden blinked. "Cards like what?"

"Hero Barrier is a pointless card." Vincent said, "Negate Attack has infinitely more utility, not only ending the battle phase, but also not requiring an E-Hero on the field to work."

Jaden rubbed his head. "I dunno why. Just because, I guess."

Vincent sighed. "Fool. This is why you are weak." Getting back to the matter a hand, Vincent continued with, "As you have negated the attack of the only monster on my field that can best Clayman's defense, I'll end my turn."

"Sweet! My draw!" Jaden yelled, sliding a card off of his deck. He flipped it around and showed it to Vincent. "And what a draw it was! I'll play my own Polymerization!" The vortex appeared on Jaden's field, and drew in Clayman, as well as Sparkman from his hand. "I'll fuse Clayman and Sparkman into Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" The vortex began to subside, and the massive form of Thunder Giant emerged from it. The giant hero roared at Vincent's monsters. (2400/1500)

"And now Thunder Giant's effect activates!" Jaden called. "It destroys one monster on your field with fewer original attack points then him, and I think I'll choose your Lightning Shaman!" Thunder Giant pointed, and a lightning bolt streaked from his finger, shattering Lightning Shaman instantly.

"Now," Jaden yelled, "Thunder Giant, attack Firestorm with Voltic Thunder!" Thunder Giant charged up a massive blast of electricity and hurled it at the flaming heroine. The lightning was repelled by a barrier of fire for a few moments, but it quickly broke through, destroying Firestorm.

JLP: 7000

VLP: 7500

"Alright!" Jaden yelled, moments before a fireball smacked him in the face. "Ahhh!" He yelled again, "What happened?"

"You don't even know that, and you believe yourself to be a Hero duelist? Pathetic." Vincent replied, "Whenever Firestorm engages in battle, you take 500 points of damage."

"Oh." Jaden replied, having finally managed to put his face out.

JLP: 6500

VLP: 7500

Jaden skimmed through the cards in his hand and selected two of them. "I'll just set one monster and two other cards facedown." He said, "And that'll be it for this turn."

"Very well." Vincent replied, drawing. His graveyard glowed, and two cards shot out of it. "I'll use the effect of Infinite Fusion to return Burst Lady and Polymerization to my hand."

"In response to that," Jaden said, "My Mystical Space Typhoon will destroy it!" Jaden's set card flipped up, and a whirling vortex shattered the continuous spell.

Vincent frowned and placed the card he had drawn on his disc. "No matter. I'm sure you also recognize Fusion Compensation. I'll return Lightning Shaman to my fusion deck in order to draw three cards." Lightning Shaman slid out of his graveyard and he drew three more times, restoring his hand to a decent size.

He slid one of his cards onto his disc. "It appears luck favors me today. Pot of Greed!" The green jar appeared, and Vincent drew again.

"Now," Vincent continued, "I'll activate Polymerization once again, fusing Burst Lady with Edgeman in my hand to form E-Hero Flame Blader!" Yet another vortex formed and sucked up Burst Lady and Edgeman. The vortex churned for a moment, and a female hero in red and gold armor emerged, readying a pair of arm-mounted blades. (2300/1200)

"Edgeman can deal damage through defense, but she's a little more of a hothead." Vincent said, "Her flames can roast anything out of hiding. What that translates to is simple: I choose the mode your monster is in when Flame Blader battles with it." He pointed, "Flame Blader, switch his facedown monster to face-up attack mode and destroy it with Burning Blade Dance!" Flame Blader nodded and threw a fireball at Jaden's facedown, revealing a slightly scorched Wroughtweiler. (800/1200)

Her target revealed, Flame Blader charged towards the mechanical dog, her blades trailing fire. She easily slashed Wroughtweiler in half, taking a big chunk out of Jaden's life points.

JLP: 5000

VLP: 7500

After the dust of combat had settled, Jaden grinned. "Well the joke's on you, Vincent. When Wroughtweiler is destroyed in battle, I get an Elemental Hero and Polymerization back from my graveyard!" His graveyard slot flashed as Polymerization and Sparkman slid out.

"I know that, you fool." Vincent said, "When I was constructing this deck, I considered every card that had the word 'Fusion' or 'E-Hero' in it's text, and I memorized all of them."

Jaden frowned. "You can't just _construct_ your deck, Vincent. You have to _create_ it, put your heart into it. That's how you make a good deck."

Vincent snorted. "You're a fool, and I'll show you why." He slid a card onto his disc. "I activate the quick-play spell De-Fusion, summoning Burst Lady and Edgeman to my field!" Flame Blader was consumed by a reverse vortex from which emerged the two named Heroes, ready for battle.

"Now," Vincent yelled, "Edgeman, attack Thunder Giant with Golden Cutter!" Edgeman leapt forward, his blades at the ready, but Jaden just smirked.

"Sorry Vincent, but I've got a trap!" Jaden called. "I activate Tag Out!"

Vincent frowned. "I... have never heard of this card. Explain it."

Jaden frowned. "Since you asked so nicely, sure. Tag Out can be activated whenever a monster attacks. I then switch the attacking monster with a different one on it's controller's field, as long as that monster hasn't attacked yet this turn."

Vincent's eyes widened. "And you're switching Edgeman with Burst Lady!"

"Exactly!" Jaden yelled, as Edgeman vanished and was replaced by a surprised-looking Burst Lady. She gasped as Thunder Giant's massive fist slammed into her stomach, shattering her.

JLP: 5000

VLP: 6300

Vincent clenched his teeth. "That was not in my plans."

Jaden grinned. "Sorry to say, Vincent, but sometimes things just don't turn out the way you plan them,"

Vincent narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I dislike it when things don't go according my plans."

Jaden shivered involuntarily. _"What's this guy's deal?"_

"If I'm reading your card right, Edgeman still hasn't attacked yet." Vincent said, flinging out an arm, "So we'll try this again. Edgeman, attack with Golden Cutter!" Edgeman charged yet again, and this time his strikes connected, slashing Thunder Giant into quarters.

JLP: 4800

VLP: 6300

Vincent slid the last card in his hand onto his disc. "To end my turn, I'll play another copy of Infinite Fusion!" He opened his arms, seemingly inviting Jaden to attack him. "Come, bring all your strength. If everything you have is not enough, then you are useless to me!"

Jaden frowned and drew. "You're on, Vincent!" He smirked when he saw the card. "I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" The silly looking blue hero appeared on Jaden's field in a spray of bubbles, making a goofy pose. (800/1200)

"And," Jaden continued, "Since he's the only card on my field, I get to draw twice!" Jaden pulled the top two cards off of his deck, bringing his hand to an even five cards.

"This is perfect!" Jaden said, grinning. "I'll activate Polymerization, sending Bubbleman, Sparkman and Avian to the graveyard in order to summon Elemental Hero Tempest!" The ever-familiar vortex appeared on Jaden's field, absorbing the three named heroes and producing the intimidating, metal winged form of Tempest. (2800/2800)

Vincent grinned insanely. "That's perfect! Show me everything you have!"

"More then happy to comply!" Jaden yelled back, "Tempest, attack his Bladedge with Typhoon Boom!" The winged hero charged up his blaster and launched a spiral bolt of energy at Edgeman, shattering him into a thousand pieces.

JLP: 4800

VLP: 6300

Jaden grinned. "I'll just set the last two cards in my hand, then pass things to you."

Vincent drew and smirked. "It has become more then obvious that I'll have to take you seriously, Jaden Yuki."

Jaden's jaw dropped. "You haven't been dueling seriously until now?"

"Only a select few are worthy of my real skill." Vincent replied, as his graveyard ejected Polymerization and Sparkman. "You have joined their ranks. Congratulations." He slid Polymerization onto his disc, and another vortex formed. "Allow me to show you a trick." Vincent said, "I'll send Sparkman to the graveyard along with King of the Swamp to form E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Sparkman and a slightly off-looking Flame Wingman both entered the vortex, and the silver armored, glowing winged form of Shining Flare Wingman emerged. (2500/2100)

"We can't forget about Shining Flare Wingman's effect, now can we?" Vincent asked sarcastically, "He gains 300 attack points for each E-Hero in my graveyard, and there are currently six, so, 1800 attack points!" Shining Flare Wingman's glow grew brighter as it's attack points skyrocketed past anything Jaden could easily muster. (2500/2100)–(4300/2100)

"Shining Flare Wingman!" Vincent yelled, "Attack with Shining Strike!"

"I don't think so!" Jaden yelled back, "I've got another Hero Barrier!" As with Lightning Shaman beforehand, Shining Flare Wingman was stopped by a shield with the Elemental Hero logo on it.

Vincent growled. "Your delaying tactics will not work forever, Jaden Yuki. Eventually, I will crush you."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Jaden replied, drawing. He turned the card around. "My Pot of Greed lets me draw twice more!" The green jar appeared, Jaden drew, and the jar shattered.

Jaden grinned. "Perfect." He popped open his field slot and slid a card in. "I activate Skyscraper!" Buildings rose, and, in moments, Jaden and Vincent were surrounded by the massive cityscape of Skyscraper.

"So what?" Vincent asked, "You're still 500 points short of my Shining Flare Wingman."

"Not with this!" Jaden yelled, slamming his other card down onto his disc. "Rush Recklessly increases the attack of my monster by 700 for the rest of the turn!"

Vincent frowned. "So it does."

"Tempest!" Jaden yelled, "Attack Shining Flare Wingman with Typhoon Boom!" The metal-winged hero glowed, charging up his blaster as Jaden's spell cards made his attack skyrocket. (2800/2800)–(4500/2800)

Vincent smirked. "Destroy Shining Flare Wingman if you wish. I have greater monsters yet."

"Yeah?" Jaden replied, "Then this is gonna be even better then I thought." With that, Tempest finished charging and launched the spiral laser at Shining Flare Wingman. The laser pierced his chest, destroying him completely.

JLP: 4800

VLP: 6100

Jaden smirked. "That's all for this turn."

"Very well." Vincent replied, drawing. "I'll choose not to activate the effect of Infinite Fusion this turn."

"_Why would he do that?" _Jaden asked himself.

He placed the card on his disc. "I'll activate Pot of Avarice, returning all of the monsters in my graveyard but Shining Flare Wingman and Firestorm to my deck in order to draw two cards." The Pot of Greed's insane cousin appeared, and five cards popped out of his graveyard. He added three to his fusion deck, as well as two to his deck. He then shuffled his deck and drew twice.

Vincent flipped a card in his hand around. "Fusion Compensation returns Firestorm to my fusion deck and grants me three cards."

Vincent placed another card on his disc. "I'll also activate a second Fusion Compensation, returning Shining Flare Wingman to my fusion deck to draw four cards." He popped the card out of his graveyard and returned it to his fusion deck, then drew four more times. In doing so, however, he dropped one of his cards.

"Oops." Vincent bent down and picked the card up, then continued with his turn. "I'll activate the spell known as Future Fusion, sending fusion components from my deck to my graveyard in order to summon the fusion monster next turn." He pulled four cards out of his deck and slid them into the graveyard.

"_What Elemental Hero fusion requires four monsters?"_ Jaden thought, _"None I've ever heard of..."_

Vincent smirked. "Normally, I couldn't summon this fusion monster until next turn, but there are ways around everything." He slid two cards onto his disc. "This card is a good example. Pyro Clock of Destiny advance the turn count to my next turn!" Future Fusion began to glow, and a tall, intimidating figure in gold emerged from the card. (2900/2600)

"Meet E-Hero Elixier!" Vincent yelled. "This is the ultimate E-Hero! When it comes into play, all removed from play monsters are returned to their owner's decks, although that's not relevant at the moment. It's second effect means it's treated as every element but dark, and it's third effect gives it 300 extra attack points for each monster on the field with the same attribute as it!" Elixier glowed, Tempest's presence boosting it's attack points. (2900/2600)–(3200/2600)

"No way!" Jaden yelled, "That thing's awesome!"

Vincent frowned. "Perhaps you'll change your opinion soon. I activate Heavy Storm, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field!" A heavy gust of wind kicked up, blowing away Skyscraper and Infinite Fusion.

"Now Elixier, attack!" Vincent yelled, "Five Elements Fist!" Elixier's right fist glowed, and he charged towards Tempest. He slammed his fist into Tempest's gut, shattering the metal winged hero completely.

JLP: 4400

VLP: 6100

Vincent slid another card onto his disc. "Next, De-Fusion calls Clayman, Featherman, Bubbleman and Burst Lady to my field!" Elixier broke apart into spheres of light, which formed into to four heroes that had created him. (800/2000), (1000/1000), (800/1200), (1200/800)

Jaden gulped. "This is gonna hurt..."

"All of my monsters attack you directly!" Vincent yelled, and the four heroes charged Jaden, striking him earth, air, water and fire, throwing him across the arena and sending him sprawling.

JLP: 600

VLP: 6100

Jaden shakily stood up. "Nice move..."

Vincent looked at Jaden, then at his hand, then at Jaden again. He nodded to himself. "I cannot defeat you this turn, so I will end my battle phase and move to my second main phase."

Vincent placed one of his remaining cards on his disc. "I'll activate the spell card True Face of Battle. This card first returns both of our life points to 8000."

JLP: 8000

VLP: 8000

"You're giving me life points?" Jaden asked, "Why?"

"You'll see soon." Vincent replied, "True Face of Battle also shuffles together our fields, hands, decks, graveyards, and removed from play piles, then we each draw five cards. In essence, it's a whole new duel."

"Okay..." Jaden said, as he shuffled his cards together and drew.

"However, True Face of Battle has one final effect." Vincent continued, "If I have another deck, then I can swap that deck for the one I'm using." Vincent pulled his E-Hero deck out of his duel disc, put it in a large deck case at his waist and took another deck out of the case. He slammed the deck into it's slot and drew his new starting hand. "I happen to have one right here."

"A second deck!" Jaden exclaimed, "That's why you reset everything?"

Vincent smirked. "Exactly. Jaden Yuki, prepare to face the power of my true deck."

New Cards:

Polymirrorzation, Elemental Hero Firestorm, Elemental Hero Lightning Shaman, Elemental Hero Flame Blader, Tag Out, True Face of Battle

Changes:

Although it's not relevant yet, I decided to change Polymeracceleration into a Quick-Play spell.

I'm using Future Fusion's anime effect and Elixier's OCG effect.

I majorly fudged Pyro Clock of Destiny.

Next Time: The power of Vincent's true deck is revealed, and as brutal as his first deck was, this one is even stronger. As Jaden dances on the edge of defeat, more of Vincent's mysterious purpose is revealed... as well as some of what sent Tsukanna running of in a panic! Don't miss: "Restructer Revolution"!


	18. Restructer Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: Wow, I'm actually getting a chapter out quickly for once. That's never happened before. Regardless, I'm sure you want to know what the heck is going on, so on with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 18 - Restructer Revolution

_Vincent placed one of his remaining cards on his disc. "I'll activate the spell card True Face of Battle. This card first returns both of our life points to 8000."_

_JLP: 8000_

_VLP: 8000_

"_You're giving me life points?" Jaden asked, "Why?"_

"_You'll see soon." Vincent replied, "True Face of Battle also shuffles together our fields, hands, decks, graveyards, and removed from play piles, then we each draw five cards. In essence, it's a whole new duel."_

"_Okay..." Jaden said, as he shuffled his cards together and drew._

"_However, True Face of Battle has one final effect." Vincent continued, "If I have another deck, then I can swap that deck for the one I'm using." Vincent pulled his E-Hero deck out of his duel disc, put it in a large deck case at his waist and took another deck out of the case. He slammed the deck into it's slot and drew his new starting hand. "I happen to have one right here."_

"_A second deck!" Jaden exclaimed, "That's why you reset everything?"_

_Vincent smirked. "Exactly. Jaden Yuki, prepare to face the power of my true deck."_

"The final effect of True Face of Battle ends my turn and prevents you from attacking on your next turn." Vincent said, "So make your move."

Jaden looked at his deck uncertainly. _"Okay, so he resets the duel when it's almost certain that he'll win? That doesn't make any sense."_ He smirked. _"I doubt he's going to tell me why though, so all I can do is duel!"_

"Alright!" Jaden yelled, "Here I come, Vincent! I'll show you what heroes can really do!" He pulled the top card off of his deck, feeling a surge of power like the one during his duel with Bastion shoot through him.

Vincent smiled grimly. _"So he does have power... maybe he'll be able to defeat me after all."_

Jaden slammed the card he had drawn onto his disc. "I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" The silly-looking hero appeared in a spray of bubbles, posing. (800/1200)

"And," Jaden said, "Since he's the only card on my field, I can draw twice more!" Jaden drew again, once again feeling power surge through his body.

"_Wow," _Jaden thought, _"I've never felt like this before! It's like every cell in my body has an electric charge running through it!"_ He giggled to himself. "This is awesome!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"This is the most intense duel I've ever had!" Jaden said, "I love this feeling!" He flipped one of his cards around. "Nothing to do from here but keep going! I'll play Polymerization! "Using it, I'll fuse together Elemental Heros Bubbleman and Clayman to create Elemental Hero Mudballman!" The vortex appeared on his field, sucking up Bubbleman, as well as Clayman from his hand. After a moment, a giant hunk of clay appeared on his field, crouching defensively. (1900/3000)

"Get past that!" Jaden called, "I'll set this one card facedown, then end my turn."

Vincent smirked as he drew. "So, this is your real power."

Jaden blinked. "What do you mean, 'my real power'?"

Vincent frowned. "If you don't know, then I can't tell you." He slid a card from his hand onto his disc. "I summon Black Imperial Guard in attack mode." A humanoid monster shimmered into existence on his field. He was clad in black robes, futuristic black armor, and wielded a pike in one hand. He stared straight ahead out of a black-lensed mask. (1000/1000)

"Now, the special effect of my monster activates." Vincent said, sliding a card from his hand into his graveyard, "By discarding one card from my hand, I can summon the other copies of this monster from my hand and deck to the field." The black-clothed guard slammed the butt of his pike on the ground, and two others appeared next to him, standing at attention. (1000/1000)x2

"Of course, the card I discarded was Repayment of Losses, so I know draw one card." Vincent continued, his graveyard flashing as he slid a card off of his deck. He put the card in his hand, then selected another one and placed it on his disc. "I'll now activate the Continuous Spell Imperial Tactics. Whenever a monster on my side of the field with 'Imperial' in it's name is sent to the graveyard except as a result of battle or being tributed for a tribute summon, you take 500 points of damage." Vincent smirked. "I'll end my turn with that."

"Alright!" Jaden yelled, drawing as energy surged through his body once again. "I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" The yellow and blue clad hero appeared on his Jaden's field in a flash of electricity, posing heroically. (1600/1400)

"I'll have him attack one of your Black Imperial Guards!" Jaden yelled, "Shining Surge Flash!" Sparkman charged up a burst of electricity, which he launched directly at Vincent.

"Unfortunately for you," Vincent said, "My Black Imperial Guards cannot be the target of an attack, so you attack me directly instead." The surge of electricity streaked past Vincent's monsters and hit him square on the chest.

JLP: 8000

VLP: 6400

Vincent smirked, his chest still smoking slightly. "Also, my Black Imperial Guards don't like it when their emperor is attacked. Now I can tribute one of them to do you 1000 points of damage." He gestured, and one of the three guards ran forward, shouting. He slammed his pike into Jaden's gut, then shattered.

JLP: 7000

VLP: 6400

"Now then effect of Imperial Tactics activates." Vincent said, "Dealing you 500 points of damage." The shards of the Black Imperial Guard turned into motes of black light, each of which streaked at Jaden, peppering him with black energy.

JLP: 6500

VLP: 6400

"Are you finished?" Vincent asked, "I have more important things to get to."

Jaden growled. "Yeah, I'm done."

Vincent slid a card off of his deck and considered his move. "I'll summon Imperial Army Commander in attack mode." Another monster in the same futuristic armor as the guards appeared on Vincent's field, except this time the armor was grey, and this monster wore a red cape instead of black robes. He had a futuristic pistol in one hand. (1400/1900)

"And what does this one do?" Jaden asked.

Vincent smirked. "You're starting to catch on. Imperial Army Commander allows me to discard a card when he's summoned. If I do, I can summon any monster with "Imperial Army" in it's name and 1000 or fewer attack points from my hand or deck." Vincent slid a card into his graveyard, and white clothed, grey armored soldier appeared. He had a medical box on his back and a red cross on his chest. (500/500)

"This is my Imperial Army Medic." Vincent said, "And the card I discarded was a monster called Imperial Arms Merchant. When it's discarded for the effect of a monster with 'Imperial' in it's name, I draw twice." Vincent drew, restoring his hand up to five cards.

"Now," Vincent continued, "My Imperial Army Commander gains 1000 attack for each other monster with 'Imperial Army' in it's name." An aura sprung up around the commander and medic, boosting the commander's attack points to above Sparkman's. (1400/1900)–(2400/1900)

"Now, Imperial Army Commander attacks Sparkman!" Vincent yelled, "Tactical Shot!" The Imperial officer spun his pistol around his finger, then fired three quick shots at Sparkman, shattering him.

JLP: 5700

VLP: 6400

"Of course, such a boost comes with a price." Vincent continued, "Whenever Imperial Army Commander completes an attack, one other "Imperial Army" monster on my side of the field is destroyed... which, of course, means you take 500 more points of damage from Imperial Tactics. Also, when Imperial Army Medic is sent to the graveyard I gain 500 life points." The Soldier shattered, and his shards turned into motes of black and white light. The black motes slammed into Jaden, while the white ones phased into Vincent.

JLP: 5200

VLP: 6900

Vincent grinned. "Now, take your turn."

Jaden smirked and slid a card off of his deck. "With pleasure!" He slid the card he had drawn onto his disc. "I'll start things off with Fusion Recovery, bringing back Polymerization and Clayman!" The named cards slid out of Jaden's graveyard, and he placed them in his hand.

"Next," Jaden continued, "The Warrior Returning Alive will bring back Sparkman!" The spell flashed onto Jaden's field, and Sparkman slid out of his graveyard.

"I'll bet you can guess what's coming next!" Jaden said, smirking. "I'll use Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Clayman into Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Another vortex appeared on Jaden's field, drawing in the named monsters and producing the massive electric hero. (2400/1500)

"His effect now destroys one monster on your field with fewer original attack points then he has!" Jaden continued, still smirking. "Since I remember the effect of your Black Imperial Guards, I'll destroy one of them!" Thunder Giant pointed, and a bolt of lightning shot out of his finger and his one of the Black Guards square in the chest, shattering it. It's shards turned into black energy as the effect of Imperial Tactics activated and reduced Jade's life points further.

JLP: 4700

VLP: 6900

Jaden grinned. "Thunder Giant, attack Imperial Army Commander with Voltic Thunder!" The giant hero raised it's arms and charged up a massive blast of lightning, which it launched at the commander, blowing him to pieces.

JLP: 4700

VLP: 5900

Jaden grinned. "I'll set this one card facedown, then end my turn."

Vincent frowned as he drew. _"He's stronger then I expected. Much stronger. But he has no idea of the power he holds..."_ Vincent considered his hand. _"I can say nothing without risking everything. I must try and make him understand."_

"Very well," Vincent said, "Prepare yourself! I will give my all in this battle!"

Jaden arched an eyebrow. "Battle? This is a game, not a battle."

Vincent's eyes narrowed in cold rage. "You understand nothing, fool! I will tribute my last remaining Imperial Black Guard to summon Imperial Prince!" The guard faded and was replaced by a young man wearing black and clothes and a black cape. He wore a thin silver circlet with an carried a rapier in one hand. (2100/1800)

"Imperial Prince's effect activates now!" Vincent continued, "I discard two cards to summon three Imperial Attendants from my hand or deck!" Vincent slid a pair of cards into his graveyard and three crouching women is skimpy black clothes appeared around the Imperial Prince. (0/0)x3

"Now, I'll activate their special effect! By sending a number of Imperial Attendants to the graveyard equal to the required tributes for an Imperial monster in my hand, I can special summon that monster to the field. I'll send two of the them to the graveyard to summon Imperial Princess in defense mode!" The Attendant faded, and in it's place appeared a young woman in a black and sliver dress. She was also wearing a thin silver circlet and she carried a scepter. (1800/2100)

"Since I sent my Attendants to the graveyard for their effect, you now take 1000 more damage from Imperial Tactics, as well." Vincent finished, just as Jaden was surrounded by a black aura.

JLP: 3700

VLP: 5700

"Now I believe I'll explain the other effects of my Prince." Vincent began, "My Prince gains 500 attack points for each other Imperial monster on my field, but every time it engages in battle, I have to sacrifice an Imperial monster." An aura appeared around all of Vincent's monsters, and his prince's attack skyrocketed. (2100/1800)–(3100/1800)

"I believe I'll have Imperial Prince attack your Thunder Giant." Vincent continued with a smirk. "Blade of Royalty!" The Prince darted forward, quickly slashing Thunder Giant half a dozen times. He then backed up and smirked as the giant Hero shattered.

JLP: 3000

VLP: 5700

"Now of course," Vincent said, "I need to sacrifice a monster. That also means 500 more damage from Imperial Tactics." Vincent's remaining Imperial Attendant shattered, and Jaden was once again pelted by shards of black energy. Also, Imperial Prince's attack fell. (3100/1800)–(2600/1800)

JLP: 2500

VLP: 5700

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Vincent finished, placing the last card in his hand on his disc.

"My draw then!" Jaden declared, feeling an even greater surge of power as he drew. His grin widened. _"Whatever this feeling is, it just keeps getting better and better! I've never felt so...alive before!"_

Jaden slammed the card he had drawn onto his disc. "I activate Pot of Greed, drawing two cards!" The grinning jar appeared, and Jaden drew twice again before it shattered.

"Ok Vincent," Jaden yelled, "It's time for me to start fighting back! I'll activate Monster Reborn, bringing back Thunder Giant!" The shining ankh appeared, and the massive electric hero stepped out of it. (2400/1500)

"Since he was summoned again, his effect now activates!" Jaden continued, "I'll use it to destroy Imperial Prince!" Thunder Giant pointed and a lightning bolt streaked from his finger, shattering the Prince, whose shards turned into black light and pelted Jaden.

JLP: 2000

VLP: 5700

Vincent merely snapped his fingers. "I'll activate my trap, Rallying the Guard! Whenever a monster on my side of the field is destroyed, I can summon a monster from my hand or deck with 'Imperial Guard' and 1000 or fewer attack points. I'll choose my White Imperial Guard. As with Black Imperial Guard, when he comes into play I discard a card to summon his compatriots." Three monsters, identical to Black Imperial Guard except for the color of their armor and robes, appeared on Vincent's field, standing at attention. (1000/1000)x3

"Well I'm not done yet!" Jaden yelled, "I've got another card, Payoff!"

"So now you get to draw three more cards, while I get to draw two? Very well." Vincent replied, drawing and bringing his hand up to two cards, compared to Jaden's five.

"I'll activate another Polymerization!" Jaden continued, "Fusing Avian with Burstinatrix to get Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The familiar vortex appeared on Jaden's field, absorbing the green-suited and red-suited heroes to form Jaden's favorite monster. (2100/1900)

"And after all that," Jaden said, "I still have my normal summon! I'll summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!" Jaden slammed the card onto his disc and Wildheart appeared, brandishing his sword. (1500/1600)

"Now," Jaden continued, "Since my life points are looking a little low, I'll activate the trap I set a couple of turns ago, Elemental Recharge! This gives me 1000 life points for every Elemental Hero on my field!" An aura appeared around the heroes and beams of energy surged into Jaden, restoring a huge number of life points.

JLP: 6000

VLP: 5700

Jaden grinned. "Now, I'll have Thunder Giant attack Imperial Princess! Voltic Thunder!" Thunder Giant charged up a massive blast of electricity and fired it at the Princess, who didn't even flinch. Instead, one of the three guards jumped in front of the blast, which shattered him into pieces.

JLP: 5500

VLP: 5700

"Each of my White Imperial Guards can be tributed to negate one attack on an Imperial monster." Vincent explained, "Because of this, you took 500 more damage from Imperial Tactics."

"Oh." Jaden replied, looking thoughtful for a moment before smirking. "Well, I have to get rid of that barrier somehow. Flame Wingman, attack Imperial Princess with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman soared up into the air and dove at Imperial Princess, who again didn't flinch as one of the White Imperial guards intercepted the attack.

JLP: 5000

VLP: 5700

"Are you finished throwing your monsters at me?" Vincent asked, "After all, It's obviously not working."

Jaden grinned. "Yeah, I'm done for now."

"Very well." Vincent drew and looked at Jaden. _"He has enough power for what I need, but has no idea it even exists, let alone how to control it! What a predicament..."_

"First," Vincent said, "The effect of my Imperial Princess activates during my standby phase. I can now summon one Imperial monster with 1000 or fewer attack points from my graveyard." Imperial Princess snapped her fingers, and Imperial Army Medic appeared next to her. (500/500)

"I believe I'll now play the Spell card For the Empire." Vincent continued, "By tributing an Imperial monster on my field, I can summon any Imperial monster from my graveyard. I'll tribute Imperial Army Medic to bring back Imperial Prince, as well as gaining 500 life points." The medic faded and was replaced by the now irate-looking Imperial Prince, and Vincent was surrounded by a glowing aura. (2100/1800)–(3100/1800)

JLP: 5000

VLP: 6200

"I will now activate another Spell," Vincent began, "This one known as Armies of the Empire. It costs me 1000 life points."

JLP: 5000

VLP: 5200

"It's similar to Pot of Avarice, because I shuffle monsters from my graveyard into my deck and draw. The difference is, I shuffle every Imperial monster in my graveyard into my deck, then draw a card for every three I shuffled back in." His graveyard shot out twelve cards, and he shuffled them into his deck and drew four times.

"Lastly," Vincent finished, "This card grants me an extra summon this turn, as long as I summon an Imperial monster with 1000 or fewer attack points. Using this effect, I will summon Imperial Bureaucrat." Another monster appeared on Vincent's field, this one in a blue military uniform and glasses, boosting Imperial Prince's attack. (0/0), (3100/1800)–(3600/1800)

"For my normal summon this turn," Vincent continued, "I will summon Imperial Army Soldier." A grey-armored soldier with a futuristic machine gun appeared next to the Prince, boosting his attack even further. (1500/1000), (3600/1800)–(4100/1800)

"The effect of my Soldier," Vincent explained, "Grants him 500 extra attack points whenever a monster on my side of the field is sent to the graveyard."

Jaden smirked confidently. "I've still got Mudballman, Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant. Your Prince can't take them all down!"

"True." Vincent replied, "However, he doesn't need to. My Prince will attack Mudballman! Blade of Royalty! Once again, the black-clothed prince darted forward, slashing repeatedly with his rapier. Even Mudballman's massive defense was no match for the Prince's assault, and he shattered. Imperial Prince returned to Vincent's field and the Imperial Bureaucrat shattered as well, turning into black light and damaging Jaden slightly.

JLP: 4500

VLP: 5200

"The effect of Imperial Bureaucrat activates now." Vincent said, "Allowing me to summon any Imperial monster with zero attack and defense points from my deck to the field. I'll summon another Imperial Bureaucrat!" Vincent gestured, and a second of the uniformed men in glasses appeared on his field. (0/0)

"Now," Vincent continued, "I'll activate a Quick-Play spell called Troop Movements. By sending an Imperial monster on my field to the Graveyard, I can summon an Imperial Army monster of equal or lesser level from my hand. I'll send White Imperial Guard to the graveyard to summon Imperial Army Scout in defense mode." Another grey-armored soldier appeared on Vincent's field, this one wearing an wearing a grey cloak and telescoping goggles. He had a radio in one hand. (500/500)

"Don't forget about Imperial Tactics." Vincent finished, "You now take another 500 points of damage." Jaden was surrounded with another black aura, and his life points dropped yet again.

JLP: 4000

VLP: 5200

Jaden just smirked again. "Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant are still here, Vincent. Next turn, they'll take you down!"

"Did you forget about my Soldier's effect?" Vincent asked, "He gains 500 attack points whenever a monster on my side of the field goes to the graveyard. So far that's two, giving him 1000 extra attack points." The Imperial Army Soldier was surrounded by an aura, and his attack shot up. (1500/1000)–(2500/1000)

"My Soldier will attack your Thunder Giant." Vincent proclaimed, as the Soldier cocked his gun and began spraying the massive hero with bullets. After a few moments under the onslaught, Thunder Giant shattered.

JLP: 3900

VLP: 5200

Jaden bit his lip. _"Well, I've still got Flame Wingman."_

Vincent flipped the last card in his hand around. "I will now activate a second Quick-Play spell, Orders to Fire. By sending an Imperial Army monster on my field to the Graveyard, I can have another on attack a second time this turn. I'll tribute Imperial Army Scout."

The scout shattered, and Vincent grinned. "Now, the effects of Tactics, Soldier and Scout all activate. You take 500 points of damage, my Soldier gains 500 attack points and I get to look at the top three cards of your deck and rearrange them as I see fit." Three holographic cards appeared in front of Vincent. He scratched his chin for a moment. "I will make no adjustments." The cards vanished, the aura around the Soldier intensified, and Jaden was surrounded with another black aura. (2500/1000)–(3000/1000)

JLP: 3500

VLP: 5200

Vincent grinned. "Soldier, attack Flame Wingman." The Soldier again cocked his weapon and sprayed Jaden's monster with bullets. Again, Jaden's monster shattered under just a few moments of gunfire.

JLP: 2600

VLP: 5200

Jaden frowned. _"Okay, I guess I don't have Flame Wingman."_

Vincent folded his arms confidently. "I'll end my turn with that. Now the effect of my Soldier kicks in, destroying it and dealing me damage equal to half it's attack. Of course, you'll also take damage from Imperial Tactics." The Soldier's rifle glowed for a moment, then exploded, covering the field with smoke. With the number of monsters on his field decreased, Imperial Prince's attack decreased as well. (4100/1800)–(3100/1800)

JLP: 2100

VLP: 3700

Jaden drew a card, then blinked. _"Why would he let me draw this?"_ He slid the card onto his disc. "I activate Graceful Charity. Now I draw three cards, then have to discard two." He drew his cards, and his eyes widened. _"What?"_ He smirked, then slid two of them into his graveyard. "You screwed up, Vincent. One of the cards I just discarded was Elemental Hero Necroshade!"

Vincent just shrugged. "You'll be playing Edgeman now, I presume?"

"Nope."

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing, fool?"

"I'm activating Miracle Fusion!" Jaden yelled, slamming the card onto his disc.

Vincent snorted. "No fusion monster you possess can help you in this situation."

"Wrong!" Jaden replied, "I'm removing Clayman, Bubbleman, Burstinatrix, Avian..."

Vincent sneered. "Elixirer isn't strong enough!"

"...Sparkman and Necroshade." Jaden finished.

Vincent blinked. "What?"

The six heroes Jaden had named lined up in front of the glowing portal, and they all were sucked in as Jaden said, "You said Elixirer was the strongest Elemental Hero, but you're wrong. If I use Miracle Fusion to remove one Elemental Hero of each element from the game, then I can summon this guy, **_ELEMENTAL HERO SPECTRUM!_**" The monster that emerged from the portal was unlike any before it. He was wearing a silver bodysuit that shone with all the colors of the rainbow. He had golden rings around his ankles and wrists and a golden belt. Floating behind him were six differently colored crystals, one for each element. (3000/3000)

Vincent's eyes widened. "You... actually have one of those? There are only thirty known copies in the entire world!"

"I guess this makes thirty-one." Jaden replied, "Believe it or not, I actually go him out of the first booster pack I ever opened."

"..." Vincent was silent.

"By your reaction, I guess you don't know what he does." Jaden said, "Once during my turn, I can activate one of six effects. I can increase his attack by 1000 until my next turn, prevent him from being destroyed in battle until my next turn, decrease his attack by 1000 until my next turn to allow him to attack you directly, destroy all magic and trap cards on the field, destroy one of your monsters, or bring one of mine back from the graveyard." Jaden smirked as he finished counting. "I'll choose the third." The green gem floated in front of Spectrum, and a gust whipped up around him. (3000/3000)–(2000/3000)

Vincent snarled. "You still cannot defeat me."

"Yes I can!" Jaden declared, sliding one of his last cards into his graveyard. "I can discard a card from my hand to activate Knockout Combo. It allows one Warrior on my field with 2000 or fewer attack points to attack twice this turn!"

Vincent's eyes widened.

"Spectrum!" Jaden yelled, "Attack directly with double Six Element Spheres!" Spectrum launched his crystal spheres at Vincent, slamming them into him a dozen times, knocking him to the floor. As he hit the ground, Vincent smiled.

JLP: 2100

VLP: 0

"Students, we have a new School Duel champion!" Crowler yelled over his mic, "Jaden Yuki from East Academy!"

As the holograms faded and the audience cheered, Vincent picked himself up and walked up to Jaden, his face blank. "I gave you a chance, and it appears you passed my test... if barely."

Jaden blinked. "What test?"

Instead of responding, Vincent unhooked his deck case from his belt and held it out to Jaden. "Here. Take these."

Jaden blinked again, more confused then ever. "Why?"

Vincent just shoved the case into his arms, turned around and walked off. "Don't open it until we're gone."

"What the heck is going on?" Jaden called to Vincent.

Vincent turned back to Jaden, who could have sworn he saw a look of sadness etched on Vincent's features. "You will find out far sooner then you should, Jaden Yuki. Farewell, and take good care of my cards. Use them as you see fit." With that, Vincent walked to the exit, where a very angry looking Headmistress Thatcher was waiting.

"You failed, Vincent." The Headmistress said.

He didn't even bother to glance her way. "It appears I did."

In a small empty storage room, Tsukanna was once again sitting at her computer. The figure on the screen had just finished chewing her out, and she wasn't in the best of moods.

"**You're completely sure it was one of them?"** The figure asked.

"For the twentieth time, yes!" Tsukanna said, "They're not easy to miss."

"**Hmmm..."** The figure said, **"_They're _watching, so a pickup is still too dangerous.** **For now, just keep those cards apart."** The figure sighed. **"If only that boy could be separated from the card... but screwing with one of the Corrupt Elemental Spirits is suicidal."**

"Spider-" Tsukanna said.

"**What else is there?"** The figure, now identified as 'Spider', said irately, **"Don't tell me we have more problems!"**

"No, I guess not..."

"**Good. I've got to go try and find a way to fix this mess."** The monitor clicked off, leaving Tsukanna sitting in a dark room.

Tsukanna clutched her head, and slammed one of her fists on the table. "Just leave me alone, will you!"

Later that night, Jaden had finally escaped the festivities and gotten to the safety of his room.

"Phew," Jaden exhaled, "Parties aren't that much fun when you're the guest of honor..."

Jaden set Vincent's deck case on his desk. The West Academy students had left right after the duel, but this was the first good opportunity he had gotten to take a look at it. He flipped open the catches and opened it. Sitting on top was a note with his name on it.

Jaden picked up the note. "What's this?" He opened the note and began reading it, but he dropped the paper after the first line. "Is this a joke, or something?"

_Jaden Yuki-_

_If you are reading this, then you have defeated me, and I am likely already dead._

New Cards

Black Imperial Guard, Imperial Tactics, Imperial Army Commander, Imperial Army Medic, Imperial Prince, Imperial Attendants, Imperial Princess, Rallying the Guard, White Imperial Guard, For the Empire, Armies of the Empire, Imperial Bureaucrat, Imperial Army Soldier, Troop Movements, Orders to Fire, Imperial Army Scout, Elemental Hero Spectrum

Changes

None

Next Time: Jaden had defeated Vincent, but it apparently cost the Imperial duelist more then just prestige... As Jaden grapples with his own actions and Vincent's final request, a couple of friendly faces appear. Can a pep talk from Tsukanna and a duel with Zane help him sort things out? Don't miss "Last Will"!


	19. Last Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: I do apologize for the massive break I've been on, but it was necessary. I just did a midyear change to a boarding school with only six days notice. Before that, I had two weeks with at least ten appointments each. I've been very busy, and haven't had much time for writing. Hopefully now that things are a little more settled down, I'll be able to write more. Anyway, on with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 19 - Last Will

Jaden shook his head and placed the note from Vincent on his desk. He had read it over a dozen times, and he still couldn't wrap his head around the enormity of everything it meant. He sighed and picked the note up again. "One more time couldn't hurt, I guess."

_Jaden Yuki,_

_If you're reading this, then you have defeated me, and I'm likely already dead. Congratulations. At this point, you're probably wondering what this note is about, so I'll explain._

_As you already know, I am a student at West Academy in Europe._ _ However, what you don't know is that West Academy is different from the other three Cardinal Academies. On the surface, it is the same - a place for young hopefuls to learn how to duel. The inside, however, is another story entirely. It teaches dueling in the harshest manner possible: survival of the fittest._

_You probably have no idea what I mean, so I'll tell you how it works. Every duel with a member of your class at West Academy is worth a point, which goes to the winner. Everything costs points a West Academy: food, beds, even bathroom access. If you lose, you starve._

_That's how it is among the lowest class of duelists, anyway. If you manage to hord_e _enough points, then you can buy your way into the second class of duelists, where you are guaranteed humane living conditions. Unfortunately, these duelist's discs are fitted with electroshock devices that, if you lose, zap you with enough electricity to keep you off your feet for two days. And you have to constantly pay points to stay in the second class, so you have to duel._

_Some students, myself included, manage to enter the third class. In the third class, you no longer have to duel each other. These are the students that are sent to tournaments the world over. And in the third class, the penalty for losing is death. The losers are taken to the bowels of the Academy, and never come out._

_You may be wondering how West Academy keeps all this under wraps. It's really very simple: not a single student that has ever applied to West Academy has gotten in. Instead, every couple of months a giant helicopter comes to the Academy, bearing dozens of new students. I don't know where they come from, I only know the man who commands the helicopter is_ _not someone to be trifled with... a man in a black mask, who calls himself Nightshroud. If you ever encounter him, run. He has a dark power unlike any I've ever seen._

_I have survived in this system, and I know that I cannot defeat it. At least, not by myself. This is where you come in. Jaden Yuki, I charge you to stop them. West Academy destroys people's lives, all in the name of creating perfect duelists. In my time there, I have gathered evidence as to what West Academy really is. The evidence was too large to bring with me, so I hid it within West_ _Academy. There are directions to its location on the back of this sheet. In order to reach it, you must get inside West Academy, and I have an idea about how to do so._

_As a side event to the Pro League World Championships, various dueling schools compete in the Junior World Championships. The winners of the tournament, as well as the official reward, traditionally can ask a favor of one of the losers. You can use this favor to gain entry to West Academy and retrieve the evidence. I implore you to help me. And, if my pleas are not enough, there is a very rare card mixed in with the evidence, the sort that any duelist would want._

_Regardless, you may use that cards in this case however you choose. Virtually every single E-Hero and fusion support card_ _in existence is in this case, as well as a great deal of general support cards. I will have taken my real deck with me to my grave, however. At this point, I can only hope you accept my plea._

_Tell as few people as possible about this, and certainly not anyone in a position of authority. West Academy's information network is extensive, and if they catch even the slightest whiff of this, they'll strike first to eliminate the threat._ _May luck be with you, Jaden Yuki._

_Vincent_

Jaden sighed and thought back to his duel with Nightshroud. "Does that mean he was trying to take me and Chazz to West Academy?" He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "And did I really... get Vincent killed?"

At that moment, the door slammed inward, causing Jaden to lose his balance and fall over backwards with a yell, sending Vincent's note flying into the air.

"Jaden, you're missing the party!" Tsukanna said, "Everyone sent me to find you!"

Jaden got up and sighed. "I don't feel like going to a party right now..."

The note chose that moment to float in front of Tsukanna's face. She grabbed it. "Hey, what's this?"

"Don't read that!" Jaden yelled.

Of course, human nature being what it is, the first thing Tsukanna did was read it. After the first two lines, she stopped, closed the door, and began reading again. Silence reigned until Tsukanna finished. She looked up at Jaden. "Is this real?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Tsukanna let out a long sigh. "That's some pretty heavy stuff." She walked over and sat on Jaden's bed. "So, what're you gonna do?"

"I don't know." Jaden replied, "I mean, this stuff is all way above my head! Secret plots, evil duel schools... and to top it all off, I may have gotten somebody killed!" Jaden stood up and began pacing. "What can I possibly do about any of this?"

"It's really up to you what you do." Tsukanna sighed. "You've been presented with a heavy burden, Jaden. You have a choice about whether or not to accept it."

"But I still don't understand this!" Jaden said, resuming his pacing, "I mean, why would anyone kill someone just for losing a duel? Why would they want me and Chazz? And why did Vincent pick me for this?"

Tsukanna raised an eyebrow. "What was that about them wanting you and Chazz?"

Jaden flinched. "Oops." He chuckled nervously. "Back on the boat here, me and Chazz got sucked into a weird duel with some guy who called himself Nightshroud."

"Might that be the Nightshroud mentioned in the note?" Tsukanna asked.

"I think so..." Jaden replied before continuing. "Anyway, he almost beat me and Chazz at the same time, but backed out of the duel at the last minute. I never understood why he challenged us before, but now..."

"Now, you think he was trying to 'recruit' you into West Academy." Tsukanna finished for him. "You're probably right, but so what? Why does that matter?"

Jaden shook slightly. "That Nightshroud guy... he was incredibly skilled and powerful. Maybe even more so then Zane. Normally that's what I live for, but there was something... different about him. His power was so dark, that duel still gives me nightmares."

"And you think that you're not strong enough to beat these guys." Tsukanna said.

"Yes!" Jaden said, "I mean, I'm good, but I don't have any kind of power like that!"

"Are you sure about that?" Tsukanna said, an unusually intense look on her face. "Power comes in all forms, Jaden."

Jaden sighed. "I'm sure. Vincent lost to me on purpose."

_Vincent placed another card on his disc. "I'll also activate a second Fusion Compensation, returning Shining Flare Wingman to my fusion deck to draw four cards." He popped the card out of his graveyard and returned it to his fusion deck, then drew four more times. In doing so, however, he dropped one of his cards._

_"Oops." Vincent bent down and picked the card up, then continued with his turn. _

"The card he dropped was Polymeracceleration." Jaden said, "I saw it. He could have re-fused Elixirer and attacked me directly, ending it there."

Tsukanna smirked. "Despite that, you still beat his real deck."

Jaden sighed again. "He probably threw that match as well..."

"Tell me Jaden, how did you feel during the second part of the duel?" Tsukanna asked.

Jaden blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Did you feel any... different then usual?"

Jaden tilted his head back. "Yeah... it was like there was this incredible energy inside me. I don't think I've ever felt that alive before!" Jaden frowned. "No... the end of my duel with Bastion was like that to..."

"Jaden, I believe that you're capable of doing whatever you set your mind to doing." Tsukanna said, standing up and turning towards the door. "Just remember, I'm a part of this now to. Whatever you decide, you'll have a friend at your back." She smiled and walked out. "Let me know, ok?"

As she closed the door on her way out, Jaden lay back on his bed. "I guess I've got some thinking to do..."

A few steps away from Jaden's room, Tsukanna found herself face to face with Zane. She smirked. "Can I help you, Kaiser?"

"You were gone an awfully long time." Zane said.

"Jaden needed some cheering up."

"I don't think I've ever seen Jaden need cheering up before."

Tsukanna tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I've got an idea... why don't you see if you can help him."

Zane frowned. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Duel him." Tsukanna replied, "After all, he did win the School Duel. It's not like it'll be a waste of your time." Tsukanna began walking past Zane. "I think he could use a good duel right now."

Zane spun around. "Why are you helping him?"

Tsukanna just shrugged. "Why does anyone do anything?" With that, she walked off into the night.

Zane frowned. _"I don't trust her... but maybe I'll take her up on that suggestion."_ Zane flipped out his PDA and began typing as he walked off.

About an hour later, Jaden, who had fallen asleep, was awoken by his PDA beeping. He blinked sleepily. "I've got a message?" He flipped open his PDA and read the message, which simply consisted of:

_Jaden,_

_Meet me in the field outside the Obelisk boy's dorm at 9:00. Bring your deck._

_Zane_

Jaden, now fully awake, said to himself, "I wonder what Zane wants..." He grabbed his deck and disc, then ran out the door.

A short run later, Jaden was facing down the Kaiser. "Well," He asked, "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zane asked, his disk already activated, "We're going to duel."

Jaden sighed. "I don't really feel like it right now... I've got a big decision to make."

"Jaden!" Zane called, "I don't know what's going on with you, but we're going to duel. I won't take no for an answer."

Jaden frowned and attached his disk to his arm. "Alright, you don't have to be so pushy about it. Jeez..." The disk's tray snapped open, and Jaden slammed his deck into its slot. "Duel Disc, ON!"

JLP: 8000

ZLP: 8000

"You challenged me, so I'll go first!" Jaden yelled, sliding a card off of his deck. "I'll play Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" He slammed the card onto his disc, and the bulky clay hero crouched on his field. (800/2000)

Jaden slipped two more cards onto his disc. "I'll also set these facedown, then call it a turn."

Zane drew and examined his hand. "Your opening move was better then I expected. However, you'll still have to do much better if you want to beat me!" He placed a card on his disc. "Because you have a monster on your field and I don't, I can summon Cyber Dragon with no sacrifice!" The massive metal dragon burst out of the ground in front of Zane, roaring menacingly. (2100/1600)

"Since that was a special summon," Zane continued, "I can normal summon The Light: Hex-Sealed Fusion!" Zane placed a second card on his disc, and a strange, glowing rock wrapped in seals appeared on his field. (800/1200)

"Now, let me explain the ability of my Hex-Sealed Fusion." Zane said, "In addition to being able to stand in for any fusion component, I can send it, along with the other components of a Light-attribute fusion monster from my field to the graveyard to summon that monster from my fusion deck! Therefore, I'll now send Cyber Dragon and my Hex-Sealed Fusion to the graveyard to summon Cyber Twin Dragon!" The Hex-Sealed Fusion shone, covering Zane's field with light and forcing Jaden to avert his eyes. When the light faded, Zane's two monsters had been replaced with the two-headed form of Cyber Twin Dragon. (2800/2100)

"Next," Zane said, sliding another card onto his disc, "I'll play the continuous spell Branch. Now, whenever a fusion monster on my side of the field is destroyed, I can summon one of its components from my graveyard.

"Now," Zane declared, "I'll attack, and in case you didn't know, My Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice during a battle phase! Double Strident Blast!" Both of the metal dragon's heads opened their mouths and launched bursts of energy.

"I'll negate one of your attacks with Hero Barrier!" Jaden said as a shield with the Elemental Hero symbol appeared before one of the blasts, stopping in its tracks.

"Your Clayman is still finished!" Zane said, as the second blast smashed into the clay hero, shattering him.

"That's true," Jaden replied, "But now I can activate Hero Signal to summon Bubbleman in defense mode from my deck! And, since he's the only card on my field, I can draw twice!" The blue-clad hero crouched on Jaden's field, and Zane frowned as Jaden recouped most of his losses from the previous turn.

Zane slid a card onto his disc. "I'll set this card and end my turn."

"Then it's my move!" Jaden called, drawing. He examined his six-card hand for a moment, then slid one of them onto his disc. "Polymerization will fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix with Elemental Hero Avian to form my favorite, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" A vortex appeared on Jaden's field, and the two monsters were sucked in to form Jaden's favorite monster. (2100/1200)

"It's still not strong enough to beat my Cyber Twin Dragon!" Zane yelled as his dragon roared in agreement.

Jaden's field slot slid open. "It will be soon! I activate Skyscraper!" The tranquil forest around them was replaced with a sprawling urban landscape as Jaden's field spell activated. Flame Wingman flew up and perched on one of the tallest buildings. (2100/1200)–(3100/1200)

Jaden smirked. "Flame Wingman, attack Cyber Twin Dragon with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman flew up into the air and dived on the massive metal dragon, trailing flames. The flaming hero smashed into his target, easily destroying it. (3100/1200)–(2100/1200)

JLP: 8000

ZLP: 7700

"The first hit goes to you, it seems." Zane said, "But don't forget about Branch. Cyber Dragon now returns to my field!" The metallic dragon burst out of the ground, roaring and staring down Jaden's Flame Wingman. (2100/1600)

"Well, I've got an effect to!" Jaden called, "Flame Wingman now deals damage to you equal to your dragon's attack!" The dragon-armed hero flew down in front of Zane and blasted the Kaiser with a gout of fire.

When the smoke cleared, however, Zane was untouched and surrounded by a glowing barrier. "I'm afraid not." Zane said, "I activated my trap, Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment. It prevents all effect damage to me this turn."

Jaden frowned. "I'll set a card, then end my turn."

Zane snapped a card off of his deck. "You've got some nice moves, Jaden. You'll need better to beat me, though." He slid a card onto his disc. "I activate the spell Evolution Burst!" Cyber Dragon reared back it's head an charged a blast of energy in it's mouth. After a few moments, it unleashed the blast on Flame Wingman, shattering it instantly.

"What just happened?" Jaden asked.

"My spell card." Zane replied, "Evolution Burst destroys one card on your field."

Jaden's eyes widened. "Crud..."

"Of course," Zane continued, "Evolution Burst requires me to forfeit the attack of either Cyber Dragon or a monster with Cyber Dragon as a fusion component to activate. So he won't be attacking this turn."

Zane selected another card from his hand. "That doesn't mean I can't summon someone else, though. I'll summon Cyber Phoenix in defense mode!" Zane placed the card on his disc, and a metallic phoenix appeared on his field in a burst of fire. (1200/1600)

"I'll end my turn with that." Zane said, crossing his arms. "Defeat me if you can."

"Sure, Zane!" Jaden yelled back, sliding a card off of his deck. "Draw!" He flipped the card around. "I'll activate Fusion Recovery to bring back Burstinatrix and Polymerization!" The cards slid out of his graveyard, and he immediately slid one of them onto his disc. "I'll activate Polymerization once again to fuse Burstinatrix and Bubbleman into Elemental Hero Steam Healer!" The ever-familiar vortex appeared, and the two heroes were sucked up. In their place formed a bulky, purple armored hero. (1800/1000)

"You may be able to defeat Cyber Phoenix, but he's still weaker then Cyber Dragon." Zane said. After a moment, his eyes widened. "Skyscraper..."

"Exactly!" Jaden yelled, "Steam Healer, attack Cyber Dragon!" The purple hero was surrounded by a nimbus of energy from Skyscraper, powering it up. (1800/1000)–(2800/1000)

Steam Healer charged, hammering into Cyber Dragon with steam-powered fists. The metallic dragon couldn't take the supercharged hero's attack for long and shattered. As it did, Steam Healer lost the boost from Skyscraper. (2800/1000)–(1800/1000)

JLP: 8000

ZLP: 7000

Jaden grinned. "Now, Steam Healer's effect gives me life points equal to the attack points of your Cyber Dragon." Jaden was surrounded by a blue aura as Steam Healer's effect shot his life points up to a five-digit number.

JLP: 10100

ZLP: 7000

Jaden smirked. "I'll finish my turn there."

On the other side of the field, Zane drew. "You're better then I had expected, Jaden. You've actually managed to gain an advantage over me. However..." Zane smirked. "That advantage won't last long. I play Graceful Charity." An angel appeared, and handed Zane the top three cards of his deck. He handed her back two cards, and she vanished. Zane flipped one of the cards he had drawn around. "Pot of Greed." The grinning pot appeared, and Zane drew again.

Zane pointed his finger at Jaden. "Jaden Yuki, prepare to witness the reason I'm known as Kaiser!" He declared. "I activate Premature Burial, paying 800 life points to bring back the Proto-Cyber Dragon I discarded with Graceful Charity!" Zane's life points went down, and the smaller metal dragon appeared on his field. (1100/600)

JLP: 10100

ZLP: 6200

"Now," Zane continued, "Since I special summoned him, I can activate Inferno Reckless Summon! This will summon every other card that shares the same name as him from my hand, deck and graveyard!"

Jaden shrugged. "And, once again, I don't have multiple copies of any of my monsters. Oh well. Two more Proto-Cyber Dragons won't help you that much."

"Not quite, Jaden. Proto-Cyber Dragon's name is treated as Cyber Dragon while face-up on the field, so I get to summon my three Cyber Dragons!" The three metal dragons burst up around their smaller counterpart, roaring simultaneously. (2100/1600)x3

Jaden smirked. "With Skyscraper on the field, Steam Healer is more the strong enough to beat your Cyber Dragons!"

"Maybe the small ones," Zane replied, "But how about a big one?" He slammed the last card in his hand onto his disc. "Polymerization will fuse my three Cyber Dragons into Cyber End Dragon!" The three metal dragons disappeared into a vortex, and the titanic, three-headed form of Cyber End Dragon emerged mere moments later. (4000/2800)

Jaden frowned. "That's not good…"

Zane snapped up one arm and pointed at Jaden. "Cyber End Dragon, attack Steam Healer with Ultimate Strident Blast!" Energy began gathering in the dragon's three mouths, and it simultaneously released them in a massive blast of power that completely consumed Steam Healer.

JLP: 8900

ZLP: 6200

Zane smirked. "Now, Proto-Cyber Dragon and Cyber Phoenix will attack you directly." Zane's two other mechanical monsters launched blasts of energy and fire, knocking Jaden off his feet and taking a good chunk out of his life points.

JLP: 6400

ZLP: 6200

"I'll end my turn." Zane said, "You're going to have to do much better then you've been doing to beat me, Jaden."

Jaden hopped back onto his feet, smirked, and drew. "Alright Zane, then I'll show you what I can really do!"

Zane eyed Jaden appraisingly. _"Kid's got a lot of spirit."_

"Alright!" Jaden called, "First, I'll play Pot of Greed!" The ever-familiar green jar appeared, and Jaden slid two cards off of his deck, one of which he immediately slammed onto his disc. "Next, Payoff! Now I draw three cards and you draw two!" The two duelists drew their respective cards, and Jaden smirked. "Your dragon is going down, Zane."

Zane frowned. "Just try and bring it down."

"I will!" Jaden declared, "First, I'll activate The Warrior Returning Alive to bring Clayman back to my hand!" The card slid out of his graveyard, and Jaden slammed another card onto his disc. "Polymerization will fuse Clayman together with Elemental Hero Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" The two heroes were sucked into a vortex and emerged as the giant hero. (2400/1500)

"Now," Jaden continued, "I'll use Thunder Giant's effect to destroy Proto-Cyber Dragon!" The giant pointed, and a lightning bolt shot out of its finger, shattering the small metal dragon instantly.

"With that done," Jaden said, "Now I'll play Miracle Fusion! I'll fuse together Sparkman, Avian and Bubbleman to create Elemental Hero Tempest!" The three named monsters stepped into a glowing portal, from which emerged the powerful winged form of Tempest. (2800/2800)

"Also," Jaden said, his set card flipping, "My Dust Tornado will destroy your Branch!" A whirlwind whipped up, and Zane's spell was shattered by a funnel of wind.

"Tempest!" Jaden yelled, "Attack Cyber End Dragon!" Tempest was surrounded with a glowing aura, and Skyscraper boosted its attack. (2800/2800)—(3800/2800)

"Still not enough." Zane said.

"This is!" Jaden yelled back, "I activate Rush Recklessly, giving him 700 more attack points!" Zane's eyes widened as Tempest's attack shot up again, and he smashed into Cyber End Dragon, shattering it into a million pieces. With his opponent defeated, Tempest's attack also returned to normal. (4500/2800)—(2800/2800)

JLP: 6400

ZLP: 5700

Jaden grinned. "Now, I can have Thunder Giant attack Cyber Phoenix with Voltic Thunder!" The giant hero charged a ball of electricity between its hands, and then hurled it at the metallic phoenix, obliterating the smaller monster.

JLP: 6400

ZLP: 4400

Jaden grinned again. "Your move, Zane."

Zane drew, bringing his hand up to four cards. "You're better then I thought, Jaden. Perhaps this was worth my time after all… but you're still going to lose."

Zane slid a card onto his disc. "First, I'll bring back Cyber End Dragon using Monster Reborn!" A shining ankh appeared on his field, and the massive form of Zane's strongest monster reappeared. (4000/2800)

Zane continued by placing another card on his disc. "I'll continue by splitting my Cyber End Dragon into its component parts with De-Fusion!" The massive metal dragon was consumed by a vortex, and the three smaller dragons emerged back onto Zane's field. (2100/1600)x3

Jaden frowned. "What was the point of that?"

"I'll show you." Zane replied. "Now, I can re-fuse them into Cyber End Dragon using Power Bond, which will double its attack!" The three dragons swirled together once again, emerging as the massive form of Cyber End Dragon. (4000/2800)—(8000/2800)

"This will be the last move of the duel!" Zane declared, "I now activate Limiter Removal, doubling the attack of every machine monster on my field, at the cost of them being destroyed at then end of my turn. Unfortunately for you, the duel isn't going to last that long! Cyber End Dragon, attack Tempest with Overload Strident Blast!" The massive dragon charged up a huge blast of energy, then unleashed it full force onto Tempest. The blast lit up the entire clearing and sent Jaden flying. (8000/2800)—(16000/2800)

JLP: 0

ZLP: 4400

Zane smirked at the woozy Jaden. "You have a lot of potential, Jaden."

Jaden grinned and rubbed his head. "Maybe, but I still lost."

Zane offered Jaden his hand. "Yes, you did. But like I said, you have a lot of potential. I think you could probably defeat almost anyone is you really set your mind to it."

"You really think so?" Jaden asked.

"Let me put it to you this way," Zane replied, "You never know how well you'll do at something until you actually try and do it. Just keep practicing, and you'll be able to accomplish anything you want."

Jaden smirked. "Thanks, Zane." With that, he ran off in the direction of the Slifer Dorm.

Zane smiled to himself. "That kid will go far."

_"Alright!"_ Jaden thought to himself. _"No more doubts! Even if Vincent did die because of me, I won't let it be in vain! I'll win the Junior World Championships, and I'll show the word what West Academy really is!" _

With that thought echoing in his mind, Jaden ran up to a cliff overlooking the ocean and yelled, "Here I come, West Academy! You'd better be ready!"

New Cards

Evolution Burst

Normal Spell

Select 1 "Cyber Dragon" or one monster with "Cyber Dragon" as a fusion component to activate this card. Destroy 1 card on the field, and the selected monster cannot attack this turn.

Image: A Cyber Dragon launching a burst of energy.

Changes

None

Next Time: The academy, accepts a mid-year transfer student, and things quickly get interesting. The student himself is a little odd, and he's decided to challenge the fourth highest ranked student in the school… because he doesn't like the color red? Don't miss "Chosen One"!


	20. Night Assailant

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: Hey, I finally got another chapter out! Yay me! Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long, but life at boarding school is very busy (Compounded by a weird glitch that made it so I couldn't log in). I'm well aware this chapter is also pretty short, but I really wanted to get it out. Also, it's not the same chapter I said would be coming out, but the fact that that chapter was boring the crap out of me is one of the reasons that this chapter took so long. Well then, on with the fic!

Yu-Gi-Oh GX – A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 20 – Night Assailant

A figure, obscured by shadows, stood in the center of a dark room. "I'm busy." The figure snapped. "Why did you call me all the way here? There are easier ways to talk."

A second figure, clad in a red vest, black pants and a sleeveless black shirt walked into the room. He adjusted the sunglasses that obscured his eyes. "I called you here because I have something to give you." He tossed a card to the shadowed figure.

The figure caught the card and looked at it. "Why the present? We both know it isn't my birthday, or anything."

"You might need it." The red-vested man replied. "I'm sending you after someone that looks like he could be a major handful." The man clicked a remote, and the smiling face of Jaden Yuki appeared on a large screen.

The figure frowned. "…Are you sure it has to be him?"

The man in the vest nodded.

The figure's frown deepened. "…Fine. I'll do it." The figure pointed at the vested man. "You know, someday I'm going to kill you." With that proclamation, the figure vanished in a surge of darkness.

The man in the vest turned around, revealing a spider tattoo on his left arm. He sighed. "What in the name of god were we thinking, creating something like that?"

Jaden blinked. "…a camping trip."

"Yeah!" Syrus said, "It'll be fun!"

Jaden scratched his chin. "Well, it would be relaxing… sure, why not."

"Alright!" Syrus yelled, jumping into the air.

Jaden grinned. "While we're at it, let's invite, well… everyone!"

Syrus blinked. "Who's 'everyone'?"

"Let's see…" Jaden said, "Alexis, Bastion, Chumly, Chazz, Tsukanna and Rita, I think."

"Sounds good to me." Syrus said.

Jaden whipped out his PDA. "Let's see here…" He fiddled with it and sent messages out to everyone they were inviting.

"Alright," Jaden said, "Now that that's done, let's go pack."

A couple hours later, Jaden and Syrus met with Alexis, Rita and Tsukanna at the edge of the forest. Jaden looked around. "Hey, where's Chumley, Chazz and Bastion?"

"Well," Syrus said, "Chumley said he didn't want to miss grilled cheese night, Bastion said he had to study and Chazz chased me out of his room."

"Well," Jaden said, "I guess it's just us then."

"Yep." Tsukanna said. "Ah well. I don't mind."

"All right!" Syrus yelled, "Let's go!" With that, the five companions walked into the forest, ready for a day of fun.

After a long hike, the five friends went fishing and swimming. They played hide and seek, and explored. They simply ran through the woods, laughing all the while.

Hours later, they all were sitting around a campfire, tired from a day of fun. Jaden grinned. "I think today's been the most fun I've had for a while."

Tsukanna grinned back. "Today's the most fun I've ever had. Camping is awesome!"

"Yeah, it is." Alexis said. "How many times have you been camping, Tsukanna?"

Tsukanna smiled. "This is my first, actually."

"Your parents never took you camping?" Jaden asked, disbelieving.

"Yep." Tsukanna replied. "Mom and Dad are all about studying and training, studying and training. Feh. Boring."

"Sounds kind of like my parents." Rita said. "They didn't really approve of my coming here. The wanted me to be a mathematician."

"Not like my parents at all." Syrus added, "They were really happy when I decided to go here. They wanted me to follow in my brother's footsteps."

"My parents didn't really care one way or the other." Alexis said, "As long as I'm successful at whatever it is I do, they support it."

"What about you, Jaden?" Syrus asked. "What're your parents like?"

His only answer was a snore. Jaden had fallen asleep.

Syrus sweatdropped. "Maybe we should get him into his tent."

Tsukanna yawned. "Yeah, and then go to sleep ourselves. I'm tired."

A few hours later, Jaden shifted uneasily out of his slumber. He shivered. "Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" He walked out of is tent, and his jaw dropped.

"What the heck is going on?" Jaden yelled, staring at the infinite darkness in all directions. "How'd we get here?"

"Could you keep it down Ja…" Syrus began, sticking his head out of the tent. He abruptly paused when he saw what Jaden was currently looking at. "AHHHH!"

"Calm down, Syrus." Jaden said. "Yelling's not going to help."

"Indeed it isn't." Jaden whirled around and faced down the source of the strange, echoey voice, a figure that was partially obscured by the shadows that surrounded their camp.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked.

The figure chuckled. "It wouldn't be any fun for either of us if I just told you, now would it?" The figure grinned. "It looks like your other little friends are waking up."

Alexis and Rita walked up to Jaden, the latter of which looked like she was on the verge of collapsing with fright. "Jaden," Alexis asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Jaden replied, pointing at the figure. "But I bet he does."

"Oh, come on!" The figure said, "You _still_ haven't recognized my voice? Fine, then I'll have my fun another way…"

The figure abruptly materialized behind Rita and yelled "Boo!"

"EEEEEKKKK!" Rita screeched and promptly fainted.

The figure stood back and laughed. "Man, I've wanted to do that for so long!" Alexis and Jaden just stared at the figure. "What, you were expecting someone else?"

"What he heck is going on?" Alexis demanded.

"…Tsukanna?" Jaden asked, half disbelieving.

Tsukanna, minus her Slifer jacket, laughed. "Surprised?"

"Is this some kind of bad joke?" Jaden yelled.

Tsukanna grinned maliciously. "Nope. I'm deadly serious." She cracked her knuckles. "With emphasis on the 'deadly' part."

Jaden just stared in openmouthed astonishment.

"It's very fortunate for you that I can't do this my way." Tsukanna said with a sadistic grin. "I gotta do this the boring way." The shadows that surrounded them briefly coalesced around Tsukanna's arm, forming a dead black duel disc.

"You want to duel me?" Jaden asked.

Tsukanna laughed madly. "This isn't going to be a duel. It'll be a Shadow Game of the highest caliber. And when all is said and done, you'll lose, I'll win, and you'll die."

"Then let my friends go!" Jaded demanded.

Tsukanna shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care." She gestured, and a hole appeared in the darkness, sucking everything but her and Jaden into it and depositing them just outside the dome of blackness that indicated a shadow game.

"Jaaaaddddeeeennnn!" Syrus yelled, running towards the hole. It closed just before he got to it, sealing Jaden and Tsukanna off from everyone else.

Tsukanna tossed Jaden a duel disc. "Let's begin, shall we? I'm getting bored."

Jaden caught the disc, strapped it on and slammed his deck into it. _"I hope my deck is up to this. The changes I made make it stronger, but…"_ His eyes narrowed. "I don't know why you're doing this, Tsukanna, but I've never turned down a challenge! Duel Disc, ON!"

TLP: 8000

JLP: 8000

"My move first." Tsukanna said, drawing. "I'll start off with Gravekeeper's Curse in attack mode!" The dreadlocked Gravekeeper mage appeared on Tsukanna's field, chanting. (800/800)

"Now," Tsukanna said, "His effect blasts you for 500 points of damage!" Gravekeeper's Curse lifted his crook and shot a bolt of black energy at Jaden. When the bolt hit him, Jaden doubled over and screamed.

TLP: 8000

JLP: 7500

Tsukanna grinned cruelly. "Hurts, doesn't it? I'm putting my full power into this Shadow Game. It's as real as it can get! Which reminds me…" Tsukanna pulled off the glove she always wore on her left hand. "This thing's getting uncomfortable."

Jaden stared. "What… is that?" On the back of Tsukanna's hand, there was a mass of black flesh seemingly fused to her. A number of bulging tendrils extended from it under her skin like veins.

Tsukanna casually glanced at it. "Oh, this? It's my Dark Symbiote. It feeds off its host's life energy and multiplies their Darkness in return, making me twice as powerful as normal." She smiled. "I've had it since I was a baby, so it doesn't even hurt anymore."

Jaden shivered. _"That… was a really creepy smile."_

"Anyway," Tsukanna said, "I'll set these two cards facedown, then end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Jaden declared, sliding the top card off of his deck. He slammed it onto his disc. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" The gold and blue suited hero appeared on Jaden's field in a blast of lightning, posing. (1600/1400)

"Sparkman," Jaden said, "Attack with Shining Surge Flash!" The electric hero began charging up a blast of electricity, but Tsukanna just wagged her finger.

"What makes you think I'd let you do that?" She asked rhetorically, "I'll activate my trap, Crush Card!"

Jaden's face paled. "Crush Card?"

Tsukanna sneered. "Yep. All I need to do is sacrifice a dark monster with 1000 or fewer attack points, and it wipes out every card on the field, in your hand, and that you draw for the next three turns that has 1500 or more attack!" Gravekeeper's Curse dissolved, and a black mist coated the field. Sparkman convulsed and shattered.

Tsukanna grinned evilly. "Let's see what's in your hand, shall we?" Holographic representations of Elemental Hero Bladedge, A Hero Emerges, Elemental Hero Clayman, Skyscraper and Wroughtweiler shimmered onto the field. The Bladedge shattered, and the representations disappeared.

With a snap of her fingers, Tsukanna's other set card flipped up. "I think now I'll activate Mind Crush! Now I get to name a card, and if it's in your hand it gets discarded. If I'm wrong, then I have to discard something… but I don't think I'll be wrong." She smirked, her eyes shining with malice. "I call Skyscraper!" A ghostly hand reached out of the card, and it grabbed the card and threw it into Jaden's graveyard.

"Hahahahaha!" Tsukanna laughed madly. "I just knew I'd be right!"

Jaden frowned. "Tsukanna… why are you doing this?"

Tsukanna frowned. "People always seem to need a 'why' when I do stuff like this..." She grinned madly. "Fine, you want reasons? I've got a boatload! I like dueling, and I like causing pain! This lets me do both at once! I hate people, my stupid-ass boss ordered me to…"

"Wait - what boss?" Jaden asked.

Tsukanna's eyes widened and she smacked herself in the head. "Shit. I shouldn't have said that." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "How about you finish up your turn and forget you heard that."

Jaden frowned and slid a card from his hand onto his disc. "Fine, then I'll just set this and end."

Tsukanna pulled the top card off of her deck and glanced at it. "Well, well, well, you already." She placed the card in her hand and selected another. "I'll save you for later. For the moment, I'll just play Necrovalley!" Tsukanna slid the card into her field slot, and the massive Egyptian valley sprang up around them, although the sky was still the endless black of the Shadow Realm.

"Next up, Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!" Tsukanna called. She placed the card on her disc, and the spear-wielding Gravekeeper materialized onto her field. A dark nimbus surrounded it as Necrovalley increased its power. (1500/1000)—(2000/1500)

Tsukanna grinned manically. "Spear Soldier, show Jaden real pain! Stab him through the heart! Attack!"

"Not so fast!" Jaden yelled. "I activate my trap, A Hero Emerges! Now you select a card from my hand, and if it's a monster then I get to special summon it!"

"Fine!" Tsukanna said. "The left one!"

Jaden flipped around the left card in his hand. "Sorry, that's Elemental Hero Clayman!" The trap faded and was replaced by the bulky form of Clayman, who crouched defensively. (800/2000)

"Since my Spear Soldier would just tie," Tsukanna growled, "I'll just end my turn with a facedown."

Jaden drew, immediately placing the card on his disc. "Pot of Greed!" He pulled two cards off of his deck, and the images of Polymerization and Elemental Hero Wildheart appeared in the air above his head.

Tsukanna grinned. "Looks like you lose Wildheart to my Crush Card!"

Jaden just smirked. "Don't forget, Wildheart is immune to _all_ effects of traps, even when he's not in play!"

Tsukanna sneered. "That may be true, but it won't help you for long."

Jaden slammed a card down on his disc. "We'll see! I activate Polymerization, fusing Clayman and Wildheart into Elemental Hero Earth Hammer!" The two named monsters disappeared into a vortex, and after a moment, a monster that looked like a leaner Clayman wielding a giant stone hammer emerged from it. (2400/1600)

"Earth Hammer's got a great effect!" Jaden continued, "When he's special summoned, one of your set cards is destroyed!"

Tsukanna smirked. "Too bad for you I don't have any. I'll chain my set card to his summon! Go, Rite of Spirit!" The trap card flipped, and Gravekeeper's Curse appeared once again, crouching in defense mode. (800/800)—(1300/1300)

"Now his effect goes off again!" Tsukanna cackled. "Taste some more pain, Jaden!" Gravekeeper's Curse powered up another blast of dark energy then launched it at Jaden. Once again, when the bolt hit Jaden doubled over screaming.

TLP: 8000

JLP: 7000

Jaden stood up, breathing heavily. "I'm… not… done… yet…"

Tsukanna just sneered at him. "You were done the moment you accepted this duel. Your body isn't used to Shadow Games like mine is! I also have infinitely more experience and far greater power then you do! You don't have a chance!"

Jaden just smirked. "Maybe not, but I'll still win!" Images of his duel with Vincent flashed through his head. "I've got a promise to keep! Earth Hammer, attack Tsukanna's Spear Soldier! Earthen Crush!" the massive hero slammed his hammer into the spear-wielding Gravekeeper, crushing it in an instant.

TLP: 7600

JLP: 7000

The dust from Earth Hammer's strike cleared to reveal a hysterically laughing Tsukanna. "Hahahahaha! You're just full of confidence, aren't you?" Her eyes widened madly, and they pulsed with black energy. "I'll enjoy ripping that confidence apart!"

Jaden frowned. _"She's nothing like the Tsukanna I know. What could have happened?"_ He slid his last card onto his disc. "I'll set one monster facedown, then end my turn."

Tsukanna drew, and she laughed. "Hehehe. I guess it's time."

"Time for what?" Jaden asked warily.

Tsukanna just smirked. "You'll find out…" Tsukanna placed a card on her disc, and Gravekeeper's Curse vanished in a flash of light. "For now, though, I'll just tribute my Curse to summon Gravekeeper's Chief in attack mode!" The white-robed Gravekeeper chief appeared on Tsukanna's field in the place of Gravekeeper's Curse. He gestured, and Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier rose up next to him. (19001200)—(2400/1700), (1500/1000)—(2000/1500)

"Now," Tsukanna said as her monsters were consumed by a cloud of darkness, "I'll tribute both of them to special summon a monster that can only be special summoned by sacrificing two Dark monsters with at least 2000 attack each." The dark cloud that had consumed Tsukanna's Gravekeepers coalesced into a vaguely humanoid shape. The dark cloud opened its mouth and screamed. (2800/2600)

Tsukanna laughed, and her eyes widened madly. "Meet Cursed Spirit! He's a unstoppable spirit of pure Darkness, and I'm about to give him leave to rip you to shreds!" She pointed. "Cursed Spirit, attack Earth Hammer now! Dark Abyss!" The spirit flung out one of its arms, and a ball of black energy appeared in front of Earth Hammer. The dark ball produced a massive vacuum that sucked the stone hero inside of it.

TLP: 7600

JLP: 6600

Tsukanna smirked. "Cursed Spirit's effect activates now, dealing you damage equal to half your monster's attack, as well as giving me an equal number of life points!" Cursed Spirit let out an unearthly wail, causing Jaden to clutch his ears and scream. Tsukanna on the other hand, seem to enjoy the evil screech.

TLP: 8800

JLP: 5400

Tsukanna began laughing madly once again. "Face it, Jaden. With the power of Cursed Spirit combined with my expertise in Shadow Games, my victory is assured." She sneered at the winded Jaden. "You don't have a chance!"

New Cards: Elemental Hero Earth Hammer, Cursed Spirit

Changes: I may have botched Wildheart's effect, I'm not sure.

Next Time: Jaden is dueling for his life against one of his best friends! To make matters worse, he's dueling without the support of all his other friends, who he relies on so much. As if that weren't enough, Tsukanna might actually be a better duelist then he is, too. Can he unravel the secret of Tsukanna's motives, or will she destroy him first? Don't miss "Sectarian of Secrets"!


	21. Sectarian of Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: The author's notes will now be at the bottom of the fic, because they make more sense there. Of course, that does mean I will no longer say "On with the fic!"

Yu-Gi-Oh GX – A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 21 - Sectarian of Secrets

_Tsukanna laughed, and her eyes widened madly. "Meet Cursed Spirit! He's an unstoppable spirit of pure Darkness, and I'm about to give him leave to rip you to shreds!" She pointed. "Cursed Spirit, attack Earth Hammer now! Dark Abyss!" The spirit flung out one of its arms, and a ball of black energy appeared in front of Earth Hammer. The dark ball produced a massive vacuum that sucked the stone hero inside of it._

_TLP: 7600_

_JLP: 6600_

_Tsukanna smirked. "Cursed Spirit's effect activates now, dealing you damage equal to half your monster's attack, as well as giving me an equal number of life points!" Cursed Spirit let out an unearthly wail, causing Jaden to clutch his ears and scream. Tsukanna on the other hand, seem to enjoy the evil screech._

_TLP: 8800_

_JLP: 5400_

_Tsukanna began laughing madly once again. "Face it, Jaden. With the power of Cursed Spirit combined with my expertise in Shadow Games, my victory is assured." She sneered at the winded Jaden. "You don't have a chance!"_

Jaden grimaced. "Maybe I don't have a chance, but I'm still not going to give up!" He slid a card off of his deck, then smirked. _"One of the new cards Vincent gave me… awesome!"_

Jaden slammed the card onto his disc. "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands!"

Tsukanna sneered as she drew. "Going for broke, are we?"

Jaden didn't respond, instead examining his new hand. "Alright!" He shouted, "I'll summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode!" Burstinatrix, clad in her flame-red costume, appeared on Jaden's field, crouching. (1200/800)

He examined his hand and smirked. "That's all for this turn."

"Alright." Tsukanna said, drawing. "You're keeping things simple, so I will as well. Cursed Spirit, attack!" The humanoid shadow creature gestured, and another miniature black hole appeared in front of Burstinatrix, and the flaming hero was sucked in. Cursed Spirit let out another unearthly wail, causing Jaden to clutch his head and scream again.

TLP: 9400

JLP: 4800

"I'll set one card and end my turn." Tsukanna said. "This is starting to get boring. I thought you'd be somewhat of a challenge."

Jaden drew. "Oh, I'll be more then enough of a challenge for you." He grinned. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" The winged hero flew onto Jaden's field, posing heroically. (1000/1000)

"Next," Jaden said, "I'll activate Miracle Fusion, removing Avian and Burstinatrix from play to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" A shining portal appeared on Jaden's field, and the red and green heroes jumped inside. After a moment, Flame Wingman flew out. (2100/1200)

Tsukanna snorted. "Is that all?"

"Hardly!" Jaden replied. "Next, I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Sparkman!" The shining ankh appeared on his field, and Sparkman emerged from inside it. (1600/1400)

Jaden flipped another card in his hand around. "Next, Polymerization!" Sparkman and Flame Wingman were both sucked into a vortex, and after a moment, a shining silver form emerged. Jaden grinned. "Meet Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" (2800/2100)

Tsukanna sneered. "So what? That big flashlight's power is equal to Cursed Spirit's!"

"Not for long!" Jaden replied, smirking. "Shining Flare Wingman's effect gives him 300 attack points for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard, and there are five!" A nimbus of light surrounded shining Flare Wingman as his attack power shot up. (2800/2100)—(4300/2100)

Tsukanna's eyes bulged. "Crap."

"Shining Flare Wingman!" Jaden yelled, "Attack Cursed Spirit with Shining Power!" Shining Flare Wingman's nimbus of light grew and it charged Cursed Spirit. Shining Flare Wingman buried his fist deep inside Cursed Spirit's chest, and the manifestation of darkness dissipated with a shriek.

TLP: 7900

JLP: 4800

"Now," Jaden continued, "Shining Flare Wingman's other effect activates, doing damage to you equal to your monster's attack!" The nimbus of light surrounding Shining Flare Wingman intensified until it was blinding, and Tsukanna shrunk back.

TLP: 5100

JLP: 4800

Tsukanna gestured, and her set card flipped up. "I'll activate Soul Funeral! When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle, I can remove it from the game to summon a monster from my deck that's at least three levels lower! Cursed Spirit was level eight, I'll now summon the level five Gravekeeper's Priestess!" A swirling dark portal appeared on Tsukanna's field, and the white-robed priestess appeared from it, brandishing her ankh-shaped scepter. (1600/1900)—(2100/2400)

"The effect of Gravekeeper's Priestess grants her 300 attack points for each Gravekeeper in my graveyard." Tsukanna continued, "That's 900." The white-robed priestess was surrounded by spectral versions of Gravekeeper's Curse, Gravekeeper's Chief and Gravekeeper's Spear Solder, boosting her attack. (2100/2400)—(3000/2400)

"Now," Tsukanna sneered, "Are you done? I'd very much like to kill you."

Jaden nodded, and Tsukanna drew a card, giving her seven cards in her hand. She briefly scanned them before selecting one, which she placed on her disc. "You know what, Jaden?" She asked, "That overgrown lightbulb of yours has one major weakness – it's defense is lousy. I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant in defense mode!" The hooded Gravekeeper assassin shimmered onto Tsukanna's field, brandishing her black-glowing Kris. (1500/1500)—(2000/2000)

"Gravekeeper's Assailant, attack!" Tsukanna yelled, "Assassin's Strike!" The assassin dashed forward, and Tsukanna grinned. "I'll also activate the effect of Gravekeeper's Assailant, which lets me switch your monster to defense mode!" Gravekeeper's Assailant jumped over Shining Flare Wingman's head and kicked him in the back, doing no real damage but shifting the massive hero into a crouch.

TLP: 5000

JLP: 4800

"Now," Tsukanna continued, "Gravekeepers' Priestess, destroy that thing with Arcane of the Ancients!" Gravekeeper's Priestess shot a beam of white light from her ankh, shattering Shining Flare Wingman into a million pieces.

Tsukanna sneered. "I'll just set these two cards facedown, then end my turn."

Jaden drew, bringing his hand up to three cards. "Tsukanna," Jaden said, "Get a hold of yourself! This isn't really you!"

Tsukanna just snorted. "This is as real as I get, Jaden! Now are you going to make your move, or do you forfeit?"

Jaden frowned and slid a card from his hand onto his disc. "I activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards, the discard two!" He slipped three cards off of his deck, then slid two into his graveyard. He placed another card onto his disc. "Now I'll use The Warrior Returning Alive to bring Bladedge back to my hand."

Tsukanna sighed. "And now you use the effect of the Necroshade you discarded to summon Bladedge without tributing anything."

"Got it in one!" Jaden replied, slamming a card onto his disc. "I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!" The shining golden hero appeared on Jaden's field, brandishing his armblades. (2600/1800)

Tsukanna sighed. "And now," She said irritatedly "You attack, activate Rush Recklessly and destroy my Gravekeeper's Priestess."

Jaden just grinned. "You're two for two! Bladedge, attack with Golden Cutter!" Bladedge charged, and as he did, Jaden slammed a card from his hand onto his disc. "During the damage step, I activate Rush Recklessly, increasing the attack of Bladedge to 3200!" Bladedge's charge sped up, and he slashed through Gravekeeper's priestess, shattering her easily.

TLP: 4800

JLP: 4800

"That your turn?" Tsukanna asked. Jaden nodded, and Tsukanna laughed as she drew a fifth card. "I've been underestimating you, Jaden. You've got more power then we ever thought."

"What do you mean, power?" Jaden asked, "And who's 'we'?"

"You're going to die. You don't need to know the answers to either of those questions." Tsukanna sneered. "All you need to know is that if the Shadow Riders cannot possess a power, we destroy it!"

Jaden blinked. "Shadow Riders?"

Tsukanna stared, than smacked her forehead. "Crap! I did it again! Damn is, Spider is going to kill me!" Se blinked, then smacker her forehead again. "CRAP!"

"So," Jaden said, "Whoever's making you do this is a member of the Shadow Riders named Spider!"

Tsukanna sighed. "Let's just get on with the duel before I spout anything else idiotic."

"I swear, Tsukanna," Jaden said, "I'll find the person who's making you do this and free you!"

Tsukanna appeared stunned for a moment. "Jaden…" Then her gaze hardened. "Who ever said I was being forced?"

"I can just tell by the way you're dueling." Jaden said, "You don't really want to do this at all."

Tsukanna frowned. "You know, I was considering taking it easy on you, but you're starting to piss me off." She hit a button on her disc and the Field slot popped open.

Jaden blinked. "You're getting rid of Necrovalley?"

Tsukanna grinned. "Sort of. I'm playing a very special field card that can only be used when Necrovalley is on the field and you have at least one monster…" Necrovalley popped out and she slid the new card into her field slot. "Welcome to the Depths of the Royal Tomb!"

Instead of the landscape of Necrovalley fading, it shifted. The ground appeared to move underneath the two duelist's feet. They traveled inside one of the openings in the canyon wall, deep into an inner chamber of the massive labyrinth. Gravekeeper's Assailant glared murder at Bladedge, outraged that he would intrude in such a sacred place.

Tsukanna smirked. "Let me explain the mechanics of this spell. First, it performs the same functions as Necrovalley. Also, this deep in the tombs, there are plenty of secret passages that my Gravekeepers can exploit." She snapped her fingers and one of the walls opened up, and a Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier appeared from the opening, also glaring murderously at Jaden's hero. (1500/1000)—(2000/1500)

"In game terms," Tsukanna continued, "That means that each turn, I can special summon a level four or lower Gravekeeper from my deck." Tsukanna made an irritated gesture. "Of course, Depths of the Royal Tomb will convert back to plain old Necrovalley when you don't have any more monsters on your field, but I think I can work around that."

Jaden grimaced.

Tsukanna simply sneered. "I want to keep my new field card around for a while, so I think I'll just end my turn there."

Jaden pulled a card off the top of his deck. He slammed it onto his disc. "I activate Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards!"

"Now!" Jaden yelled, "Bladedge, attack Gravekeeper's Assailant!"

"Hold it!" Tsukanna yelled, "I'll activate Big Red Bulls-Eye! By discarding a card from my hand, I can change the target of your attack to my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!" A small goblin appeared and painted a bulls-eye on Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier. Bladedge changed directions and slashed the Spear Soldier in half.

TLP: 4000

JLP: 4800

Jaden smirked. "I'll end my turn with that."

"Will you, now?" Tsukanna asked, "Well, I'll end your turn with this! I activate my other trap, Vengeful Spirits!" The trap flipped up, and four black spirits appeared on Jaden's field. "This trap," Tsukanna said, "Summons Spirit Tokens to all open spaces of your field during the end phase of a turn when you destroy one of my monsters. When the tokens are destroyed, you take 500 damage." Jaden looked at the creepy spirits and shivered. (0/0)x4

Tsukanna slid a card off of her deck and grinned. "Now that I don't have to worry about my field card, I can concentrate on killing you." She snapped her fingers and another wall opened, revealing another Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier. (1500/1000)—(2000/1500)

Tsukanna pointed and yelled, "Let's start mopping this up! Assailant, turn Bladedge to defense mode, then attack! Assassin's strike!" Gravekeeper's Assailant clutched her Kris and dashed around Bladedge. The larger hero couldn't react to her moves fast enough and gave her the opportunity to plunge her Kris into his back. The golden hero convulsed for a moment and shattered.

Tsukanna sneered. "Now for those tokens… and I'll remind you that Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier pierces through defense mode monsters." She pointed and the Spear Soldier charged, driving his weapon through one of the tokens, which screeched and shattered.

TLP: 4000

JLP: 2800

"Also," Tsukanna continued, "We can't forget about the effect of the token, which deals you 500 points of damage when it's destroyed." An unholy wail pierced the air, and Jaden clutched his ears.

"I think I'll just end my turn with a set card." Tsukanna finished.

Jaden drew, and as he did, he was assailed by a wave of dizziness. His vision blurred, and he fell to one knee.

Tsukanna grinned. "It looks like you've been using a bit to much power protecting yourself from my attacks. You're almost out."

Jaden shook off the dizziness and rose. "I'm not done yet!"

"Yes you are." Tsukanna replied, "Next turn I'll just run over another one of those tokens with Spear Soldier and turn another attack mode with Assailant, you'll take 5000 damage, and you'll lose."

Jaden grimaced, then looked at the card he had drawn, and his expression changed to a smirk. "I don't think so, Tsukanna!" He slid another the card onto his disc. "I activate another Miracle Fusion, fusing Wildheart and Bladedge into Elemental Hero Wildedge!" The heroes swirled together, and the armored berserker appeared on Jaden's field, brandishing his sword. (2600/2300)

"Wildedge, attack all of her monsters!" Jaden yelled. The hero charged forward, and decapitated Tsukanna's monsters with a couple of quick slashes.

TLP: 2800

JLP: 2800

Tsukanna laughed madly. "I truly applaud you, Jaden. You're closer to beating me then any of my opponents have ever been."

"What about Zane?" Jaden asked.

Tsukanna frowned. "Feh. I was going easy against him."

"You didn't look like it…"

"SHUT IT!" Tsukanna ripped the top card off of her deck. She sneered when she saw it. "Well, I guess I win."

Jaden blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm about to summon a special monster," Tsukanna said, "One that can only be summoned when I have at least five Gravekeepers in my graveyard and Necrovalley or Depths of the Royal Tomb on the field…" There was a crackle of dark power as she placed the card on her disc. Tsukanna began grinning. "Let's all give a warm welcome to Gravekeeper's Patriarch!" The monster that appeared was a lean Egyptian man in the traditional robes of the Gravekeepers. He had a black turban on his head and carried no weapon. (2800/2400)

"He doesn't have any effect beyond being super-easy to summon," Tsukanna said, "But I think that's enough, don't you?"

"He's stronger then Wildedge, but I don't see how he's going to beat me…" Jaden said.

"Silly me!" Tsukanna said, "I almost forgot! I activate Windstorm of Etaqua!" A powerful whirlwind swept over Jaden's field, and the three remaining spirits grew arms and assumed an aggressive posture while Wildedge crouched defensively.

"Now do you see?" Tsukanna asked.

Jaden sighed. "Before you do this, look me in the eye and tell me that you really want to."

Tsukanna looked Jaden straight in the eyes and stared for several seconds. Without a hint of a quiver in her voice, she said, "I want to do this."

Jaden recoiled as if he had been punched in the gut.

"Gravekeeper's Patriarch, attack a token!" Tsukanna yelled, "Eternal Arcanum!" The turbaned Gravekeeper charged a ball of black energy between his hands, and then released it as a massive beam. It blew through the token and struck Jaden. For a few seconds, he knew only pain.

After that, he knew nothing.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, Jaden lost, and you all either hate me or think Tsukanna is the biggest Mary-sue in all creation. Or both. Well, I wasn't satisfied with the way the story was going, so I decided to change it. If that was a good idea or not remains to be seen. Anyway, this is just the tip of the crazy, character-shattering things I have planned, so if you're a fanatical anime purist, I suggest you leave now.

Next Time: This chapter is so secret, all you get is the title! Don't miss "Chaos Sorcerer"!


	22. Chaos Sorcerer

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX – A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 22 – Chaos Sorcerer

Pain… he remembered pain…

For several moments, that was all he remembered, all he felt. Gradually, he remembered other things.

"Take it easy, Yuki. You've had quite a shock."

Yuki… Jaden Yuki… that was his name, right?

"I suggest you rest for a while, Yuki."

Rest… rest sounded good. That was his last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Several hours later, Jaden slowly opened his eyes. "Where… am I? Wait… the duel!" He jerked into a sitting position, causing a fresh wave of pain in his head.

"You lost, I assume, or you wouldn't be here." A nearby voice said. Jaden turned towards the source of the voice. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was.

"Vincent!"

The black-haired duelist smiled ruefully. "The same. Welcome to hell, Yuki. Or near enough, anyway."

Jaden looked around. The two duelists were sitting on a massive rock surrounded by… nothing. Absolutely nothing as far as the eye could see.

Jaden blinked. "Where are we?"

"I would assume the depths of the Shadow Realm." Vincent replied, "Although it's a bit more… tame then I had expected."

"How did I get here?" Jaden asked.

"I would guess you lost a Shadow Game." Vincent said. "Beyond that… you just materialized here about four hours ago."

Jaden's face adopted a sad look. "Yeah… I lost a Shadow Game… to someone I thought was my friend."

"That's why I have a policy against making friends." Vincent said. "Myself, I ended up dueling the Headmistress as punishment for losing to you. A shadow game, of course."

"How badly did you lose?" Jaden asked.

Vincent grimaced. "I lost in nine turns."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"So, any idea what we should do?" Jaden said.

"I suppose," Vincent replied, "We sit here for a few thousand years. Or we could try jumping off the side, but I suspect then we'd just fall for that few thousand years."

Jaden frowned. "That's all we can do?"

"As far as I know." Vincent said. "My classes in the Shadow Realm all seem to indicate it essentially requires divine intervention to escape from the Shadow Realm.

"Good thing that's not where you are." A voice behind them said.

Jaden and Vincent both whirled around the face the speaker, and they were greeted with one of the strangest sights that they'd ever seen

The speaker was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties. He had close-cut hair in a random assortment of white and black, and a vest and cape made up of the same thing. To make things worse, the colors were constantly shifting, meaning just looking at him would make you queasy.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked, "And… what in name of hell are you wearing?"

"My name is Coram, and I'm wearing clothes. What else would I be wearing?"

Vincent just stared for a moment before deciding that it wasn't worth pursuing.

"What do you mean, we're not in the Shadow Realm?" Jaden asked. "We both lost Shadow Games."

"True!" Coram said, "In fact, the way those Shadow Games were created, you both would have died if I hadn't been here to whisk you away!"

"Why?" Vincent asked, "What do you want from us?"

"An excellent question!" Coram replied. "What I want from you two is very simple. I want you to save the world."

"…You're kidding, right?"

"Not a all! Not at all!" Coram continued, "That's exactly what I want you two to do."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "How, exactly do we go about doing that?"

"I don't know." Coram replied.

Jaden and Vincent both facevaulted.

"Well…" Jaden asked, "How are we supposed to save the world if we don't know how?"

"That's up to you, I suppose." Coram said, "But I'd it has something to do with your unusual destiny."

"My… destiny?" Jaden replied.

"Why yes, don't you know?" Coram pointed at Jaden. "You are the Herald of Chaos."

Jaden blinked. "What's a Herald of Chaos?"

"That means," Coram explained, "That you are one of the only two beings on the planet that can use both light and dark magic. The other being me, of course." Coram laughed. "I am the only living former Herald of Chaos, after all."

_"Chaos… that explains the outfit."_ Vincent thought.

"So… wait…" Jaden said, "What's going on?"

Coram sighed. "You're a thick one, aren't you? Hand me your deck."

Jaden pulled his deck out of its case, and handed it to Coram. Coram sorted through it, muttering all the while. Then he sighed. "Just as I thought. Not suitable for the Herald of Chaos at all."

"What do you-" Jaden began, but before he finished, Coram blasted his deck with bolts or black and white power.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jaden yelled.

"Just modifying your deck a little bit." Coram said. He handed the deck back to Jaden. "Here, take a look."

Jaden frantically looked through the cards. After a moment of shuffling through them, he calmed down. "The cards are different, but they feel the same. What did you do to them?"

Coram grinned and blew on his fingertips. "Not many people know this, but Duel Spirits have malleable forms. The spirits of your cards are the same, but their forms are different."

Coram jumped back to the edge of the platform, and a duel disc appeared on his arm. "Now that I've given you an arsenal worthy of the Herald of Chaos, I need to make sure you're worthy of it."

Jaden grinned. "I'm game for that!" A duel disc shimmered into existence on his arm. He blinked at it. "How did I do that?"

Coram laughed. "You're the Herald of Chaos, boy! You'll discover that there's little you can't do!"

CLP: 8000

JLP: 8000

"As the challenger, I claim the right to go first!" Coram declared, drawing a card. He placed two cards on his disc. "I'll set one monster and one other card, then pass the turn to you, boy!"

"Stop calling me 'boy'!" Jaden replied as he drew. "My name's Jaden!" He slammed a card onto his disc. "I'll summon Shining Hero Radiant an attack mode!" A flash of light covered the field, and when it faded there was a male in a white jumpsuit and golden armor on Jaden's field. He had a golden cape and mask and posed heroically. (1700/1400)

"Radiant's effect," Jaden continued, "Removes any monster he destroys from play! Radiant, attack with Shining Blast!" Radiant gathered energy in his palms and launched a ball of shining golden energy at Coram's facedown monster. The powerful burst of light obliterated the monster completely.

Coram laughed. "Unfortunately for you, the monster you destroyed was called Chaos Source – Light! When it gets removed from play, I can send the others from my deck to my graveyard." Two cards popped out of his deck, and he slid them into his graveyard slot.

Jaden grimaced. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Very well then." Coram said, drawing. "I'll summon Chaos Knight – Darkness in attack mode!" As Coram placed the card on his disc, a humanoid figure in black armor appeared, brandishing a sword and shield. (1800/1000)

Coram grinned. "I love this job! Chaos Knight, attack his Shining Hero! Blade of Darkness!" The dark knight charged forward and slashed Radiant, who groaned and shattered.

CLP: 8000

JLP: 7900

Jaden smirked. "I've got a trap! Go, Heroes of Light and Darkness!"

Coram blinked. "And just what does that oddly named trap do?"

"I'll tell you." Jaden replied, "Whenever a Shining or Shadow Hero is destroyed in battle, it lets me summon a hero of to opposite type of equal or lesser level from my deck. Since you destroyed the level four Radiant, I can summon the level three Shadow Hero Temptress in defense mode!" The field was obscured under a cloud of darkness for a second, and when the shroud vanished, a new monster stood on Jaden's field. This heroine was an alluring woman with long black hair and a revealing black outfit. She smiled seductively at Coram. (600/1500)

Coram grinned. "She's certainly easy on the eyes, boy. I'm guessing there's more, though."

"You bet!" Jaden replied, "When Temptress is summoned, each player draws two cards!" They both drew, bringing Jaden's hand to five cards and Coram's to six.

"That's an impressive move, boy." Coram said. "But it'll take more then that to beat me. End turn."

Jaden slid a card off of his deck and examined his hand. After a moment's consideration, he selected a card. "Alright! I tribute Temptress to summon Shining Hero Centurion in attack mode!" The alluring Temptress vanished, and in her place appeared a tall man in golden, futuristic roman centurion armor. He had a white cape and held a golden spear in one hand. (1900/1600)

"I'm not impressed, boy." Coram said with a yawn. "That thing's barely stronger then my Knight."

Jaden grinned. "Would you be impressed if I told you that his effect boosts the attack of all Shining Heroes, himself included, by 400 points?" The armored hero hefted his spear and shouted a battlecry. (1900/1600)—(2300/1600)

Coram blinked. "That… might impress me, yes."

"Centurion!" Jaden yelled, "Attack! Spear of Light!" The Shining Hero hurled his spear at Chaos Knight, and it turned into a beam of light that pierced through the dark knight's chest, destroying it.

CLP: 7500

JLP: 7900

Jaden grinned as another spear appeared in Centurion's hand. "What'd you think off that?"

Coram smirked. "A remarkable effort, but hardly worthy of the Herald of Chaos. You'll have to do much better then that to impress me."

Jaden growled. "Fine! I'll set one card facedown, then end my turn."

Coram drew. "You don't know much about Chaos decks, do you, boy?"

"What makes you say that?" Jaden asked.

"Well, there are three monsters that every good Chaos deck should have." Coram replied, "And all of them require light and dark monsters in my graveyard. I already had light, and you just gave me dark."

Jaden's eyes widened.

Coram smirked. "I remove the Chaos Source – Light and Chaos Knight – Darkness in my graveyard from play to summon Chaos Sorcerer!" A swirl of light and darkness appeared on Coram's field, and the purple-robed monster stepped out of it. (2300/2000)

Coram smirked. "Now, I'll use its special ability. At the cost of its attack this turn, Chaos Sorcerer can remove one face-up monster on the field from play!" Chaos Sorcerer launched a blast of dark magic from its hands. The blast hit Centurion, who simply… winked out of existence.

Jaden grimaced as he drew. _"I don't have anything strong enough to beat that sorcerer,"_ He thought, _"So let's see if I can trick him!"_

Jaden selected a card from his hand and placed it on his disc. I summon Shadow Hero Phantom!" This hero was cloaked in a massive black cape, as well as all black clothes. (800/1600)

"This guy," Jaden explained, "Can't be attacked and can attack directly. Of course, that means you can attack me directly while he's the only monster on my field."

Jaden then placed another card from his hand onto his disc. "I'll just set this and end my turn." He licked his lips. _"Come on, fall for it!"_

Coram chuckled. "Nice try. You want me to blindly attack into whatever trap you just set for me. Well, I'm not falling for it. I'll just remove your Phantom from play with Chaos Sorcerer's effect, then end my turn." Chaos Sorcerer blasted Phantom into oblivion with another burst of chaos magic.

Jaden chuckled as he drew. "Actually, you did just what I wanted you to do."

Coram's eyes widened. "What?!"

Jaden grinned and slammed a card from his hand onto his disc. "I activate Interdimensional Fusion! This card shuffles fusion material monsters from my removed from play pile back into my deck to summon a fusion monster! So I shuffle Shining Hero Centurion and Shadow Hero Phantom into my deck!"

A portal of chaos energy appeared on the field, and Jaden smirked. "If I am this 'Herald of Chaos' thing, then you're right, this deck is perfect for me! Light and Darkness fuse to create Chaos Hero Knightshade!" The new hero was tall and dressed in imposing golden armor. He had a black cape swirling around him and carried a spear in one hand. (2400/2200)

Coram blanched. "Crap."

Chaos Hero Knightshade!" Jaden yelled, "Attack with Lance of Chaos!" The Chaos Hero jumped into the air, then flipped. He fell spear-first, driving it through Chaos Sorcerer's midsection. The dark mage writhed for a moment, then shattered.

CLP: 7400

JLP: 7900

Coram clapped. "You're getting better, boy."

Jaden grinned. "Oh, I'm not done. When Knightshade destroys a monster, you take 1000 points of damage!" Coram's eyes bulged, and Knightshade slashed him with his spear, taking off a good chunk of life points.

CLP: 6400

JLP: 7900

Coram smirked. "That's still not enough, boy."

Jaden frowned. "I told you, stop calling me 'boy'!"

"Only when you can prove you deserve anything better." Coram replied.

"Then I'll just have to prove it to you!" Jaden said. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

Coram drew. "Well now, I suppose I'll have to show you what real power is." He chuckled. "Once again, you have given me what I need to summon one of the all-powerful Chaos monsters. I remove Chaos Source – Light and Chaos Sorcerer from play to summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!" Another Chaos Gate opened, and this time a knight in fabulous gold and black armor stepped out. He hefted his curved sword and shield. (3000/2500)

Jaden gulped. "That's not good."

"Not for you, anyway." Coram said. "Black Luster Soldier, attack Chaos Hero Knightshade with Chaos Blade!" The powerful knight charged forward and slashed Knightshade with a lightning-fast cut, shattering him instantly.

CLP: 6400

JLP: 7300

"Now," Coram continued, "Since he destroyed a monster in battle, Black Luster Soldier gets to attack once again! Chaos Blade!" The chaos knight charged once again, but this time, his target was Jaden. His slash sent Jaden flying through the air.

CLP: 6400

JLP: 4300

Jaden landed at Vincent's feet. The black-haired duelist cocked an eyebrow. "Having fun?"

Jaden smirked. "Of course I'm having fun. This is a duel, after all."

Vincent just shook his head. "I'll never understand you, Yuki."

"Maybe not, but why do you need to?" Jaden replied, walking back to the duel.

Vincent just stared at Jaden's back in response. _"Because I need to understand you in order to beat you, Yuki."_

Coram yawned. "Have a nice little break, boy?"

Jaden smirked. "Yep. Now I'm more then ready to beat you!"

Coram sneered at Jaden. "Not with the level of skill I've seen so far, you won't." He gestured to Jaden. "I'll end my turn. Let's see what you can do."

A/N: Funny story about this chapter… it was originally going to be just one part, but it started getting really long. And now I have mad writer's block, so it could be a couple of weeks until I get another chapter out. Anyway, I'll repeat what I said last chapter: Anime Purists, bail out now. Things are only gonna get more crazy.

Next Time: Jaden's duel with Coram rages on, but things start getting even crazier when a malevolent spirit comes hunting for Jaden and Vincent. Vincent's more then good enough to take it on, though… at least I think. Don't miss "Double Attack"!


	23. Double Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 23 - Double Attack

"_Now," Coram continued, "Since he destroyed a monster in battle, Black Luster Soldier gets to attack once again! Chaos Blade!" The chaos knight charged once again, but this time, his target was Jaden. His slash sent Jaden flying through the air._

_CLP: 6400_

_JLP: 4300_

_Jaden landed at Vincent's feet. The black-haired duelist cocked an eyebrow. "Having fun?"_

_Jaden smirked. "Of course I'm having fun. This is a duel, after all."_

_Vincent just shook his head. "I'll never understand you, Yuki."_

"_Maybe not, but why do you need to?" Jaden replied, walking back to the duel._

_Vincent just stared at Jaden's back in response. __"Because I need to understand you in order to beat you, Yuki."_

_Coram yawned. "Have a nice little break, boy?"_

_Jaden smirked. "Yep. Now I'm more then ready to beat you!"_

_Coram sneered at Jaden. "Not with the level of skill I've seen so far, you won't." He gestured to Jaden. "I'll end my turn. Let's see what you can do."_

"Alright!" Jaden yelled, after drawing. "I'll start things off by activating one of my two set cards: Light Into Darkness. This trap allows me to remove a Shining or Shadow Hero from my graveyard to add one of the opposite type from my deck to my hand. I'll remove Shadow Hero Temptress to add Shining Hero Brilliance to my hand. Next, I'll summon him! Welcome Shining Hero Brilliance!" In a flash of light, a little kid in golden armor with an oversized brain appeared on Jaden's field. (1400/800)

Coram frowned. "You're sending a little kid against one of the most feared cards in all of duel monsters?"

"Not quite." Jaden said. "You seen, Brilliance allows me to remove a Shining or Shadow hero from my graveyard to draw a card once per turn. So, by removing Radiant, I can draw a card." Jaden slid a card off of his deck. "Next, I'll activate a card I'm sure you remember, Interdimensional Fusion! I return Radiant and Temptress to my deck to summon Chaos Hero Olympia!" The two monsters converged in a portal, and out of the portal came a woman in black armor with a white dress over it, and shining golden hair. (2500/1600)

"Still not strong enough, boy." Coram remarked.

Vincent, watching the duel, saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like a rip in the air. As he watched, the rip got bigger. After a few moments, an arm came out of it. Then a torso, then a whole body. And it was an ugly body. He looked like a punk, but with grey, slimy skin.

The grey skinned punk looked around. "I-I-I-t looks like I'm her-e-e-e."

"And who exactly are you?" Vincent asked.

Looking at him, the punk said "C-c-c-opeli-s-s-s. W-w-w-here is Cora-m-m-m?"

"Busy." Vincent replied. "However, I'd be more than happy to deal with you for him."

Ceopelis extended a ridiculously long tongue and licked his own eye. "C-c-c-oram can wai-t-t-t. K-k-k-illing you should be fu-n-n-n."

"You're not going to kill me. Not until I kill Thatcher." Vincent replied.

CLP: 8000

VLP: 8000

"Oh yes, she is." Jaden replied. "I'll activate my other trap, Chaotic Power! By returning a Chaos Hero in my graveyard to the fusion deck, another Chaos Hero on my field gets half of its attack for one turn! Though, it's also the only monster on my field that can attack this turn." Olympia glowed with power, her attack points shooting up. (2500/1600)—(3700/1600)

"Now!" Jaden yelled, "Olympia, attack!" The glowing monster rushed forward and slammed her fist into the Soldier. He shattered, and Olympia smirked.

CLP: 5700

JLP: 4300

Jaden pulled two cards off of his deck. "I forgot to mention that, when Olympia destroys a monster in battle, I get to draw cards equal to one-fourth of that monster's level." He slid a card onto his disc. "I set one card, and then end my turn."

Coram sighed. "I suppose this is to be expected, given your lack of experience…"

Frowning, Jaden asked, "What is to be expected?"

"Your weakness." Coram replied with a sneer.

"My what?!" Jaden yelled.

"I'll show you what I mean."

Vincent drew his first card, and looked over his hand. "I will begin by summoning White Imperial Guard in attack mode." Vincent placed the card on his disk, and the white-clad monster appeared. (1000/1000)

"His effect allows me to discard a card to summon his compatriots from my deck." Vincent continued. He slid a card into his graveyard, and White Imperial Guard banged to butt of his pike on the ground, summoning reinforcements. (1000/1000)x2

Sneering at Ceopelis, Vincent said "The card I discarded was Imperial Arms Merchant, whose effect allows me to draw two cards." Sliding two more cards off of his deck, Vincent continued, "Now I'll activate Double Summon, giving me a second summon this turn. I'll use it to summon Imperial Army Commander." The gun-wielding Commander shimmered onto Vincent's field, crisply saluting. (1400/1900)

"Now I can discard a card to summon an Imperial Army monster with 1000 or less attack." Vincent said, "I discard Repayment of Losses, drawing a card, to summon Imperial Army Scout." A fatigue-wearing monster in a grey cloak appeared next to the Commander, and Vincent drew again. As he did, and aura appeared around the Commander, increasing its attack. (1000/1000) (1400/1900)—(2400/1900)

Ceopelis chuckled. "Y-y-y-ou're sure starting out stron-g-g-g. B-b-b-ut can you keep it u-p-p-p?"

"Easily." Vincent replied. "Next, I will activate the key spell in my deck, Imperial Tactics. Now you take 500 points of damage whenever an Imperial monster is sent to the graveyard, except by battle or tribute."

"I will end my turn with a facedown card." Vincent concluded.

"T-t-t-hat certainly took a whil-e-e-e." Ceopelis said as he drew. "B-b-b-ut now you're done, and I can kill you-u-u-u. I-i-i summon Berserk Breake-r-r-r!" A monster that looked like a raving lunatic ogre appeared on Coepelis' field. (1800/0)

"A-a-a-tac-k-k-k!" Ceopelis yelled. Berserk breaker charged Imperial Army Medic, but his attack was intercepted by a White Imperial Guard.

"By sacrificing a White Imperial Guard, I can negate an attack against any Imperial monster." Vincent said. "And, since he wasn't destroyed in battle, you lose 500 life points from Imperial Tactics."

CLP: 7500

VLP: 8000

Ceopelis sneered. "I-i-i will kill you next tur-n-n-n." He set a facedown, and ended.

As he drew, Vincent asked "How did you get here, anyway? This doesn't seem like the easiest place to get to."

Laughing, Ceopelis replied "T-t-t-hat's not for you to kno-w-w-w."

Coram placed his hand on his deck, and an immense aura of power welled up around him.

Jaden paled when he saw that aura. He began to tremble. He could feel how immense Coram's power was. How easy Coram had been going on him. And how there was no way he could win.

"Do you feel it, boy?" Coram yelled. "I can see in your face that you've given up on winning before I've even drawn. This is the difference between us!" he ripped the card off of his deck and played it. "I activate Maelstrom of Chaos! By sending a Light monster and a Dark monster form my deck to the graveyard, I can destroy all cards on the field!" A massive chaotic rift appeared on the field, blowing everything away.

"I'll show you what real power is, boy!" Coram slammed another card onto his disc. "By removing the monsters I sent to the graveyard, I summon Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End!" A chaotic portal appeared on the field, and the massive dragon clawed his way out. (3000/2500)

"Attack with Chaos Breath!" The dragon breathed a massive stream of white and black fire onto Jaden, completely engulfing him.

CLP: 5700

JLP: 1300

Vincent frowned. "Fine. Then I'll beat it out of you. I tribute both White Imperial Guards for Imperial Princess!" The two Guards shimmered away, and the black-clad princess appeared on Vincent's field. The Commander and Scout both saluted her respectfully. (1800/2100)

"Now," Vincent said, "Commander! Attack his Berserk Breaker with tactical shot!" The commander cocked his pistol and fired a single shot between Berserk Breaker's eyes. Berserk Breaker roared and shattered.

CLP: 6900

VLP: 8000

"H-h-h-a-a-a!" Ceopelis laughed. "Y-y-y-ou've activated the effect of my Berserk Breaker-r-r! N-n-n-ow he returns with an additional 500 attack points!" Berserk Breaker's fist rammed out from the ground, and he crawled out of the dirt, roaring. (1800/0)—(2300/0)

Looking over his cards, Vincent said "I will end my turn, then."

Ceopelis drew, and laughed. "F-f-f-ortunetely for you, once A Berserk monster has revived itself, it is destroyed in my nest standby phas-e-e-e." As he said that, Berserk Breaker roared and shattered… only to come crawling out of the ground again. (1800/0)

Sneering, Ceopelis said "C-c-c-all of the Haunted is a good solution for that problem, thoug-h-h-h. N-n-n-ow I'll summon Berserk Kille-r-r-r!" This monster was also a raving lunatic, this one wielding a pair of rusty knives. (1500/0)

"K-k-k-ill the-m-m-m!" Ceopelis yelled.

"Activate trap!" Vincent yelled back. "Imperial Defense Grid! This continuous trap requires me to sacrifice an Imperial monster every standby phase, but it prevents you from attacking!" Both of the two charging Berserk monsters rammed into an invisible shield.

Ceopelis grit his teeth and set a card, ending his turn.

As he slid a card off of his deck, Vincent gestured. "I now sacrifice my Imperial Army Scout for Imperial Defense Grid, and then bring it back with Imperial Princess. In the process, you take 500 points of damage, and I get to rearrange the top three cards of your deck."

CLP: 6400

VLP: 8000

Shaking with fury, Ceopelis barked, "D-d-d-amn yo-u-u-u…"

Vincent grinned. "You can't get out of my lock, and you lose in 13 turns. If I do nothing but sit here, which I won't. I summon Royal Imperial Guard!" A red-clad, pike wielding guardsman appeared next to the other monsters. (1000/1000)

"Now," Vincent said, "I discard a card to summon on other Royal Imperial Guard from my deck." He slid a card into his graveyard, and a second Royal Imperial Guard appeared. "Not only that," Vincent continued, "When there's another Royal Imperial Guard on the field, Royal Imperial Guard gets an additional 1000 attack." (1000/1000)x2—(2000/1000)x2

"Imperial Army Commander, attack Berserk Breaker!" Vincent yelled. "Tactical shot!" Once again, the Commander shot the Berserker between the eyes. Once again, he shattered and came back. (1800/0)—(2300/0)

CLP: 5800

VLP: 8000

Sneering at Ceopelis, Vincent continued "Royal Imperial Guard, attack Berserk Killer!" One of the two red-clad guards charged, and impaled the Killer on his pike, shattering him. The Killer crawled out of the ground, just like the Breaker, but unlike the breaker, he came up under the Imperial Defense Grid card and destroyed it before jumping back to his side of the field. (1500/0)

CLP: 5300

VLP: 8000

Vincent frowned. "So, the Killer revives itself and destroys one of my cards? How irritating." He surveyed the field, and thought to himself _I don't know if his effect can trigger more than once a turn, so I should play it safe for now."_

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Vincent said.

Ceopelis drew, and began laughing hysterically. "B-b-b-oth my monsters die now, but when Berserk monsters die in my standby phase, I can summon Berserk Kin-g-g-g!" Ceopelis' two monsters vanished, and were replaced by a massive double axe-wielding lunatic. (0/0)

"A-a-a-and," Ceopelis continued, "when Berserk King is summoned, he gains 1500 attack points for each monster that died to summon hi-m-m-m!" The King roared, and his power skyrocketed. (0/0)—(3000/0)

"K-k-k-il-l-l-l!" Ceopelis roared. The Berserk King charged, and cut imperial Army Scout in half.

CLP: 5300

VLP: 5400

"H-h-h-aaaaaaaaaaaa-a-a-a! E-e-e-n-d-d-d!"

Vincent glared at Ceopelis furiously and yelled "YOU WANT DEATH?! FINE! I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!" He ripped a card off of his deck and slammed it onto his disc. "I don't care HOW you got here anymore! activate Imperial Superweapon! This card sends every monster on my side of the field to the graveyard, than deals damage equal to half their combined attack to you! In addition, you also take 1500 points of damage from Imperial Tactics! Now DIE!!" All of the monsters on Vincent's field turned into motes of light, and converged in a giant beam. The beam slammed into Ceopelis, and obliterated him instantly.

CLP: 0

VLP: 5400

Vincent stood there and panted. "Never disrupt my plans, you stupid bastard."

"During my second main phase, I activate his effect!" Coram continued, "I pay 1000 life points to send every card on the field and in both player's hands to the graveyard, then do you 300 damage for each card sent! This duel is OVER!" The dragon glowed, then exploded, covering the field with smoke.

CLP: 4700

JLP: 0

Jaden lay sprawled on his back, once again at Vincent's feet. Vincent regarded him coolly. "Are you dead, Yuki?"

Without a word, Jaden stood up and walked over to Coram. Coram stared at him. "Do you understand now, boy?"

"I do." Jaden replied. "If that's the kind of power I'm going to be facing…" He started shaking. "Then... I can't wait." He finished with a smirk.

Coram laughed. "Nice attitude on this one!" He turned to Vincent. "Good job dealing with our guest."

Vincent just shrugged.

"Alright." Coram continued, " I'll send you back to East Academy now. A great tragedy is about to befall that place, and you two will be needed."

"Wait!" Jaden said, "What about saving the world?"

Chucking, Coram replied, "The world's a little big for you, yet. Let's start with your friends."

"What do you-" Jaden began, but Coram snapped his fingers, and Jaden and Vincent vanished.

Far away from East Academy, four people sat around a table in a darkened room. One of them would have been familiar to Jaden, the black-masked Nightshroud. A second was a girl in a dark, hooded robe. The third was in a tight black jumpsuit with a mask that covered his entire face. The last was a man with white hair in a formal business suit. The man in the business suit began to speak.

"Alright. The three of you know your task. Go to East Academy and send us as many duelists as possible. The stronger the better."

The man it the jumpsuit spoke up. "How overt should we be? What about witnesses?"

"An excellent question, Darksword. We will be cutting off their communications, so it will be awhile before anyone notices. Feel free to make as much of a ruckus as you want."

Nightshroud looked over at the robed woman. "Shadowthief, do you have anything to add? You've been unusually quiet."

Shadowthief just grunted, apparently lost in thought.

"Alright." The man in the business suit said, "If there are no more questions, then you are all dismissed. Report to the teleporter room in one hour. Oh, and use your real decks. No screwing around. I'm putting this entire operation in your hands."

Nightshroud stood up. "Don't worry. You can leave everything to us."

"Duel Academy will learn to fear the Apostles of the Dark."

A/N: Hey, I'm back. After more than a year. Wow, that's a really long time. Anyway, I hope I'm back for more than just this chapter. Although I'm not going to promise anything. It feels good to be back, though.

Next Time: Jaden and Vincent are back, but Jaden's been gone a whole week! That'll take some explaining. But even as he's doing that, the Apostles begin their war. And every war has casualties… The Introduction Arc is over. Don't miss the beginning of the Assault on Duel Academy Arc "Ogre of the Black Shadow"!


	24. Ogre of the Black Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX – A New Duelist Legend

Chapter 24 – Ogre of the Black Shadow

Jaden and Vincent appeared back on Academy Island, in the middle of the forest. It was late afternoon. Jaden looked up at the sky and squinted. "Ah, good old sun."

Vincent snorted. "It's a giant ball of fire. Hardly worthy of reverence."

Jaden laughed. "Come on, Vincent, don't be so gloomy. We're back. Everything can go back to normal now."

"Hey, I see him! There's someone else, too!" A voice called.

Jaden looked in the direction of the voice. "Hey, isn't that a teacher?"

A couple hours, some tearful reunions and an explanation later, Jaden and Vincent were sitting in Chancellor Sheppard's office.

"I see…" Sheppard said. "Let me see those cards you got from this 'Coram'. Jaden handed them to Sheppard, who leafed through them. "Hmmm… Now boys, if it weren't for Vincent's presence and these cards, I wouldn't be inclined to believe you. But…" He sighed. "I'll have to think about this. Vincent, I presume you'll want a boat back to West Academy?"

"Actually," Vincent said, "I'd like to enroll in your school."

Sheppard blinked. "Why?"

"I have burnt my bridges. I can no longer go back there. Plus, I believe that I can get stronger here."

Frowning, Sheppard said, "I'll have to think on that matter as well. You two are dismissed for now."

After the two of them left, Sheppard sighed "What on earth should I do?"

About this time, Bastion was sitting on the beach, basking in the sunset and leafing through his cards. He smiled. "This new strategy is perfect. Simple and elegant. There's no way I can possibly lose."

As he was sitting there, the shadows lengthening, a man walked out of the forest near the beach. He walked up to Bastion, who turned and regarded him curiously. "Who on earth are you?"

The man, who was dressed in a black bodysuit with a full face mask, chucked. "You can call me Darksword. And…" He lifted the black duel disk on his arm. "I want to duel for your darkness, meat."

Bastion blinked and picked up his disk. "You want a duel? Alright. When I beat you, you'll tell me what you're really doing here!" Bastion slid five cards off of his deck. "And, you'll serve as the perfect test for my new strategy!"

Darksword also drew his starting hand. "Meat… you will soon know fear."

DLP: 8000

BLP: 8000

"The first turn is mine, meat." Darksword declared. "I will summon Skittering Abomination in defense mode!" In a flash of light, Darksword's monster appeared. It was a human torso, arms and head, with pallid white skin and mechanical parts sticking out of seemingly random locations. It had six mechanical, insect-like legs that held it just above the ground. (500/1200)

Bastion looked revolted. "What… is that?"

"You'll see." Darksword replied. "I'll set one card, than end my turn."

Bastion drew, and examined his hand. "I'm afraid I can begin with a much stronger move! I activate the spell card Summoner's Art! This adds a level five or higher normal monster from my deck to my hand. Then, I'll use the spell card Ancient Rules to summon that monster! Go, Spiral Serpent!" An ancient tablet appeared on Bastion's field, which shattered to reveal a massive blue sea serpent. (2900/2900)

"Next," Bastion continued, "I will normal summon Gene-Warped Warwolf!" Bastion placed the card on his disc, and a twisted, multi-armed werewolf appeared on his field. (2000/100)

Pointing at the Skittering Abomination, Bastion yelled "Warwolf! Crush that… thing!" The werewolf rushed forward, and slashed Darksword's monster, shattering it.

"Spiral Serpent, attack directly with Spiral Wave!" Spiral Serpent breathed deeply, and then shot massive gout of water at Darksword. Despite the power of the attack, Darksword didn't even budge as it hit him.

DLP: 5100

BLP: 8000

"Are you done, meat?" Darksword asked derisively.

Bastion frowned. "Yes, I'm done. Once I play Heart of the Underdog and set a card, at least."

Darksword drew, than selected a card from his hand. "First, I'm going to activate the continuous spell Card of Safe Return. Now, I get to draw whenever I summon a monster from my graveyard." He gestured, and his facedown flipped up. "Now, I activate my Call of the Haunted. That brings back my Skittering Abomination. His effect lets me draw a card whenever he's special summoned, so I draw twice." The repulsive creature dug its way out of the ground, and screeched. (500/1200)

"Don't think my turn's done, meat." Darksword continued. "Next, I activate Machine Duplication."

"Wait…" Bastion interrupted, "That thing's a machine?"

"You bet it is, meat." Darksword placed the card on his disc, and two more of the Abominations appeared. "Since they were both special summoned, I draw twice more."

"Next," Darksword said, "I tribute two of my Skittering Abominations to summon Goregrinder." Two of the Abominations vanished, and a massive, hulking form appeared. It had pallid, grey skin and random bits of machinery sticking out, but it also rippled with muscle and had a massive, whirring shredder where its mouth should have been. (2600/2200)

Bastion grimaced. "It's still not strong enough to beat Spiral Serpent!"

"But it's more than enough for your Warwolf, meat! Goregrinder, attack!" The massive monster lurched forward, grabbed Warwolf and shoved him into his shredder. The Warwolf was ripped apart in a matter of seconds.

DLP: 5100

BLP: 7400

Bastion looked like he was going to be sick after he saw Goregrinder's attack. He shook his head to try and clear the image of his monster getting torn apart.

"Oh, by the way, any monster destroyed by Goregrinder is removed from play." Darksword took another card from his hand and set it on the field. "Your turn, meat."

Bastion's hand shook as he drew. He flipped the card around, reveling Frostosarus. "By revealing this normal monster, my Heart of the Underdog lets me draw again!" He slid another card off of his deck. "This isn't a normal monster, though."

As Bastion looked through his hand, he asked "What are you doing here anyway?"

Darksword laughed in response. "I'm here to devour as many of you as possible, meat."

Bastion's eyes narrowed. "Devour?"

"You'll see, meat."

Frowning, Bastion took a card from his hand. "I play another Ancient Rules to summon Frostosarus!" A tablet appeared on his field, and it shattered to reveal a giant, blue ice dinosaur. (2600/1700)

"Spiral Serpent!" Bastion yelled, "Attack Goregrinder with Spiral Wave!"

"Not so fast, meat!" Darksword's set card flipped up. "I activate Death Blast! By sacrificing a zombie on my field, I can destroy your monster and do damage to you equal to its attack points!"

"You're sacrificing Goregrinder?" Bastion asked. "I thought it was a machine!"

"It is." Darksword replied, "But I'm not sacrificing it. I'm sacrificing Skittering Abomination!"

"What!" Bastion yelled, shocked. "How?" As he yelled that, the Skittering Abomination jumped in front of Spiral Serpent and exploded, destroying the massive monster. A cloud of green gas wafted from the explosion site to Bastion, where it set off a fit of coughing and hacking.

DLP: 5100

BLP: 4500

Once his coughing had subsided, Bastion asked "How did you do that?"

"Simple, Meat," Darksword replied, "Most of my monsters are very rare monsters called 'Spliced' monsters. They have two creature types, in this case, zombie and machine."

Bastion gulped, but then shook off his nervousness and flipped up his set card. "Regardless of your little trick there, I still can't lose this duel! Birthright activates, bringing my Spiral Serpent back in attack mode!" The massive sea serpent roared, than blasted Goregrinder with its Spiral Wave, shattering it.

DLP: 4800

BLP: 4500

"Now, Frostosarus, attack!" Bastion continued "Ice Age!" The ice dinosaur blasted Darksword with frost, but he didn't even flinch.

DLP: 2200

BLP: 4500

"Hahahahaha! I like you, meat!" Darksword said. "I think you're worthy of a bit more of my power!" An aura of darkness sprang up around Darksword. Bastion could feel the power in the aura, and he started shaking.

Licking his lips, Bastion placed a card from his hand onto his disc. "I'll set this card on my disc, and end." He licked his lips again. "_There's no reason to be nervous. My Justi-Break will take care of any attackers, than I can win the duel. No reason to be nervous at all…"_

Darksword slid a card off of his disc. "I activate the continuous spell Call of the Mummy! Now, whenever I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon a Zombie from my hand! I think I'll use it to summon Power Gorger!" A monster that looked like a grey-skinned insect with some metal legs, some flesh legs and spikes all over it appeared. (2000/1200)

Bastion gulped. "And what does this abomination do?"

Darksword chuckled. "When it's special summoned, it destroys all spell and trap cards on the field, than this turn gets 200 attack points for each one destroyed."

Bastion's eyes widened, and the spikes shot off of the Power Gorger's back. They hooked into Bastion's set Justi-Break, face-up Birthright and Heart of the Underdog, as well as Darksword's Card of Safe Return and Call of the Mummy. The cables attached to the hooks dragged the cards back to Power Gorger, and it devoured them. As soon as Birthright was gone, Spiral Serpent shattered. (2000/1200)—(3000/1200)

"Power Gorger!" Darksword yelled, "Go! Devour his dinosaur!" Power Gorger shot his hooks out at Frostosarus, and dragged it back to his waiting mouth.

DLP: 2200

BLP: 4100

"I'll set two cards, and then end my turn. Let's see if you can survive, meat."

Bastion took a card off of his deck. His hand was shaking so badly he almost dropped it. He looked at the cards in his hand, then selected one. _"Only one chance." _He thought to himself. "I activate the spell card Swing of Memories! This summons a normal monster from my graveyard, but I have to sacrifice it at the end of the turn. Return, Spiral Serpent!" The massive sea serpent returned to the field in a flash of light. (2900/2900)

"I then summon Vorse Raider!" Bastion continued. He placed the card on his disc, and the snarling beast-warrior appeared. (1900/1200)

Bastion pointed at the Power Gorger. "Spiral Serpent, wipe out that abomination with Spiral Wave!"

Darksword laughed. "Sorry meat, but that's not going to work. I activate my trap, Wall of Undead! This card special summons a level four or lower zombie from my graveyard in defense mode, then redirects your attack to it!" A Skittering Abomination crawled out of the ground in the path of the Spiral Wave, and was instantly smashed. "Of course, I still get to draw a card for its effect."

Bastion grimaced. "_He can't finish me next turn. I still have a chance!"_ He gestured to Darksword. "I end my turn." As he passed the turn to Darksword, Spiral Serpent shattered.

"Fine by me, meat. I'm getting bored with you, so I'll finish it this turn." His dark aura swelled as he drew, and Bastion's stomach rolled. Darksword laughed as he saw the card. "Oh… I can't wait to see the look on your face, meat!"

He slipped the card into his hand and selected another. "But that comes in a moment. I summon Mad Doctor!" Darksword placed the card on his disc, and a man in a tattered, dirty lab coat appeared. He had mechanical parts all over his body, and his right hand had been replaced with an assortment of surgical blades and tools. (0/0)

"Now," Darksword continued, "I'll activate Mad Doctor's effect. By tributing it…" He waved his hand and Mad Doctor vanished. "I can summon two other Zombies or Machines with 500 or fewer attack points from my graveyard!" Two Skittering Abominations crawled up out of the ground, and Darksword drew twice again.

"My Book of Life also brings back the third Skittering Abomination." Darksword drew, and third of the monstrosities crawled out of the ground. "Oh, and I think I'll remove your Spiral Serpent from play with Book of Life's other effect." The card slid out of Bastion's graveyard, and he grimaced.

Darksword lifted a card from his hand, and laughed. "Get ready, meat, here it comes. I tribute my three Skittering Abominations to special summon my Gearwork Vampire!" The three monsters broke into dark particles, and formed into a single, tall figure. It looked like a twisted Vampire Lord, with metal plates, protruding gears and a pair of drills for fangs. The beast roared, as much in agony as in rage. (0/0)

The creature was producing such a powerful dark aura that Bastion fell to his knees. His whole body was shaking. "What's… going… on…?"

Darksword laughed. "You've got no real power, meat. You've got potential, though. That's why I'll devour you!" The Gearwork Vampire was surrounded with an aura of power, and its attack shot up. (0/0)—(3000/3000)

"My Vampire gets 500 attack and defense points for each Zombie and 500 points for each machine used in its special summoning." Darksword roared, "Not only that, but I activate Limiter Removal to double its power!" (6000/3000)

"You're defenseless! Gearwork Vampire, attack!"

A high-pitched scream echoed across the beach.

DLP: 2200

BLP: 0

Darksword walked up to Bastion's prone body. He raised his hand over it, and darkness began to stream out of Bastion's body, and into a gem on the gauntlet. After a few seconds, the darkness stopped, and Darksword chuckled. He checked a screen on his wrist. "First goes to me. I'll bet I get the most, too."

"Chancellor Sheppard!" Doctor Crowler barged into the conference room, where Sheppard had called an emergency staff meeting. "What is the meaning of getting us out of bed at one o'clock in the morning…?" He trailed off when he saw the grim look on the Chancellor's face. "What's happened?"

"Nine students have gone missing in the last seven hours." The Chancellor said. "Three of them have been found, comatose. And I'm unable to contact the mainland."

Crowler frowned. "I see…"

Sheppard looked slowly around the room. "I'm authorizing the use of any and all methods to discover and apprehend the people who are doing this. The students' safety comes first." Sheppard's eyes narrowed. "We'll show them that East Duel Academy is far from helpless."

Next Time: The war has bugun. Two girls on opposite sides of the conflict are about to find each other... and that meeting may not be pretty. Don't miss "The Unhappy Girl"!


End file.
